Enamorándose de Candy
by Lu de Andrew
Summary: Una historia de amor juvenil. Un amor fuerte, tan fuerte...como la misma muerte. Se animan a leerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno...una nueva adaptación. Me encantó la historia. Y será la última que haga, será como mi despedida.**

**La hermosa historia pertenece a la escritora, Komal Kant.**

**Aclaración: Debido a la trama de la historia es probable que las personalidades de los personajes cambien un poco. Esta historia puede contener lenguaje un poco fuerte, jejeje. Bueno, tal vez algunas lo consideren así.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**CANDY**

.

Me toma un momento darme cuenta de a quién estoy mirando.

Considerando que es el chico del que había estado enamorada mi vida entera, era estúpido que no lo reconociera antes. El hecho de que sus labios estaban pegados a una chica quien no era yo probablemente era lo que tenía que lanzarme fuera.

La última vez que revisé, estaba bastante segura de que Archie Cornwell era mi novio. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba comenzando a enamorarme de él. Estaba cien por ciento positiva de que tenía secretamente planeada nuestra boda.

Me paré en la entrada del patio trasero de Kendall Olsen mirando con incredulidad cómo mi novio besaba hambrientamente a otra chica. Ella estaba usando un vestido que apenas lo era, de corte alto en el muslo con una espalda baja. Ahora tenía sentido por qué esas chicas en Jerry Springer se gritaban unas a otras y desgarraban las extensiones de cabello la una a la otra. Eso es exactamente lo que quería hacerle a esa chica.

Mi estómago estaba revolviéndose mientras pensaba que podría vomitar. Si vomitaba, esperaba vomitar todo sobre Archie. Él era el único causando esta enfermiza sensación, así que merecía conseguir una muestra de ella también.

Pero era más que una sensación enfermiza. Se sentía como si mi corazón estuviera siendo infligido por cien pequeños cortes de papel. Me sentía de la forma en que Jane se había sentido cuando averiguó que el Sr. Rochester había estado manteniendo a su esposa encerrada en la torre.

Excepto que Archie no estaba escondiendo una loca, pirómana esposa; estaba haciéndolo con una hermosa morena que me hacía lucir como un pedazo de alga lavada. Siempre había sabido que no era lo suficientemente buena para él, pero ni una vez había pensado que él me lastimaría de esta manera.

Solíamos compartir algo especial, algo real. Cada vez que me había besado, había sentido que mi corazón iba a estallar con todo la felicidad que no podía contener. Había tratado de complacerlo, asegurarle que lo apoyaba, incluso aunque profundamente sentía como si él no fuera la misma persona que había amado años atrás.

Debería haber confiado en mis instintos, debería haber sabido que una chica como yo no podía mantener a un chico como él entretenido por mucho tiempo. Era una aburrida nerd de libros y él era el deportista popular. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Pero no lo hice. Me había tontamente enamorado y ahora estaba de pie aquí mirando a mi Príncipe Encantador convertirse en un feo sapo con verrugas. Grandes, gordas, bulbosas verrugas. Mi romance de cuento de hadas estaba terminado. Nuestro amor no había significado nada para él.

Yo no había significado nada para él.

Sin saber realmente lo que iba a decir o hacer, caminé hacia el amor de mi vida, cerrando mis puños para detenerme de llorar. No quería darle a Archie la satisfacción de ver mis lágrimas. Él no necesitaba saber cómo de mal me estaba cortando esto por dentro.

De cualquier modo, llorara o vomitara, esta noche no iba a terminar bien para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamorándose de Candy**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

_._

_._

_._

Me sentí como una exhibición en el zoológico. O el espectáculo actuando en el lateral en el circo. O uno de los niños pequeños con una mochila de correa. Todo el mundo me miraba como si no perteneciera a este lugar. Lo cual tenía sentido porque realmente no pertenecía aquí. Era el chico nuevo. Nuevo en la escuela en la nueva ciudad.

Estaba tratando muy duro de no dejar que llegara a mí. Me había dicho que no me importaba lo que los chicos de High Statlen pensaran de mí, pero el giro irregular en mi estómago indicaba lo contrario. Estaba nervioso como el infierno, si quería estarlo o no.

―Visten tan _claro _aquí ―dijo a mi lado mi hermana gemela, Rosemary, su voz estaba llena de desprecio.

Entramos en un patio que tenía bancos colocados en el centro. Los estudiantes se arremolinaban en pequeños grupos, abiertamente mirándonos como si acabáramos de bajar de la nave nodriza. Me detuve a mirarla.

―Es la escuela, no una maldita pasarela.

―Lo que sea, Albert ―dijo ella, rodando los ojos―. No tienen, como, la _moda_.

Su horrible acento francés sacudió mis nervios, y resistí la tentación de estrangularla.

―Es la _mode_.

―No importa cómo se llame ―espetó ella, volteando su cabello rubio cenizo sobre un hombro―. Lo que importa es que ellos no lo tienen.

Esta vez decidí ignorarla porque su vana charla me hacía querer patearme a mí mismo en la cara. El cabello rubio y ojos azules eran las únicas cosas que mi hermana y yo teníamos en común. Había todas esas teorías de que los gemelos tenían algún vínculo especial, pero obviamente ese lazo gemelo nos había saltado a Rosemary y a mí porque no podíamos ser más diferentes aunque lo intentáramos.

Rose estaba obsesionada con su reflejo. Siempre estaba usando demasiado maquillaje y tratando de impresionar a los chicos. La popularidad era tan importante para ella. Había estado en algún lugar a mitad de la escala social en nuestra última escuela, pero sabía que estaba decidida a cambiar eso aquí. Era como un buitre, hambrienta de ser una abeja reina o lo que sea que las chicas lo llamaban.

En cuanto a mí, estar en el equipo de fútbol me había puesto automáticamente en la parte superior de la escala social. Finalmente, había perdido interés en ese tipo de cosas y me había dado cuenta de que había cosas más importantes en la vida que alardear sobre con cuántas chicas me había acostado en una semana.

Los estudiantes aquí parecían ser los mismos que los que estaban en mi antigua escuela en Nueva York. Había los mismos grupitos, la misma separación entre los autoproclamados chicos populares y los supuestos "Perdedores". Era una completa mierda y algo que no me interesaba.

No estaba interesado en hacer amigos o impresionar a nadie. Estaba aquí para pasar mi último año con los menores problemas como fuera posible. No interactuaría con nadie ni socializaría a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Pero, maldita sea, me gustaría que estos nudos en mi estómago desaparecieran.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Rose no sería de ninguna ayuda en la búsqueda de la oficina de administración, ella ya estaba deslizándose en camino hacia un grupo de deportistas, empecé a estudiar los edificios de ladrillo rojo, tratando de averiguar dónde estaría la oficina de administración. Todos parecían iguales, y las letras en los edificios no daban ninguna indicación sobre su propósito. En mi última escuela, había señales donde quiera que te dirigieras en los distintos edificios, pero mi vieja escuela había sido mucho más grande. Rayos, estaba bastante seguro de que mi vieja escuela había sido más grande que toda esta ciudad. Jurando por debajo de mi respiración, di un paso atrás y me estrellé con fuerza contra alguien. Hubo un chillido, y me estremecí cuando líquido caliente se coló por mi espalda.

―¡Hey! ―grité, dando la vuelta para enfrentar al idiota que había corrido contra mí. Cuando no pude encontrar al autor en mi línea de uno ochenta y cinco, y, bajé la mirada. Y la bajé. Y la bajé.

Una chica, que no podría haber tenido más de un metro cincuenta de alto, estaba mirándome con desprecio en su rostro. Era delgada con el cabello rubio claro que estaba peinado hacia atrás en una desordenada cola de caballo y ojos verdes que me miraron con fiereza. También había derramado el café en toda la parte delantera de su suéter, manchando la tela de color azul claro.

―¡Mira por dónde vas! ―me espetó. Estaba sorprendido por la hostilidad de su tono y di un paso atrás, doblando mis brazos sobre el pecho.

―Tú eres quien me noqueó. ¿Necesitas un examen de la vista o algo así? - Sus labios dieran una sacudida furiosa.

―¿Qué persona en su sano juicio camina hacia atrás? Tal vez necesitas que te revisen las piernas. -Sonreí.

―¿Quieres comprobarlas por mí? -Dos manchas rosadas aparecieron en sus mejillas, y me dio una mirada que intentaba matar.

―No, no quiero comprobarte las piernas, ¡eres un maldito _deportista_! -

Lanzó la última palabra hacia mí como un insulto. ¿Tendría algo contra los atletas? Quiero decir, había sido atleta una vez, pero no lo era más, por lo que no me ofendía tanto como ella probablemente había intentado. Me incliné más cerca, haciendo la cabeza a un lado.

―Probablemente no eres la mejor persona para revisarme las piernas de todos modos ya que tienes problemas con tus ojos.

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante. Antes de que pudiera lanzar otro insulto hacia mí, Rose estaba de vuelta a mi lado. A juzgar por la mirada amarga en su cara, Rose no estaba impresionada por la agresora de café. Y, a pesar de no querer socializar con nadie, de hecho quedé impresionado por la enfurecida chica de pie delante de mí.

No se había caído sobre sí misma por hablar conmigo, no era servil, no coqueteaba. Sólo esas cualidades me hacían querer conocerla. A pesar de que no quería estar cerca de nadie. Sí, no había tenido un gran comienzo.

―¿Ese hombre me está mirando? ―preguntó Rose, su voz fue alta y oscura por lo que no me molesté en darme la vuelta. Me importaba un comino lo que hiciera ese tipo para llamar su atención.

―¿Te parece que me importa?

―¡Sólo da la vuelta y dímelo! ―dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. No había manera de que fuera a darme la vuelta.

―Probablemente sí. ―La agresora del café era la que había hablado. Rose finalmente reconoció la existencia de la chica.

―¿En serio? ¿Eso crees? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Porque es mi novio y le gusta salir con chicas que no son yo. ―La chica no se inmutó.

La sorpresa me inundó. Me volví para encontrar al tipo del que estaban hablando. Parecía el típico atleta alto, de construcción fuerte, y cabello castaño. ¿_Ella _estaba saliendo con _él_? ¿Pero él la estaba engañando? ¿Por eso no le gustaba el tipo deportista? No me malinterpreten, era una chica bonita. Simplemente no parecía el tipo de chica para estar con un tipo como ese. No era que supiera algo de ella o del tipo de chica que era. Mi tipo había sido siempre el tipo fácil, porque, bien, eran fáciles.

―¿Es _tu _novio? ―preguntó Rose con incredulidad, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos por una rara ocasión.

―No, estaba bromeando. No es mi nada. ―La expresión de la chica se puso oscura mientras fruncía los labios―. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. -Corrió junto a nosotros y la vi alejarse, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la extraña chica. No podía entenderla.

―¿Sabes que tienes café en la parte posterior de la camisa? ―dijo Rose con voz natural.

La oficina de administración no tenía nada más que un escritorio con una señora mayor detrás de él. Al lado de su escritorio había una puerta que decía "Oficina del Director". Ella apenas levantó la vista cuando nos acercamos al escritorio y nos paramos frente a él, a la espera de hacernos notar.

―¿Disculpe? ―dije finalmente cuando no pude esperar por más tiempo. Ella me miró inquisitivamente.

―Sí, ¿qué sucede?

―Somos mi hermana y yo en nuestro primer día. ―Hice un gesto entre Rose y yo―. Tenemos una cita con el director. -Ella escribió algo en su computadora y se volvió para mirarme.

―¿William Albert y Rosemary Andrew? ¿Los gemelos? -Asentí, acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacción. A través de los años, habíamos encontrado un montón de gente que estaba fascinada con nosotros porque éramos gemelos. Tan pronto como se enteraban de ese pequeño hecho, se podía ver que su cerebro trabajaba mientras trataban de encontrar similitudes en nuestras apariencias.

―Puedo ver el parecido ―dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban entre Rose y yo.

Bueno, eso era obvio.

―Entonces, ¿podemos ver al director? ―preguntó Rose con un bostezo. Me di cuenta de que ya había terminado la conversación. La mujer asintió, todavía mirándonos con interés.

―Sólo tienen que ir justo adentro. El director los está esperando.

Me alegré de alejarme de la embobada, abrí la puerta de la derecha y entramos en la pequeña oficina. Un hombre de edad avanzada estaba apoyado en un gran escritorio hablando con dos chicas que tenían la espalda hacia nosotros. El hombre se enderezó mientras entramos y se nos acercó en dos zancadas. Extendió la mano y Rose y yo se la estrechamos.

―¿William y Rosemary Andrew? ¿Los gemelos? -Gemí interiormente mientras Rose asentía.

―Sí, los gemelos ―repitió ella secamente.

―Soy el director Lawson y estas son Flammy Logan y Candy White. Serán sus compañeras en esta semana.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta y mi estómago cayó. La chica de la izquierda era muy atractiva, como si perteneciera a las páginas de una revista en lugar de a una escuela secundaria en una pequeña ciudad. Tenía oscuro cabello castaño y lacio que la habría hecho verse linda si no hubiera tenido una mueca en su rostro. Era alta, delgada, con ojos azules como los míos. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre mí, sus ojos brillaron. La mirada que me dio me hizo sentir como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

La otra chica la reconocía muy bien. Era la chica que había derramado su café en mí hace unos minutos. Se había quitado el suéter y llevaba una camiseta color canela que tenía una mancha clara de café en ella, aunque no era demasiado obvia ya que era sólo una sombra más oscura que su camiseta. Ella me lanzó una mirada de puro asco que me sorprendió. Me pregunté cuál sería su problema. ¿Me odiaba tanto por haberme tropezado con ella? La otra chica se echó sus largos cabellos encima del hombro mientras sus ojos se dividían en zonas hacia mí. Me lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

―Llámame Ammy.

―Y puedes llamarme Rose . ―La alegría en la voz de mi hermana era evidente. Por fin había encontrado el tipo de chica de la que quería ser amiga.

Esta chica, Ammy, no era de interés para mí. Conocía a un montón de chicas como ella. Había salido un montón con chicas como ella y en su mayoría eran iguales. Obsesionadas con su apariencia, ser populares, y los chicos. No tenían ninguna profundidad ni sustancia en ellas y me hacían bostezar.

Por otro lado, la agresora del café era otra historia. Era imposible ignorar esa mirada que me daba, como si hubiera hecho algo para ofenderla personalmente. Era intrigante, y así era su nombre.

―¿Eres Candy? ―le pregunté, imaginando quién demonios nombraría a su hija así―. ¿Cómo un caramelo?

―Qué bien. Sabes inglés básico ―replicó ella, y luego dijo una palabra que no tenía sentido para mí―. Candice. - Mis cejas se alzaron.

―¿Perdón? - Su labio inferior se curvó.

―Ese es mi nombre. Can-di-ce. De ahí es donde mi apodo, Candy, viene.

Wow. No era de extrañar que la pobre chica estuviera de mal humor. Si mis padres me hubieran puesto algo así como caramelo, los hubiera demandado.

Ammy sonrió con nuestro intercambio.

―Candice es un nombre _precioso_. ―Era obvio que pensaba de otro modo―. No puedo imaginar por qué Bennett no se quedó a jugar contigo. - Whoa. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

¿Quién era este hombre Bennett? Ignorando completamente a Ammy, Candy cruzó los brazos y se volvió al director Lawson, su cara era una máscara de furia.

―Señor, ¿está seguro de que no hay nadie más que pueda hacer esto? -El director Lawson frunció el ceño y negó.

―Lo siento, Candy. Te ofreciste voluntariamente para esto, y puede que no sea agradable para ti, pero al menos te contará como crédito adicional.

Grandioso. Así que la chica cuyo nombre era raro estaba haciendo esto por crédito adicional. Y estaban hablando de mí como si fuera una tarea molesta que tuviera que ser atendida. Me aclaré la garganta para recordarles que todavía estaba de pie aquí.

―No necesito que nadie me cuide. Sólo deme mi programa y un mapa y estaré bien. -El director Lawson pareció estar considerando seriamente mi solicitud, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Me temo que esa no es la política de nuestra escuela. Queremos que te sientas tan bienvenido como sea posible.

―Estaría más que feliz de cuidar de William ―intervino Ammy.

―Lo siento, Flammy, pero ya te asigné a Rose. Candy será la amiga de William el resto de la semana. -Rose pareció emocionarse por eso.

―Confía en mí, Albert es un aburrimiento total. Tendremos mucha más diversión juntas, Ammy. -Ammy le dio a Rose una mirada que decía que dudaba eso, pero puso una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

―Claro que sí. -Candy se volvió hacia mí con sorpresa.

―¿Llevas ese nombre por el típico príncipe que rescata princesas?

Le di un encogimiento de hombros que pareció enfurecerla todavía más, porque físicamente se apartó de mí, como si no pudiera soportar verme. El director Lawson suspiró y comenzó de salir de su oficina, haciéndonos señas a todos para que lo siguiéramos. Lo que no podía entender era por qué diablos había asignado a Candy para cuidar de mí. La chica era todo menos una bienvenida. Esta sería la semana más dura de mi vida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

.

.

Estaba tratando duro de no hacer contacto con Albert cuando Lynda, la ayudante , le entregó su horario e información sobre cómo inscribirse en actividades extracurriculares.

Ammy y Rose ya se habían ido, con Ammy abiertamente furiosa porque no había sido emparejada con Albert. Honestamente, no me importaba con quién me emparejara.

Más allá de las miradas de Albert estaba probablemente una mentira, el engaño, idiotas puñaladas por la espalda.

Mi ex-novio, Archie Cornwell, había sido exactamente igual. Había actuado dulcemente, me había dicho que me amaba, pero luego me enteré de que estaba durmiendo con otra persona. Todos los hombres eran iguales y Albert no era diferente. No había querido ser su compañera por la semana, pero no tenía elección. Me había apuntado a esto, sin pensar que Archie y yo tendríamos una mala ruptura durante el fin de semana en la fiesta de Kendall.

No ayudaba que Archie estaba en el grupo de los populares. En realidad, había hecho las cosas mucho peor. Cuando había ido a buscar mis libros esta mañana a mi casillero, alguien había escrito "zorra" en él con marcador permanente. No estoy segura de lo que me hacía una "zorra" exactamente, pero creo que haberme metido en una pelea con Archie era un requisito.

Después de decirle al director Lawson al respecto, y tratando de salir de mostrarle al chico nuevo los alrededores durante la semana, él había pensado que era una buena idea que mantuviera las apariencias y fuera por ahí como si todo estuviera bien.

Pero no quería seguir las apariencias. Quería irme a casa, gatear a la cama y no volver a la escuela de nuevo. Nunca había sido tan humillada como en ese momento en el que había atrapado a Archie con la otra chica en la fiesta. Ella no era de nuestra escuela, era de Penthill High así que al menos no tenía que verlos juntos todos los días en la escuela.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban bastante mal.

La gente que me había hablado mientras había estado saliendo con Archie, ahora me evitaba. Esta mañana, cuando había saludado a un grupo de chicas, que habían estado muy habladoras conmigo la semana pasada, deliberadamente me evitaron. Nadie quería asociarse con el aburrido ratón de biblioteca que no estaba saliendo con el popular jugador de fútbol. No era suficientemente buena ya. Había visto a Elisa Leagan ser tratada de la misma manera cuando se había caído de su pedestal social. Ahora, lo mismo estaba pasándome a mí. Y todo porque había sido engañada y me había enfrentado a Archie sobre eso frente a otras personas.

―¿Me mostrarás los alrededores o te quedarás ahí mirando al espacio durante todo el día? - El sonido de la voz de Albert me sacó de mis pensamientos, y le lancé una mirada fulminante.

―Trata de mantenerte al día entonces ―dije, mi tono fue agrio―. Tengo una fascinante clase de inglés a la cual llegar después de esto. - Fue una estupidez decirlo porque, con sus largas piernas y marcha rápida, Albert fácilmente podría mantener el ritmo conmigo.

―¿Encuentras fascinante inglés? Tu vida debe ser bastante aburrida. ―Su tono era luminoso y divertido. Lo miré.

―Cualquier cosa es más fascinante que este momento. -Las cejas de Albert se dispararon por la hostilidad de mi voz y movió sus ojos al frente, con la boca en una línea apretada. No estaba segura de si estaba enojado o no, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal por la forma en que lo traté. Era su primer día en la escuela y de todas las personas en Statlen High había conseguido estar atorado conmigo. Aun así, él no era más que otro tipo de porquería, y no tenía tiempo para perder en ellos. Especialmente los chicos que eran como Albert. Del tipo atlético. Del tipo de Archie. El tipo de persona que sabía que se veía bien.

Para ser justos, Albert se veía bien.

Era alto y musculoso, de corto, cabello rubio complementado con unos ojos azules.

Apuesto a que pensaba podría meter a cualquier chica a su cama sólo parpadeando hacia ellas. Bien, esta era una chica que no estaba interesada. Lo llevé al exterior y a través del patio.

―El patio es el lugar donde las personas mayores se sientan durante el almuerzo. ―Asentí hacia los bancos de metal que estaban posicionados en el centro de la zona―. Los atletas y porristas se sientan allí, así que ni siquiera vayas allí a menos que tengas invitación. Sin embargo, espero que te den la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

Albert no dijo nada, lo que realmente me molestó. Probablemente pensaba que era demasiado bueno para hablar conmigo. O tal vez lo había hecho enojar por la forma en que estaba actuando. Seguí hablando como si su silencio no me perturbara.

―Si entras en el edificio C y caminas más allá de las habitaciones, encontrarás la cafetería y el campo. Podrás almorzar allí también si quieres. -Le miré por el rabillo de mis ojos y encontré su expresión inescrutable. Realmente no decía mucho, y aquí estaba yo, balbuceando como una idiota. Tal vez lo estaba aburriendo o tal vez no le importaba lo que tenía que decir. Bueno, estaba bien. No iba a salir de mi manera de hablar con él si iba a ser así.

―¿Dónde comes el almuerzo?

―¿Eh? ―Estaba tan sorprendida de que hubiera hecho esa pregunta que no la registré de inmediato.

―Ya me oíste. -Su brusquedad me frotó de mal manera.

―No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero como en el campo.

―¿Dónde está el palo?

―¿Cuál palo?

―El que está metido en tu... - Mi boca se abrió y lo miré, indignación y vergüenza creciendo en la boca del estómago.

―No me hables así, insoportable...

―¿_Deportista_? ―suministró Albert, con una cadencia burlona en su voz. La vergüenza sólo creció, eclipsando la indignación. Mi insulto a él esta mañana había sido absolutamente ridículo, y a juzgar por la sonrisa persistente en la boca de Albert, él pensaba lo mismo.

―¡Candy! - La voz familiar de mi mejor amiga, Annie Britter, llegó a mis oídos, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada para darme la vuelta. Me quedé allí, inmovilizada, mirando a Albert con los puños hechos bola, contemplando la posibilidad de responderle o romper a llorar porque estaba muy estresada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

―Candy, ¿no me escuchaste llamándote? ―preguntó Annie cuando llegó a mí.

Me volví para encontrar que mis otras dos mejores amigas, Patricia O´Brien y Susana Marlowe, también estaban con Annie. Con su altura de uno setenta y tres, Paty fácilmente era mucho más alta que nosotras tres. Siempre le decíamos que se convertiría en modelo profesional, y no sólo por su altura. Paty era malditamente hermosa con largo cabello color miel y grandes ojos ámbar.

Annie, era alrededor de dos centímetros más alta que yo, con una masa de pelo jengibre, ojos color marrón claro y al igual que yo, un puñado de pecas en la nariz.

Susana era prima de Annie y sus madres eran hermanas, por lo que ella también tenía el mismo color de ojos marrones y cabello rojizo, pero en cambio, caía muerto por su espalda. Pasaba mucho tiempo con un alisador de cabello.

―Lo siento ―le respondí, mi voz fue plana a medida que continué mirando a Albert―. Estaba mostrándole al nuevo los alrededores.

En perfecta sincronización, los ojos de Susana y Annie se dispararon a Albert y lo miraron con la boca un poco abierta. Y lo miraron, y lo miraron, y lo miraron.

Paty, quien estaba más cerca de Susana, le dio un codazo en las costillas fuertemente antes de volverse hacia Albert, con una sonrisa fácil en su cara.

―Hola, soy Patricia. Es un placer conocerte... ―Su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba a que él se presentara a sí mismo.

―Albert ―dijo él y miró a Paty más que cualquier otro hombre con sangre roja había hecho. Esperé a verlo revisarla de nuevo, pero en cambió sus ojos parpadearon a Susana, aún boquiabierta mirándolo. Qué vergonzoso―. ¿Y tú eres?

―Susana ―dijo ella, con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro. A pesar de que Susana y Annie estaban locas-por-los-chicos, Susana era la que no tenía miedo de abordar a un chico y pedirle salir. Annie era la chica detrás del escenario y fantaseaba sobre el individuo.

Ahora que Susana se había recuperado de los pensamientos sucios que probablemente había estado teniendo con Albert, le dio un codazo a Annie para sacarla de lo que la había paralizado. Bien, no era un misterio lo que la había paralizado. Obviamente, había sido Albert.

―Soy Annie ―lo dijo con tal entusiasmo que prácticamente lo gritó.

Tendría que recordarle más tarde que Albert no era sordo y que podía oírla perfectamente bien si hablaba en un registro inferior. Albert le dirigió una sonrisa, y juro que Annie estaba prácticamente temblando bajo su mirada. Era así como los individuos como Albert tenían un gran ego. Dado que las chicas actuaban como idiotas delante de ellos, como si fueran lo mejor que pudiera caminar en esta tierra. Bueno, no lo eran, y Albert no era una excepción.

―Es bueno tener una cálida bienvenida. Algunas personas simplemente no pueden hacer eso. ―Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sentí mi frente calentarse. Él se volvió de nuevo a mis amigas―. Siento cortar esto, pero me gustaría llegar a mi primera clase a tiempo.

Como si fuera una señal, la campana sonó, y sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás, Albert se paseó y desapareció entre el aluvión de estudiantes que se dirigían a la primera clase. ¡Era la que se suponía que le mostraría su primera clase! ¡No había incluso terminado el tour todavía! Qué nervio de ese grosero, egoísta... Annie se volvió hacia mí.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Quiero lamer la piel de ese chico! - A su lado, Paty fingió atragantarse.

―Annie, ¿tienes algún límite o regla?

―No cuando se trata de un trozo como él. - Susana asintió.

―Como si tuviéramos una oportunidad con un tipo así. Él estará sentado allí con Ammy y sus amigos hasta el final de los días. ―Miró con nostalgia los bancos en el centro del patio.

―¡No se pierde nada con probar! ―dijo Annie―. Dios, es bueno tener un poco de carne fresca por aquí... - Annie le hizo señas a un tipo al que ni siquiera conocía lo que estaba empezando a conseguir llegar a mis nervios.

―Annie, sólo porque es guapo no quiere decir que sea buena persona. Es igual que el resto de ellos. ¡Es dulce al hablar, se mete en tus pantalones y luego te engaña! -

No me había dado cuenta de cuánta rabia estaba en mi voz hasta que vi las expresiones idénticas de asombro en mis mejores amigas. Había estado tratando de no perder la cabeza después de lo que había ocurrido la noche del viernes, pero obviamente había fallado. La ruptura con Archie me estaba afectando mucho más de lo que quería admitir.

―Oh, cariño ―dijo Annie mientras me daba un abrazo―. Lo siento mucho. No debí actuar tan apática después de que tú y Archie... um, ¿sabes? - Paty me dio una de sus sonrisas calmantes mientras me frotaba el hombro.

―Candy, sé que estás sufriendo, pero no todos los hombres son así. Es demasiado pronto todavía. Es normal que odies a la especie masculina.

Mientras sus palabras se hundían en mí, mis ojos se fijaron en una figura familiar que estaba pasando. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y en lugar de sentirme enojada como debería, me sentí pequeña, insegura y patética. Archie, mi novio, el chico al que había amado, pasó por delante de mí como si no existiera. Como si no le hubiera importado cuando sabía que sí. Y eso era lo que me dolía más, el hecho de que no significaba nada para él. Sus amigos dijeron algo entre ellos y él se rió mientras pasó. Oliver Carson, el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol, dejó escapar un grito de risa, y oí claramente que alguien decía:

―Asquerosa.

Mis amigas me rodearon como si trataran de protegerme de las burlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los insultos me golpearon duro y mi escudo se derrumbó, y me dejó débil e indefensa. Traté de concentrarme en el tranquilizador apretón de Paty en mi brazo, pero era difícil no romper a llorar. Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera pasando por una trituradora de papel. Me sacudí con una pena que no se sentía como mía. No quería ser la chica que lloraba angustiada por un chico. Se suponía que debía permanecer serena y ser fuerte. Pero no podía permanecer fuerte. Era demasiado duro.

Archie había atravesado una parte de mi corazón y eso era irreparable.

,

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ya les dije que esta historia me gusta mucho? Espero que a ustedes igual. Para las que pensaron que ya no escribiría, me malentendieron, quise decir que ya no haría adaptaciones. Si Dios quiere, hay Lu para rato, jajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

Albert Andrew estaba en mi primer periodo.

Clase de inglés.

Cuando mencioné querer llegar a mi clase de inglés, supo todo el tiempo que él estaba en ella. Sin embargo el idiota no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, eso hizo mi humor amargarse aún más.

Albert se acercó a la señorita Flick y hablaron en voces susurradas. Estudié la manera en que su chaqueta de cuero marrón abrazaba sus amplios hombros y hacía que los músculos de sus brazos resaltaran. Incluso con la chaqueta puesta podías notar que el chico lucia unos bíceps grandes. Definitivamente practicaba deportes. No había manera que tuviera esa clase de cuerpo sin ser atlético. Annie me golpeó con el codo, y juro que su voz subió diez octavas.

―¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Es Albert!

La ignoré y continué observándolo. No estaba muy segura por qué lo estaba mirando, pero no podía alejar mi mirada de él. Él dejo de hablar con la Srta. Flick y sus ojos estaban vagando por la habitación. Luego cayeron sobre mí.

¡Demonios!

Me encogí aún más en mi asiento y miré afuera por la ventana mientras él caminaba por el pasillo. _Por favor no lo dejes detenerse en nuestra mesa. Por favor no lo dejes detenerse… _

―¡Albert, por aquí! ―lo llamó Annie con un gesto.

¡Oh, mierda! Me giré hacia Annie, abriendo mis ojos como platos y moviendo mi cabeza en la dirección de Albert para que entendiera que no lo quería cerca de mí. En su lugar, me dio una mirada en blanco y frunció el ceño cuando Albert se detuvo en nuestra mesa. Su sonrisa volvió rápidamente.

―¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?

Necesitaba tener una buena conversación con Annie una vez Albert estuviera fuera de alcance para escuchar. Ella y yo no estábamos en la misma onda hoy. Alcé la mirada para ver a Albert sacudir su cabeza.

―Gracias, pero no quiero entrometerme.- Antes de que Annie pudiera decir algo más, interrumpí.

―Esa mesa en la parte trasera siempre está vacía. ―Apunté mi pulgar hacia la parte posterior del salón y esperé a que se fuera.

Era como sí Albert hubiera leído mi mente porque sus fríos ojos azules se iluminaron por una fracción de segundo y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su boca.

―Gracias por el dato. _Caramelo_ . - Él apenas había pasado nuestra mesa antes de que Annie me golpeara en el brazo.

―Candy, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡El chico es guapísimo! ¡Solo porque eres anti-chicos, no quiere decir que yo también!

―Annie, él es un completo idiota ―dije, tratando de mantener mi voz baja―. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo esta mañana? ¡Me preguntó si tenía un palo metido en el trasero! ¡Quiero decir, que valor! - Annie estaba presionando sus labios juntos tan fuerte que sus hoyuelos aparecieron. Era obvio que estaba tratando de no reírse. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

―No es gracioso.

―Sí lo es ―dijo ella―. Tuviste el más grande cambio de personalidad los últimos tres días. Entiendo que seas miserable y con el corazón roto, pero necesitas dejar de actuar como una reina de hielo. No eres tú.

Prefería mucho más a la Annie extrovertida, loca por los chicos que ésta profunda y madura. La parte triste acerca de todo era que tenía razón. No podía tomar las acciones de un chico idiota y tomarlo en contra de cada hombre en el planeta.

―Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que tiene que gustarme el chico nuevo. Sabes, ¿su otro nombre es William? ¿Cuán pretensioso es eso? Como un estúpido príncipe.-

Los ojos de Annie se iluminaron.

―Él puede ser mi príncipe cualquier día. Y a solas, le enseñaría cuán cenicienta puedo ser.

―Annie, ¡eso es asqueroso!

―Hey, solo estoy poniéndome afuera. ―Annie alzo sus manos en defensa.

―Suenas como una prostituta.

―Soy lo que quiere que sea. ―Me dio un guiño juguetón y yo la golpeé en el brazo de nuevo. Annie rompió a reírse, y sabía que solo estaba diciendo la mayor parte de esto para conseguir una reacción de mi parte. Sin embargo, no me importaba cuán bien parecido fuera el chico. Las apariencias no eran importantes para mí en absoluto y nunca saldría con un chico basado en cuán bien parecido era. No estaba a punto de cambiar esa regla solo porque un chico guapo entrara en mi escuela.

La risa de Annie se detuvo y su cara se volvió seria al mirar al frente del salón. Renuentemente, seguí su mirada, ya sabiendo qué era lo que había visto. O quién.

Archie estaba en esta clase también.

Cuando estábamos saliendo, se sentaba en el escritorio junto al mío. Hoy, él y su amigo caminaron pasando mi fila y se sentaron en algún lugar detrás de mí. No había esperado que se sentara en su lugar normal, pero aun dolía que me ignorara completamente así. Esperaba una disculpa al menos. Era difícil digerir que él era demasiado orgulloso para hacer siquiera un pequeño gesto como ese.

Como si fuera una señal, las cabezas de todos en la habitación giraron hacia mí, como si lo hubieran practicado. En verdad quería desaparecer a través del suelo. No podía aguantar todas las miradas y susurros. O las hirientes palabras en mi casillero.

Y era todo culpa de Archie. Él era quien me había engañado. Era él quien hacía que sus amigos se burlaran de mí. Y tanto como lo odiaba, lo amaba también. Y eso era lo que más odiaba. Que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Había roto mi corazón y no lo odiaba. Me odiaba a mí misma porque me había convertido en una de esas chicas estúpidas que amaban a un chico que no merecía su amor.

Olvidar a Archie no era fácil sin embargo. Estaba enamorada de él desde la escuela primaria. Antes, cuando él había sido un persona diferente. Había sido más callado, reservado y no tenía muchos amigos. Físicamente, había sido un poco gordinflón, con dientes torcidos y acné, pero eso no me había importado. Siempre había sido dulce conmigo.

Cuando la escuela media comenzó, Archie conoció a Elisa Leagan. Había sido tan bonita, con su cabello pelirrojo y acianos ojos grises, que no podía culparlo por prestarle especial atención extra a ella. Al pasar los años, Archie comenzó a pasar menos y menos tiempo conmigo. No me entiendan mal, aún hablábamos en los pasillos y después de la escuela a veces, pero cuando su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, también lo hizo él. Su piel se aclaró, la ortodoncia corrigió sus dientes, y perdió peso y se hizo musculoso por jugar deportes.

Elisa nunca me prestó mucha atención ―quizás porque no le interesaba― y yo simplemente estaba contenta con pasar tiempo con mis amigas de la infancia Annie, Susana y Patricia. Pero Archie siempre había estado en mi mente, y claramente había estado en la suya porque me pidió salir un mes atrás y comenzamos a salir. Las cosas iban bastante bien hasta que descubrí que estaba engañándome con una animadora de Penthill High. Síp, Archie definitivamente no era el mismo chico con el que había crecido amando. Él era popular, arrogante, atractivo, y un poco malo. Su lado malo se había vuelto más claro cuando Elisa fue pateada fuera del grupo popular y él no se había mantenido junto a ella.

Él había elegido mantenerse con sus ricos, bien parecidos, y amigos deportistas: Oliver Carson, Carter Hammond, Matthew Sutton, y unos cuantos más. Su necesidad por popularidad se le había ido a la cabeza.

Yo era tan diferente de él. Era una estudiante de solo sobresalientes, una nerd de los libros, y definitivamente no era popular. Era una maravilla que Archie me hubiera invitado a salir en absoluto.

Mirando sobre mi hombro, mis ojos se encuentran con los azules de Albert y rápidamente me giro hacia al frente, avergonzada de que me haya atrapado mirándolo.

Lo última cosa que esta escuela necesitaba era otro Archie.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Si quieren más... me avisan, jajaja.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

Primero pensé que lo había imaginado, pero ahora era bastante obvio que Candice White odiaba mis entrañas.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho para hacerla sentir de esa forma hacia mí. Claro, le pregunté muy descaradamente sobre el palo en su culo, solo estaba bromeando y obviamente lo había tomado de la forma equivocada. De todas formas, no era mi culpa que actuara tan rígida, como si fuera a matarla esbozar una sonrisa. La chica era la definición de reina del hielo.

En ese momento se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, fríos y duros como una piedra. Cuando me atrapó mirándola, rápidamente encaró el frente de nuevo. Si, definitivamente me odiaba pero no podía entender por qué. Obviamente hubo algo pasando con ella que la hacía actuar de esa manera hacia mí. Era increíble como de cálidas sus amigas eran. Como manejaban tolerar su intolerable actitud era un misterio para mí. Saqué mi atención lejos de ella mientras la profesora, Srta. Flick, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la clase.

―Así que, espero que a estas alturas todos hayan tenido la oportunidad de leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Quiero que hagan una lista en el libro y luego la expandan. Van a escribir un ensayo de 2000 palabras sobre ello, así que asegúrense de hacerlo en la mayor parte de su tiempo, incluso si el libro no es de su agrado. ―Ella dio a un montón de chicos en la segunda fila una mirada mordaz.

La clase se quejó ante la mención del "ensayo" y "2000 palabras" y la Srta. Flick, les dio una sonrisa irónica antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia mí.

―Albert, ¿no es así? ―preguntó, mientras se detuvo enfrente de mí. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. La Srta. Flick alisó un errante cabello.

―¿Qué estaban estudiando en tu ultima escuela?

―Hamlet. -La Srta. Flick frunció el ceño.

―Solo han pasado cuatro semanas del año escolar, así que no estoy demasiado preocupada de que usted se retrase en esta unidad. Sin embrago, _Cumbres Borrascosas _puede ser un poco difícil de entender si no lo has leído antes. Has tenido alguna oportunidad, ¿verdad?

De mala gana asentí. A la mirada de sorpresa en su cara, suspiré.

―Estuve en el hospital bastante el año pasado, y mi tía me consiguió un par de libros para leer. Estaba tan aburrido, y era eso o _Crepúsculo_. Así que, sí, es que lo leí. -Podía ver a la Srta. Flick luchando contra una sonrisa.

―Bien, está bien, iré a buscarte una copia del libro y conseguirte una copia del resumen del curso para que sepa exactamente lo que está pasando. Perdió un montón de notas del texto que necesita para ponerse al corriente. Voy a encontrar a una estudiante que pueda darte sus notas y sea tu tutor hasta que estés listo.

―Sí señora.

―Voy a hablar con mi estudiante estrella y encontrarte una copia del libro. ―Ella me dio una sonrisa antes de volver por el pasillo y detenerse en el escritorio de Candy.

Mi corazón se hundió.

¡De ninguna jodida manera! Tuve la urgencia de abandonar mi asiento y decirle a la Srta. Flick que prefiero estar bajo la tutela de Godzilla que de Candy, pero era demasiado tarde. Candy ya estaba asintiéndole, con aspecto sombrío.

Joder. Demonios. Mierda.

Candy se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, mirándose bastante enojada. Se deslizó en la mesa junto a la mía y estrelló su libro contra la mesa.

―¿Puedes leer, verdad? ―preguntó, ojeando las páginas de su cuaderno.

―Bastante bien ―dije―. Excepto que algunas veces tengo problemas para distinguir entre la K y P. -Candy no se rió. En su lugar, me disparó una mirada fulminante. Esta chica era difícil de conseguir.

―Déjame saber cuándo hayas terminado con tu patético intento de humor. De hecho me gustaría seguir con mi trabajo.

―Está bien, terminé ―dije, no queriendo enojarla aún más―. Entonces, ¿se supone que eres mi tutora o algo así?

―O algo así ―dijo y apuntó algo en su libro. Arrancó la página y la deslizó hacia mí―. Aquí está mi número. Estoy disponible todos los días después de la escuela excepto miércoles y viernes.

No me molesté en mencionar que nunca la llamaría por tutoría. No me preocupaba sobre todas las cosas académicas. Candy se levantó y caminó hacia su escritorio sin esperar a que le dijera nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar después con asombro. Allí estaba yo, tratando de no acercarme a nadie, pero Candy estaba aún más alejada de lo que yo estaba. Tenía que conseguir algunos consejos de ella de cómo alejar a las personas. Pero, en serio, ¿qué demonios pasaba con esa chica?

No iba a mentir. Almorzar por primera vez en una escuela nueva era bastante mierda.

Después de trabajar para encontrar el camino a la cafetería y agarrar algo relativamente saludable para comer ―todo lo que había logrado encontrar fue una manzana y leche normal― no podía averiguar dónde demonios sentarme.

Candy había mencionado algo sobre el patio y campo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ir más allá. Mi primer día en la escuela había sido demasiado traumático, tan largo como los primeros días fueron. Para una escuela tan pequeña, me las arreglé para perderme cerca de cinco veces.

En el lado positivo, al menos no tenía a Rose en ninguna de mis clases. En el lado negativo, se vuelve cada vez más difícil ignorar la mirada "ven acá" que algunas chicas me estaban dando. Era como si nunca hubieran visto a un chico de diecisiete años antes. Una gran cantidad de emocionantes cosas no parecían suceder en un pequeño pueblo como este, así que este era probablemente un gran acuerdo.

Dejé nueva York porque estaba enfermo de personas tontas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Statlen estaba probando ser más o menos lo mismo. Las miradas se detendrían eventualmente, una vez que la etiqueta de "chico nuevo" desapareciera y me volviera aburrido. A decir verdad, solo quería estar solo, dejado en mis propios pensamientos. No tenía la energía para pretender preocuparme de alguien regodeándose sobre cómo de ebrio consiguió estar en una fiesta o lo perdedor que alguna persona era. Hacer amigos no estaba en la agenda.

Encontrar una mesa vacía y silla en la cafetería llena de gente era más fácil de que lo que esperaba. Estaba cerca del mostrador donde estaban todos los estudiantes dando vueltas, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparme. Aliviado, me hundí en la silla y jugué con mi manzana antes de tomar un bocado de ella. Mientras masticaba, tomé la oportunidad de escanear la cafetería ausente. Mis ojos cayeron en cuatro figuras familiares. Candy y sus amigas. Estaban de pie en el mostrador pagando su comida, y Candy en realidad lucia relajada mientras su habladora excesiva, Annie, señalaba frenéticamente con las manos, una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo extraño. Aunque la mayoría de la atención había estado en mí desde que caminé en la cafetería. La atención ahora parecía haber cambiado. Casi todo el mundo estaba mirando a Candy y sus amigos, susurrando, sonriendo o riendo abiertamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de probar y averiguar por qué esas chicas estaban consiguiendo demasiada atención, un grupo de personas se detuvieron en mi mesa.

Era la chica de la oficina que era amiga de Rose. Hablando del diablo, Rose estaba de pie justo a su lado con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro. Había un par de otras chicas con ellas, pero apenas se registraron en mi radar.

―¡Hola! ―dijo alegremente, inclinando la cabeza para que sus rizos se cayeran a un lado―. Albert ¿verdad?

―Sí, es cierto ―asentí tratando de recordar cómo se llamaba―. Y tú eres, ¿Tammy?-

Ella sacó su labio inferior en un puchero.

―Ammy.

―Cierto. Lo siento.

―Tú hermana dijo que eres de Nueva York ―dijo, con esa brillante sonrisa aún en su cara.

―Uh, huh. ―Asentí nuevamente, estirando mi cabeza alrededor de Ammy así podía coger una visión de Candy.

Ammy mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, pero noté sus ojos entrecerrados. A ella obviamente no le gustaba el hecho de que no estaba dándole mi total atención. Sabía lo suficiente sobre sonrisas falsas para reconocer una cuando la miraba, y la sonrisa de Ammy era casi tan falsa como las que vinieron.

Sabía el tipo de chica que era. Popular, atractiva, y acostumbrada a conseguir lo que sea que quisiera. Los chicos probablemente se lanzarían a ella todo el tiempo, por lo que mi desprecio hacia ella no era duda desconcertante. Parecía la clase de chica de no acercarse a las personas a menos que fuera para burlarse de ellas o hacer amistad con ellos. En base a la forma en que estaba mirándome como un pedazo de carne, estaba adivinando que quería conocerme en más de un sentido.

―Te vi sentado solo, así que pensé en venir y pedirte que te sentaras con nosotros en el patio ―dijo, finalmente llegando al punto―. Tú hermana se sentará con nosotros también. -Como si eso fuera a convencerme justo ahora, negué con la cabeza.

―Gracias por la oferta, pero estoy bien por mí mismo. -La mirada en su cara no tenía precio. Era como si la hubiera abofeteado en lugar de negar cortésmente su oferta de unirme a ellos.

―No seas ridículo ―dijo con una risa―. No puedes sentarte aquí por ti mismo. Perteneces a nosotros. -Negué con la cabeza otra vez.

―Lo aprecio, pero lo digo en serio. Estoy bien por mí mismo. -La boca de Ammy se torció en un fruncimiento, pero su tono era más agradable mientras habló.

―Oh, bueno, déjame saber si cambias de opinión, te veré alrededor, Albert.

Cuando se fueron, Rose me lanzó una mirada de disgusto lo cual era bastante fácil de descifrar. Ella pensaba que estaba locamente golpeado hasta la mierda por no querer unirme al grupo popular. En realidad no me importaba lo que Rose o sus nuevos amigos pensaban sobre mí, mis ojos se dispararon de nuevo donde Candy seguía de pie junto a la barra con sus amigas.

Ella había estado observando el intercambio entre Ammy y yo, y ahora su frente estaba fruncida cuando me miró. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, rápidamente apartó la mirada y actuó como si no hubiera estado mirándome. Su otra amiga, Patricia, le dijo algo, y los hombros de Candy cayeron en derrota. Se volvió hacia mí, y de mala gana se me acercó sola. Sus amigas se quedaron atrás y nos vieron a ambos de cerca.

No estaba seguro del por qué exactamente, pero no podía sacar mis ojos de Candy ni un segundo. Había algo sobre ella que no me dejaba apartar la mirada. Estaba probablemente aparentando ser una gran persona repugnante. Candy se detuvo en frente de mí.

―Um… ¿está todo bien? ―espetó.

―¿Ah? -Ella suspiró, su cara se volvió una brillante sombra de rosa.

―Lo que quiero decir es que soy tu amiga y tengo que comprobarte y asegurarme de que todo está bien contigo, y si no quieres estar solo en el almuerzo entonces yo…

―Guah, respira ―dije, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo―. Ahora, ¿estás pidiéndome sentarme contigo?

―Um… ―Ella mordió su labio, y finalmente asintió―. Solo porque es parte de mi deber como compañera ofrecerlo. Quiero decir, no quiero pero Paty cree que podría ser una cosa buena para hacer. Pero si quisieras compañía entonces no habrías rechazado a Ammy. Nadie rechaza a Ammy… así que supongo que estás loco o quieres que te dejen solo. -Sus divagaciones me hicieron sonreír.

―¿Y qué piensas? -Mi pregunta pareció atraparla con la guardia baja, y algo en sus ojos se abrió.

―Bueno, pienso que eres un poco de ambas. Ningún hombre jamás rechaza a Ammy Logan, así que eso te hace loco. Pero lucias un poco distraído cuando ella estaba hablándote, así que supongo que quieres que te dejen solo.

No me había dado cuenta que ella había estado observando muy de cerca. Era una chica inteligente porque sus observaciones estaban acertadas.

―Tienes razón. Quiero que me dejen solo. Y no me importa rechazar a Ammy. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos.

―Oh. ―La boca de Candy se apretó y su rostro se puso tenso.

―Mira estoy bastante acostumbrado a chicas tratando de golpear en mí y pidiéndome que me siente con ellas. No es un gran problema. Es bastante típico, en realidad. -

Una mirada de puro odio y aborrecimiento apareció en la cara de Candy, e hizo bola sus puños.

―Apuesto a que lo es. Es por eso que chicos como tú son completas bolsas asquerosas.- Candy se dio la vuelta y salió, respaldada por sus amigas, dejándome con una enferma sensación en mi estómago.

Guau. ¿Qué diablos sucedió? No había significado asqueroso en lo que había dicho… solo había estado tratando de decirle que no estaba en las chicas como Ammy quien literalmente hacia lo imposible para conseguir un chico. Ella me había malinterpretado completamente.

Demonios. Ese es por qué necesito permanecer alejado de las personas. No valía la

pena dejar entrar a alguien.

Al final todos solo terminan lastimándote.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Y de nuevo emé aquí, agradeciendo infinitamente el hecho de que me lean en esta historia. En especial, porque, salimos, una vez más de lo convencional. Como en el caso de "La esposa de Terry", esperé que nadie me leyera y menos aún, que comentaran. Les agradezco en el alma.**

**Entonces, como de costumbre, gracias a:**

**Carito Andrew, lady susi, ****Maxima, MilucitaD, Faby Andley, Gatita Andrew, Angdl, Chiquita Andrew, CandyFan72, joce9814, Melisa Andrew y Carito Andrew(yo me puse igual).**

**Las quiero a todas y cada una!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

Cuando entré en la cocina para agarrar mi correa para perros, encontré a mis padres besándose.

―¡Ew! ―dije, escudando mis ojos con una mano―. ¿No tienen ustedes dos una habitación donde puedan hacer eso?

Se separaron y mamá se rió mientras reasumía el remover la olla de chili que estaba haciendo para cenar. Mamá era seriamente la mejor cocinera. No había nada mejor que una de sus comidas caseras. Especialmente el chili. Mi boca estaba ya echa agua por los deliciosos olores viniendo de la olla.

Papá se giró hacia mí, sus ojos castaños parpadeando.

―Necesitamos atar un collar con una campana alrededor de su cuello así sabemos cuándo está viniendo. ¿No crees, Susanne? ―Miró a mamá.

―Oh, ésa es una idea genial ―dijo mamá mientras me daba una sonrisa burlona―. Puedo conseguirle un nombre etiquetado también. Siempre estoy olvidando su nombre. ¿Cuál era otra vez?

Papá se rascó su cabeza mientras me estudiaba.

―Es C-algo. Cloe, ¿no?

―No, ¿Claudette?

―¿Charles? ―Papá golpeó su palma contra el lado de su cabeza como si se hubiera repentinamente aclarado para él―. Ahora recuerdo. ¡Es Candice!

Ruedo mis ojos, pero es bastante difícil no reír de las payasadas de mis padres. Era raro tener dos padres que eran ambos tan relajados y despreocupados. Mis amigos se estaban siempre quejando de sus padres, mientras yo siempre estaba elogiando a los míos. Bastante seguido, Paty, Susana y Annie estaban aquí porque les gustaban mucho mis padres.

Tenía que admitir, eran bastante geniales. Mamá era una secretaria en una firma de abogados en el pueblo que pertenecía a papá. A pesar de ser un abogado, no era serio o aburrido. Era muy divertido y estaba siempre haciendo una broma de algo.

En relación a la apariencia, había completamente tomado algo de mi papá después de todo. Compartíamos los mismos rasgos, cabello rizado, rubio y baja estatura. Él era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que yo, pero le gustaba restregarlo. Mamá, por otro lado, lucía como si no perteneciera a esta familia. Era alta, como Paty de alta, y tenía un muy lacio cabello rubio. La única cosa que heredé de ella era sus ojos verdes.

―Necesitan ayuda ―dije mientras agarraba la correa del mostrador.

―Cariño, eso sólo rompe mi corazón ―dijo mamá, apretando su pecho dramáticamente―. Somos padres tan cool, ¿lo somos, Peter?

Papá asintió en acuerdo.

―Muy cool. Los más cool. Búscalo en el diccionario y encontrarás que nuestros nombres son la definición de cool.

―Te estás avergonzando a ti mismo otra vez. ―Salté fuera del camino de papá mientras trataba de desaliñar mi cabello―. ¡Paa-pá! ¡Estoy demasiado vieja para eso! ―le decía eso cada día, pero seguía haciéndolo de todo modo.

―¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? ―Levantó una ceja. Asentí, gritando por nuestro perro, mientras mantenía un ojo en él para asegurarme que no intentaría y desaliñara mi cabello otra vez.

―Sí, estoy segura.

―¿Tan segura como amnesia? ―preguntó mamá.

―Eso absolutamente no tiene sentido.

Sugar vino corriendo a mí, ondeando su cola como siempre hacía cuando sabía que lo estaba llevando por un paseo. No lo habíamos tenido por mucho tiempo, sólo desde el comienzo del verano cuando Paty había empezado a ser voluntaria en el refugio de animales. Había ido un día y después de verlo, supe que no podía irme de ahí sin él.

Era un perro de aspecto gracioso, con un largo cuerpo pero una pequeña cabeza. No estaba demasiado segura de qué era, para ser honesta. Tenía demasiadas diferentes razas en él que era imposible de decir seguro. No importaba sin embargo, lo amaba por su bobez sin reparar en su pedigree. Me arrodillé para sujetar la correa en el collar de Sugar.

―Estoy llevando a Sugar a un paseo. Regresaremos pronto.

―No te quedes fuera demasiado tarde. Y no alcohol o hacerlo con chicos ―dijo papá, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir serio. Mis padres eran demasiado teatrales acerca de las cosas más pequeñas, pero estaban siempre haciéndome reír. Sin embargo, no pude evitar rodar mis ojos otra vez mientras me dirigía afuera.

―Sin promesas.

Nuestra casa era casi idéntica a cada otra casa en la calle. Era una casa de doble piso de ladrillo rojo con un garaje doble y largo patio con valla blanca rodeándolo. Mamá estaba realmente dentro de la jardinería, así que teníamos un arriate todo el año que nuestros vecinos envidiaban. Papá estaba realmente dentro de la mejora de la casa y estaba siempre arreglando las cosas que no necesitaban arreglarse. Nuestro buzón era una muy elaborada casa de doble piso con una bañera para pájaros. Totalmente innecesario, pero papá lo sentía de otra manera.

Como dije, mis padres eran teatrales.

Sugar y yo empezamos a trotar en la dirección de Jackson Heights, el cual era el vecindario al lado del nuestro. Jackson Heights era una pequeña comunidad donde las mansiones eran algo increíble para mirar y donde a la gente le gustaba mantenerse a sí mismos y su riqueza.

Pasé la casa de Annie, la cual estaba exactamente seis casas bajo la mía. Ella debería estar en la práctica de baile justo ahora, o me habría detenido para pasar el rato un poco.

Mientras rodeaba la esquina dentro de Waterview Crescent, me detuve en mis pasos cuando vi una figura familiar caminando en mi dirección. No. De ninguna manera. No podía seriamente ser tan desafortunada, ¿o sí?

Cuando Albert me vio, ralentizó y se detuvo, destellándome una sonrisa que quería golpear fuera de su cara. De repente me hice consciente de los shorts de ciclismo y la camiseta que estaba usando. Entonces mis ojos se dispararon a él, y traté de no mirar.

Está bien, bueno, como que estaba mirando pero no quería. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿o no?

Albert estaba vestido en shorts de gimnasio y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que se estrechaba a través de su musculoso pecho y exponía sus brazos para que el mundo los vea. Obviamente, el chico estaba confiado acerca de su cuerpo lo cual sólo lo hacía arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. El tipo de chico con el que no quería tener nada que ver.

―¿Dulcería? ―preguntó, levantando una ceja―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Era este chico tonto también? Señalé a Sugar.

―Obviamente estoy paseando a mi perro. Y ya te dije, mi nombre es Candy.

Albert me ignoró y se inclinó sobre una rodilla así que estaba a nivel del ojo con Sugar. Sugar comenzó a olfatear sus zapatos cautelosamente. Estaba como esperando que tomara un mordisco de la cara de Albert, pero al contrario comenzó a lamer la mano extendida de Albert.

Mi perro era un completo traidor.

―Hey, amigo ―estaba diciendo Albert en una voz que normalmente usaría para dirigirme a un infante bajo la edad de cinco―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Sugar―espeté. Albert se puso de pie y sonrío.

―No lo creo. Caramelo tienes un perro llamado Sugar. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

―Estás seriamente jodido, ¿lo sabías? Mi nombre es Candy, no Caramelo, deja de llamarme así. ―Le di mi mejor mirada.

―¿Por qué eres tan arrogante? ―preguntó Albert, arrastrándose más cerca de mí.

Su proximidad me ponía incómoda, e inhalé agudamente y di un paso atrás.

―No soy arrogante. Sólo no me gustan los imbéciles arrogantes. -Albert levantó una ceja.

―¿Crees que soy un imbécil arrogante?

―No creo que eres un imbécil arrogante; lo sé.

―¿Oh, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Golpeé un dedo contra mi mentón como si estuviera contemplando su pregunta, incluso aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Él me miró divertido, y por alguna razón me molestaba la manera en que me estaba estudiando.

―Hmm… eso podría no tener nada que ver con el hecho de que me dijiste que usabas a las chicas tirándose a ti, y luego implicaste que yo era una de esas chicas. Entiendo que eres sexy y todo pero… - Me detuve a media oración mientras una amplia sonrisa se difundía a través de la cara de Albert.

―¿Qué? ―demandé.

―¿Crees que soy sexy? ―preguntó, inclinándose tan cerca que olvidé respirar.

La manera en que estaba mirándome hizo a mi estómago tirarse hacia atrás. Por un momento, sólo nos miramos el uno al otro, nuestras respiraciones enredadas en el aire frío, ninguno de nosotros dijo una palabra. Algo no hablado estaba pasando entre nosotros, haciendo a mi corazón latir y mis manos temblar. Viniendo a mis sentidos, coloqué una mano en el centro de su firme pecho y lo empujé hacia atrás. Cuando Albert estaba tan cerca hacía difícil pensar.

―Ese no es el punto ―discutí―. El punto es que conozco tu tipo y no me gusta tu tipo, así que aléjate de mí.

La sonrisa de Albert se desvaneció, y de hecho, lucía herido por un momento. Se giró a un lado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Por un segundo, no pude evitarlo pero admiré su perfil, la fuerte mandíbula, la recta y angosta nariz y las espesas, oscuras pestañas que estaban contra su cara. Cuando se giró de vuelta a mí, esos azules ojos estaban encendidos. La mirada en ellos era tan abrasadora, tan intensa, que hizo a mis rodillas débiles. Se sentía como que el viento había sido golpeado fuera de mí. Nadie nunca me había mirado así antes.

―Va a ser difícil alejarme de ti, Candy. Mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta y tragué.

―¿P-por qué? -Albert inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

―Porque eres… ―cortó, sus palabras colgando en el aire.

―¿Soy qué? ―chillé.

Era increíble el efecto que Albert estaba teniendo sobre mí. Había estado firme en que

me alejaría de él, que no conseguiría acercarme a él, pero estaba haciendo eso cada vez más difícil para mí. El chico era definitivamente atractivo y ahora sabía cómo Annie se había sentido más temprano. Una sonrisa persistió alrededor de su boca.

―Porque eres mi amiga por la semana.-El hechizo entre nosotros se rompió instantáneamente, y di otro paso atrás y lo miré.

―Preferiría apuñalarme en el ojo repetidamente con un atizador caliente. -Albert rió, levantando sus manos en frente de él.

―Whoa, bájale ahí, Caramelo. No necesito conseguir tus bragas en un montón. -Mi boca cayó abierta y lo empujé de vuelta con una mano. No podía creer la audacia de este chico.

―¡Eres tan desmañado! -Albert levantó una ceja.

―¿Soy un qué ahora?

―¡Búscalo en el diccionario! ―espeté y salí como tormenta de regreso por el camino que había venido. Quería estar tan lejos de Albert Andrew como fuera humanamente posible. El chico me pone los nervios de punta. Él era sólo una cara bonita. No había sustancia o profundidad del todo. Sólo buenas miradas y un cuerpo que llenaba sus ropas bien. Está bien, la última parte no era necesaria. No me importaba cuán bien su cuerpo llenaba sus ropas. No me importaba él en absoluto.

―¡Gusto en verte también, Caramelo! ―La voz de Albert me siguió alrededor de la esquina, y apreté mis dientes, negándome a dar la vuelta.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

Los ojos verdes enojados de Candy White me atormentaron todo el camino a casa.

No podía entender por qué me odiaba tanto. ¿Qué le había hecho que fuera tan malo? ¿Qué podía hacerla actuar de esa manera hacia mí?

Cuando la había observado con sus amigas hoy, parecía bastante feliz, aunque un poco callada. Había esa tristeza en ella con mucha cólera también. Incluso aunque pareciera odiarme, había visto sinceridad en sus ojos. Y me gustó eso.

Mientras me apresuraba a casa, percibí que las casas circundantes eran casi idénticas. Statlen era tan diferente a la ciudad de Nueva York. Para comenzar, los edificios allí se alzaban sobre ti, y Nueva York era ruidosa. Había ruido del tráfico y de los millones de personas que vivían allí, siempre apresurados, en su camino a trabajar o a casa o algún negocio súper importante. Todos parecían ir a algún sitio.

Statlen no podía ser más diferente de mi antigua casa. La gente aquí no parecía estar apresurada en absoluto. Ellos se tomaban su tiempo, ayudaban a sus vecinos a llevar los comestibles dentro, el aire era limpio y pacífico. Si cerrara mis ojos y estuviera de pie en medio de la calle, era tan tranquilo que parecía que estaba solo en el mundo.

Lo curioso era que a pesar de que Nueva York era una enorme jungla de asfalto, expansiva, como un laberinto, ni una sola vez me había perdido allí, pero en Statlen las calles eran tan desconocidas que me he perdido dos veces ya. Era extraño pasear por las calles y realmente no saber a dónde iba o dónde estaba algo. Statlen parecía estar compuesto por una amplia red de casas y luego básicamente bosques y grandes campos, vacíos por kilómetros. Era hermoso y espantoso al mismo tiempo estar en tal aislamiento.

Finalmente encontré el camino de regreso a mi propia calle, que estaba en realidad sólo a dos cuadras de distancia de donde me encontré con Candy. Nuestra casa era la más grande en toda la calle y creo que mamá estaba algo orgullosa de ese hecho.

Ella tenía lo que me gustaba llamar "Síndrome de la Gran Ciudad" donde pensaba que era mejor que la gente de las ciudades pequeñas, lo que era extraño porque papá había sido nacido en Verdana, que era la ciudad al lado de Statlen. Su familia se había mudado a Nueva York cuando él era bastante joven, así que estaba como en casa ya mezclándose con los vecinos y volviéndose a conectar con viejos amigos.

Mamá había sido enfermera donde vivíamos antes, pero aquí en Statlen prefirió quedarse en casa y espiaba a los vecinos cuando creía que ellos no miraban. Ella actuaba como si fuera demasiado buena para hablarles, pero no dejaba de quejarse de que ellos no le hablaban. ¿Bastante hipócrita?

En cuanto a Rose, bueno ella piensa que ser un minuto mayor que yo le daba el derecho de actuar como si pudiera darme órdenes en la manera de hermana mayor. Ella absolutamente odiaba el hecho que hubiéramos escogido Statlen de todos los lugares para mudarnos. Y me culpó por ello. Claro, la razón por la que nos habíamos mudado aquí fue por mi culpa, pero no podía creer que ella no pudiera entender por qué esto era tan importante para mí.

―¿Albert, eres tú? ―La voz de mamá llega de nuestra nueva cocina.

―Sí, mamá, soy yo ―dije, mientras caminaba a la cocina y la encontré poniendo algunos dedos de pescado congelados y nuggets de pollo sobre una bandeja para hornear.

Mamá no hacía comidas cocinadas en casa. Antes en Nueva York ella había tenido locos turnos nocturnos en el hospital, que le habían dejado poco tiempo para habilidades de trabajos domésticos. Rose y yo habíamos crecido con cenas congeladas entonces no era nada nuevo. Recientemente, mamá había estado intentando cocinar pero supongo que hoy era uno de esos días donde se había dado por vencida.

Hablando de Rose, estaba sentaba en la mesa de cocina y me dio una de sus sonrisas demasiado alegres que absolutamente no alcanzaron sus ojos. Esta es otra cosa que mamá y Rose tenía en común: sus risas falsas. Al ojo confiado la sonrisa parecía bastante genuina, pero yo las conocía bastante bien para saber que no era el caso.

Mira, a mamá y a Rose les gustaba hablar de otras personas como si fuera un negocio de nadie, especialmente después de lanzarles una de aquellas sonrisas. Seriamente, nunca entendería a las mujeres. Mamá puso la bandeja en el horno y se enderezó, limpiando su frente con el dorso de su mano.

―Has regresado temprano. Pensé que podía ser tu padre llegando del trabajo. -

Papá había sido contador en Nueva York, pero los contadores no tenían realmente una gran demanda en Statlen, entonces se había conformado con un trabajo de escritorio aburrido en un banco. Negué con mi cabeza.

―No, es solamente, mi viejo yo.

―No me has contado sobre tu primer día de escuela todavía ―dijo mamá, cepillando su cabello rubio fibroso de sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la mesa, mirándome con expectación.

Hombre, odiaba esta pregunta. ¿Qué se suponía que diría? ¿Que había tenido el mejor día tratando de guiar mi camino a través de una pequeña, cerrada escuela, dónde todos los estudiantes me miraban como si estuviera vestido de mujer? Me apoyé contra la pared y me encogí de hombros.

―No hay nada realmente para contar. Los chicos me ignoraron principalmente. Y hay una chica que es realmente desagradable…

―Mamá ―comenzó Rose con su tono quejumbroso más adecuado para un niño de cinco años, o una tetera hirviendo―. ¿Qué voy a hacer en esta campesina y rústica ciudad? Hoy fue, como, el día más aburrido de mi vida.

Si la atención no estaba sobre Rose por más de un minuto, lo haría todo acerca de ella. Esta es solamente la persona egocéntrica en la que el consentimiento de mamá la había convertido. Cuando éramos niños, Rose siempre era la niña perfecta que no podía hacer nada incorrecto, mientras que yo había sido uno de los que podría entrar en problemas por las cosas más pequeñas. Si Rose lograba algo, esto sería un gran logro y mamá se jactaría de ello con alguien que la escuchara.

Cuando se trataba de mí, mamá nunca mostraba el mismo entusiasmo. Ahora que yo era un adolescente, mamá encontró incluso más por qué culparme. La historia de mi vida. Naturalmente, mamá me ignoró y prestó atención a su hija favorita.

―Pero dijiste que tuviste un gran día, y que entablaste amistad con la chica más popular de la escuela. Estoy segura de que te invitarán a muchos acontecimientos sociales divertidos. -Mi mamá siempre se quejaba de que no le contaba nada, pero con toda honestidad, a ella solamente no le importaba lo suficiente para escuchar.

Lo que era genial. Estaba acostumbrado a ello por ahora.

―Lo sé, mamá. ―Rose echó su cabello sobre su hombro―. ¿Pero es tan difícil, sabes? Therese se comunicó conmigo por Skype esta tarde y me contó sobre esa fiesta genial a la que fueron el fin de semana. Es tan decepcionante que tuviera que perdérmela debido a la mudanza. ―Ella me lanzó una mirada penetrante como si fuera mi culpa que se hubiera perdido alguna fiesta estúpida en la que probablemente habría logrado ser arrestada por la policía antes de la medianoche.

―¿Quién te pidió venir con nosotros? -Mi tono salió mucho más áspero de lo que hubiera querido, y los ojos de Rose se ensancharon.

―¡Albert, pide perdón a tu hermana ahora mismo! ―espetó mamá. Otra vez, todo era mi culpa. Seriamente, nunca tomaría un descanso.

―Lo siento ―murmuré y atasqué mis manos en los bolsillos de mis shorts―. Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero tengo que hacer algo de tarea. Hasta luego. -Mientras dejaba la cocina, escuché a mamá decirle a Rose en un tono bajo.

―No es sorprendente que él no ha hecho ningún amigo todavía… -Antes de que pudiera escuchar el resto de su conversación, cerré de golpe la puerta a mi habitación. Incluso aunque mi nueva habitación fuera todavía extraña para mí, era el único lugar donde tenía refugio de mi familia.

Había tratado de añadir mi toque personal a mi nueva habitación, afiches de mis bandas favoritas colgaban de las paredes, mi ropa y los zapatos estaban esparcidos a través del piso, pero iba a tomar algún tiempo para calentarla.

Pero una extraña habitación era la menor de mis preocupaciones. En este mismo momento, el asunto que era más importante en mi mente era mi familia. No importaba lo que hiciera, esto nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. Era como si siempre estuviera defraudando a mi mamá, y Rose siempre tenía que ser su vocera. Ella sacó todo de mí como si fuera mi segunda mamá o algo así. No necesitaba una segunda mamá. Solo necesitaba a mi hermana, pero ella solamente no lo entendía. No me entendía.

A veces solamente quería escaparme, pero no tenía ningún lugar dónde ir. Había corrido todo el camino a Statlen, pero mis problemas no se habían escapado. Habían recorrido todo el camino a Statlen conmigo. No había escapatoria de esto. Nunca.

De manera similar, mi primera semana en Statlen High fue bastante mala.

Después de descubrir rápidamente que sentarme en la cafetería me traía mucha atención, y permitía que demasiadas chicas se acercaran a mí e intentaran coquetear, terminé por salir al campo y sentarme solo allí. El único problema con esto era que Candy White y sus amigas estaban en mi línea directa de visión y tuve que pasar el resto de la semana en el almuerzo mirando cualquier cosa, menos a ella.

Era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

Por alguna razón, mis ojos siguieron encontrando el camino de vuelta a ella. Mi mente trataba de ser racional, pero mis malditos ojos no podían conseguir suficiente de ella.

Lo que realmente apestaba era que no importaba cuánto trataras de mentirte sobre algo, tus sentimientos siempre hablaban la verdad a todo volumen. Mira, estaba tratando de mantenerme alejado de Candy, y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ello, pero no quería estar lejos de ella. Seguía diciéndome que no estaba cautivado por ella, pero mis sentimientos de sabelotodo me decían otra cosa.

Estaba completamente jodido.

De todos modos me las arreglé para evitarla durante toda la semana y ella ingeniosamente se había alejado de mí a pesar de ser mi compañera asignada para la semana. Era obvio que esto la molestaba por cualquier razón. Tal vez ella no podía manejar mi rechazo hacia ella o tal vez en realidad le preocupaba que decidiera sentarme solo cuando era obvio que yo debería estar en el grupo "popular". Candy White no podía descifrarme. Justo como yo no podía descifrarla.

Y hombre, estaba tratando de entenderla.

Finalmente había llegado a una conclusión, que no todos miraban a sus amigas; la estaban mirando a ella. ¿Por qué? Esa parte todavía era un misterio para mí.

Por todo el tiempo que había pasado en el almuerzo fingiendo no mirarla, había notado que ella parecía, pues bastante normal. No era salvaje o extrovertida o loca, entonces no podía entender la fascinación de todos con ella.

―¡Hey! Perdedor. -La voz chirriante me sacó de mis pensamientos y me opuse al impulso de hacer rodar mis ojos.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, mi tono seco cuando mi hermana se detuvo delante de mí.

Había una chica con ella vestida en un uniforme de porrista. Tenía un largo cabello castaño en dos coletas, y me miraba como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre antes. Me opuse al impulso de hacer rodar mis ojos hacia ella también. La chica le dio un codazo a Rose no tan sutil, y Rose realmente hizo rodar sus ojos.

―Albert, esta es Ciara. Es una de mis nuevas amigas. Ciara, este es mi hermano.

-La chica Ciara revoloteó sus pestañas postizas hacía mí y soltó una risita.

―¡Hola, Albert, es un placer conocerte! ¿Por qué estás sentado aquí solo? Ven y siéntate con nosotros en el patio. -No quería dar la impresión de ser un grosero pero no entiendo por qué esta chica, a quién incluso no conocía, me estaba pidiendo sentarme con ella.

―Um, no, estoy bien aquí. Solo. ―Puse énfasis especial en la última parte entonces entendería que quería estar solo.

―Oh. ―El rostro de Ciara cayó en mi respuesta. Obviamente, había esperado que sus encantos funcionaran sobre mí.

―Te dije que mi hermano es aburrido ―dijo Rose burlonamente, mirando alrededor del campo. De repente, su comportamiento cambió completamente―. ¿Albert, no es esa tu compañera? ¿Esa chica Kathy?

―Candy ―dije con los dientes apretados, no gustándome su tono de voz.

―Lo que sea ―dijo Rose, con un ademán despectivo de su mano―. ¿No se supone, que debería mostrarte todo? -Me encogí de hombros.

―Le dije que no se molestara. -Rose y Ciara se dieron la una a la otra una mirada significativa. Entonces Ciara habló, revoloteando aquellas ridículas pestañas falsas mirándome otra vez.

―Juzgas muy bien a las personas, _Albert_. -La manera en que dijo mi nombre me hizo querer lanzarla, pero estaba bastante interesado en contenerme a mí mismo.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso por saber de Candy. Rose se inclinó y habló en un susurro como si supiera de alguna información altamente secreta.

―No quieres saberlo. ―Podía decir que ella estaba explotando por contarme―. Digamos que teniendo en cuenta su reputación, no querrás ser visto con ella.-

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de aclarar mi mente. ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso? ¿Candy tenía una reputación? ¿Qué clase de reputación?

―Sí ―dijo Ciara, bajando su voz también―. Vamos a decir solamente que ella es fácil.

Esto se sintió como si alguien hubiera vertido un cubo de hielo en mi estómago. Me senté allí, inmóvil, esperando que la sensación del frío helado me dejara. Rose y Ciara debieron tomar mi silencio como algo más, porque ninguna pareció notar que incluso estaba más reservado de lo que había estado momentos antes.

―De todos modos, tenemos que irnos ―dijo Rose, enderezándose―. Ammy probablemente nos espera.

―Sí, será lo mejor. ―Ciara me lanzó una mirada decepcionada.

―Hasta luego, perdedor. ―Rose me saludó antes de caminar hacia el edificio C con Ciara, que me lanzó una mirada final melancólica sobre su hombro.

Asqueroso.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a mis ojos para encontrar el camino de regreso a Candy otra vez. Estaba sorprendido de encontrar que ella me miraba con fuerza, como si tratara de resolver un complicado rompecabezas. Cuando me atrapó mirándola, apartó la mirada rápidamente.

Obviamente, sus ojos tenían problemas al igual que los míos.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Jajaja, sí chicas, sé que se oye un poco empalagoso eso de: Candy, Sugar, Caramelo, hasta dulcería. Pero no me quedó de otra. En la historia original, la chica se llama Hadassah, le dicen Hadie, el chico le dice, Hades,su perro se llama Halo, y más que nada por la pronunciación, a veces le dice peluquera. Así que, tenía que sonar algo parecido, no?**

**Saludos y ya saben...hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

**Bueno, antes de empezar, quiero decirles que por la tardanza en actualizar, les dejo dos capitulitos.**

**.**

**CANDY**

Oíste que Archie sigue saliendo con esa zorra de Penthill High? ―la pregunta de Annie fue suficiente para obligarme a retirar mis ojos de Albert Andrew y girar hacia mi mejor amiga.

Estábamos sentadas en el terreno de la escuela durante el almuerzo, como siempre hacíamos, y por el último par de días Albert había estado sentado aquí también. Solo.

Había parecido bastante desinteresado cuando su hermana y Ciara Banks se habían acercado a él, y no podía entender por qué estaba eligiendo sentarse solo cuando podía sentarse con quien quisiera.

―¡Annie! ―Paty abrió la boca y le dio un manotazo a ella. Annie sonrió y la golpeó de regreso.

―¿Qué? Es cierto. Ella es una zorra. Como si no supiera que Archie y Candy estaban saliendo.

―Igual que yo no sabía que él y Candy estaban saliendo ―agregó Paty ―. Entonces, ¿eso me hace una zorra?

―Tienes un buen punto, Patricia O´Brien. Diez puntos para ti. Paty rodó los ojos y se volteó para comer su ensalada de tofu. Ella era vegetariana estricta, por lo que siempre estaba comiendo cosas que hacían que Annie se asqueara. El tofu estaba en la parte superior de la lista de asquerosidades de Annie. Susana apartó su cabello largo a un lado, con una mirada de desdén en su rostro mientras me estudiaba.

―No entiendo por qué te invitó a salir en primer lugar. No eres su tipo.

―Sí, tú eres mucho mejor que las tontas promedio con las que generalmente sale ―estuvo de acuerdo Annie con un movimiento de cabeza―. Además, tú solías ser su amiga, por lo que no debería haberte tratado como una cabeza hueca promedio. Te merecías algo mucho mejor que eso.

―Sin embargo, yo como que entiendo por qué él es así ―dijo Susana, tomando un sorbo de su leche con chocolate―. Si yo fuera así de guapa y popular, también me desharía de mis amigos. - Las dos primas se miraron la una a la otra, algo pasando entre ellas, antes de que Susana mirara hacia otro lado, pareciendo incómoda.

―Archie es un idiota. Estás mejor sin él, Candy.

Sabía que mis amigas solo estaban tratando de hacerme sentir mejor acerca de Archie, pero preferiría no hablar de él en absoluto. Era lo suficientemente duro tener que verlo cinco de siete días y, escuchar una conversación acerca de él, a pesar de que esta fuera acerca de las costumbres de su zorra, no me hacía sentir mejor.

Me gustaría simplemente que hubiera una manera de borrar el último mes de mi vida. Ojalá pudiera borrar los besos de Archie de mi memoria y olvidar la forma en que me había tomado en sus brazos y abrazado. Quería olvidar la forma en que había susurrado en mi oído, diciéndome lo guapa que estaba. Todo lo había hecho sentir como una mentira. Los sentimientos de Archie por mí habían sido una mentira. El pasado mes de mi vida había sido una mentira.

No sabía qué parte de esto, si hubo alguna, había sido real. Excepto por mis sentimientos por él. Todos habían sido reales y había tirado todo por la borda por alguna fulana que había extendido sus piernas para él y le había hecho pasar un buen rato. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que no iba a funcionar, pero había estado tan hastiada de mi enamoramiento por él desde la infancia que no podía hacer frente a la verdad.

Si no hubiera sido tan ciega, me habría dado cuenta de inmediato de que ya no teníamos nada más en común. Él era un atleta y yo era una nerd de libros.

Lo que fuera que habíamos compartido en el pasado era un recuerdo lejano, no era suficiente para mantener un relación funcionando. Así que, ¿por qué me había invitado a salir? Esa era una cosa que mi mente lógica no podía descubrir. ¿Había sido otra conquista para tachar en su lista? Eso era algo que probablemente nunca sabría. Annie asintió con entusiasmo.

―¡Exactamente! Tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que ese aburrido de Archie. Quiero decir, vamos por sólo un segundo, aprecia el atractivo de la nueva vista que tenemos.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, nuestras cabezas volviéndose automáticamente para buscar la figura solitaria de Albert Andrew yaciendo de espalda en el pasto. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él era verdaderamente sexy, y odiaba el hecho de que tuviera que admitirlo para mí misma.

Cuando me obligué a alejar la mirada, vi que Paty estaba mirándome con ojos comprensivos. Mi estómago se hundió, porque me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

―Fui a tu casillero esta mañana ―dijo Paty en voz baja―. ¿Viste lo que ellos escribieron encima de este, hoy?

Susana y Annie apartaron sus ojos de Albert para mirarme mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, sin encontrar la mirada preocupada de Paty.

El quinto día de la caída en picada de mi reputación me había ganado el título de "zorra". El portero había limpiado la palabra ofensiva de ayer sólo para que esta fuera reemplazada por algo peor. Ellos solo iban a seguir haciéndolo hasta que encontraran a alguien más para intimidar.

―¿Le dijiste a un maestro? ―preguntó Susana, sacando montones de hierba del suelo.

―Le dije al director Lawson, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer a menos que alguien, en realidad, informe quién está haciendo esto, y sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar.

―¡Me pone tan furiosa! ―Había ferocidad en los ojos de Annie mientras masticaba su bagel―. ¡Tú no eres la que hizo algo malo! ¡Archie fue el que te engañó, pero te llaman zorra! ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

―No tiene sentido, Annie, pero ellos no se preocupan por eso. Todo lo que importa es que lo avergoncé ante sus amigos en la fiesta de Kendall, por confrontarlo delante de todos. Sus amigos, probablemente, fueron los que lo incitaron a engañarme en primer lugar.

―No le pongas excusas, Candy ―regañó Annie―. Se merecía algo mucho peor que tú enfrentándolo en la fiesta. Si yo fuera tú, lo habría pateado en el...

―¡Annie, en serio! ―Paty chocó su hombro contra Annie un poco duro y Annie cayó. Paty se cubrió la boca y la ayudó a levantarse―. ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! -Annie entrecerró los ojos y empujó a Paty hacia atrás. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, mis mejores amigas se habían dado un par de empujones, riendo como niñas. Un momento más tarde, Susana y yo de alguna manera fuimos arrastradas al juego de empujar que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un encuentro de cosquilleos. Tierra y trozos de hierba estaban por encima de toda nuestra ropa, pero eso no nos detuvo. Era la primera vez en días que me había permitido reír sin reservas. Yo podría ser feliz sin Archie. Sería feliz sin él.

―Um... ¿Candy?

Nuestra risa cesó y me senté, mirando alrededor para encontrar a Elisa Leagan y Luca Byron parados delante de nosotras con expresiones igualmente divertidas en sus caras. En comparación con la pulcra apariencia de Elisa, debe haber parecido que yo vivía en una granja por la forma en que la hierba se aferraba a mis pantalones y el cabello.

Sintiendo mi rostro ruborizado, me apresuré a levantarme y sacudir la hierba de mi ropa lo mejor que pude antes de encontrar la mirada de Elisa.

―Hola, um... solo estábamos... Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Elisa sonrió y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla. Ella parecía mucho más feliz de lo que había sido en las últimas semanas. Puede ser que haya tenido algo que ver con la forma en que su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Luca. Yo sería feliz también si estuviera saliendo con un tipo como él. Luca era sexy, dulce, amable, y estaba en una banda. Era el tipo de chico que yo necesitaba para salir, alguien que me amaría sin importar qué y se quedaría a mi lado. Pero todo el mundo sabía que sólo tenía ojos para Elisa.

―Sólo quería ver si estabas... bien. Ya sabes, ¿después de toda la cosa de Archie? Los vi peleando en la fiesta de Kendall. ―Sus ojos me estudiaban con preocupación.

Dudaba que hubiera una persona en el último año que no hubiera visto la pelea entre Archie y yo. Y los que no la habían visto, habían oído todo acerca de ella el lunes por la mañana. Las noticias viajaban alrededor de esta ciudad como locas.

―Sí, estoy tan bien como alguna vez voy a estar ―le dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

―Siento como que es mi culpa ―dijo Elisa en un tono tranquilo―. Es como que creé un monstruo. No estoy hablándole de nuevo; no creo que alguna vez lo haga. No después de la forma que ha estado actuando últimamente. Nunca me di cuenta de lo importante que era la popularidad para él.

―No eres la única sanguijuela chupando popularidad en esta escuela ―dijo Luca, empujando su grueso y oscuro cabello lejos de su cara mientras le daba a Elisa una sonrisa burlona. La boca de Ashton cayó abierta y lo empujó.

―No acabas de decirme eso. -La sonrisa de Luca aumentó. A él, obviamente, le gustaba conseguir una reacción de ella.

―¿Y qué si lo hice?

―Entonces voy a...

Elisa no llegó a terminar su oración porque Luca se abalanzó para un beso rápido. Sintiéndome súper incómoda, me volví a mirar a Annie y Paty que estaban sacudiendo la hierba de sí mismas. Toda esta situación era extraña. ¿Quién habría pensado que una animadora podría salir con un rockero tatuado? Annie fingió vomitar cuando conseguí su atención, y yo traté de reprimir una carcajada.

Por desgracia, de alguna forma fallé y Elisa me miró de nuevo, su rostro volviéndose lentamente rojo.

―¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Estoy tan avergonzada! ―Ella le dio una mirada a Luca, pero no había ninguna señal de ira en su rostro―. Tienes que irte. Ahora.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿Vas a besarme, Princesa?

―¡Luca, me estás distrayendo! Dame cinco minutos. Por favooor. ―Ella abrió sus ojos para el efecto, y Luca suspiró.

―Bien, no te tomes demasiado tiempo. ―Asintió con la cabeza hacia mí antes de caminar a un ritmo pausado.

La mayoría de las muchachas sentadas en el campo lo siguieron con la mirada. Era difícil, de alguna forma, no notarlo. Luca se destacaba en el buen sentido; era delgado y musculoso y sus tatuajes lo hacían único.

Las chicas morían por los chicos con tatuajes. Él no siempre había llamado la atención así en forma positiva, hasta un cambio de imagen reciente, pero yo definitivamente me había fijado en él mucho antes de eso.

―De todos modos, sólo quería comprobar cómo estabas. Ya sabes, ¿devolver el favor?

Elisa me dio una sonrisa triste y yo sabía que estaba pensando en hace un par de semanas, cuando ella había sido el blanco de los chicos populares.

Excepto que ellos no habían escrito cosas desagradables en su casillero, solo la habían apartado de su grupo. A pesar de que Archie estaba en el grupo popular y yo había estado saliendo con él en ese momento, todavía me había salido de mi camino para hablar con Elisa. Supongo que, a pesar de cómo ella había sido con los otros, lo había sentido por ella. Nadie merecía estar en el extremo receptor de la intimidación. Nunca.

―Bueno, gracias ―le dije―. Lo aprecio.

―Déjame saber si necesitas cualquier cosa, incluso si es sólo para darle a Archie una buena bronca. Él lo tiene merecido.

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de qué decir, mientras Elisa me daba nuevamente esa sonrisa con hoyuelos antes de alejarse. La miré, de alguna manera asombrada de que ella me hubiera hablado. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a esta Elisa Leagan, la que se preocupaba por las personas. Todo el mundo conocía mejor la actitud de no tomar prisioneros con la que siempre se había manejado.

―Eso fue extraño ―dijo Annie por detrás de mí.

Sin duda fue extraño, pero supongo que la gente realmente podía cambiar. Archie ciertamente lo había hecho.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enamorándose de Candy_  
**

**_Capítulo 8_**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ALBERT**

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para aterrizar justo en el medio de Candy y su amiga, Annie en la clase de inglés. Entre más trataba de evitar a la chica, más estaba obligado a estar con ella.

Dos semanas habían pasado volando desde que comencé la escuela aquí, y aún no me había molestado en llamar a Candy y pedirle que fuera mi tutora. La Srta. Flick finalmente había notado que no había hecho mucho progreso en ponerme al corriente con el trabajo que había perdido e insistió que me sentara junto a Candy para que pudiera copiar sus notas.

Desafortunadamente, no estaba logrando hacer mucho trabajo porque Annie estaba hablando demasiado. Ella era amistosa, no me entiendan mal, pero hacia demasiadas preguntas. Preguntas que no quería responder.

―Entonces, ¿por qué querrías dejar la ciudad de Nueva York y venir a un pequeño pueblo como Statlen? ―pregunto ella. - ¿Qué demonios se suponía que dijera? ¿Qué había venido aquí porque estaba tratando de huir de algo?

―Uh… mi papá nació en Verdana, así que quería que experimentáramos la vida en una pequeña ciudad.

Las palabras saliendo de mi boca habían sido bien ensayadas dentro de mi familia hasta que era imposible olvidarlas. Tuvimos que practicar para que no tuviéramos diez diferentes versiones de la historia. Statlen era un pueblo pequeño, así que la palabra correría alrededor si todos estábamos diciendo cosas diferentes. Mamá, siendo la loca por el control que era, se había asegurado de que todos aprendiéramos nuestras líneas de memoria.

―¡Pero debe ser tan increíble ahí! ¿No extrañas a todos tus amigos?-

No realmente. Más o menos. A veces. Extrañaba la manera en que solían estar alrededor de mí, no de la manera que estaban ahora.

―Sí, Nueva York es bastante increíble, pero es bueno salir y ver qué más hay ahí afuera. Extraño a mis amigos, pero aún nos mantenemos en contacto.

Sonaba tan malditamente ensayado que quería golpearme a mí mismo en la cara. Las últimas palabras salieron sonando mucho más amargadas de lo que pretendía, y Candy alzó la mirada para estudiarme. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda parpadearon frente a mi cara como si hubiera escuchado la amargura en mi voz.

Al estudiarla, me di cuenta que ella también estaba conteniendo algo. Sus ojos estaban amplios y tristes, su boca siempre hacia abajo. Debajo del fuerte exterior estaba alguien que había sido lastimada y era vulnerable.

Nos sentamos ahí, mirándonos el uno al otro hasta que Annie se aclaró la garganta.

―Wow, chicos. Vaya manera de hacerme sentir como la tercera en discordia.

Sintiéndome avergonzado de que Annie nos atrapara mirándonos de esa manera, me giré a mi derecha donde Annie estaba mirándonos con esta expresión petulante en su cara como si estuviera viendo algo que ninguno de nosotros podía.

―Entonces, Albert, ¿tenías novia de vuelta en casa? ―preguntó Annie en un tono casual.

A mi lado, Candy dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. Estaba bastante seguro que me estaba ahogando internamente. ¿Era normal que las personas fueran así de directas?

En Nueva York, todos estaban tan absorbidos por sus propias vidas como para importarles lo que otras personas estaban haciendo. Vivimos en nuestro vecindario desde antes que yo naciera, pero aún no había conocido a ninguno de nuestros vecinos de forma regular. En Statlen, todos parecían saber la historia de vida de todos.

Tal vez este no había sido el mejor pueblo al que huir. Cuando estaba seguro de que no balbucearía como Candy había hecho, respondí a la pregunta de Annie.

―No, he estado soltero por más de un año. -Annie alzo una ceja con incredulidad.

―De ninguna manera. No lo creo. Un partido como tú, soltero tanto tiempo. ¿Qué está mal contigo?

Un calor hormigueante comenzó a subir por mi cuello a mi cara mientras luchaba por formar palabras. Esto era una pregunta que mamá no había pasado en sus instrucciones, y estaba perdido respecto a qué decir. ¿Evitaba su pregunta o la respondía? ¿Qué podía inventar que sonara valido? no era bueno inventando mentiras en el momento.

―Annie, en serio, calla ―dijo Candy en un tono desaprobador―. Necesitamos hacer el trabajo, ¿así que podrías ir a coquetear con alguien más?

Annie hizo un mohín y sacó la lengua a Candy antes de atraer a la chica sentada frente a ella en una conversación acerca de alguna fiesta de campo que estaba siendo celebrada en un par de semanas.

―Lo siento por ella ―dijo Candy, sin encontrar mis ojos―. Annie no tiene filtro en absoluto. Dirá la primera cosa que salte en su cabeza. Por otra parte, estoy segura que debes estar acostumbrado a recibir atención de las chicas, así que probablemente no es un gran asunto y no debí decir nada porque…

―Hey, detente ―dije perplejo por su comportamiento, y coloqué una mano en su brazo―. No me gusta tener la atención en mí. No soy nada especial.

Candy pareció sorprendida por mi toque y miró abajo a donde mi mano descansaba en su brazo, un rubor extendiéndose a través de su ligera complexión. Alzó la mirada hacia mí de nuevo, sus ojos confundidos y buscando. La mirada era demasiado cautivadora, demasiado inquietante, y yo rápidamente alejé mi mano.

Ella parecía incluso más avergonzada ahora, mientras levantaba su copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas _y comenzaba a pasar a través de las paginas furiosamente.

―Um…um… entonces… ¿Qué piensas del libro?

―No es lo mío ―dije simplemente. -Candy se quedó mirándome como si hubiera dicho algo inaudito. Luego sacudió su cabeza y alejo la mirada.

―Bueno, no puedo esperar que lo entiendas. No es realmente un libro que los chicos disfruten… -Incline mi silla hacia atrás casualmente.

―Pensé que el tipo Heathcliff era un psicópata. -Ella me miró con incredulidad.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? Heathcliff no es un psicópata, solo es mal entendido… -Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando la Srta. Flick se dirigió a la clase, y Candy me lanzó una mirada de irritación antes de que su atención se moviera al frente del salón de clases.

―Algunos de ustedes ―dijo la Srta. Flick, sus ojos parpadeando a un grupo de chicos sentados en la fila del frente―, expresaron su preocupación sobre el texto y requirieron clarificación de él, así que voy a abrir el debate. Veamos cómo el resto de ustedes, que se tomó la molestia de leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_, se siente sobre ello. Voy a empezar con una pregunta fácil: ¿quiénes son los actores principales en la novela?

Una mano se levantó en la primera fila. Pertenecía a una chica con escaso cabello rubio.

―Heathcliff, Catherine Earnshaw y Edgar Linton.

La Srta. Flick asintió con aprobación.

―Yo diría que los tres fueron sin duda el catalizador de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron y continuaron en la siguiente generación. Pasemos a la relación de Catherine y Heathcliff de nuevo. Sé que ustedes tenían opiniones encontradas la última vez que pregunté, pero, ¿alguien le gustaría expresar sus opiniones otra vez?-

Hubo movimiento a mi lado mientras Candy levantaba la mano, y la Srta. Flick asintió con la cabeza hacia ella para que hablara.

―Creo que lo que tienen Heathcliff y Catherine es amor verdadero. Él hace todo lo posible por estar con ella, incluso cuando está casada. Ella juega un juego cruel con él.-

No pude evitar resoplar ante eso. Era increíble a dónde llevaban algunas chicas sus enamoramientos. Candy se giró hacia mí y me lanzó una mirada.

―¿Dije algo gracioso? -Me encogí de hombros.

―Si piensas que eso es amor verdadero, entonces estás delirando. Heathcliff era un imbécil. Era un egoísta y manipulador. Era como un niño lanzando una rabieta porque no podía tener lo que quería, así que decidió asegurarse de que nadie más lo pudiera tener. Si él realmente se preocupaba por Catherine, no la habría hecho pasar por toda esa mierda. - La Srta. Flick se aclaró la garganta.

―Lenguaje, Albert, pero tienes un punto. Mucha gente dice que el comportamiento de Heathcliff era egoísta y una manera para que él se vengara.

―Sí, pero él amaba a Catherine ―dijo Candy, una pasión ardiendo en sus ojos―. Su ira, sus celos, su venganza era toda una proclamación de su amor por ella.

―Ambos son muy buenos argumentos ―dijo la señorita Flick, mirando alrededor en la clase―. ¿Alguien más quiere opinar?

La chica de escaso cabello rubio alzó la mano otra vez y la Srta. Flick le indicó que hablara. Cuando me di la vuelta para mirar a Candy, ella estaba dándome una mirada de desaprobación. Sin duda probablemente había insultado a su personaje masculino favorito o algo así. Me incline cerca hasta que estuvimos a centímetro de distancia, bajando la voz.

―Si él realmente la amaba, hubiera querido su felicidad independientemente de si estaba con él o alguien más. Cuando amas a alguien, harías cualquier cosa por ellos, no algo para destruirlos.

No creía que fuera posible que la cara de Candy a su pusiera un tono más oscuro de rojo, pero mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro de nuevo, definitivamente lo hizo. La animosidad que había tenido hacia mí más temprano se había casi ido, dejando atrás una chica que estaba confundida y rota.

Estaba empezando a quedar claro para mí que Candy era así debido a algún drama estúpido de secundaria. Pensaba que era un gran problema cuando las personas me miraban, pero no tenía nada en Candy.

Hoy había visto a un montón de chicos riéndose de ella mientras los pasaba, mientras otros estudiantes miraban. Ella parecía una chica tan simple que no era desagradable o engreída, y no creí cuando Rose y Ciara dijeron que era una fácil. Parecía todo menos eso.

―Están haciendo la extraña cosa de mirarse otra vez ―dijo Annie junto a mí.

Su voz nos hizo mover nuestras cabezas y mirar abajo a mi escritorio, pensando que Annie tenía la peor sincronía imaginable.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enamorándose de Candy_**

**_Capítulo 9_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

Debiste haberlos visto! ―estaba farfullando Annie―. ¡No podían mantener los ojos apartados el uno del otro! ¡Era como si no hubiera nadie más en esa habitación, excepto ellos!

―¿Estás bromeando? ―exclamó Susana, con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¡Primero Archie y ahora Albert! ¡Eres como un maldito imán de deportistas!

No me molesté en recordarles que mi relación con Archie había sido la peor porquería en el pueblo de porquería o que no había nada entre Albert y yo.

Paty me lanzó una mirada curiosa.

―Pensé que no te gustaba. Dijiste que era un idiota arrogante.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome abrumada por el interés de mis amigas en mi vida personal.

―No lo sé. Tal vez lo juzgué demasiado rápido.

―¿Así que lo descubriste en una clase de inglés? ―El tono de Susana estaba lleno de incredulidad―. No sabía que hacerse ojitos el uno al otro era _tan _profundo y significativo.

―¡No estábamos haciéndonos ojitos el uno al otro! ―Me daba vergüenza que Annie hubiera sacado ese tema, pero aún más me daba vergüenza que hubiera visto la forma que Albert y yo nos habíamos estado mirando el uno al otro en inglés y luego le dijera a nuestras amigas acerca de ello.

Había estado desesperada por creer que Albert era como Archie, pero había escuchado algo en su voz cuando había estado hablando de su antigua vida en Nueva York. Al principio pensé que lo había imaginado, pero entonces todas las miradas el uno al otro habían pasado y me di cuenta rápidamente de que Albert no le estaba diciendo todo a Annie.

Normalmente, eso no me habría afectado, pero la mirada triste en sus ojos lo hizo. Me recordó mucho lo que vi en mis propios ojos cuando me miraba en el espejo.

No podía ni siquiera empezar a explicarle a mis amigas lo que había pasado entre nosotros en clase, pero de alguna manera habíamos formado una conexión sin palabras. Un vínculo. Un _enlace_.

Me reí en mi propio juego de palabras débil, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta de que mis tres mejores amigas no me seguían más, dejé de caminar y encontré que ellas me miraban como si yo fuera un extraño.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, intrigada por su comportamiento.

―¿Acabas de reír mientras pensabas en un chico? ―preguntó Paty.

―¿Tú, quien renunció a los hombres de por vida y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos? ―agregó Annie.

―Y no cualquier chico ―señaló Susana―. Se trata de Albert del que estamos hablando. ¡Holaaaa! El chico más sexy que ha caminado estos pasillos en mucho tiempo.

―Ustedes están exagerando ―les dije―. Sólo nos estábamos mirando, eso es todo. No es una revolución o algo así. ―¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si lo fuera?

Paty parecía pensativa mientras nos deteníamos en su casillero, haciendo caso omiso de la multitud surgiendo a nuestro alrededor mientras se apresuraban a salir de los terrenos de la escuela. Era como si la escuela fuera inhabitable, tan pronto como sonaba la campana del final del día; esa es la loca carrera que todo el mundo hacía para salir.

―Tal vez es tu recuperación ―dijo Susana claramente esquivando un chico que casi la había derribado. Annie sacudió la cabeza con vigor.

―Albert Andrew no es material de recuperación. Él es el chico que te lleva a casa de tus padres, con el que te casas y tienes hijos bonitos.

―Albert Andrew está de pie justo detrás de ti ―dijo Paty en voz baja mientras cerraba su casillero.

Mortificada por la bocota de Annie, me di la vuelta para ver que Albert estaba de hecho apoyado casualmente contra el casillero detrás de nosotros. Sus fríos ojos azules inmediatamente cayeron sobre mí y se quedaron allí plantados.

―¡Albert! ―dijo Annie, completamente imperturbable. Nada la avergonzaba. Si esa hubiera sido yo, me quedaría allí farfullando como una tonta, pero Annie siempre estaba en su juego―. Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

―Eso he oído ―dijo Albert, sin perder el ritmo.

El tipo era tan fresco como un pepino. Bueno, en serio, qué débil cliché. Ni siquiera tenía sentido. ¿Cómo eran _frescos _los pepinos? Decir que era tan frío como un témpano de hielo, o Groenlandia, tenía mucho más sentido.

―¿Cuán molesto fue inglés hoy? ―siguió Annie, hablando sin parar como de costumbre. Albert tendría suerte de conseguir encajar una palabra―. Quiero decir, _Cumbres Borrascosas _es taaan aburrido. Y la Sra. Flick es una total controladora de esclavos.

―No sé, pienso que inglés fue muy interesante ―dijo Albert, con sus ojos clavados en mí.

Annie no tan sutilmente me dio un codazo en ese momento, y le lancé una mirada. _Vaya forma de hacer que todo sea aún más evidente, Anne. _

―¿Vas a la fiesta de campo el próximo sábado? ―preguntó Susana con una sonrisa brillante―. Todo el mundo va a esas cosas.

―No todo el mundo va. ―La sonrisa de Paty era igual de brillante, pero más reservada. No por primera vez, tenía envidia de Paty. Ella era tan hermosa, tan serena y tan elegante que yo no culparía a Albert por echarle un vistazo. Excepto que no lo hacía. Todavía tenía los ojos firmemente plantados en mí. Me sentía tan cohibida que no sabía dónde mirar.

―Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que es una fiesta de campo ―admitió Albert, pasando una mano por su cabello corto―, así que probablemente no iré.

―¡Oh, deberías venir! ¿¡Será divertido!? ―dijo Anie entusiasmada―. Es algo así como una hoguera, pero sin la hoguera. Nosotros por lo general tenemos de esas en Verdana, pero esta tendrá lugar en Statlen porque nadie puede molestarse en conducir hasta Verdana. Además, los que realmente estén borrachos se pueden ir andando a casa porque es muy cerca. Así que, ¿qué dices? - Albert negó con la cabeza.

―No soy un gran bebedor o un socializador, por lo que creo que voy a pasar. Sin embargo, le diré a mi hermana. Suena más como ella. De todos modos, quería hablar contigo, Candy.

Miré hacia el sonido de mi nombre.

―Oh, seguro, ¿es sobre los apuntes de inglés? Porque no necesito mi libro hoy, así que si quieres terminar de copiar las notas, puedes tomarlo prestado. ¿O me querías como tu tutor? Porque estoy libre hoy, pero no los miércoles o viernes porque tengo que trabajar... ―Me detuve de repente. Estaba divagando otra vez.

―¿Dónde trabajas?

―En _Belle's_. Es una cafetería. Venden hamburguesas, patatas fritas, café y...

―Sí, creo que teníamos cafeterías allá en Nueva York ―dijo Albert sin problemas, haciendo arder mi cara y demostrando, una vez más, que yo era una idiota incoherente―. De todos modos, ya que fracasaste estrepitosamente en tu deber como mi amiga durante mi primera semana aquí, pensé que podrías compensarme mostrándome la ciudad mañana después de la escuela.

―¡Oye! ¡Tú fuiste el que me evitó y se negó a dejarme que te mostrara los alrededores! ―discutí.

Entonces me detuve cuando capté el resto de lo que él había dicho. ¿Acababa de invitarme a salir de forma indirecta? ¿A mí? ¡Me había invitado a salir! ¡A mí!

Esta vez yo la iba a jugar tranquila. No iba a hacer una tonta de mí misma. Recomponiéndome, empujé a un lado mis inseguridades y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

―Supongo que podría hacer eso, siempre y cuando mantengas las manos quietas y trates de no mirarme fijamente. Sé que es un pedido difícil, pero mi padre mantiene una escopeta a mano y es de gatillo fácil.

Albert parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta mientras me volvía para irme. Mis amigas se rieron y me siguieron, Annie hablando con entusiasmo como siempre.

―¡Por fin te tenemos de nuevo, Candy!

Annie tenía razón. Esto era lo más cercano a la normalidad que había estado desde la ruptura y me estaba gustando.

Y pensar que Albert, de todo el mundo, lo había sacado de mí.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Y si me dejan más de 100 reviews, les subo el otro. Jajajaja, no es cierto, se los dejó igual. Pero quiero agradecerles por su apoyo y lectura y comentarios.**

**Muchas gracias a todas quienes me han dejado sus reviews, aunque algunas han sido para faulearme, eh? jajajaja, niñas...decir casi, casi en qué termina la historia, no se hace! jajajaja, pero igual gracias.**

**Gracias a: Lady susi, de nada nena, gracias a ti!**

**Maxima: jajaja, si linda, hubiera sido bueno publicar en toda la escuela las fotos de Archie cuando tenía acné. Imáginate! jajajaja, y me encantó lo de "Pinky Archie". Te mando saludos!**

**Gatita Andrew: Mi linda, chula y hermosa Gatita. Eres un amorsh! Te quiero mil nena y espero con ansias cuando publico un capí, leer tu comentario. Y sip, yo tmb creo que Annie se cayó de la cama, mira que venir a interrumpir, cuando se hacían "ojitos". jajajaja. Mmm, me sigo preguntando: hay otra manera de contactar contigo, a excepción de "aquí"?**

**MiluxD: Mira Milusa, jajajaja, espero que aquí no me recuerdes el porqué, estoy como estoy, eh? Te quiero nena, y gracias por leerme! Nos vemos en FB!**

**Chiquita Andrew:Si nena, a mi ya no me cae tan mal la Candy. Y mucho menos de ahora en adelante, eh? Ya verás, ya verás. Saludos y un abrazote!**

**Clau Ardley: Clau, una de mis lectoras y comentarista favorita, jajaja, y no es payasada, eh? Ya te extrañaba, en los comentarios, de verdad, y me da un gusto enorme que me leas. Gracias! Verás que la historia vale la pena.**

**Demonyc: jajaja, No te preocupes, linda, si Dios me lo sigue permitiendo, no quiero tardar tanto en actualizar!**

**Laila, ****Clian, ****CandyFan72, ****marla88, ****Patty Castillo, , Florcita, joce9814, Angdl, mmm, no sé si sigan leyendo, si es así, pues gracias. Y si no, pos ni modo, jajajaja. Pero gracias por sus reviews!**

**Gracias, público, gracias!**

**Las quiero a todas!**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Enamorándose de Candy_  
**

**_Capítulo 10_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

Candy me había sorprendido muchísimo ayer. Había parecido tan cerrada antes y luego de repente fue como si se hubiera convertido en una persona completamente diferente. La Candy real, no la rota, la enojada.

Cuando entré en la escuela esta mañana, había estado decidido a hablar con ella de nuevo. ¿Qué iba a decir? No tenía ni idea. Todo lo que sabía era que algo había pasado entre nosotros ayer y una parte patética de mí quería aferrarse a eso a pesar de que no tenía derecho a interferir en su vida.

Yo era una causa perdida. Una chica como Candy no necesitaba a alguien como yo en su vida, arruinando las cosas. Eso es lo que siempre hacía, arruinar las cosas. No debería estar arruinando la vida de esta pobre chica por mis propias razones egoístas, pero no podía mantenerme alejado.

Candy no era como las otras chicas que había conocido. Ella estaba preocupada, frustrada y enojada, pero también era amable, cariñosa, dulce y divertida. ¿Era tan malo que quisiera ver ese lado dulce de ella, que estuviera intrigado de por qué estaba tan rota?

Mientras me dirigía por el pasillo, vi a tres chicas que venían a la derecha hacia mí vestidas con uniformes de porristas. Me derivé hacia la izquierda para que pudieran pasar, pero en su lugar se detuvieron en frente de mí, bloqueando mi camino.

―Hola, Albert ―dijo Ammy, dirigiéndome una sonrisa exageradamente dulce―. ¿Dónde vas?

―Hola ―dije distraídamente, mis ojos parpadeando a las dos chicas que estaban con ella. Una de ellas era Ciara y no reconocía a la otra chica, que tenía el cabello rubio-blanco y largas piernas―. Sólo buscando a alguien, eso es todo.

―¿Alguien que puedo ayudarte a encontrar?

La oferta de Ammy era bastante agradable, pero era obvio que no le gustaba el hecho de que mi atención no estaba únicamente en ella.

―Nah, estoy bien ―le dije, y luego rápidamente me distraje cuando vislumbré a Candy a través de la multitud, de espalda a mí mientras sacaba libros de su casillero abierto.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó.

―Uh huh. ―Asentí otra vez, estirando el cuello alrededor de la cabeza de Ammy para poder mantener los ojos enfocados en Candy.

―Así que, hiciste prácticas deportivas antes en Nueva York, Albert ―preguntó, mirándome de arriba abajo―. Definitivamente tienes el físico para ello.

Oh, asco, ella estaba coqueteando conmigo. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa que probablemente pensó que era seductora, y estaba recorriendo sus dedos casualmente alrededor de la parte superior de su pecho para atraer mis ojos allí.

Esta chica había estado claramente por la ciudad y yo no estaba interesado en tomar un paseo.

―Eh, sí, lo hice ―dije y entonces noté que Candy estaba cerrando su bolsa―. Lo siento, tengo que irme. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Ammy.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más para retenerme, estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia Candy que había colgado la bolsa sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de cerrar su casillero.

―Candy, ¡hola! ―llame al acercarme a ella.

Candy visiblemente saltó ante el sonido de mi voz y giró su cabeza, su mano deteniéndose en el borde de su casillero.

Se veía extremadamente nerviosa cuando me vio y sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar la salida más cercana.

Bueno, eso era extraño. Sólo ayer ella se había abierto un poco y alcance a vislumbrar lo que realmente era. ¿Había cambiado milagrosamente durante la noche a su antiguo yo?

―Me alegro de haberte encontrado antes de la primera clase. Revisé mi horario esta mañana y me di cuenta que no tenemos inglés hoy, así que quise asegurarme que todavía ibas a mostrarme los alrededores después de la escuela. -Candy tenía esta mirada extraña en su rostro mientras asintió. Por alguna razón, se veía nerviosa.

―Sí, bueno... te espero en la puerta principal en la tarde.

―Muy bien, te veré luego ―dije, preguntándome si estaba siendo demasiado efusivo. Tenía que preguntar, tenía que saber si algo andaba mal―. ¿Estás bien? Estás actuando un poco rara… -Ella asintió vigorosamente.

―Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente no estoy sintiéndome al máximo hoy pero voy a superarlo. -No iba a comprar su excusa por un segundo, pero lo dejé pasar. Si quería mantener algo para sí misma entonces ese era su problema y no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

―Te veo en la tarde entonces ―dije con un asentimiento.

Candy me dio una sonrisa forzada, sus dedos palidecieron cuando agarro el armario.

―Te veo entonces.

Candy parecía mucho mejor en el momento en que me encontró en la parte delantera en la tarde. Lo que había estado molestándola en la mañana no parecía estar pesando en su mente ya, lo cual fue un alivio. Me alegré de que hubiera terminado eso, de lo contrario hubiera sido una tarde realmente incómoda.

―¿Deberíamos llevar mi coche o el tuyo? ―preguntóCandy una vez que había dicho adiós con la mano a Patricia, Susana y Annie, que estaban mirándome descaradamente.

―No conduzco hoy ―le dije, convenientemente dejando fuera la parte en la que mis padres habían quitado mis privilegios de conducir hace un año. A veces esto es una mierda para ser yo.

―Creo que vamos a tomar mi coche entonces. ―Ella me llevó a través de la calle pasando algunas casas antes de detenerse en un Audi plateado que estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Solté el aliento.

―Buen auto. -Se encogió de hombros.

―Mis padres se actualizaron, así que me dieron su viejo coche.

Mis padres nunca me dieron un coche así incluso si se me permitiera conducir. A Rose tal vez, pero no a mí.

Una vez en el coche, Candy serpenteo su camino a través de algunas calles desconocidas antes de conducir a la calle principal del pueblo donde estaban todos los edificios comerciales. Y por edificios comerciales quiero decir una gasolinera y algunas tiendas esenciales. Al menos tenían una sala de cine aquí.

Candy señaló el restaurante donde trabajaba, el bufete de abogados de su padre, y el refugio de animales en el que era voluntaria Paty.

En su mayor parte, los dos nos quedamos callados. El silencio no era incómodo sin embargo. Se sentía bien, como si no tuviéramos necesidad de decir cosas innecesarias o hacer una pequeña charla inútil. El único sonido venía de la radio. Candy debió ponerlo en aras de tener un poco de ruido de fondo porque realmente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para captar lo que se decía. Mis oídos se animaron cuando una canción familiar comenzó y eche un vistazo para ver si lo había notado Candy.

Nope. Ella seguía mirando al frente, una expresión torcida en su rostro que no podía descifrar.

Era su coche y todo y yo probablemente debería preguntar antes de tocar la radio, pero ya que parecía distraída, no parecía como una gran cosa.

Estiré la mano y subí el volumen y _Lovefool _de _The Cardigans _lleno el coche. Recostándome en el asiento otra vez, comencé a tararear acompañando las palabras.

Candy me lanzó una rápida mirada de sorpresa antes de concentrarse en la carretera de nuevo.

―No acabas de subir el volumen.

La sonrisa no dejaba de propagarse por sí misma a través de mi cara.

―¿Por qué? Puedo subirlo si quiero.

―Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes la letra ―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

―Mamá me dice que quiere un hermano. Que debería mantenerme sólo comiendo Spam... ―Dejé la frase, las palabras se me escaparon. La esquina de la boca de Candy se arqueó como si dijera: _Ves, yo sabía que no sabías la letra. _

No queriendo demostrar que estaba en lo correcto, alargué la mano de nuevo y subí a todo volumen cuando el coro entró. Candy se encogió en su asiento y me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

―¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO?

―NO TE ESCUCHO. ESTOY OCUPADO. ―Señalé mi oído y luego cerré los ojos cuando empecé a cantar―. _Me quieres, me quieres. Sé que me quieres. _―Abrí los ojos de nuevo para descubrir que Candy se había detenido al lado de la carretera―. _Babeas por mí, babeas por mí. Sólo continúa y babea por mí. _

―Estás loco ―articuló Candy hacia mí. Con un encogimiento de hombros, me incliné hacia ella y la vi tomar una

inhalación brusca.

―_Entonces muero, y lloriqueo para que me quieras, me quieras. Di que me quieres. _

Candy sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero había una pequeña sonrisa creciendo en su cara cuando empecé a bailar en mi asiento, rodando los hombros al ritmo de la música. Sabía que me veía ridículo y apenas sabía una palabra de la canción, pero no me importaba. Esa sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Candy valió la pena.

―VAMOS. ¡CANTA! ―grité―. Y SIGUE CONDUCIENDO.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo como si no pudiera creer que estaba tomando órdenes de una persona bailando, cantando, loco como yo. Salió de la cuneta y siguió por el pueblo.

Mientras conducía, me di cuenta que estaba bailando junto con la canción. Había una Candy divertida escondida debajo de la reservada, alguien tenía que sacarla de ella.

―_Me quieres, me quieres. Di que me hiciste explotar... _―Mi voz se apagó, mirándola expectante.

―_Abrázame, abrázame. Sigue y regáñame _―continuó Candy, y luego se echó a reír. Su risa envió emociones a través de mí, y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Quiero decir, no quería mirarla como un bicho raro, pero ver esa gran sonrisa en su cara me había dejado sin aliento. Había estado tan seria y triste desde que la había conocido, pero ahora estaba siendo ella misma. Y eso me hizo más feliz de lo que nunca sabría.

Cantamos en lo más alto de nuestros pulmones, nuestras voces completamente fuera de tono y nuestras palabras ni siquiera se asemejaban ligeramente a las verdaderas palabras de la canción, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Nuestra versión de la canción era tonta y ridícula, pero cantamos hasta el final, y cuando finalmente terminó los dos nos apoyamos en nuestros asientos con una sonrisa tonta en nuestras caras.

―¿Esto es algo que haces con todo el mundo? ―preguntó Candy, bajándole a la radio cuando una canción de rap comenzó.

―No ―dije sinceramente―. Sólo contigo.

No respondió, pero cuando la miré hacia había confusión grabada en su rostro. Para ser honesto, estaba confundido también. Confundido en cuanto a por qué sentí como que podía ser yo mismo con Candy, confundido en cuanto a por qué me hizo sentir como que mis muros podían bajar a su alrededor.

Cuando el silencio se estableció de nuevo, Candy condujo fuera del pueblo y más lejos de él. Las casas se hicieron más escasas cuando más árboles aparecieron, hasta que todo de lo que estábamos rodeados eran bosques por kilómetros. Era total y completo aislamiento.

―¿Ves ese puente que vamos a pasar? ―preguntó Candy, reduciendo la velocidad cuando pasábamos un puente de madera desvencijado que parecía que podría colapsar en cualquier momento dado―. Solamente cinco minutos a pie a través de esos árboles es donde la fiesta de campo será este fin de semana. -Miré por la ventana hacia donde Candy hacía gestos hacia un grupo de árboles, justo después del puente.

―¿Hay un campo en el bosque? ―La geografía de Statlen no tenía ningún sentido para mí.

―En realidad no es un campo, solamente lo llamamos así ―dijo Candy, acelerando mientras seguía por el camino―. Hubo un incendio hace unos años que quemó una gran cantidad de árboles. Los más cercanos a la carretera volvieron a crecer, pero los que están en el centro del bosque nunca lo hicieron.

―¿No los atrapa la policía cuando hacen las fiestas? ―pregunté mientras Candy se detuvo al lado del camino―. Quiero decir, está muy cerca del camino.

―A veces lo hace, pero en su mayoría te marchas con ellos. Las fiestas suelen ser un éxito y lo dejan pasar. ―Candy volvió sus ojos verdes hacia mí―. ¿Así que estás preparado para una caminata?

Fruncí el ceño cuando ella empezó a salir del coche. Con toda honestidad, no estaba seguro de si lo estaba. Había logrado estar bastante fuera de forma desde que me retiré del equipo de fútbol en el segundo año. Mi cuerpo se había mantenido igual porque había continuado entrenando un par de días a la semana, pero ya no estaba en plena forma física.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―pregunté, siguiéndola a través de los árboles.

―A algún lugar agradable. ―Miró por encima del hombro, con una promesa en sus ojos.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

No tenía intención de decirle a Albert a dónde nos dirigíamos. Quería sorprenderlo porque a donde lo estaba llevando era un lugar bastante especial. No era la única que sabía de este cielo, pero cuando tu pueblo estaba sólo poblado por quince mil personas, no te preocupabas por compartir con muchas personas.

Además, estaba luchando por encontrar algo qué decir que no me hiciera sonar como una completa tonta. Después del momento que habíamos compartido, cantando sin inhibiciones, era difícil pensar en algo qué decir. Nadie me había hecho sentir así nunca o había sido capaz de hacerme salir de mi cascarón tan rápido.

Honestamente, ser estúpida en ese momento con Albert me había hecho olvidar al idiota que había roto mi corazón. En realidad había estado _feliz_. No sé qué era lo que tenía Albert, pero no era lo que había esperado. Había pasado la semana entera solo en el campo y a pesar de varios intentos hechos por los "chicos populares", aún no se había unido a su grupo.

Él era un completo misterio y me tenía completamente intrigada.

Había un camino bien marcado que llevaba a donde íbamos, pero incluso sin él, sabría el camino. Había estado aquí demasiadas veces, pasado muchos veranos sentada debajo de los arboles con un libro en mi mano y perdiéndome dentro de las páginas.

Al detenerme para hacer un lado una rama que colgaba baja, escuché a Albert jadeando detrás de mí. Era sorprendente que un chico como él no pudiera seguir mi paso ―yo definitivamente no era del tipo atlética― pero supongo que el estilo de vida de la ciudad lo había consentido demasiado. Sólo los residentes ricos de Jackson Heights estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de vida. El resto de nosotros normalmente estábamos perdidos en nuestras simples existencias.

―No estás llevándome aquí afuera para asesinarme, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Albert, sonando sin aliento.

Me detuve. Habíamos alcanzado el borde del bosque en este lado. Me giré para sonreírle.

―Bueno, puede que pienses que moriste y fuiste al Cielo.

Caminé a través de los últimos árboles y entré a un pequeño claro del lago. La luz aún fluía a través de una abertura en el follaje como si los Cielos se hubieran abierto y estuvieran brillando. En otoño, el bosque se transformaba en una belleza de otro mundo; los arbustos y plantas cambiaban a vívidos rojos, amarillos y naranjas. Esta área entera estaba en una pendiente y estábamos en la orilla más alta del lago. Altos juncos crecían desigualmente alrededor del borde, y los grandes árboles de tilo, con sus hojas amarillas de otoño, encerraban el área. Un silencio pendía en el aire; la clase de silencio que te inspiraba porque era muy pacífico y calmante.

―Esto es increíble ―respiró Albert junto a mí.

―Lo sé. Siempre vengo aquí para alejarme de todo.

Con una mirada nostálgica al lago, caminé hacia donde había una gran piedra plana en el suelo. Me senté y Albert se unió, extendiendo sus largas piernas frente a él.

Nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo mientras observaba los ojos de Albert mirar alrededor del lago, absorbiendo cada pequeña cosa. Me imaginé que era una gran impresión para él estar en un ambiente tan natural e imperturbado. Honestamente, tendría esto cualquier día sobre vivir en una gran ciudad donde todo sería probablemente tan ruidoso que no sería capaz de escuchar mis pensamientos.

Me apoyé en la roca, extendiendo mi cuerpo y dejando que mis músculos se relajaran mientras cerraba mis ojos y escuchaba los sonidos a mi alrededor. Unos segundos después, Albert se movió y giré mi cabeza para ver que se había reclinado junto a mí.

―Apuesto a que no tienen nada como esto en Nueva York, ¿eh? ―pregunté finalmente.

―A menos que cuentes la fuente en el Parque Central, no, no tenemos nada como esto. Esto es por lo que dejé Nueva York ―murmuró con los ojos medio cerrados―. Esto es lo que estaba buscando.

―¿Te… fuiste? Pensé que habías dicho algo sobre tu papá… ―Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y no pude evitar admirar la perfección en su rostro. Sus rasgos eran absolutamente simétricos y sus ojos penetrantes sólo se agregaban a su apariencia de corte limpio.

―Mentí. Vinimos aquí por mí; porque yo quería. Tenía que alejarme de Nueva York, Candy. No podía quedarme más ahí.

Su admisión me sorprendió. ¿Qué podría haber sido lo suficientemente malo para que un chico de diecisiete años convenciera a su familia de sólo irse a un nuevo estado, una nueva ciudad, una nueva vida? ¿Estaba metido en las drogas? ¿Se había metido en alguna clase de problema? ¿Había salido con la gente equivocada?

―¿Por qué tenías que irte? ―Me apoyé en un codo, rozando mi piel contra la roca, para poder mirarlo mejor.

Albert me dio una sonrisa torcida y podía ver que lo que fuera, lo estaba atormentando.

―Digamos que es algo lo suficientemente malo para decirte que te mantengas alejada de mí. No soy bueno para ti, Candy. Sólo voy a arruinar tu vida. Quiero decir, demonios, ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo. Se supone que me debo mantener alejado de las personas. Si mis padres supieran, me matarían…

Sus palabras me molestaron.

―Déjame decidir por mí misma si eres bueno para mí. Y por favor no me des toda esta porquería de "no soy bueno para ti". ¿Qué eres, un vampiro o algo así? Tomaré mi propia decisión de con quién quiero pasar mi tiempo.

La sonrisa de Albert se volvió divertida y sus rasgos se suavizaron.

―Candy White, ¿acabas de admitir que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? No lo digas en voz alta, alguien podría escucharte.

Me reí y lo golpeé en el brazo.

―Aún es un trabajo en progreso. Quizás quiera estrangularte mañana.

―¿Qué? ―Albert atrapó mi mano y su rostro se volvió serio―. ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

Mis entrañas se apretaron ante su tono y mi latido se aceleró. Estaba aquí afuera sola con un chico que apenas conocía. Un chico que me había dicho él mismo que debería mantenerme alejada de él. Mis padres estarían tan orgullosos. Obviamente me había perdido el sermón cuando me advirtieron nunca entrar a autos de extraños.

Oh mi Dios. ¿Qué si era un violador serial o algo peor? ¿Qué era peor que un violador? Bueno, lo que fuera, no quería quedarme alrededor para averiguarlo. Él no conocía esta área como yo. En realidad, no la conocía en absoluto. Quizás si pudiera lograr llegar a la seguridad de los árboles, podría perderlo en el bosque. Entonces podría regresar a mi auto y…

Pistas incoherentes como distracción.

―Uh… este es un lugar bonito, ¿cierto? Realmente me gusta el pasto y esta roca es bastante limpia. Esos árboles son un buen color, ¿no es así? Amarillo. Es tan suave. Sí, qué gran color para un árbol…

Las cejas de Albert se elevaron.

―Candy, estás haciendo eso donde continúas y continúas con temas irrelevantes. Eso me molesta, ¿y sabes qué hago con las personas que me molestan?

_¿Cortarlos miembro por miembro y luego esparcir sus partes corporales alrededor del país? ¿Marcar y desfigurar sus caras hasta que se vuelvan irreconocibles? _Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Esto era todo. Él iba a hacerme desaparecer de la faz del planeta. Era un caso perdido. Había terminado. No podía dejarlo ganar sin una pelea. Tenía que protegerme de alguna manera.

Mientras miraba alrededor buscando algo para defenderme, Albert se levantó y tiró de mí para ponerme de pie. Grité cuando me agarró por la cintura y me arrastró hacia el lago, mis pies se clavaban en el suelo mientras trataba de liberarme. Su agarre sobre mí era como un torno, y yo trataba de alejarme golpeándolo varias veces en el brazo con mi mano libre con la esperanza de que me dejara ir.

Sí claro. Yo era una pequeña de metro y medio y Lincoln era más alto, más grande y más fuerte que yo. Y se estaba riendo. Vaya, él realmente era psicótico y desquiciado. La risa era probablemente una maniática.

Excepto que... no sonaba muy maniática. En realidad, me hacía sentir toda cálida y confusa por dentro. Oh, señor. Estaba a punto de morir y me sentía cálida y confusa. ¿En serio, era yo una persona normal en algún aspecto?

―Candy, sólo lo estás haciendo peor ―me dijo, recogiéndome en sus brazos.

El miedo corría por mí cuando hicimos contacto visual, y entonces se desvaneció rápidamente. La mirada en los ojos de Albert era brillante y sincera. De repente me sentí como una idiota de primera clase. ¡Él me iba a lanzar en el lago, no a matarme! Espera... ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No quería ir al lago, tampoco!

―Albert, ¡detente! ―Fue todo lo que conseguí gritar antes de que mi cuerpo golpeara el agua. El impacto envió una descarga a través de todo mi cuerpo.

El agua se filtró en mi ropa, mis zapatos y mi nariz. Y estaba fría. Nadar en el lago en un día frío no era ideal. Luché para recuperar la compostura con el agua oscura girando a mi alrededor y formulando un plan en mi mente. Albert Andrew iba a ser engañado a lo grande.

Me impulsé hacia arriba con unas cuantas patadas y mi cabeza rompió la superficie del lago. Albert estaba de pie en la orilla riéndose de mí. Bueno, no se estaría riendo durante mucho más tiempo.

Di una bocanada por aire y comencé a agitarme violentamente, dejando que mis brazos cayeran en el agua en ángulos extraños.

―¡Albert, ayuda! ¡N-no sé nadar! ―Zambullí la cabeza por debajo del agua y agité los brazos de nuevo.

Cuando volví a tomar aire, la risa se había calmado y todo lo que escuché fue una fuerte salpicadura cuando Albert se zambulló en el agua.

¡Ja! ¡Bobo!

Había aprendido a nadar al ser arrojada a un lago. Era como todo el mundo aprendía a nadar por aquí. El chico de la ciudad se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Vi como Albert, atravesaba el agua hacia mí. No era el mejor nadador, era un poco lento y sus movimientos eran débiles, pero era dulce que estuviera viniendo a salvarme. A pesar de que había sido él quien me había lanzado en primer lugar.

Cuando me alcanzó, fingí chapotear y ahogarme.

―Sálvame ―dije con voz débil, tratando con toda mi fuerza de no sonreír ante la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

―Maldición, Candy, ¡lo siento! ―Parecía asustado cuando llegó a mí―. Aférrate a mi brazo y yo te llevaré.

Seguí farfullando, agarré su brazo y le permití nadar torpemente hacia la orilla. El proceso fue largo y tedioso, pero finalmente lo logramos. Lincoln me agarró por la cintura, me empujó de nuevo a la orilla y luego comenzó a subir detrás de mí. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que parecía cansado y estaba sin aliento de nuevo. Lo agarré de los brazos.

―¿Quieres saber lo que _yo _le hago a las personas que me molestan _a mí_?

Cuando levantó la vista, lo empujé de nuevo en el agua. No lo esperaba en absoluto y golpeó el agua con fuerza, lanzando olas a su alrededor mientras caía hacia atrás.

Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, me doblé de la risa al ver la expresión en su rostro. Parecía que quería matarme, pero también era como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. Finalmente, se decidió por una sonrisa molesta.

―No sabes como nadar, ¿eh?

Empezó a salir de nuevo, así que tomé unos pasos hacia atrás por si acaso decidía lanzarme de nuevo.

―¡Deberías haber visto la mirada en tu cara! ¡Graciosísima!

Entonces me quedé inmóvil cuando mis ojos se posaron en el torso de Albert. Su camisa estaba mojada y se aferraba a sus músculos como una segunda piel. La tela blanca era prácticamente transparente ahora, y lo que vi hizo que mi cuerpo se sofocara entre caliente y frío.

Los tensos músculos de su estómago empujaban a través del material y cada ondulación se delineaba a través del material mojado. Las mangas de su camisa se abrazaban a los grandes músculos en sus brazos, y mientras se movía hacia mí, se flexionaban y apretaban con cada movimiento.

Santo cielo.

Mis padres me habían advertido sobre los peligros de los extraños, pero para nada acerca de cuán peligrosos podrían ser los chicos sexys. Porque había un sentimiento en erupción en la boca de mi estómago, y no estaba muy segura de si era algo que quería sentir tan pronto después de mi desastrosa relación con Archie.

Afortunadamente, Albert se sacudió en ese momento y envió gotas de agua volando por todas partes, incluso sobre mí.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cuando te levanté, ¡te veías como si estuvieras a punto de tener un ataque al corazón! ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer? ¿Desmembrarte o algo así?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Mentí, mirándolo fijamente a la cara y no a la parte superior del cuerpo.

Sin importar que fuera perfecto en mis anteriores pensamientos, él no tenía por qué saber de mi imaginación hiperactiva. ¿Cuán mortificante sería eso?

―¿Y por qué me tiraste de todos modos? ―Traté de lucir enojada, pero sabía que estaba fallando por la forma en que Albert me sonreía.

―Porque necesitas relajarte, Candy. Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio.

Annie y Susana siempre me estaban acusando de ser un real aburrimiento y me decían que me relajara, pero siempre había pensado que estaban exagerando. Tal vez era realmente aburrida y tensa.

―Puedo ser floja* si quiero ―dije rotundamente.

Oh. No. Eso había salido bien, y había sonado completamente equivocado. Mi cara se calentó mientras Albert se reía.

―Vaya, nunca pensé que oiría esas palabras saliendo de tu boca. Tal vez te juzgué mal después de todo.

Oh, qué vergüenza. Doble vergüenza. Realmente necesitaba aprender a hablar como una persona normal cuando estaba alrededor de Albert.

Los dos estábamos tiritando de frío, así que nos dirigimos de nuevo al bosque y al auto, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos. Esta vez, sin embargo, no dirigí el camino, caminamos lado a lado. Cuando me atreví a echarle un vistazo, había un brillo en sus ojos que me hizo sonreír. Había estado solo toda la semana, evitando el contacto con todo el mundo, y finalmente era agradable ver al verdadero Albert.

Lo que era aún mejor es que yo era la que había tenido la oportunidad de ver al verdadero Albert.

.

*Juego de palabras. En el original la protagonista usa la palabra "loose" que puede ser traducida como "relajado o flojo" o "libertino/a".

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias a: CandyFan72, Faby Andley, Gatita Andrew, Clau Ardley, Chiquita Andrew, demonyc, Angdl, Laila, Rose Grandchester, Patty Castillo, MiluxD, lady susi, Melisa Andrew. Y obviamente a las que leen calladitas!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

-Entonces Caramelo ¿A dónde vamos esta tarde?

Candy volvió la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos y la cara enrojecida cuando me vio. Se veía tan malditamente linda que quería... Espera, no debería de querer nada. Candy estaba estrictamente fuera de mis límites.

―¿Q-qué? ―preguntó evitando a propósito las miradas de sus amigas.

Era el almuerzo, después de debatir si debía o no acercarme a hablar con ella finalmente había cedido y caminado hasta donde se sentaba con sus amigas. Las cuatro estaban estiradas sobre la hierba, metidas en su conversación y no se habían dado cuenta de que me había acercado por un costado.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que pasamos la tarde en el lago y desde entonces me había mantenido a distancia. Habíamos llegado demasiado cerca y necesitaba tiempo lejos de ella para recordarme la razón por la que estaba aquí. Me sentí más en control así que imaginé que pasar un par de horas con ella no podía hacer daño.

Estaba bastante seguro de que pensaba que era un psicópata por la manera en que la había evitado, pero ella también había mantenido las distancias y no se había arrojado sobre mí o tratado de que saliéramos de nuevo. Diría que se estaba conteniendo, igual que yo.

―Ya me has oído ―dije, incapaz de evitar la sonrisa que surgió al verla―. ¿Qué haremos esta tarde?

―Umm... ―Me miraba con la boca abierta. Después balbuceó―. ¿Tal vez ir a comer algo?

Por alguna razón, su respuesta hizo que mis entrañas también sonrieran. Había tenido miedo de que me rechazara y estaba contento de que hubiera aceptado la oferta. No iba a mentir y a decir que no quería pasar tiempo con ella. Sí quería, pero sabía que era algo que no debería estar haciendo. Me había dicho a mí mismo que no quería estar cerca de nadie. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, queriendo pasar más tiempo con Candy.

_¿Qué demonios me pasaba? _

A pesar de todos estos pensamientos corriendo por mi mente, me encontré asintiendo.

―¿Nos encontramos por el frente después de clases?

―Claro ―dijo Candy y me disparó una sonrisa que me hizo caminar rápidamente en dirección opuesta.

Si encontró grosera mi repentina escapada, probablemente fuera lo mejor. No me gustaban los sentimientos que se agitaban dentro cada vez que estaba con ella, sin embargo, quería acercarme a ella. Era tan diferente de las chicas que había conocido en Nueva York, de cualquier chica que jamás hubiera conocido.

No me iba a mentir a mí mismo, nunca me había sentido así por una chica antes. Nunca. Y eso me asustaba más de lo que quería admitir.

El resto del día se arrastró lentamente y me la pasé mirando el móvil para ver si el tiempo había hecho algún progreso. ¿Por qué cuando esperas algo toma una eternidad para que suceda, pero cuando quieres que un momento dure para siempre se pasa volando?

Cuando al fin sonó la campana de las 3:30 salí corriendo de mi clase de Historia Americana como si la muerte me persiguiera. Para cuando llegué a la puerta principal, Candy ya estaba allí. No pude evitar detenerme y admirarla.

Siempre se vestía simple y sencilla, hoy con un par de jeans y un suéter azul oscuro que le colgaba enmarcando su pequeña figura. Hacía frío, pero parecía como si estuviera tratando de esconderse debajo de ropa holgada. Aun así, me gustaba que ella no renunciara a su estilo para impresionar a nadie. No era más que ella misma; era real.

―Hola. ―Me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa mientras me acercaba.

―Hola Caramelo ―dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, pero no dijo nada ante la mención del apodo. Supongo que se había acostumbrado o realmente no le importaba mucho, para empezar. Cuando entramos en el coche, le eché una mirada rápida.

―Así que, ¿a dónde vas a llevarme hoy amiga?

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando puso en marcha el auto.

―Dijiste que tu padre nació en Verdana ¿verdad? ―asentí―, bueno, ahí hay una gran cafetería así que espero que tengas hambre.

―Sí claro ―dije a pesar de que no tenía hambre en absoluto.

En su lugar, tenía una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago que me estaba inquietando. No estaba seguro si eran nervios o algo más, pero traté de ignorarlo mientras Candy conducía por las calles que ya empezaban a volverse familiares.

Como de costumbre, no dijimos mucho. Candy señaló varios puntos de referencia que reconocí con un asentimiento. Creo que ella comenzó a entender mi silencio y dejó de actuar como guía turística. Se concentró en conducir en silencio.

Inicialmente había estado de buen humor, pero ahora mi estado de ánimo era amargo. Odiaba hundirme en estos oscuros estados mentales de los que me costaba tanto salir, pero no iba a arruinar el día. Iba a salir de ello.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, tomé algunas respiraciones profundas, tratando de calmarme. Me concentré en los árboles, los campos y las nubes oscuras que se

estaban reuniendo en el cielo. Estaba concentrándome con tanta fuerza que finalmente todo se convirtió en un remolino de verde, marrón y gris.

―Albert.

―¿Eh? ―Salí de mis profundos pensamientos y me giré para encontrar a Candy estudiándome con preocupación.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó.

―Uhm... sí ―mentí―. Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

―Ah, está bien. ―Un pequeño ceño fruncido se demoró en sus rasgos―. Llegamos.

Había estado tan distraído que no me había dado cuenta de que el coche se había detenido. Sinceramente esperaba que no se hubiera asustado. A veces yo no era la mejor compañía. Poner una sonrisa en la cara fue difícil, pero lo hice de todos modos.

―¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos.

Salimos del coche y vi que nos habíamos detenido en el estacionamiento de una gran cafetería llamada _Halley's Diner_. Había unos pocos autos estacionados, pero el lugar no parecía estar demasiado lleno.

Al entrar en la cafetería me di cuenta, por el diseño color verde y rosa brillante, que el lugar había sido recientemente pintado. Se oía una vieja canción de 1970 reproduciéndose por los altavoces, no sabía su nombre pero me sonaba familiar.

Pequeños apartados se alineaban en las paredes y Candy inmediatamente nos llevó a uno en la esquina. Me deslicé frente a ella, mientras la camarera se nos acercó y nos dio un menú a cada uno.

La mano de Candy descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras estudiaba su menú y resistí la necesidad de estirarme a través de la mesa y tomarla. Sería muy inapropiado. Además, esto no era una cita. No estaba muy seguro de lo que era, pero definitivamente no era una cita.

Candy levantó la vista y cuando me sorprendió mirándola, se puso ligeramente rosada.

―Así que... hum... ¿ves algo que te guste?

―Veo un montón de cosas que me gustan. ―Mi ojos seguían fijos en ella y el rosado se volvió de un tono más oscuro.

Mierda. Maldición. No debería haber dicho eso, pero las palabras se habían escapado antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Ahora estaba actuando como un perdedor.

―Uhm... ―Me aclaré la garganta―. ¿Hay algo que me recomiendes?

―Uhmm... ―Candy dirigió la mirada hacia el menú de nuevo, parecía agradecida de tener algo que hacer―. ¿El cerdo _schnitzel_? Es una especialidad.

―¿Tú que vas a ordenar?

―Normalmente solo pido una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

―¿Siempre pides una hamburguesa y papas fritas?

Candy parecía sorprendida por mi pregunta y asintió.

―Bueno, sí. Es decir, me gustan las hamburguesas con papas fritas, así que tiene sentido pedir la misma cosa. ―Entonces ella se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza―. Está bien, me doy cuenta de lo aburrido que suena, pero simplemente así es como soy. La aburrida Candy White.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie.

―Tú no eres aburrida. Simplemente te gusta ir a lo seguro, lo cual está bien. Eso es lo que hace todo el mundo, pero a veces es divertido tomar un riesgo, probar algo nuevo.

―Supongo. ―Todavía había incertidumbre en sus ojos. No estaba convencida.

―Usas un montón de suéteres ―dije señalándolo.

Ella frunció los labios.

―Es otoño. Por supuesto que me pongo un montón de suéteres.

La miré directamente a los ojos y me alegré de ver que me sostenía la mirada.

―No, usas suéteres porque te hacen sentir segura. Los usas porque estás tratando de esconderte. Deja de esconderte, no tengas miedo de cambiar, de probar algo diferente.

Su boca se abrió como si mis palabras hubieran dado en el blanco y juro que nunca quise besar a una chica tanto como quería besar a Candy. La mirada dulce e inocente en su rostro fue suficiente para frenarme y enderezarme de nuevo en mi asiento.

Afortunadamente, la camarera se nos acercó en ese momento y me salvó de decir o hacer algo que de lo que me iba a arrepentir.

―¿Están listos para pedir? ―preguntó, sacando un anotador.

Me puse de pie y le susurré la orden en el oído de la camarera. Cuando me alejé, ella me dio una mirada extraña, pero anotó el pedido de todos modos antes de alejarse.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Candy cuando me volví a sentar―. Ni siquiera tomó mi orden.

―Pedí para ti.

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome con curiosidad.

―¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

―¿Cómo sabes _tú _lo que quieres? ―le contesté apoyando de nuevo los codos en la mesa.

Candy rió incómodamente y presionó la espalda contra el asiento de felpa con el cuerpo tenso.

―No tienes sentido.

―¿Estás segura de eso? ―Levanté una ceja.

Ella se quedó en silencio y se mordió el labio antes de mirar por la ventana.

―Está empezando a llover.

Tenía razón. Las nubes oscuras que se habían estado reuniendo sobre nosotros al conducir hasta aquí, finalmente habían cedido y ahora la lluvia comenzaba a caer pesadamente, humedeciendo el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Hubo un ruido metálico cuando la camarera colocó un plato en la mesa y se fue. Candy echó un vistazo a lo que había en el plato y alzó las cejas, luciendo escéptica.

―¿Ordenaste una ensalada? ¿Te parece una buena manera de decirme que tengo que bajar de peso?

Sonreí misterioso mientras la camarera volvió y dejó un plato con cuatro rebanadas de pan en él y otro plato con papas fritas. Se fue de nuevo para traer una gran bandeja con pepinillos, cebolla, jamón, pepperoni, queso, salsa de tomate, mayonesa y mostaza.

―¿Qué diablos? ―preguntó Candy, sus ojos se ampliaron mientras la camarera se alejó―. ¿Vamos a hacer nuestro propio sándwich?

―Más o menos ―le dije alcanzando el pan―, _yo _te voy a hacer un sándwich.

Su boca formó una "O" mientras me observaba extender una rebanada de pan con mayonesa antes de colocarle capas de pepperoni, jamón, queso, pepinillos, cebollas y papas fritas. Entonces rocié mostaza y salsa de tomate sobre toda la cosa y le puse otra rebanada de pan encima. Los ojos de Candy se volvieron más amplios mientras empujaba el plato sobre la mesa hacia ella.

―¿De verdad quieres que coma eso?

―Sí.

―¿Y qué hay de ti?

Estiré la mano y arrastré el plato de ensalada hacia mí.

―Esto es para mí.

Ella me miró con incredulidad cuando me metí un bocado de tomate cherry y mastiqué lentamente.

―Me estás haciendo comer este... este... ni siquiera sé cómo nombrarlo ¿mientras tú te comes una ensalada?

―No te estoy obligando a hacer nada. Te estoy asesorando. ―Me metí otro bocado lleno de ensalada―. Tienes opción. Puedes mantenerte fiel a lo que estás acostumbrada o puedes probar algo nuevo y diferente. No tiene que encantarte, pero el cambio es inevitable, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en resistirlo.

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me observaba con curiosidad.

―¿Todavía estamos hablando del sándwich?

Le lancé una sonrisa burlona.

―Solo come la maldita cosa, Caramelo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada. Finalmente, con un derrotado suspiro, Candy alcanzó el sándwich y lo olió antes de tomar un gran bocado.

Ella hizo una mueca como si estuviera a punto de atragantarse.

―Voy a vengarme por esto.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

―Amenazas vacías, bebé, amenazas vacías.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Después de lavar de mi boca el sabor extrañamente amargo del sándwich con un poco de soda, le di a Lincoln mi mejor mirada fulminante.

―Esa fue la peor idea del mundo ―declaré colocando el vaso sobre la mesa y deseando que el sabor amargo se fuera de mi boca. Para siempre.

Albert se reía mientras me estudiaba con esos ojos azules que eran del mismo color que el cielo, en un hermoso día en primavera.

―Oye, te dije que podías elegir. ―La sonrisa jugando en su boca hacía palpitar mi corazón a un ritmo extraño. Estaba tratando de calmarme, pero simplemente no sucedía. No cuando Albert estaba sentado frente a mí, mirándome como si fuera la persona más fascinante del mundo. Y no podía dejar de mirarlo tampoco. Era súper vergonzoso lo obvia que estaba siendo.

―Pero dijiste que el cambio era bueno.

―Lo hice ―estuvo de acuerdo con un movimiento de cabeza―, pero podrías haber pedido una ensalada en su lugar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando me acerqué a darle una bofetada.

―¡Eres un idiota!

Albert se echó a reír por mi patético intento de darle una bofetada, y su risa era tan contagiosa que me uní en cuestión de segundos. El profundo tono de esa risa hacía cosas raras en mí. Sólo estar aquí hoy y pasar tiempo con él me había cambiado. Algo cálido, emocionante y ansioso, estaba floreciendo en la boca de mi estómago.

Una parte de mí sabía lo que significaba, pero no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma.

A medida que nuestra risa se desvanecía, mis oídos escucharon una voz familiar que entraba en el restaurante. La cálida sensación en mi estómago se disolvió rápidamente y fue reemplazada por un sentimiento frío, como si hubiera tragado un cubo de hielo.

Era Archie, pero no estaba solo. La zorra de Penthill High estaba colgada de su brazo mientras charlaban. Era aún más hermosa de día de lo que había sido de noche. Su cabello era tan largo como sus piernas, y tenía una cara bonita en forma de corazón.

No había nada que criticar sobre ella en absoluto. Podía ver, por qué le gustaba a Archie. Era la típica chica con la que todo hombre quiere ser visto, no una Fanny Price* como yo.

Archie parecía a gusto, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo lo estaba molestando. Su postura era rígida y no hacía más que mover sus ojos alrededor del restaurante, como si estuviera buscando algo. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que me estaba buscando a mí. Él sabía que estaba aquí porque probablemente había notado mi auto estacionado fuera.

¡Maldición!

Estaba a punto de escabullirme bajo mi asiento cuando los ojos de Archie aterrizaron sobre mí. Su rostro se transformó en una mirada que no había visto nunca. Sus ojos se estrecharon, dejó de caminar y en vez de mirarme a mí, estaba mirando a Albert.

¿Qué demonios?

Albert no había notado la entrada de Archie en absoluto. Todavía me sonreía y me estudiaba de un modo que hizo que mi cara se sonrojase. Y entonces todo empezó a tener sentido.

Esa mirada en el rostro de Archie era de celos, así de simple. Él estaba celoso de que estuviese aquí con un chico como Albert. Archie se sentía amenazado y celoso porque yo aparentemente había seguido adelante.

―¿Qué pasa? ―me preguntó Albert de repente.

―Oh, um. ―Revisé para ver si Archie seguía allí, pero él y la zorra habían tomado sus asientos―. Debería marcharme a casa ahora. -Albert asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

―Déjame ir a pagar y luego nos iremos.

Estaba demasiado distraída para discutir con él sobre cómo pagar la comida. Sólo quería salir de aquí y lejos de Archie. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que había ido la "no cita", estaba bastante segura de que tendría muchas posibilidades de pagar en el futuro.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Albert, más me olvidaba del imbécil que había roto mi corazón.

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente busqué a Candy en los pasillos antes del primer período.

Tenía que verla, tenía que ver esa sonrisa que calentaba cada parte de mí. Ella era algo especial. Había algo en ella que le hacía dar vueltas a mi cabeza. Después de la tarde increíble que habíamos pasado juntos ayer, tenía que estar cerca de ella otra vez. Ella tenía esta forma de afectar cada parte de mí, como si me entendiera sin tener que explicarle nada.

La vi en su casillero y corrí por el pasillo hacia ella. Ella estaba mirando algo en el interior de su casillero con gran concentración, por lo que mi llegada pasó desapercibida.

Sigilosamente, me asomé tras el costado de Candy y ella saltó hacia un lado. Su rostro se puso pálido cuando me vio, no se rió, ni siquiera parecía molesta. En cambio, su labio inferior temblaba y parecía que iba a llorar. ¿La había empujado demasiado fuerte?

―Candy, ¿qué pasa? ―le pregunté, empezando a preocuparme.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas.

―Nada... sólo estaba distraída. Me has asustado, eso es todo.

No le creí. Ni por un segundo. Estaba actuando completamente diferente a la chica que se había abierto en los últimos días. Esta no era la misma chica. Algo estaba muy mal.

―¿Te asusté lo suficiente como para hacer que quieras llorar?

―De verdad, estoy bien ―trató de asegurarme, pero sabía que me estaba esquivando. Lo sabía porque era lo que yo hacía todo el tiempo.

Mirando a su alrededor, vi que la mayoría de la gente en el pasillo estaba mirándonos. Algunos incluso se estaban riendo. ¿Qué demonios...? Mis ojos se posaron en el casillero de Candy y lo que había dentro de él. Mi mandíbula se abrió.

Condones.

Había alrededor de veinte metidos en su casillero, y ahora que miraba hacia abajo, me di cuenta de que algunos estaban en el suelo a sus pies. Por instinto, cerré la puerta de su casillero y mi boca se abrió ante lo que estaba escrito en ella.

"_Con cariño, ZORRA". _

Di un paso hacia atrás y miré a Candy con incredulidad. Su rostro era de un color blanco enfermizo y se veía realmente enferma.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Candy era alguna clase de pervertida sexual y yo no lo sabía? Rose y esa chica Ciara habían dicho algo sobre que Candy era una chica fácil, pero no lo había creído en ese momento.

Mientras miraba a la chica angustiada frente a mí, sabía sin duda en mi mente que Candy no era ninguna de esas cosas. No, ella no era así. No necesitaba saber todos los detalles acerca de su vida para darme cuenta que era una persona buena y amable y que no era una zorra.

―¿Candy, quién hizo esto? ―pregunté con voz controlada.

Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba temblando como si estuviera envuelta en un escalofrío. Tuve la súbita necesidad de protegerla. Quería hacer que aquella tristeza desapareciera.

Me incliné hacia ella y la agarré por sus pequeños hombros, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

―Candy ―le dije en un tono más suave―, por favor, dime quién te hizo esto.

Candy tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

―Yo... yo no sé quién lo hizo.

Su voz sonaba sincera y sabía que en esta ocasión no me estaba esquivando. Realmente no tenía idea de quién la llamaba zorra, pero al menos tenía que saber por qué lo estaban haciendo. Candy no estaba tan abajo en la escala social como para ser llamada de esa forma. Debió de haber hecho algo para convertirse en un objetivo.

Mi voz era uniforme cuando hablé.

―¿Cuál es el problema con estos condones y por qué alguien escribiría "zorra" en tu casillero? ¿Qué pasó?

Candy tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar antes de mirarme nuevamente.

―Estaba saliendo con un deportista, Archie Cornwell. Solíamos ser amigos cuando éramos más chicos. Por alguna razón, me invitó a salir, a pesar de que no

hemos sido muy cercanos en años. Las cosas iban bien hasta que me enteré que me estaba engañando, así que lo enfrenté en una fiesta pidiendo una explicación al respecto hace casi dos semanas.

―Espera un segundo ―le dije, mientras las piezas se juntaban haciendo clic en mi cerebro―. Él es el chico que me mostraste el primer día. El chico que dijiste que era tu novio. Así que él te engañó, ¿pero te llaman a ti de esta forma?

―Supongo que a él y a sus amigos no les gustó el hecho de que lo humillara en público. Desde entonces han estado escribiendo... escribiendo... ―La voz de Candy se rompió y hundió la cara entre sus manos, incapaz de continuar.

Esta vez no pude mantener mi ira bajo control, porque bullía dentro de mí, quemando y ardiendo en mi interior. Golpeé el puño con fuerza en el casillero de Candy haciendo un fuerte ruido, dejando un hueco impreso en la puerta. El sonido llamó la atención de los estudiantes que estaban cerca, y un silencio cayó sobre el corredor anteriormente ruidoso.

Todo el mundo nos miraba como si fuéramos una especie de espectáculo, algo a lo que mirar boquiabiertos. No importaba quién estaba escribiendo cosas horribles en el casillero de Candy, los espectadores que estaban presentes y no hacían nada para ayudar, eran igual de malos.

―Si vuelvo a ver otra mala palabra escrita en el casillero de Candy ―comencé, mi voz fue en aumento hasta que estuve seguro de que todos en el pasillo me oían―: Averiguaré quién lo está haciendo y LO MATARÉ. Nunca será capaz de escribir nada negativo de ella otra vez, porque no tendrá dedos con los que escribir, así de mal voy a patear su culo.

Los estudiantes se dispersaron con mis palabras, agachando la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual conmigo. Era como si pensaran que iba a agarrarlos repentinamente y darles una paliza sólo por estar mirándome. Bueno, yo no era así. Ya no. Desde que mi mundo se había desgarrado.

Había sido un idiota con un montón de gente en el pasado. Solía ser el tipo que escribía las horribles basuras en los casilleros de la gente y luego se reía al respecto.

Pero ya no era ese tipo. Nunca sería esa persona otra vez. No por todo el tiempo que me quedaba por vivir.

Supongo que defender a Candy era mi manera de pedir disculpas por las todas las cosas terribles que había hecho a otras personas. Hubiese defendido a la víctima independientemente de quién fuera, pero debido a que le había pasado a Candy , eso sólo me ponía más furioso. Candy era increíble en una forma que no podía describir. Era amable sin siquiera intentarlo. Era atenta porque era algo que le salía natural.

En cuanto me di la vuelta para enfrentar a Candy, mis ojos se fijaron en un chico de pie a unos metros de nosotros junto a una serie de casilleros. Era alto, bien construido, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y me parecía familiar. También parecía que quería pegarme.

Era el ex novio Candy. Sin hacerle caso, puse una mano en el hombro de Candy.

―¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté, inclinándome para estudiar su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza; su rostro estaba tenso, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir todos sus sentimientos. La admiraba por ser tan fuerte, pero mantener sus sentimientos enjaulados como lo estaba haciendo no era saludable.

―No tienes que mentirme, Candy ―le dije, manteniendo mi voz baja y controlada.

Su labio inferior temblaba y ella abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes.

―Sólo son idiotas, eso es todo. No puedo perder el tiempo pensando en ellos. No puedo permitir que me afecte.

―Está bien estar molesta ―dije, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el lado de su cara.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y su rostro se enrojeció mientras empujaba suavemente mi mano.

―Albert, realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Prefiero ignorarlo y no hacer gran cosa al respecto.

Suspirando, dejé que mis ojos vagaran alrededor del pasillo y se posaran sobre el ex de Candy de nuevo. Parecía enojado por la forma en que nos miraba, y se colgó su bolso al hombro antes de caminar junto a nosotros.

―Oye, ese es tu ex, ¿verdad? ―le pregunté a Candy, señalando en dirección a la espalda en retirada. Candy volvió la cabeza y siguió mi mirada.

Ella me miró, sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros.

―Sí, ese es Archie, mi casto ex novio.

Su tono era amargo y nunca la había oído hablar de nadie en ese tono antes. Era evidente que la había lastimado bastante. No entiendo por qué alguien engañaría a Candy. Era la chica más increíble que había conocido.

¿Cuál era el punto de tener algo tan grande y luego perderlo porque no podías mantenerte dentro de los pantalones? Es evidente que este idiota no tenía ni idea de lo grandioso que tenía. La vida era demasiado corta para todo este estúpido drama de secundaria y encamarse promiscuo.

Si una chica como Candy alguna vez llegara a ser mi novia, le daría el mundo. Me gustaría hacerla la chica más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo, yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Pero tampoco lo era ese perdedor que la había roto hasta el fondo.

Ese chico Archie sólo se había disparado a la cima de mi lista negra.

.

.

*** Fanny Price: **Es la protagonista de la novela Mansfield Park, de Jane Austen.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 14 **_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

El viernes en la tarde tuve turno en _Belle's Diner_, que era el mejor lugar para trabajar de la ciudad. Principalmente porque Belle, la propietaria, era agradable y relajada, era una jefa genial que nunca se enfadaba conmigo o me gritaba.

Por otra parte me conocía desde que nací, me había cuidado la mayor parte de sus años de adolescencia y sentíamos un amor mutuo.

Saludé a Laura Dempsey que estaba sirviendo en el mostrador. Era una joven llena de vida que estaba loca por los chicos y le gustaba hablar: era una fuente inagotable de chismes. Me extrañaba que se quejara de no tener novio porque era muy bonita, con la piel de porcelana, ojos grandes y cabello color rojo pálido. Su aspecto era único. Me preguntaba por qué todavía estaba soltera.

Cuando entré en la cocina para tomar el delantal encontré a Alistear Cavallari limpiando el banquillo. Iba en mi grado de la escuela y actualmente era uno de los amigos de Luca Byron.

Al principio, cuando había empezado a trabajar aquí, había sido un poco cautelosa. Aun cuando era solo unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo y tenía unos ojos interesantes color avellana veteados de verde y marrón, también tenía el cabello negro, un piercing en el labio, y un estilo grunge* gótico de vestirse. Inicialmente, lo encontré un poco intimidante, pero no me tomó mucho tiempo pasar por alto su aspecto físico.

Era un buen tipo y algunas veces teníamos buenas conversaciones. Pero sobre todo, se mantuvo firme en el trabajo concentrándose con ahínco en cocinar papas fritas y hamburguesas.

―Hola Stear ―dije mientras me ataba el cordón alrededor de la cintura. Era blanco y tenía _Belle's Diner _en cursivas escrito al frente. Era uno de esos delantales cortos que llegaban hasta los muslos―. No sabía que trabajabas hoy.

A Stear se le cayó el paño que había estado usando para limpiar. Recuperándolo rápidamente se enderezó, con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

―Umh... eh, sí. Belle no se sentía bien así que me llamó para cocinar esta noche y yo necesito dinero, así que... ―se calló.

―¡Oh no! ¿Qué le pasa? ―le pregunté, esperando que no fuese demasiado grave. Sabía que Belle odiaba estar lejos de su negocio durante mucho tiempo. La mujer era una adicta al trabajo.

―No lo dijo ―me contestó Stear con un encogimiento de hombros. El tono de su cara había vuelto a la normalidad―. Me pidió que me quedara hasta el cierre y me dijo que la llamara si necesitaba algo.

―Ah, correcto. Bueno, me alegro de verte. No hemos tenido muchos turnos juntos últimamente. ―Sacudí mi delantal que parecía arrugado. Hice una nota mental de llevarlo a casa esta noche y plancharlo.

―Uh... umh... sí, es genial verte. ―Hubo un ruido y Stear dejó caer las pinzas al suelo.

Oí tintinear la puerta principal, teníamos clientes. Con una pequeña sonrisa a Stear salí de la cocina y tomé un par de menús del frente del mostrador.

Los ojos de Laura estaban muy abiertos mientras pasaba y me pregunté el porqué de esa mirada.

Me tomó un momento encontrar al cliente solitario sentado en la esquina, entonces la expresión de Laura tuvo sentido. Archie estaba sentado en una mesa, tratando de no mirar hacia mí. Se me cayeron los menús al suelo e inmediatamente quise patearme por actuar como una idiota. No continuaría haciendo el ridículo frente a él. Sería fría, distante, integrada, segura, magnética y... por Dios, apesto en estas cuestiones.

Recogiendo los menús de nuevo, tomé una respiración profunda y me dirigí hacia él.

En serio, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí? Sabía que trabajaba aquí desde los dieciséis, ¿por qué venía? Había un montón de lugares a donde ir. Bueno, técnicamente no había otro lugar, _Mal's Eatery _olía como baño de cerdo. Pero había otros lugares bonitos a donde ir. No había ninguna razón para que viniera al único donde sabía que yo iba a estar.

Lo que tenía menos sentido era que estuviera solo. Por lo general lo acompañaban sus amigos atletas, lanzando testosterona a izquierda, derecha y centro. Nunca lo había visto ir a ninguna parte sin su pandilla. De hecho, se ocupaba tanto de ellos que había perdido la amistad de Elisa.

Ni siquiera traía su bolsa con él, lo que fue una sorpresa, ya que habían parecido tan acaramelados hace dos días en el _Halley_. Intentando lo mejor que pude que su presencia no me afectara, eché atrás los hombros y me acerqué con un aire de indiferencia.

―Buenas tardes señor ―le dije entregándole un menú―. Volveré en un momento para tomar el pedido.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero el sonido de su voz me detuvo.

―Ya sé lo que quiero.

Me miró con esos ojos marrones y, por un segundo, me olvidé de lo mucho que lo odiaba, de lo mucho que tenía que odiarlo. Todo lo que vi fue al hombre que había amado y cuidado.

El chico que me tomó la mano cuando yo lloraba. El tipo que se pasaba la noche, hasta tarde, hablando conmigo por teléfono. El tipo que se burlaba de mí y luego me daba un beso para que no me sintiera mal. La ilusión se rompió cuando se aclaró la garganta y lo miré con dureza.

―¿Qué te sirvo?

Saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de atrás a pesar de que podía memorizar fácilmente las órdenes. Más que nada, quería hacer algo para no tener que mirarlo mientras hablaba.

―¿Me puedes traer una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas?

―Y sin pepinillos ―dije con aire ausente y quise patearme por terminar su orden. Se suponía que debía actuar fría y distante, no mostrar familiaridad con él. ¡Era tan estúpida! Archie sonrió con ironía y asintió.

―Sí, sin pepinillos.

Fingí escribir todo esto, pero en realidad solo estaba apuñalando la página, muy enojada conmigo misma.

―¿Y de beber? ―Sabía que iba a pedir un batido de chocolate, porque eso es lo que siempre pedía.

―Batido de chocolate. ―Bueno, duh.

―Tu pedido estará listo pronto ―le dije. Me dirigí a la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de la boca abierta de Laura cuando pasé.

Tan pronto como entré en la cocina, con mi resolución destrozada me incliné sobre el mostrador, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos mientras trataba de ordenar los caóticos pensamientos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Además de la vergüenza de haber dejado caer los menús, tenía que ir y reconocer que ya sabía cómo le gustaban las hamburguesas. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? Se suponía que debía actuar como si no lo conociera. Que no debía distraerme con sus ojos o su sonrisa, o cualquier otra cosa. Tenía muchas ganas de patearme o meter la cabeza en el congelador.

―Ummh... Candy ¿estás bien?

Di un salto ante el sonido de la voz y luego me di cuenta de que Stear estaba de pie a pocos metros y me miraba con preocupación. Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado por completo de que estaba ahí. Ya saben, porque, ¿dónde más estaría el cocinero si no en la cocina?

―Sí, claro... Estoy bien ―sonreí sin ganas―, tenemos un pedido de una hamburguesa sin pepinillos. Con una ración de papas fritas y batido de chocolate también.

Stear asintió todavía con cara de preocupación mientras ponía unas papas en la freidora y encendía la parrilla para empezar a asar la carne.

Mientras lo miraba, decidí hacer el batido. Cuando no tenía que tomar pedidos, ayudaba en la cocina para que el cocinero no tuviera tanto que hacer.

Medí el helado, la leche, el chocolate en polvo y el hielo y lo puse todo en la licuadora. Stear me hizo un gesto, como diciendo "gracias" al tiempo que tomaba un plato y una bandeja para poner la comida. Cuando apagué la licuadora, Stear utilizó esa oportunidad para hablar.

―Entonces, ¿qué está pasando realmente Candy?

Suspirando, serví el batido en un vaso y vi como Stear subía el fuego de la parrilla.

―Mi ex novio es el cliente que acaba de llegar.

Stear levantó la cabeza en mi dirección y frunció el ceño.

―¿Tu ex-novio? El amigo de Elisa, ¿cierto? Archie algo-o-como-sea.

―Sí, ese. ―Me recargué sobre el mostrador y jugueteé con el borde de la plataforma―. Quisiera decir que ya lo olvidé, pero no.

Stear se quedó callado por un momento y solo se oía el chisporroteo de las papas fritas cocinándose. Finalmente habló.

―Es normal que sigas pensando en tu ex e incluso, que tengas sentimientos por él. Eso no te hace débil, te hace humana.

Lo miré a los ojos color avellana por un segundo, tan amables y gentiles. Sentí que todos mis sentimientos afloraban.

―Pero después de lo que me hizo me enoja sentir algo, ¿sabes? No quiero sentir nada por él. Quisiera verlo como a un extraño. Me gustaría acabar con todas estas emociones que me hace sentir. ¡Es muy frustrante!

De repente me sentí avergonzada de ventilar toda mi frustración con Stear. Sin embargo era tan fácil hablar con él y, escuchaba. _Realmente _escuchaba. No me entiendas mal. Annie, Susana y Paty me apoyaron y siempre me dieron muy buenos consejos, pero había algo terapéutico en confiar en alguien que tenía una perspectiva diferente de la situación. Stear me sonrió con tristeza mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

―No hay nada malo en lo que estás sintiendo. Eso demuestra que te preocupas y es una buena señal. Es mejor que ser fría y carecer de sentimientos o tratar mal a los demás porque te importan un comino. Se tú misma, tal y como eres y te prometo que un día te despertarás y Archie no significará nada para ti.

Contuve la respiración mientras las palabras de Stear me sacudían. Tenía razón. No estaba mal de mi parte seguir pensando en Archie, porque realmente me importaba y era natural que lo extrañara. En cuanto a Archie, para él era muy fácil seguir adelante con otra persona, porque era evidente que no se había preocupado por mí. Pero yo no era como él y me alegré de que así fuera.

―Me has dado el mejor consejo de todos los tiempos. Eres como Dr. Phil, pero con mejor aspecto. ―Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla―. Gracias Stear. Eres el mejor.

El rostro de Stear flameó y murmuró algo incoherente, se ocupó en limpiar el mostrador ya limpio. Tomé la bandeja, coloqué el batido en ella y volví a donde estaba sentado Archie.

Ahora que realmente le presté atención, vi su postura rígida, como si estuviera a punto de romper las puertas en cualquier momento.

Mientras pague después de romperlas no me importa.

―Aquí tienes ―le dije poniendo el plato de comida y luego el batido delante de él. Abracé la bandeja a mi pecho mientras daba un paso hacia atrás―. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

Archie me miró con esos ojos marrones y por un segundo vi su conflicto. Por último negó y se metió una patata en la boca.

―Nop, así está bien.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, me dirigí al mostrador donde Laura nos miraba con seriedad. Era obvio que pensaba que Archie era sexy. Todo el mundo pensaba que era sexy. Incluso yo.

Antes de que me bombardeara con sus numerosas preguntas la campana sonó otra vez y agradecida me volví hacia la puerta para ver quién ingresaba.

Mi corazón saltó en el pecho cuando me encontré con Albert de pie, mirándome confundido. Y no estaba solo. Estaba con un hombre mayor que se parecía tanto a él que era fácil adivinar que se trataba de su padre.

Al dar la vuelta al mostrador para agarrar dos menús, vi que la boca de Laura estaba abierta una vez más.

―¡Santo Cielo! ¿_Quién _es?

―Albert Andrew ―dije sonriendo al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Archie fue rápidamente olvidado cuando tuvo a la vista a Albert.

― .Dios. Es uno de los hombre más sexys que he visto en mi vida. ―Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Archie como si quisiera compararlo con Albert y asintió―. Sí, sin duda el más sexy. Lo que quiero decir es que hay un tipo en mi grado, Hunter Hammond que es el más sexy de todos, pero es un mujeriego...

―Laura, mejor me voy para sentar a esos clientes ―interrumpí una vez que Laura empezó a hablar de los chicos y no se detuvo hasta que había analizado a cada chico soltero que pensaba que era sexy. Definitivamente no quería saber que uno tenía los pies más bonitos.

Al acercarme a Albert, mis entrañas empezaron a calentarse solo por estar cerca de él. Me dio esa sensación de vértigo que nadie más me provocaba. Desde luego, no podía culpar a Laura por revisarlo. El chico estaba muy bien.

―¡Hola, Albert! ―dije alegremente―, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Albert frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor.

―No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

El tono frío de su voz me confundió y mi estado de ánimo optimista vaciló.

―Ummh, te dije que trabajaba aquí cuando te estaba mostrando la ciudad.

Su ceño se profundizó y miró a su padre.

―Papá ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los labios, tratando de no demostrar lo herida que estaba. ¿Por qué Albert actuaba tan raro? Hoy en la escuela había sido perfectamente normal. Es decir, ¡había amenazado a todos para que se alejaran de mí, por el amor de Dios! Obviamente se preocupaba por mí, así que, ¿por qué estaba actuando así?

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en comer aquí? ―le preguntó su padre, mirando a su hijo y luego a mí. Albert suspiró y se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

―Nada, papá. Vamos a comer y salimos volando de aquí.

Sus palabras me dolían y las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Albert no era así. Claro, cuando había llegado a la ciudad se había comportado un poco retraído, pero eso había cambiado rápidamente. O al menos eso pensaba.

Su actitud me dolía de una forma que no podía explicar. Había estado tan cerrada a los chicos antes de su llegada. Me había propuesto no volver a acercarme a un chico como lo hice con Archie, pero Albert había roto ese propósito.

Habíamos compartido grandes momentos juntos, sin embargo aquí estaba, actuando como si fuera una completa desconocida. Como si no quisiera conocerme.

Los seguí a un apartado junto a la ventana y les entregué sus menús. Albert no me reconocía en absoluto. Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

―Ummh... Estaré de vuelta en un minuto ―les dije antes de huir al santuario de la cocina.

.

.* **Grunge**: un estilo de moda y de música muy exitoso hasta los años '90. Es una mezcla de hard rock y rock alternativo. Es mayormente una música de protesta contra la sociedad.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

-¿Conoces a esa chica? ―preguntó papá, volteando el menú.

No miré hacia él mientras fingía leer el menú, cuando en realidad mi mente estaba en otra parte. En Candy. Me había olvidado de que Candy trabajaba aquí, y me molestó haber olvidado algo tan simple. Estaba perdiendo mi maldita mente.

―Ella va a mi escuela.

―Se veía molesta. ―Papá me dio una mirada de sondeo con esos ojos que eran como los míos. - Me encogí de hombros.

―Probablemente le estén pasando algunas cosas de chicas. Sabes como son las mujeres.

―No puedo discutir con eso, hijo ―dijo él y volvió a mirar su menú.

Una vez que su atención estaba fuera de mí, mi mente volvió al hecho de que Candy trabajaba aquí. Realmente no recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba aquí. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse conmigo en un mal día? ¿En un día que me sentía con ganas de huir del mundo y no querer hablar con nadie? En días como estos, daba la impresión de ser un idiota.

La última cosa que quería hacerle a Candy era herirla, pero cuanto más me acercaba a ella, más inevitable era que terminara siendo lastimada. Ya le había advertido que no era bueno para ella, pero eso no había funcionado. Era terca como el infierno cuando quería serlo y no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Nos habíamos convertido en algo más cercano y estaba asustado. Asustado de hacerle daño. Asustado de perderla.

Mis ojos vagaron alrededor de la cafetería y cayeron sobre el chico sentado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Él me miraba como si quisiera perforarme la cara y fue entonces cuando lo reconocí.

Era el ex-novio de Candy.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí solo a una hora que la cafetería estaba prácticamente desierta? ¿Estaban él y Candy tratando de resolver las cosas? ¿Lo había perdonado por todo lo que le había hecho? ¿Era realmente tan ingenua?

Candy regresó sosteniendo un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo en la mano. Nos dio una sonrisa tensa cuando llegó a nuestra mesa.

―¿Están listos para ordenar?

Papá dio su orden de un filete a punto medio con patatas fritas y Candy se volvió hacia mí expectante, mordiendo su labio inferior. Dios, quería morder ese labio yo mismo. Era tan hermosa, tan difícil de quitarle los ojos de encima, pero no sabía cuál era el asunto de ella y su ex. Él sonaba como el imbécil del siglo, pero yo no quería entrar en su territorio si algo estaba pasando entre Candy y él.

―¿Qué está haciendo _él _aquí? ―le pregunté, manteniendo la voz baja.

Candy me miró con sorpresa y luego su frente se arrugó.

―¿Lo que todo el mundo viene a hacer aquí, obviamente?

Me miró con escepticismo, odiando el monstruo celoso que se acumulaba en mi pecho y amenazaba con estallar.

―Entonces, ¿por qué está solo? ¿No parece un poco extraño que decidiera venir aquí en un día en el que tú estás trabajando?

―No lo sé, Albert ―dijo Candy con la mirada acerada―. No creo que sea más extraño que alguien que viene aquí y actúa como si no me conociera.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en la cara y quise tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que estaba equivocado por tratarla de esa manera. Entonces quería besar esa bonita boca suya y...

No, eso era un poco extraño y espeluznante. Acabábamos de hacernos amigos y no quería cruzar ninguna frontera. Además, había jodido totalmente cualquier progreso que hubiéramos hecho al actuar como un idiota hacia ella.

―¿Puedo tener una ensalada y una botella de agua? ―le pregunté, mirando hacia la mesa. Candy parecía confundida, ya sea por mi pedido o mi comportamiento, no estaba seguro.

Sólo sabía que yo era tan idiota como este Archie. Candy merecía algo mejor. No se merecía a alguien con mis impredecibles cambios de humor. Es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en un buen estado de ánimo, pero a veces cualquier cosa me llegaba.

―Bien ―espetó ella, tomando nuestros menús antes de irse enfurecida a través del comedor y desaparecer en la cocina. Vaya, realmente estaba enojada conmigo y totalmente entiendo por qué. No podía culparla, cuando claramente era mi culpa.

Ver a su ex-novio aquí había empeorado mi estado de ánimo.

―Así que, sólo un poco de drama femenino, ¿eh? ―preguntó papá mientras se reclinaba en la cabina acolchada.

Le di un encogimiento de hombros sin importancia, sin humor para discutir sobre Candy con él. Él nunca lo entendería, nunca comprendería cómo me sentía por ella.

―Si tu madre se entera de esto, no estará feliz, Albert ―advirtió papá―. A ella no le va a gustar que pierdas tu tiempo en una chica.

La ira se disparó a través de mí y golpeé mi puño sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de Archie y la chica en el mostrador principal.

―¡Ella no es cualquier chica! Su nombre es Candy y sucede que me preocupo por ella. Mucho. ¡Y me importa un bledo lo que mamá piense! -Papá se acercó más y me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

―Albert, sé que tú y tu madre no se llevan bien la mayoría de las veces, pero ella tiene razón. Esta chica, Candy, no sabe nada de ti. Sólo vas a terminar lastimándola. Necesitas mantenerte alejado de ella.

―Eso es más fácil de decir que hacer ―gruñí, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho―. Y créeme, hacerle daño es lo último que quiero.

―Entonces mantén la distancia ―dijo papá con firmeza en su voz.

No dije nada más porque no había nada más que decir. Mamá y papá siempre pensaron que tenían razón en todo y no importaba lo que dijera para tratar de hacerlos cambiar de parecer, nunca podían ver las cosas a mi manera.

La única persona que me entendía era Candy. Incluso lo poco que sabía de mí, lo entendía perfectamente. ¿Cómo iba a dejar ir a alguien así? Había tratado de advertirle que se alejara, pero ella no había escuchado. Podría actuar como un completo idiota, pero yo no era así en absoluto y ya no iba a fingir ser alguien más.

Mi atención volvió a Archie mientras él se ponía de pie y se acercaba al mostrador para pagar por su comida. Cuando empezó a salir de la cafetería, me puse de pie.

―Oye, papá, volveré en un minuto. Acabo de ver a un chico que conozco de la escuela.

Papá asintió con aire ausente y me fui detrás de Archie, acelerando el ritmo para alcanzarlo. Él apenas había salido a la calle y estaba mirando hacia abajo cuando lo alcancé.

―Oye ―dije―, tú eres el ex novio de Candy. ―Salió más como una afirmación que una pregunta. Archie se dio la vuelta y estudiándome, oscureciendo su mirada.

―Sí, ¿qué te importa?

―¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ―pregunté, ignorando su pregunta y dando un paso hacia él.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. ―Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho de una manera que estaba destinada obviamente a intimidarme. No funcionó, sino que me puso más loco.

―Candy es mi amiga así que, sí, creo que tiene todo que ver conmigo ―le disparé en respuesta―. Mantente lo más lejos posible de ella y deja de escribirle basura en su casillero.

―Ese no fui yo ―dijo, con expresión hosca.

―Entonces dile a tus compinches que dejen de hacerlo porque si sucede otra vez, te romperé la cara, ¿me entiendes? ―Estaba tan enojado que mis palabras salieron más como un gruñido.

―Estás fingiendo ―dijo, pero sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha con nerviosismo. Sonreí en lo que esperaba luciera de una manera loca.

―No me conoces, soy nuevo en el pueblo. Hubo una razón por la que me echaron de mi antigua escuela. No sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que no me pongas a prueba. No tengo nada que perder.

Bueno, eso sí que había sido una completa mentira. No había sido expulsado de la escuela, sólo había estado en dos peleas de toda mi vida y una de ellas había sido en primer grado cuando Mary Snyder me había empujado en el barro y había pisoteado mi mano. Archie no sabía eso y su ignorancia era mi ventaja.

―Lo que sea ―espetó él―. Eres un maldito perdedor.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la calle, sin mirarme.

Con suerte había recibido el mensaje y se lo pasaría a sus amigos perdedores. Quiero decir, no quería entrar en una pelea en mi nueva escuela, pero si no dejaban a Candy tranquila entonces yo no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Candy merecía algo mucho mejor que eso. Y yo iba a asegurarme de que lo tuviera.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Sólo había estado en dos fiestas de la escuela en toda mi vida.

En la primera, me tuve que ir muy rápidamente después de que una chica borracha que no conocía me había abrazado y luego procedió a vomitar sobre mí. En la segunda atrapé a mi novio besándose con otra chica y me metí en una pelea con él. Por lo tanto es casi entendible por qué me mantuve alejada de ellas.

Por eso cuando Annie, Susana y yo estábamos teniendo una de nuestras conferencias telefónicas la noche del sábado, me sorprendí a mí misma cuando Annie hizo un último esfuerzo para que fuera a la fiesta de campo, dije que sí.

―Es una broma ―gritó en el teléfono―. No juegues conmigo Candice White. ¡Voy a llorar!

―Lo digo en serio ―le dije y lo decía de verdad―. Voy a ir con ustedes mientras que no tenga que beber, ni nada de eso.

Estaba contenta de que no me preguntara por qué había cambiado de idea de repente, porque me sentiría muy estúpida de decirlo en voz alta.

Honestamente, fue a causa de Albert. Él realmente me había enojado ayer. La forma en que era tan frío y caliente hacia mí era confusa, y no quería lucir desesperada, como si quisiera estar a su alrededor en todo momento. No importaba el hecho de que quería estar alrededor de él.

Él era el único que me había hecho reír y sonreír después de la ruptura con Archie. Me había enseñado que el cambio era una parte necesaria de la vida, independientemente de si era positivo o negativo. Aun así, eso no quería decir que debiera esperar hasta que le gustara a Albert, que me invitara a salir o me besara...

La forma en que había actuado ayer fue suficiente para hacerme enojar, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirme atraída por él. Quiero decir, él era muy bueno cuando quería serlo, pero también podía ser totalmente indiferente y no necesitaba otro tipo que jugara conmigo. Esa era la razón por la que iba a la hoguera esta noche a pasar un buen rato. Sin Albert.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No importa el por qué mientras vayas conmigo! ―gritó ella en el teléfono tan fuerte que tuve que sostenerlo lejos de mi oído. Annie era la definición de la palabra sobre reaccionar.

―Tú necesitas alocarte y divertirte un poco. ―Rodé los ojos mientras relajaba la cara y miraba al techo de color blanquecino―. Annie, no voy a _alocarme _con nada. ¿Y qué es incluso lo que significa eso?

―¿Te gustaría saberlo? ―dijo ella misteriosamente―. Así que Susana, ¿le preguntaste a Paty si va a poder hacerlo? -Susana suspiró.

―No lo creo. Tú sabes cómo son su padre y su hermano. Dijo que van a tener un ataque si se queda hasta tarde. Además, dijo que tiene trabajo voluntario que hacer mañana, así que se tendrá que ir a la cama temprano.

―Paty es una santa. Creo que mis padres quieren adoptarla ―dijo Annie, sin darle mucha importancia.

―Bueno, por como están las cosas en su casa, creo que ella podría realmente aceptar esa oferta, aun si tuviera que aguantarte a ti. ―La voz de Susana sonaba melancólica y sabía que no estaba tratando de echar a perder nuestro estado de ánimo, sino de afirmar un hecho.

Paty tenía una situación familiar muy difícil. Su padre era alcohólico con problemas con el juego. Él había jugado los pocos ahorros que su familia tenía, causando que la Sra. O´Brien abandonara Statlen y a su marido con sus tres hijos. Nadie la ha visto desde hace cinco años y la vida de familia de los O´Brien se había deteriorado desde ese momento.

Paty tenía un hermano mayor, Nathan, quien estaba en su primer año en la Universidad de Statlen y una hermana menor, Savannah, que era una adolescente. Teniendo en cuenta la vida familiar de porquería que habían tenido, los chicos O´Brien, lo habían manejado de la mejor manera. Nathan era un poco demasiado sobreprotector con Paty, su padre también lo era. No le gustaba que Paty saliera o estuviera afuera demasiado tarde, lo cual era raro pues no eran tan estrictos con Savannah.

Tal vez fuera porque Paty era quien cocinaba, limpiaba y cuidaba de todos. Ella mantenía a esa familia unida como un pegamento. Nuestros padres la aman. Todo el mundo la ama. Annie rió torpemente, porque todavía era difícil para nosotros pensar en la situación personal de Paty, así que cambio rápidamente de tema.

―Por lo tanto, ¿te recojo a las ocho Candy?

Miré el reloj de la mesilla y vi que decía 7:17 p.m. ese debería ser tiempo suficiente para encontrar algo que me hiciera ver decente.

―Sí, ocho está bien. ¿Susana, qué me pongo?

Si necesitas consejos de moda, Susana era la persona a la que debías ir. No teníamos las mejores tiendas en Statlen, pero ella conseguía la mayoría de sus cosas en línea, yo siempre envidiaba su guardarropa. Sin embargo, tenía cosas en mi armario que apreciaba, como mis abrigos. Me encantaba coleccionar abrigos.

―Bueno, basado en el clima de otoño, me permito sugerir que se vistan calientes, pero que luzcan sexy.

―¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente tener una fogata? ―pregunté, pasando mentalmente a través de mi armario para tratar de averiguar si tenía algo que podía ser clasificado como "Caliente, pero sexy".

―Porque es muy cerca de la ciudad y la policía la terminaría en cinco minutos exactos. Tienes que hacer grandes sacrificios para divertirte. -Annie lo dijo tan seria que no pude evitar reír.

―¿Y qué exactamente te vas a poner?

―Un vestido cortó negro.

―Cómo es que eso es caliente.

―Sacrificios, Candy, sacrificios ―dijo Annie como si de alguna manera eso explicara todo.

Colgamos el teléfono unos pocos minutos después y fui hacia el espejo a estudiar mi reflejo en él. Me veía como un troll completo. Mi cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y sé que parecía una de esas señoras locas que tienen veinte gatos, olía a basura y llevaba seis capas de ropa, incluso en verano.

Sin duda me hacía falta vida social. Pero tenía una buena disculpa por eso. Mis libros eran mi vida social, los personajes eran mis amigos. Me reía con ellos, lloraba con ellos. Me enamoraba de ellos y hablaba con ellos también. Me hice una mueca a mí misma en el espejo.

Wow, que trágicamente patética sonaba. Realmente necesitaba salir de la casa y hacer cosas de adolescentes normales. Caminando hacia mi armario, lo abrí para ver el surtido de prendas que colgaban en el interior. Todo estaba organizado por un código de colores y específicamente ordenado por tipo de ropa, al igual que el resto de mi habitación.

Decir que era una maniática del orden era una especie de eufemismo. Era más una fanática del control cuando se trata de la limpieza de mi habitación. Si había algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar, me sentía perdida. Especialmente mis libros.

Estaban clasificados en orden alfabético, pero también estaban agrupados por género. Esa era la manera en que me gustaba todo. Quería que todo estuviera organizado de manera que tuviera sentido. Claro, tal vez no tuviera sentido para otras personas, pero hacía mucho sentido para mí.

Estudié mi ropa con disgusto. La mayoría era de secundaria y consistía principalmente de abrigos sencillos. Está bien, así que mi sentido de la moda apestaba, pero tenía que haber algo semidecente que pudiera usar esta noche.

Mordiéndome el labio, saqué un par de ajustados vaqueros negros y un suéter azul bebé. Este era mi conjunto favorito para salir. Siempre me lo ponía en los meses más fríos con muchos abrigos. ¿Era esto lo que Susana había querido decir con caliente, pero sexy?

Sosteniendo el conjunto frente al espejo, me examiné a mí misma. Me veía como algo que una contadora usaría para ir a la playa. Caliente, pero definitivamente no sexy.

Además Albert había dicho que me escondía detrás de mis suéteres, así que tal vez había llegado el momento de probar algo diferente. Dejando a un lado los vaqueros y el suéter, busqué en mi armario por algo diferente y saqué una camiseta lila que tenía unos tirantes delgados. No me había puesto una camiseta desde que tenía catorce años. Me había quedado pequeña y sólo la guardé porque me gustaba el color.

Como no quería perder más tiempo, me lo puse y me estudié a mí misma. La camiseta se pegaba a la piel, pero no era incómodo y mostraba unos centímetros de mi vientre plano. Sintiéndome autoconsciente, me puse una chaqueta y me acerqué a la cómoda para pasar un cepillo por mi cabello. Entonces apliqué un poco de base que se mezclaba con el color de mi piel y un labial rojo para un efecto audaz.

Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer y no importaba, ¿cierto? No era como si quisiera impresionar a alguien. Albert ni siquiera iba a ir… Está bien, de verdad tenía que dejar de pensar en Albert. Esta se suponía iba a ser una noche libre de Albert.

Cuando entré a la cocina, mamá y papá me miraron sorprendidos.

―¿Estabas jugando con mi maquillaje de nuevo, cariño? ―me preguntó mamá con una sonrisa burlona.

―¿Se ve tan mal? ―le pregunté, sintiéndome aún más consciente de mí misma.

―Te ves muy bien, cariño. _¿Vas a salir? _―preguntó mamá abriendo mucho los ojos mientras observaba mi apariencia.

Al principio estaba un poco ofendida de que luciera tan sorprendida, pero luego me di cuenta de que era porque nunca salía y hacía las cosas que los típicos adolescentes hacían. A veces pienso que mis padres creen que soy una mujer de mediana edad atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de diecisiete años.

―Sí, voy a salir con Annie y Susana. -Papa levantó una ceja

―¿Habrá chicos al lugar donde van a ir?

―Probablemente, papá.

― ¿Y alcohol?

―Papá tú sabes que no bebo.

―¿Quieres que te preste mi spray de pimienta? ―me preguntó mamá cuando me sentaba en la mesa y me ponía un par de botines. Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

―Mamá, ¿por qué tienes spray de pimienta? Eres una secretaria. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?

―A veces tu papá se pone inquieto en el trabajo ―dijo mamá, moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo―. Necesito algo para mantenerlo a raya. -Papa le guiño un ojo.

―Tú sabes, las ganas surgen.

―¡Demasiada información! ―Pretendí tener arcadas y estuve agradecida cuando escuché dos bocinazos desde el exterior―. Tengo que irme. Esas son Annie y Susana.

―Dale abrazos y besos a las chicas ―dijo mamá con cariño.

―¡No te quedes embarazada! ―gritó papá desde detrás de mí mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo hacia donde annie se había se había detenido en la entrada de mi casa.

Honestamente mis padres estaban completamente locos. ¿Quién iba a dejarme embarazada? No tenía ni siquiera perspectivas románticas de las qué hablar.

* * *

La fiesta del campo era tan ruidosa y molesta como las otras dos fiestas de la escuela en las que había estado. Cuando vi el número de personas que se dirigían hacia el campo sentí ganas de arrastrar a Anie hasta su carro y obligarla hacer el camino de regreso de vuelta a casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? No encajo aquí en absoluto. Fue una estupidez venir aquí en primer lugar. Podría haberme olvidado de todos mis problemas si me hubiera quedado en casa y leído sobre Anne Elliot y el cortejo de Frederick Wentworth*. Esa era una historia de amor de la que quisiera formar parte.

―¡Oh, qué lindo que se ve Connor! ―gritó Annie en mi oído mientras las tres caminábamos por el campo.

Eran sólo pasadas las ocho y media y ya había cerca de un centenar de personas aquí. Recorrí con la mirada a la multitud y vi que Connor McAllister estaba de pie ahí hablando con un grupo de chicos. Connor estaba en el equipo de baloncesto por lo que estaba en buena forma, lo que Annie no dejaba de señalar.

A Annie le había gustado Connor por meses así que no necesitaba que me dijera cuál era la razón por la que había venido aquí esta noche. Apuesto a que se había puesto ese vestido negro tan atrevido con el único propósito de conseguir la atención de Connor. Estaba bastante segura de que tendría éxito. Se veía increíble esta noche.

Annie entrelazó su brazo con el mío cuando nos dirigíamos a unas mantas de picnic que se habían colocadas sobre el suelo y estaban cubiertas de un montón de diferentes tipos de alcohol. Las únicas que podía reconocer a simple vista eran cerveza y vodka. Hasta ahí iba mi conocimiento sobre alcohol.

―¿Quién diablos paga todo este alcohol? ―pregunté. Sólo basado en la cantidad de alcohol en frente de mí, era bastante obvio que habría costado cientos de dólares.

―Los Hammonds, ¿quién más? ―dijo Susana, mientras se ajustaba su apretada camiseta sin mangas que se amarraba al cuello.

―Por supuesto que sí ―le dije, rodando los ojos.

Los hermanos Hammond eran los tipos más ricos de nuestra escuela y eran parte de una de las prestigiosas familias que vivían en Jackson Heights. Nunca había hablado con alguno de ellos, pero por lo que había escuchado, el más joven era una completa mierda.

―¿Quieres algo, Candy? ―preguntó Susana, mientras tomaba un vaso de plástico y servía vodka en él. Estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza cuando lo vi.

Archie estaba pegado contra un árbol con la zorra de Penthill High que se estaba moliendo contra él. Él estaba jugando con el dobladillo de su minifalda de jeans mientras tiraba de ella para darle un beso. Bueno, lo de beso era un eufemismo. Fue apabullante. Algunos de los idiotas de sus amigos silbaban, maullaban y lanzaban miradas lascivas en dirección de Archie a la fulana. En serio, ¿por qué se habían molestado en venir aquí cuando todo lo que iban a hacer era besarse?

Como si mis pensamientos le hubiesen alcanzado, Archie empujó a la chica a través de un hueco entre los árboles y desaparecieron. Sus amigos empezaron a gritar como monos aulladores y me alejé disgustada. No era un misterio lo que Archie y la chica iban a hacer, y lo más difícil era no dejar que me afectara, todavía dolía. Siempre iba a doler, pero el hecho de que me había olvidado por completo era lo que más dolía.

Fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión. Iba a ahogar todos los pensamientos sobre Archie. No me importaba lo que hiciera o quién lo hiciera. No necesitaba ese idiota, iba a divertirme esta noche.

―Dame lo que sea que estés tomando ―le dije a Susana mientras ella le entregaba a Annie una cerveza. La sonrisa de Susana desapareció y levantó una ceja.

―Candy, estoy tomando vodka. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Tragando la amarga sensación que se había acumulado en mi interior, asentí.

―Sí, estoy segura. ―Susana me dio un vaso de plástico del líquido maloliente y me miró mientras me lo bebía de un trago. El vodka era asquerosamente repugnante y quemó mi garganta, pero traté de actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―¿Dónde está Candy y, ¿qué has hecho con ella? ―exigió Annie, con una mano en la cadera mientras me escudriñaba. Me encogí de hombros y miré alrededor del campo de forma ausente.

―No va a hacer daño si no actúo como yo por una noche, ¿verdad?

―Supongo que no ―dijo Annie, no muy convencida.

―¿Oh, vamos, Annie! Siempre estás diciendo que me tengo que animar un poco. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco esta noche. -El rostro de Annie se iluminó y finalmente asintió.

―Supongo que no, pero tómalo con calma. Tú nunca bebes, así que eres una principiante.

Antes de que pudiera protestar por qué era lo suficientemente capaz de ingerir alcohol, Connor se acercó a nosotros y le dio a Annie una mirada apreciativa.

―Hola, Annie. ¿Quieres bailar?

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron como las luces de un anuncio de neón y asintió con entusiasmo, luego miró hacia Susana y a mí.

―¿Vienen?

Creo que necesito unos tragos más antes de humillarme públicamente con mis cojos movimientos de baile. Era un talento que había heredado de mi padre. No podía bailar ni para salvar su vida.

―Estaré ahí en unos minutos ―le dije.

―Vayan a divertirse ustedes chicos ―agregó Susana, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Annie nos sonrió antes de que Connor se la llevara hacía a una pequeña multitud de gente que estaba bailando. Mientras observaba a Annie acurrucarse hacia Connor, no pude evitar sonreír. Hacían una linda pareja y Connor parecía un buen tipo.

―¿Crees que van a salir? ―preguntó Susana, con los ojos fijos en la pareja.

―Realmente espero que sí. De lo contrario va a fundir nuestros oídos de tanto que va a hablar de él. -Susana se echó a reír y luego bajó la voz.

―Todo el mundo te está mirando ―dijo.

Sorprendida, miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Había unas pocas personas aquí y allá que estaban abiertamente mirándome y susurrando.

Sintiéndome incómoda, bajé la mirada y me fui a conseguir más alcohol. No pude averiguar si estaban susurrando sobre el hecho de que yo era la ex de Archie o porque estaba en una fiesta.

De cualquier manera, no iba a dejar que me deprimieran. Iba a actuar como si no me molestaran y realmente disfrutar por una vez.

Y no pensaría ni en Archie ni en Albert. Especialmente Albert.

.

*Anne Elliot y Frederick Wentworth, son los protagonistas de la novela de Jane Austen, Persuación.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Enredaderas retorcidas alrededor de mis piernas, me tiraron hacia atrás mientras luchaba por librarme de ellas. Estaba atrapado y no había forma de escapar.

Una jirafa corrió hacia mí, abrió su boca y comenzó a hacer un ruido como de timbre. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuándo las jirafas hacían ese sonido? ¿Y desde cuando salgo con jirafas? ¿Y por qué estaba en una jungla de todos modos?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté, mi corazón latía de manera irregular. Al mirar alrededor de la habitación ahora familiar, me di cuenta que mi celular estaba sonando a mi lado, en la mesita de noche. Los deslumbrantes números rojos del reloj me hacían saber que eran las 23:07. ¿Quién rayos me llamaba tan tarde en la noche?

Gimiendo, me acerque y le respondí a mi celular sin mirar quién era. Quienquiera que fuera es mejor que tenga una malditamente buena razón para llamarme tan tarde.

―Hola ―logre decir, con la garganta rasposa y seca. Mi boca sabía raro y me levanté de la cama para conseguir un vaso de agua de la cocina. Lo primero que pude oír fue un montón de ruido en el fondo, voces altas mezcladas con música tecno que nunca había oído antes. ¿Alguien me llamaba desde una fiesta?

―Aaaaalbert ―dijo una voz pastosa con entusiasmo desde el otro extremo de la línea.

Me tomo unos cuantos segundos para darme cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a Candy. Y sonaba absolutamente borracha. Como totalmente colocada de borracha.

―Candy. ¿Eres tú? ―pregunté, solo para estar seguro. Era difícil de imaginar a Candy haciendo algo tan irresponsable como ir a una fiesta y emborracharse. Primero que todo me dijo que no bebía, y segundo, era tan organizada y madura, que parecía demasiado fuera de lugar para ella emborracharse.

―¿Quién más podría ser? ―sonaba molesta―. ¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

―Um, no. ―Me pasé la mano por el cabello confundido―. Pero no esperaba que me llamaras a las once de la noche y me despertaras.

―¡Aaaaaalbert! ¡Eres tan aburrido! ¿Quién se va a la cama tan temprano? ¡Estamos pasándola en grande! ¡Ven de fiesta con nosotros!

Me detuve en el pasillo fuera de la cocina, todos los pensamientos sobre conseguir una bebida volaron fuera de mi mente cuando sus palabras se hundieron en mí.

―¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres con nosotros? ¿Quién más está contigo ahí, Candy?

―Susana estaba conmigo, pero no sé dónde está ahora y Annie está ocupada enrollándose con su nuevo novio. ―Candy rió―. Así que hice dos nuevos amigos, Trent y Corey. Están trayendo más vodka y después vamos a hacer chupitos en el cuerpo. ¿Sabes que son chupitos en el cuerpo? ¡Yo voy a ser el cuerpo!

Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando Candy dijo esto y me apresuré a regresar a mi habitación a buscar a ciegas algo, lo que sea para ponerme. De alguna manera me las arreglé para encontrar un par de jeans y una camiseta en la oscuridad y ponérmelos antes de correr a la cocina y tomar las llaves del carro de papá.

―¡Candy no te atrevas a ir a ninguna parte con alguno de esos tipos! ―Mi voz era presa del pánico mientras corría afuera. El aire frío nocturno provocándome piel de gallina en mis brazos, o tal vez era miedo por lo que Candy estaba a punto de meterse.

―Albert, no te entiendo ―dijo Candy en tono cansado―. Primero eres todo frío conmigo, pero después eres muy agradable. Como ese día en el lago cuando te veías taaaan sexy en esa camiseta mojada, o cuando les dijiste a todos que me dejaran en paz. Pero luego en el restaurante pasaste de mí y actuaste como un gran idiota por ninguna razón. No te entiendo, no te entiendo, no te entiendo. ―Su voz convirtiéndose en una cancioncita hasta que paro.

Mientras ella hablaba, ya iba a alta velocidad por las afueras del pueblo, tratando de recordar puntos de referencia para no perderme. Sabía que una vez que encontrara ese puente sabría dónde estaba. Candy había dicho que el campo estaba a través de esos gruesos árboles, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar a través de la ciudad, cruzar el puente, luego pasear por la oscuridad y ser comido por los osos. ¿Había osos en Iowa?

Mientras tanto tenía que entretener a Candy para que no se fuera con esos tipos. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que van a hacer con ella.

―Candy, lo siento por lo de ayer, no quería quedar como un idiota.

―Bueno lo hiciste ―dijo ella, con un gemido―. Fuiste un grandísimo imbécil.

―Y realmente lo siento por eso, me atrapaste en mal momento, pero no debía de haberla tomado contra ti. ¿Me perdonas? -Silencio del otro lado de la línea.

―Supongo, pero tengo problemas contigo. Grandes, grandísimos problemas.

―¿Sí, cómo cuáles? ―Estaba en la calle principal del pueblo ahora y sabía que el desvió para llegar al tramo largo de la carretera que conducía al puente estaba en algún lugar a la izquierda. Después de pasar por algunas tiendas, por fin vi la calle por donde tenía que dar la vuelta, chirriaron las llantas mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, contento de que Statlen no fuera muy patrullado, de lo contrario habría sido detenido hace cinco minutos.

―… Como, ¿tienes que verte siempre tan condenadamente bien? Estoy tratando de no sentirme atraída por ti, pero lo haces tan malditamente difícil. Todo lo que quiero es tocarte, besarte y…

¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaba tan borracha que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo o estaba en el laberinto de los borrachos donde decía lo que realmente sentía por mí? Si sus palabras eran ciertas, era algo que no podía dejar pasar pues yo tenía sentimientos por Candy también.

Sentimientos que no debería tener por ella. Se suponía que debía mantenerme alejado de ella. No se suponía que tenía que acercarme a nadie, pero Candy había encontrado su camino hacia mi corazón. En el momento que pensaba que el mundo era cruel y sin esperanza, había llegado ella. Ahora no quería que se fuera.

―…Y abrazarte y besarte y… ―Su voz se apagó de nuevo y oí la voz de un hombre en el fondo.

―¿Candy? ¡Habla conmigo! ―exigí.

―Albert... ―Su voz sonaba insegura―. Corey dijo que tengo que colgar el teléfono ahora. Dijo que él y Travis tienen una sorpresa para mí.

―¡Candy, no vayas a ninguna parte con ellos! ¿Me escuchas?

―Voy a intentar ―dijo arrastrando las palabras, antes que se cortara.

―Mierda. ―El pánico me pateo de nuevo, y aceleré por el largo y oscuro camino, los árboles volando por delante de mí como un borrón.

Ella tenía que estar bien. Tenía que llegar a tiempo. No importaba que ella fuera ahí y se emborrachara. Lo único que importaba era que estuviera a salvo. No confiaba en ningún hombre a su alrededor. No cuando todo el mundo estaba en su contra por culpa del perdedor de su ex novio. No podía soportar que algo le sucediera. Tenía que llegar antes que algo terrible le sucediera. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan protector hacia ella o actuando como su novio cuando sabía que no había ninguna esperanza de que eso sucediera. Sin embargo eso no significaba que no podía ser su amigo.

El alivio me lleno cuando finalmente alcance a ver el puente en ruinas. Al conducir sobre él, vi que había varios coches estacionados a ambos lados de la carretera y vi un par de figuras de pie cerca de un camión.

Sin duda, algunas personas estaban más allá de su límite de alcohol y ahora estaban empezando a irse.

Pase como diez carros, antes de encontrar un espacio vacío. Al principio me pregunté cómo iba a encontrar el campo, pero en cuanto salté del coche empecé a escuchar la música y voces a la distancia. Candy había dicho que el campo estaba a cinco minutos a pie por el bosque, así que si me limitaba a seguir el ruido debería llegar ahí pronto.

Me encontré en la oscuridad sin saber a dónde iba, excepto por el ruido de la fiesta que actuaba como guía. En realidad fue mucho más fácil encontrar el lugar de lo que esperaba y no me perdí. Cuando por fin encontré el campo, casi me estrellé con una pareja besándose junto a la orilla de los árboles

―Hey, cuidado ―grito el chico, pero lo ignoré.

Mis ojos ya estaban deambulando por el campo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de Candy. No estaba por ninguna parte, solo caras desconocidas de borrachos. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Al final logré localizar un rostro. Pertenecía a Rose que estaba de pie, con un montón de gente y bebiendo de un vaso grande de plástico. No podía dejar que me viera o le diría a mamá, pero, ¿cómo iba a buscar a Candy y evitar a Rose al mismo tiempo?

―¿Albert? ―preguntó una chica, me volteé para ver a la pareja con la que me había tropezado antes, esa chica era Annie, se estaba arreglando y caminaba hacia mí. El tipo con ella lucía completamente molesto de que no le prestara más atención.

―Annie, ¿dónde está Candy? ―exigí. Annie se alisó el cabello y examino el campo.

―Lo último que vi, ella estaba con Susana. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ―Su tono había cambiado y sonaba preocupada ahora. Ignoré su pregunta.

―¿Cuánto le quedaba para beber?

―Um. ―Annie parecida confundida por mi línea de pregunta―. Para ser honesta contigo, no he estado con ella durante al menos una hora así que no podría decirlo con seguridad. Albert, dime qué está sucediendo. ¡Estás asustándome!

Me volví hacia ella, sus rasgos apenas visibles entre las sombras de los árboles.

―Candy me llamó hace unos veinte minutos. Estaba muy borracha, hasta el punto en que sólo estaba balbuceando tonterías. ―Convenientemente dejé fuera la parte donde la mayoría de los balbuceos había sido acerca de sus sentimientos por mí―. Había dos chicos con ella... Corey y Trent, y dijo que estaban tomando su lugar para hacer chupitos en su cuerpo.

Annie agarró mi brazo, sus uñas clavándose en mi piel.

―¡Cómo! ¿Está borracha y sola con esas bolsas inmorales? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla ahora! ―Su tono era desesperado y sonaba como si estuviera al borde de enloquecer.

―Hay que calmarse ―dije, sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos―. Necesito que te concentres. ¿Dónde podrían haberla llevado?

Annie negó con la cabeza, entre lágrimas mientras hablaba.

―¡No sé, Albert! Realmente no lo sé... ¡Nunca debí haberla traído aquí cuando ella era tan vulnerable! ¡Soy tan estúpida!

Liberé mi dominio sobre ella, juré y pateé el árbol más cercano hasta que mis emociones se apoderaron de mí. Nunca había estado tan desesperado, tan enojado, tan asustado en mi vida. Si algo le sucedía a Candy, nunca me lo perdonaría.

Tenía que encontrarla, pero, ¿cómo? Ya había perdido cinco minutos, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría permitirme el lujo de perder. Tenía que llegar a ella antes de que algo le pasara.

―Trent tiene un camión ―dijo alguien en la oscuridad.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia el sonido de la voz y vi al hombre que había estado haciéndolo con Annie momentos antes. Caminé hacia él, sus palabras quemando en mis oídos.

―¿Está seguro? ―le pregunté, mi voz temblando por la frustración y la ira que estaba luchando para contener―. Porque no tengo tiempo para joder buscando algún camión. Necesito encontrar a Candy ahora.

El chico asintió rápidamente y tragó saliva.

―Trent tiene este camión al que siempre lleva a las chicas para poder joderlas. Esta probablemente estacionado en algún lugar de la carretera.

―¿Qué aspecto tiene? ―Sentí a Annie moverse a mi lado.

―Es de color rojo. -Tenía ganas de patear al tipo.

―¿Es de color rojo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

Entonces me di cuenta. Un camión rojo. Había visto el camión cuando había llegado por primera vez aquí, y un par de personas estaban de pie alrededor de él, pero la oscuridad había hecho imposible para mí saber quiénes eran. ¿Candy había estado con ellos y no me había dado cuenta? ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que volver a la carretera!

El hombre se encogió de hombros y miró a Annie, mirándola esperanzado.

―Así que, um, ¿deseas continuar donde lo dejamos...?

―¡Cállate, Connor! ―dijo Annie, agarrando mi brazo cuando empecé a salir.

Corrimos a través de los huecos en los árboles, entrando y saliendo, ya que nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la carretera. Dejé a Annie conducir porque, francamente, no tenía ni idea de dónde rayos estaba. Podía navegar fácilmente a través del bosque oscuro de lo que podía en el medio del día. Este lugar era un laberinto que nunca iba a averiguar.

Una vez que salió a la carretera principal, me doblé y agarré el estómago, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía el pecho apretado y estrecho, y estaba sin aliento.

Sentí una mano tocándome la espalda.

―Albert, ¿estás bien?

―Estoy bien, sólo fuera de forma. ―Agitando a Annie lejos, me enderecé y miré alrededor en los coches a ambos lados de la carretera―. El camión estaba por allá. ―Señalé hacia el puente y empezamos a correr de nuevo, esta vez ignoré el fuerte dolor que se disparaba a través de mi cuerpo.

El camión quedó a la vista y había dos hombres de pie junto a él. Uno era alto y ancho de hombros, mientras que el otro hombre era de mediana estatura y constitución. Me tomó un momento registrar a Candy que estaba sentada en el suelo, acurrucándose junto a la camioneta.

―Vamos, nena ―estaba diciendo el más alto―. Dijiste que querías tener un buen momento.

―N-no ―dijo Candy, con la voz un poco atontada―. Sólo manténganse alejados de mí. - Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, y el más corto hablo.

―Creí que habías dicho que iba a ser divertido.

―Eso es lo que pensé ―dijo el más alto, encogiéndose de hombros―. Lo que sea. Vamos a dejarla aquí y encontrar a otra chica para divertirnos.

―Ellos estaban equivocados acerca de que era fácil ―dijo el hombre más bajo―. Ella es una tomadura de pelo. Perra estúpida.

―Di eso una vez más y voy a malditamente matarte.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta al sonido de mi voz, buscando igualmente sorprendidos. El más bajo habló, levantando sus manos en defensa.

―Hey, no hicimos nada. Ella estaba así cuando llegamos aquí.

Avanzando hacia delante, agarré al tipo más bajo por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujé con fuerza contra la parte trasera del camión.

―¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso cretino? Acabo de enterarme de todo lo que ustedes decían. ¡Lárgate de aquí o, lo juro por Dios, te vas a arrepentir siempre de haber nacido.

El chico juró de dolor y se alejó de mí mientras lo liberé, el miedo visible en cada centímetro de su cara. Ambos chicos me dispararon miradas de odio puro antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

―Oh, Dios mío, ¡Albert! ―gritó Annie detrás de mí―. ¡Eso fue tan rudo! ¡Creo que me quedé un poco enamorada de ti! ¿Has visto la forma en que esos pollos corrieron? Tan patético.

Aislé el sonido de su voz mientras los dos íbamos hacia Candy. Lo único que importaba era que ella estaba bien. Había tenido la suerte de que los chicos no se habían molestado en luchar, porque habría sido completamente superado en número y no habría sido capaz de ganarles. Candy levantó la cabeza y me recibió con una mirada con los ojos abiertos.

―¿Albert? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Vine aquí por ti ―le dije en voz baja, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja―. ¿Estás bien, Dulcería?

Ella sonrió ante eso y miró a Annie. Entonces su rostro se arrugó y las lágrimas comenzaron derramarse.

―Soy tan estúpida. No debería haber ido con los chicos, pero me dijeron que íbamos a pasarlo bien y eso es todo lo que quería hacer. Quería olvidarme de ti porque fuiste tan malo conmigo ayer. Y Archie estaba con otra chica y yo estaba sola, como de costumbre, y sólo quiero que alguien me quiera y...

Créeme, quería decirle que la quería, pero no me gusta esto. No cuando estaba borracha, incoherente y divagante. Bueno, siempre estaba divagando, pero este no era el momento adecuado para decirle cómo me sentía.

―Candy, cariño, está bien ―dijo Annie, tirando de su amiga en sus brazos―. Estás bien ahora. Albert te salvó y podemos olvidarnos de todo esto. A excepción de cuando vea a esos dos idiotas después y pateé algún lugar que nunca olvidarán. -Los ojos de Candy parpadearon hacia mí de nuevo y suspiró.

―Estaba tan harta de ser la muchacha desaliñada patética que no pudo conseguir un hombre y...

―Hey, shh ―dije, poniendo una mano en el lado de su cara―. No eres patética. Eres hermosa y sabes lo que quieres en la vida. Todo lo que haces me asombra. Todo lo que dices resuena en mí. Nunca digas que no eres lo suficientemente buena. Eres mejor que suficientemente buena, eres perfecta.

Los ojos de Candy nunca dejaron los míos, pero incluso en la oscuridad me di cuenta de que un color escarlata se extendía por su cara. No sé si mis palabras se habían realmente registrado en su mente borracha, pero lo esperaba. Annie se aclaró la garganta.

―Wow, de repente me siento como la tercera rueda de nuevo.

Sintiéndome avergonzado, me aparté y me levanté.

―Vamos, voy a llevar a Candy a casa.

―No, eso está bien, puedo hacerlo ―insistió Annie, mirando nerviosa.

Me tomó un minuto comprender que su insistencia era porque estaba preocupada por su amiga y no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme a solas con ella. Candy de alguna manera llegó a la misma conclusión sobre la inquietud de Annie hacia mí, o tal vez sólo estaba divagante otra vez. Era difícil de decir.

―No, no, no, te vas a besar con Connor. Albert me puede llevar, ya que me debe una. Y si trata cualquier tipo de negocio divertido, lo reviento. ―Ella no estaba en condiciones de reventar, pero no señalé eso por el bien de no entrar en una discusión con una chica borracha.

Annie y yo ayudamos a Candy a levantarse, permaneció allí durante un segundo mientras se balanceaba sobre el lugar. Luego cayó hacía adelante y su cabeza golpeó mi pecho. Rápidamente la agarré para estabilizarla y me miró de soslayo por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

―Su pecho es como de Superman ―comentó.

―Uhm...

―Cariño, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir con él? No me importa Connor... ―dijo Annie, todavía sosteniendo Candy como si tuviera miedo de dejarla ir.

―Confío en él. Es mi amigo. -Annie me clavó la mirada.

―Estoy contando contigo para que llegue a su casa. Si no me llama en treinta minutos para decirme que llegó a casa bien, voy a hacerte daño, ¿está claro?

Asentí con la cabeza, realmente intimidado por el brillo intenso en los ojos de Annie. Ella es extrovertida y divertida, pero cuando se trata de la seguridad de su amiga daba miedo.

―No soy como esos idiotas ―le aseguré―. Me aseguraré de que llegue a casa a salvo.

La expresión de Annie se suavizó y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

―Cuida de ella, Albert.

―Lo haré ―le prometí.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Annie regresó a los bosques para besarse con Connor, quien estaba en el equipo de baloncesto y tenía buenas piernas. ¡Hah! Connor… ¿Él no sabía que Annie estaba enamorada de él? Los hombres eran así de estúpidos. Albert era estúpido.

―Eres estooopido ―dije, porque era importante que él lo supiera.

Albert alzó sus cejas y se alejó de mí, sus manos todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de mi muñeca.

―Candy, mejor te llevo a casa. Necesitas dormir para que se te pase.

―¡No! ―Me zafé de su agarre y golpeé mi pie―. No me preguntaste por qué eres estúpido.

Albert suspiró y masajeó su sien con su mano libre.

―Bien. ¿Por qué soy estúpido?

Me alegra que me siguiera la corriente, lo toqué en el pecho con un dedo.

―Porque actuaste como un idiota en la cena de ayer. Pensé que se suponía que éramos amigos pero me hiciste sentir como si no valiera nada. -Albert bajó la mirada.

―Lo siento por eso, en verdad lo siento. Simplemente… estaba teniendo un mal día y no esperaba verte ahí. Sé que actué como un completo idiota.

Su rostro está hacia abajo y sus labios están en un semi-puchero. Quise pasar mis manos por ese increíble cuerpo que sabía que estaba debajo de esa camiseta. Quería…

―Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Albert sonaba con pánico y lo miré con sorpresa.

―¿Huh?

Sin palabras, él miró hacia abajo y siguió su mirada para encontrar mis manos debajo de su camisa y me estaba presionando contra él como si lo quisiera. Está bien, así que lo quería. ¿Quién no lo querría? Su cuerpo estaba duro debajo de la camisa y presioné mi mano contra su estómago, disfrutando la suave piel.

―¿Está tan mal quererte?

Albert tragó y en verdad se veía asustado de mí lo cual no tenía sentido en absoluto. ¿Los chicos no sólo querían sexo?

―Yo… Yo no puedo hacer esto contigo, Candy. Necesito llevarte a casa ahora.

Sin decir nada más, él apretó su agarre en mi mano y pasamos por los autos hasta que nos detuvimos en una SUV gris claro. Abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que yo hubiera subido antes de rodear el auto para llegar al otro lado. Cuando se subió, mi mente era un remolino de diferentes emociones. Albert no me quería. Me había rechazado como Archie lo había hecho. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Había un letrero colgando de mi cabeza que decía "NO SALGA CON ESTA CHICA"? ¿Qué hacía que estuviera bien que estos chicos me coquetearan y después no me quisieran? ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera por debajo de ellos y no fuera lo suficientemente buena para que salieran conmigo?

Hace un rato, él había dicho que era perfecta. ¿Cómo podía decir eso sólo para rechazarme cuando le expresé mis sentimientos? Estaba exhausta con todos los dobles estándares y las mentiras. Estaba enojada por cómo actuó él conmigo. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por sentir una atracción tan fuerte por él. Las personas normales gritaban y maldecían cuando estaban enojadas. Yo lloraba.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ―Él sonaba alarmado pero no me importaba. Merecía sentirse mal.

―Eres un maldito mentiroso ―dije, frunciendo el ceño por el balbuceo en mi voz. ¿Por qué sonaba como una completa loca? No había bebido _tanto_, ¿verdad?

Albert se movió en el asiento y lo miré para darme cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba volteado hacia mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules sombríos.

―¿Sobre qué te he mentido? Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido la verdad.

―Me acabas de decir que era perfecta ―dije, secando mis lágrimas de enojo―. Pero luego volteas y dices que no puedes tener nada conmigo. ¿Qué rayos se supone que significa eso? ¡Estoy cansado de ustedes los chicos dándome señales mixtas! ¡Estoy cansada de estar enamorada de ti pero pretender que no lo estoy!

Hubo un silencio y Albert me miró, una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y presionó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Por supuesto que hablaba en serio, ¡estaba borracha, no demente!

―Tú… ¿Tú estás enamorada de _mí_? -Puse mis ojos en blanco.

―¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti creerlo? ¿Te has visto a ti mismo? ¿Alguna vez te ves en el espejo?

Los ojos de él estaban tan llenos de dolor y devastación por lo que le había dicho, que me hicieron apartar la mirada. Dejó caer su cabeza en el volante y no alzó la mirada cuando habló.

―Candy, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, tanto que tengo que contarte pero este no es el momento adecuado. No cuando probablemente vas a olvidar la mayor parte de esta conversación mañana. He sido tan egoísta y débil contigo. He bajado mi guardia, te he dejado entrar. Cuando me miro en el espejo, todo lo que veo es cómo mi vida se derrumba. Así era como todos me trataban en Nueva York. Así es como esperaba que todos me trataran en Statlen, pero en cambio, te conocí a ti.

Sus palabras eran tan cripticas que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que algo lo estaba partiendo por dentro y quería confortarlo. Mi cabeza estaba zumbando cuando me estiré y puse una mano en su mejilla. Me miró con ojos ardientes, como si una conexión no hablada pasara entre nosotros.

Pasé mi mano por su cabello corto, dejándola caer en su rostro antes de agarrar un puñado de su camiseta. Mi cabeza estaba nublada pero sabía qué quería hacer. Nunca habría sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo sobria, pero eso no parecía importante en ese momento. Lo que parecía importante era sostenerlo, tocarlo, estar cerca de él.

Los ojos de Albert se agrandaron cuando vio mi mano, y su rostro se veía indeciso como si no supiera si quería tenerme en sus brazos o alejarme.

―Candy, yo…

Sin dejarlo terminar la oración, me levanté del asiento y me puse en su regazo. El volante se clavó en mi espalda cuando me estiré y ajusté el asiento para que se deslizara hacia atrás y me diera espacio para moverme. Ser de corta estatura era conveniente, especialmente en situaciones como esta.

Puse mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y lo jalé hacia mí. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos estaban precavidos mientras inhalaba su esencia masculina, generando un estremecimiento por mi columna. Dios, olía bien.

―Candy, necesito que te detengas. Estás borracha; no sabes lo que estás haciendo ―dijo, sonando asustado de verdad. Albert puso una gentil mano en mi brazo como si fuera a abrazarme pero lo ignoré.

―No me importa si estoy borracha ―dije, con un tono molesto en mi voz―. Uno de nosotros tiene que dejar de negar esto que está entre nosotros y si tengo que ser yo, entonces que así sea.

Agarré la parte posterior de su cabeza y lo jalé hacia mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron, los míos insistentes y los de él reacios, y puse toda mi energía en hacer que me besara. Lincoln no respondió al principio y estuve preocupada por haber malinterpretado completamente sus sentimientos por mí. ¿Era posible que hubiera pensando que le gustara cuando en verdad no era así? Era extraño tener este beso de un solo lado y estaba a punto de retirarme cuando sentí los labios de Albert contra los míos. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y se masajeó contra la mía, y gemí cuando temblores de escalofríos estallaron por toda mi piel.

Él dejó escapar un suave rugido y agarró mi cabello, acercándome. Perdidos en el beso, no me di cuenta que él había abierto la puerta del conductor hasta que sentí el frío aire entrar. Asustada, lo miré con confusión pero sólo me sonrió.

Todavía sosteniéndome, salió del auto y soportó mi peso mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo. Tambaleó hasta el otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta trasera. Inclinándose, me tendió en el asiento trasero y entró después de mí, cerrando la puerta.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente cuando Albertse quitó la camisa y me miró con hambre en sus ojos. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver la subida y caída de su pecho, como si su cuerpo estuviera latiendo tan erráticamente como el mío. Con cada respiración, los músculos duros y tonificados de su pecho temblaban y todo lo que quería hacer era pasar mis dedos por ellos.

Sin más vacilación, Albert se inclinó y comenzó a besarme con una ferocidad que me quitó el aliento. Mis manos agarraron la suave piel de su cuello, lo traje más cerca, así su pecho desnudo estaba contra mí. Sus abdominales eran justo como siempre había imagino que serían, duros, sólidos y suaves. Pasé mis dedos por cada rugosidad de su estómago, saboreando la firmeza contra mis manos suaves.

Albert Andrew era tan caliente y sexy como pensé que era y ahora está encima de mí. Sentí como si estuviera en un sueño porque, definitivamente, mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente nublada para creer eso. Sólo en mis sueños sería suficientemente atrevida para besar a Albert. Pero todo se sintió demasiado real para ser un sueño. Él en verdad me quería y ese pensamiento me emocionaba.

Sus labios dejaron calientes besos por mi cuello y mi clavícula antes de encontrar mi boca de nuevo y recompensarme mi paciencia con un beso aplastante que hizo girar mi cabeza. Con la coherencia que tenía, me las arreglé para quitarme mi abrigo así que quedé sólo con esa ridícula camiseta ajustada.

Él me observó de cerca, cada mirada llena de lujuria. Cuando mi abrigo estaba en el piso del auto, Albert puso una mano en la parte del estómago que salía de la camiseta y deslizó su mano debajo de la tela. Su toque hizo que mi piel se cubriera de piel de gallina y un gemido escapó de mi boca.

Era un poco vergonzosa la forma que estaba reaccionando a su toque. Pensé que tenía más, mucho más autocontrol que esto pero era tan difícil controlar mis sentimientos. Él me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido cuando estaba con ese idiota, perdedor, imbécil, Archie. Besarlo había estado bien pero besar a Albert era mucho mejor.

Cerrando mis ojos, disfruté la forma en que sus dedos acariciaban mi piel y subían por el camino. Finalmente, se detuvo y subió mi camisa antes de plantar besos lentos en mi estómago. Emoción se disparó dentro de mí cuando su boca se movió hacia abajo, hacia el botón de mis jeans, y me moví debajo de él de manera impaciente. Él me miró, una sonrisa en su boca, antes de desabotonar el pantalón con sus dientes.

―Albert, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto ―dije con un suspiro cuando él regresó a mí de nuevo a acariciarme en el cuello.

Él se congeló y lentamente levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos, un fruncimiento apareciendo en su frente.

―Oh, mierda, Candy. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Llevé esto demasiado lejos.

-Apreté su brazo en lo que esperaba que fuera una forma tranquilizadora.

―¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es perfecto! He estado imaginándote desnudo desde que te conocí.

Algo cambió en los ojos de él y se alejó de mí hasta que su espalda estaba contra la puerta.

―No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Estás borracha y me estoy aprovechando de ti.

―Albert, ¡te quiero! ―Me estiré hacia él pero no hizo ningún movimiento para abrazarme. En cambio, negó, sus ojos perdidos y tristes.

―Estás demasiado borracha para saber qué quieres, Candy. Vas a despertarte mañana y no recordarás mucho de lo que sucedió esta noche. No puedo hacerte esto; no puedo hacer esto contigo. Tu persona sobria me mataría. Las cosas que estás diciendo, nunca las dirías si no estuvieras borracha.

―¡No sabes qué estoy sintiendo! ―peleé, cerrando mis manos―. Emborracharme era el empujón que necesitaba para decirte cómo me siento en verdad, porque enfrentémoslo, ¡nunca ibas a hacerlo!

―Candy, no hay razón para gritarme ―dijo él en una voz exasperantemente calmada―. No estás bien para tener esta conversación conmigo. Quédate aquí atrás. Voy a llevarte a casa.

―¡No, Albert! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! ―Podía escuchar lo infantil que era mi tono pero no me importaba. Quería que volviera a mis brazos; quería que me sostuviera. No quería ver la decepción o el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

―Bueno, yo sí ―dijo él antes de salir y dejarme sola en el asiento trasero.

Mi sueño de estar con él rápidamente se había vuelto una pesadilla.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente y entré en la cocina, tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia mí y me dispararon miradas de intensa desaprobación.

No era algo fuera de lo común teniendo en cuenta que he sido culpado por casi todo lo que pasa por aquí, pero apenas había despertado. ¿Qué podría haber hecho en los últimos cinco minutos para molestar a mi familia?

―Buenos días ―dije, manteniendo mi tono ligero mientras me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

―¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ―preguntó mamá, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Me tragué mi jugo de naranja y me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer casual.

―Eh... ¿durmiendo en mi cama?

―¡No me mientas, Albert! ―rompió, entrecerrando los ojos―. Cuando te vine a ver, sin duda no estabas en la cama. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el coche de tu padre se había ido también. ¡Sabes que no se supone que conduzcas! Y definitivamente no se te permite salir tan tarde en la noche por tu cuenta sin avisarle a nadie. Entonces, ¿dónde estabas? -Suspiré y miré hacia el techo.

―Fui a ver a una amiga. - Mamá estaba lívida.

―¿A una amiga? ¿Fuiste a ver a una _amiga_? Pensé que la razón por la que querías salir de Nueva York era alejarte de tus amigos, no hacer otros nuevos.

―¡Candy es diferente! ―insistí―. Ella me entiende. -Las cejas de mamá se dispararon.

.―¿Ella?

―¿Esta chica Candy sabe de ti?

―No ―dije débilmente―, pero se lo diré pronto.

―¿Y es la razón por la que tomaste el coche anoche? ―presionó mamá. Asentí.

―Ella me necesitaba ―Mamá pareció aún más furiosa.

―¿Te pusiste en peligro por alguna chica de pueblo? ¿Sabes lo que tu imprudencia te costó, Albert? ¡Estás castigado! No podrás salir y definitivamente no te permitiré ver a tus _amigos_.

En lugar de estar molesto, en realidad solté una risa seca.

―Es una broma, ¿verdad? ¿Me estás castigando? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Eso es posible?

―No trates de hacerme sentir culpable por esto. ―La nariz de mamá se dilató y su boca formó una línea apretada―. Sabes cuáles son las reglas, sin embargo seguiste adelante y las rompiste de todos modos.

―¡Porque son estúpidas! ―grité―. Porque no puedes controlarme por el resto de tu vida. ¡Un día te dejaré y luego te arrepentirás!

Rose jadeó y saltó de la mesa de la cocina. Me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró por el pasillo exterior a la puerta de mi dormitorio. Cuando se volteó hacia mí, su cara era una máscara de furia y disgusto. Parecía que quería abofetearme como mínimo.

―¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? ―preguntó―. No sabes lo que mamá hizo para darte cabida, sin embargo, la tratas como una absoluta mierda. Ella está pasando muchas cosas ahora mismo, teniéndole que hacer frente a tantas cosas, y luego, ¡le dices eso! ¿Estás malditamente loco?

No podía creer lo ingenua que era Rose. ¿Que no captaba lo que yo sentía? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo estúpidas que eran las reglas? Las reglas no se habían puesto para protegerme, sino para impedirme vivir.

―No entiendo ―dije, sintiéndome frustrado―. No sabes cómo es. Nunca lo sabrás.

―Mamá ha hecho mucho por ti, por todos de nosotros. Ella es la que sostiene a esta familia junta. No es tu enemiga, tarado. Es tu madre y necesitas reconocer sus sentimientos. -Mi boca se abrió.

―¿Reconocer sus sentimientos? ¿Y mis sentimientos?

Rose suspiró y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Cuando habló, su tono fue más suave. No me había hablado así en mucho tiempo.

―Mira, entiendo que todo esto sea difícil para ti, pero reserva un pensamiento para mamá. Ella está sufriendo mucho. Se preocupa por ti constantemente. Siente como que cambiaste y que te está perdiendo. Y entonces tiene que escuchar acerca de una chica a la que fuiste a ver ayer por la noche. ¿Puedes, aunque sea por un segundo, imaginar lo que le hace sentir?

Dejando caer la cabeza, dejé que las palabras de mi hermana se hundieran en mí. No importa cuántas veces haya tratado de decirles que me preocupaba por ellos, nunca parecía llegar a ella. No captaban que necesitaba espacio y que necesitaba tiempo para encontrarme a mí mismo. No estaba haciendo todo esto para lastimarlas. Estaba haciendo lo que me parecía que era bueno, aunque probablemente acabara arrepintiéndome enseguida.

―No puedo explicarte lo que Candy significa para mí. Ella estaba en serios problemas ayer por la noche y tuve que ir. Está bien, no debería haber tomado el coche, pero no pude ver otra manera de acudir. Candy es importante para mí.

El tono de Rose se volvió sarcástico.

―¿Es _tan _importante para ti? ¿Te casarás con esa chica algún día? ¿Tendrás hijos con ella? ¿O se trata sólo de tener sexo?

―Hey, eso no es justo. ―Me dolió que mi hermana pudiera ser tan desagradable sobre algo que era tan importante para mí―. Nunca basaría una relación únicamente en sexo.

―Lo hiciste en el pasado.

―Era una persona diferente entonces. Si no lo has notado, he cambiado desde entonces. Supongo que esa es la parte que es más difícil de aceptar. El hecho de que la gente pueda cambiar.

Rose se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en una pose defensiva.

―No se nos puede culpar por pensar así, Albert. Es posible que hayas cambiado, pero cuando haces cosas estúpidas, irresponsable como llevarte el coche, haces que mamá piense en la edad que tienes. A veces tienes que para probarte a ti mismo más de una vez.

―Y hay veces que tienes que darle a la gente el beneficio de la duda ―contrarresté.

―Bueno, lo que tú digas ―dijo, enderezándose y mirando sus uñas―. Creo que sólo te escapaste para llevar a tu novia a la última fiesta de campo anoche.

No me molesté en corregirle lo de que Candy era mi novia. No lo creería de todos modos. Con eso, Rose regresó a la cocina, sin duda para repetirle toda la conversación a mamá. Unos segundos más tarde entré en mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama, sintiéndome completamente exhausto.

Mi familia me agotaba absolutamente. No estaba diciendo que tuviera razón. Definitivamente no estaba en lo correcto todo el tiempo, pero a veces me habría gustado que escucharan lo que estaba diciendo o lo que deseaba.

¿Cómo me podría sentir conectado con un grupo de personas que ni siquiera me reconocía? A veces se sentían como extraños, no como mi familia.

* * *

Debo haberme quedado dormido en algún punto porque me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono sonando. Gimiendo, me di la vuelta para agarrarlo de mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que eran las 12:11 de la tarde. Mierda, me dormí durante casi toda la mañana. Echando un vistazo a mi teléfono, a la persona que llamaba en el I.D. me informó que Candy era la que me estaba llamando. Sin dudarlo, le respondí al tercer timbrazo.

―¿Hola? -Se produjo una pausa.

―Um... hola, Albert. Soy yo.

―Hola, Candy. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―La cabeza me duele un poco, pero estoy bien en su mayor parte ―dijo sonando avergonzada―. Escucha, no haré nada hoy así que me preguntaba si querrías pasar el rato conmigo ¿Tal vez ir al lago? Podría ir a tu casa y recogerte.

¡Oh, mierda! De todos los días para estar castigado, sólo tenía que ser hoy, cuando Candy prácticamente me estaba pidiendo salir.

Bueno, no me importaba. La vería de todos modos a pesar de que la parte lógica de mí me decía que era mala idea pasar tiempo a solas con Candy, especialmente después de que me había confesado sus sentimientos por mí ayer por la noche.

―¿Estás bien para conducir ―le pregunté, y entonces me di cuenta de que el alcohol probablemente habría dejado su sistema para ahora. Habían pasado más de catorce horas desde su último trago.

―Sí, no me siento borracha ni nada y mi mamá me hizo beber mucha agua. Básicamente me pasé toda la mañana tirando todo. Entonces, ¿voy a buscarte ahora?

Presa del pánico, me senté recto como muerto y pasé una mano por el cabello.

―Eh, no, caminaré a tu casa y podremos irnos desde ahí.

Aparte del hecho de que estaba castigado y no podía salir, estaba bastante seguro de que mi madre tendría un fenómeno importante si Candy se aparecía en nuestra puerta sin previo aviso. Si Candy pensó que mi petición era extraña, no lo mencionó.

―Bueno, claro, Nos vemos pronto.

―Nos vemos pronto ―repetí, colgando el teléfono.

Como todavía estaba vestido con mis bóxers de anoche, rápidamente me puse algo de ropa limpia y luego abrí la puerta de mi habitación una fracción. La TV estaba encendida en la sala de estar y pude vagamente oír las voces de mi familia mezcladas con los sonidos procedentes de la TV. Cerré de nuevo la puerta, fui a la ventana y la abrí. Colocando la pierna sobre la repisa, salté afuera y aterricé sobre mis pies. Gracias a Dios, vivía en el primer piso. Mirando por encima de mi hombro y no encontrando moros en la costa, me dirigí a la casa de Candy.

Candy y yo nos sentamos junto al lago, comiendo de la cesta de picnic que ella había empacado para nosotros. Estaba un poco agradecido de que lo hubiera pensado porque estaba realmente hambriento. Ella había usado las albóndigas sobrantes con salsa boloñesa de su mamá de ayer por la noche y las había puesto en sándwiches.

El tiempo apestaba bastante hoy, lleno de nubes oscuras rodando sobre nuestras cabezas, amenazándonos con la posibilidad de llover, pero al menos la comida era buena.

―... Tu madre... es la mejor... cocinera... nunca ―declaré entre enormes mordiscos.

Candy sonrió mientras me miraba, sus ojos eran brillantes.

―Realmente lo es. Ojalá fuera la mitad de buena que ella. ¿Y tu mamá? Debió ser una gran cocinera. -Negué mientras Candy me entregaba una servilleta para limpiarme la boca.

―No realmente. En realidad, como que apestaba en esa. No cocinaba mucho.

―¿Por qué?

―Siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo por lo que nunca tenía tiempo. Crecimos con comida congelada y para llevar. Te lo juro, el tipo de nuestra comida China para llevar se sabía mi pedido de memoria. ―Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y bajé la mano.

―Perdiste una mancha ―dijo Candy entre risas, poniendo la servilleta encima de mí. Limpió una mancha en mi mejilla, su cara estaba en profunda concentración. Su frente estaba arrugada y su boca estaba chueca mientras atacaba a mi cara con la servilleta. Se veía tan malditamente linda que quise besarla.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía derecho ni a tocarla, besarla, ni a tenerla. Candy merecía a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron y podría decir que estaba pensando en besarme también. Afortunadamente el momento pasó y ella distraídamente comenzó a limpiar, colocando los sobrantes de comida en la cesta.

Cuando terminó, tomó una respiración profunda.

―Había una razón por la que quería verte hoy. Quería hablar acerca de la forma en que actué anoche.

Oh, mierda. La última cosa que quería era un refrito de los acontecimientos de anoche. Sobre todo lo que había tenido lugar en el asiento trasero del coche.

―¿Recuerdas algo? ―le pregunté.

―De hecho, me acuerdo de todo.

Esto me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta lo intoxicada que había estado anoche. Había estado bastante seguro de que no recordaría mucho de lo que había sucedido. Tal vez era mejor bebedora de lo que le había dado crédito.

Me miró con ojos fijos.

―De eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo. Lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo todo lo que te dije y todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Primero, sólo quiero que sepas que no soy una de esas chicas que salen y se emborrachan cada fin de semana. Eso fue una cosa de una sola vez y nunca lo haré de nuevo.

―Nunca pensé ni por un segundo que fueras una _de esas chicas_. ―El tono de mi voz la hizo ruborizarse, pero sostuvo mi mirada―. No te conozco de hace mucho tiempo, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué clase de persona eres.

―Um, gracias ―murmuró ella, pareciendo perder el hilo de sus pensamiento―. Eh... entonces, de todos modos, tampoco soy una de esas chicas que se lanzan a los chicos. Sé que puede haber parecido de esa manera anoche considerando que estaba con dos chicos cuando me encontraste, y la forma en que yo... nosotros... casi... la forma en que todo terminó anoche. ―Respiró hondo, como para componerse ella misma.

―Candy―dije, ejerciendo todo mi autocontrol, para no tocarla en modo alguno―, sé que no eres así y debería haberte detenido mucho antes. Estabas borracha y no tenías idea de lo que estabas haciendo.

―Esa es la cosa ―dijo Hadie, su tono fue suave―. No soy una de esas chicas que se acuestan con un hombre por el simple hecho de quererlo. Sabía exactamente lo que quería anoche. Estar borracha me dio el valor para ir tras eso.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras me miraban con sorpresa. ¿Qué rayos?

¿Candy estaba tratando de decirme que no lamentaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros anoche? ¿Qué había querido hacer y decir esas cosas de todos modos? Sí ese era el caso entonces sería muy difícil mantenerme lejos de ella.

―¿Qué quieres decir? -Candy volvió a respirar y se encontró con mi mirada, sus ojos eran confiados.

―Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, Albert. Mucho. Me emborraché y actué como una idiota porque estaba molesta por la forma en que actuaste hacia mí el viernes. Estaba herida. Pensé que teníamos una conexión, pero después no estuve segura. Cuando me emborraché, dije todo lo que siempre había querido decirte. Hice todo lo que quería hacer contigo. Bueno, casi...

Quitando mis ojos de ella, me volví para mirar hacia el agua, viendo la forma en que la brisa fresca causaba que ondulaciones aparecieran en la superficie del lago. Un trueno retumbó ominosamente en la distancia. El cielo estaba reflejando mi estado de ánimo perfectamente.

Candy decía que tenía serios sentimientos por mí, y era un alivio saber que no tenía ya sentimientos por su ex novio, pero no había manera de que pudiera estar en una relación con ella. No era que no quisiera la fantasía, la quería pero una relación entre nosotros era imposible. Nunca funcionaría y cuando se enterara de la verdad acerca de mí, me odiaría.

Yo había sido egoísta. La deseaba y había hecho mis sentimientos por ella obvios también. Debería haberme quedado lejos de ella si tuve la oportunidad, pero ahora era demasiado tarde.

Me estaba enamorando de Candy y no podía evitar que sucediera. Era como si hubiera una atracción invisible entre nosotros que nos hacía imposible alejarnos el uno del otro. Cuando estaba conmigo, sentía como si una parte faltante de mí

hubiera vuelto. Ella encajaba en mi vida como si tuviera la intención de estar en ella y era difícil combatir esos abrumadores sentimientos por ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo porque era lo que tenía que hacer.

―¿Albert? ―Candy preguntó, sonando preocupada.

Me volví hacia ella, y la preocupación en su rostro rompió mi corazón en pedazos.

No había ninguna manera fácil de decirle que no podríamos ser más que amigos. O la forma en que la lastimaría. Al menos de esta manera el dolor sería temporal. Sí empezábamos a salir, sí se metía en una relación conmigo, el dolor sería permanente.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo.

En cuestión de segundos destruiría todas sus esperanzas y sentimientos por mí.

Me mataría hacerle esto, pero no tenía elección. Era mejor así y sí me odiaba por ello entonces sería lo mejor también. Me concentré en un punto justo delante de ella.

No había manera de que pudiera mirarla a los ojos mientras le rompía el corazón.

―Lo que pasó ayer por la noche fue un gran error. Nunca debió haber sucedido, ya que te dio una idea equivocada. Mi deseo se hizo cargo y no pensé con claridad. Eres una buena chica y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero te veo de esa manera. Debería haber hecho eso más claro.

El rostro de Candy cayó y sus ojos fueron austeros, mientras asumía lo que le había dicho.

―¿Estás bromeando en este momento?

Con un suspiro, me puse de pie mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros y sobre la tierra que nos rodeaba.

―No, estoy hablando en serio. Lo que pasó anoche fue lujuria, así de simple. No hubo nada más que eso.

Con cada palabra que decía, sentía una punzada dolorosa en el pecho. De la manera en que Candy temblaba, era obvio que sentía apenas tanto dolor como yo. Pero el dolor se iría. Un dolor de corta duración era lo mejor. Para los dos.

―Tenemos que irnos ―le dije, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer pesadamente, empapándonos a los dos.

Candy asintió en silencio y me volví para meterme en los primeros árboles, incapaz de enfrentarme más a ella.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero eso no quería decir que fuera fácil. Quería nada más decirle a Candy cómo me sentía, pero, ¿cómo podía? No tenía sentido.

No había esperanza para nosotros. Mientras iba a la cabeza de nuevo hacia el camino principal, estuve agradecido por la lluvia, ya que ocultaba las lágrimas que no había podido contener.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Enamorándose de Candy_  
**

**_Capítulo 20_**

* * *

**.**

**.  
CAN****DY**

**.**

Pasé el resto de la semana, evitando a Albert y sintiéndome como una absoluta idiota.

Albert me había dado un gesto el lunes por la mañana, que fue probablemente un intento de sonreírme, pero yo había actuado como si no lo hubiera visto. Creo que había captado la indirecta, porque no intentó hacerme un gesto otra vez.

En inglés, me quedé mirando inflexiblemente el frente de la habitación y me negué a girarme y reconocer su existencia. No sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría olvidarme de Albert, pero no parecía que fuera a ser en corto plazo.

Mayormente, me pasé la primera mitad de la semana sintiéndome como si alguien me estuviera pateando repetidamente en el estómago. Mi estómago se apretaba dolorosamente cada vez que veía a Albert, incluso desde lejos.

Me había expuesto, le había dicho cómo me sentía y él me había rechazado. Sin embargo, parecía como si no hubiera querido. O tal vez era sólo yo que estaba delirando. Quiero decir, él había dicho que había leído las señales equivocadas, así que ya no tenía mucha confianza en mi juicio. Era tan estúpida.

Como si el que Archie me rompiera el corazón no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora había dejado que Albert me hiciera lo mismo. ¿Aprendería alguna vez de mis errores? Había dicho que me mantendría alejada de chicos como Archie, pero me había enamorado de Albert sin siquiera darme cuenta.

Al menos Albert tuvo la decencia de dejar de sentarse en la hierba, y para el jueves me sentía un poco más a gusto cuando mi clase de Gobierno terminó y salí para almorzar, aliviada de que la semana escolar había terminado.

Todo lo que quería hacer este fin de semana era estar recostada en la cama todo el día y ver la primera temporada de _Supernatural _en DVD. Los hermanos Winchester eran los únicos que podrían hacerme sentir mejor después de la terrible semana que había tenido.

Mi ánimo cayó cuando me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Eso significaba que no podía sentarme en el campo y en cambio tendría que comer el almuerzo en la ruidosa y abarrotada cafetería. Por alguna razón, estar dentro durante el almuerzo hacía que algunas personas se pusieran locas y fueran aún más ruidosas y más molestas que lo habitual.

Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Un mensaje de texto de Annie me dejó saber que ya había asegurado una mesa, por lo que estaba agradecida. Era una batalla encontrar una mesa vacía para sentarse en la cafetería en un día normal, y mucho más en un día como este en que la mayoría de la escuela estaba puertas adentro. Me pregunto a cuántas personas les había dado un codazo Annie, empujándolas a un lado, luchando con el fin de encontrar un lugar para sentarse.

Cuando entré en la cafetería el ruido era insoportable. Los estudiantes estaban gritándose unos a otros sobre el ruido y actuando como idiotas con sus amigos. Tratando de ignorar esto lo mejor que podía, eché un vistazo alrededor de la cafetería buscando a mis amigas y las encontré a las tres sentadas en una mesa contra la pared más cercana.

Mientras me acercaba a ellas, vi a Connor pasando y plantarle un beso en los labios a Annie antes de ir a una mesa para reunirse con sus amigos del equipo de baloncesto.

Para cuando me senté al lado de Susana, Annie parecía que iba a explotar de tanta efusividad. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes mientras hablaba hasta por los codos con Susana y Paty.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él es tan sexy y no puedo creer que estemos saliendo! Anoche conducimos hasta Verdana, compramos algo para comer y ¡nos besamos, como por una hora, en su camioneta!

Susana era la única que parecía estar interesada en lo que Annie estaba diciendo. Paty parecía aburrida mientras clavaba un tenedor en la ensalada de frutas y jugaba con una uva. Yo estaba feliz por Annie, pero mis problemas con Albert me estaban llegando, me sentía bastante deprimida.

―¡Tienes tanta suerte! ―dijo Susana mientras yo metía la mano en mi bolsa para agarrar el sándwich de mantequilla de maní que había empacado―. ¡Moriría si alguien como Connor me invitara a salir! ¡Él es tan lindo!

―Hablando de lindo... ―La voz de Annie se fue apagando cuando algo le llamó atención.

Gemí internamente cuando capté un vistazo de Albert entrando en la cafetería. Se detuvo en la entrada, pareciendo abrumado por el caos a su alrededor.

―¿Todavía no se hablan? ―preguntó Paty.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé un bocado de mi sándwich, así tenía algo en que enfocarme que no fuera Albert.

―Realmente no los entiendo ―comentó Annie―. El sábado por la noche parecían como si fueran parte de una épica historia de amor y ahora son completamente lo opuesto. Te juro, que parecía que le gustabas.

―Le gusto ―dije con tristeza―. Quiere meterse en mis pantalones.

―Oh, bueno ―dijo Susana con un movimiento de su cabello―. Si tú no lo quieres, entonces estoy segura de que hay un montón de otras chicas que tomarían la oportunidad de dormir con él.

―Lástima que él sólo tiene ojos para Candy ―dijo Annie―. Mira, él la está mirando en este momento.

Miré de nuevo y me di cuenta de que Annie tenía razón. Albert me estaba mirando de una manera que hacía que mi interior se retorciera. Él no debería estar mirándome así. No tenía derecho. No después de la forma en que me había rechazado.

―¡Albert! ―Susana se puso de pie y agitó su brazo hacia él―. ¡Aquí!

Le lancé una mirada a ella mientras Albert se quedó mirando nuestra mesa confundido y luego comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No quiero que venga aquí! ―Estaba prácticamente fuera de mi asiento, mucha frustración y vergüenza me llenaba por dentro ante la idea de tener a Albert cerca de mí. Susana se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a sentar.

―Siento pena por él. No tiene ningún amigo con quien sentarse.

No pude decir nada más porque Albert había llegado a nuestra mesa y estaba mirando alrededor hacia las cuatro, luciendo inseguro.

―Um... ¿me querías?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ―dijo Susana en voz baja a mi lado que, la verdad, me hizo bastante incómoda. Ella se enderezó y lanzó una sonrisa brillante―. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras, Albert? Pareces solitario.

Albert vaciló y me miró con incertidumbre. Usé esa oportunidad para ponerme de pie bruscamente y colgar mi bolso sobre mi hombro. Si Albert se iba a sentar aquí, pues no había manera de que yo me fuera a quedar para verlo.

No sabía lo que Susana estaba tratando de hacer, pero invitar a Albert a sentarse con nosotras era una idea terrible. Ella sabía cuán devastada había estado a causa de él la semana pasada, así que no podía entender por qué estaba siendo tan insensible al respecto.

―Las veo más tarde ―dije, sin mirar a Albert de nuevo.

A medida que empecé a caminar lejos de la mesa, oí a Paty gritar mi nombre, pero no me molesté en darme la vuelta. En cambio, decidí ir al refugio de la biblioteca, así podría pasar algún tiempo en paz. Justo cuando salí de la cafetería, escuché a alguien decir mi nombre. Había estado tan preocupada que había estado a punto de ignorar a Stear y su amigo, Riley Adamson.

―Oh, hola ―dije, sin molestarme en fingir una sonrisa.

No quedaba energía en mí para tratar de proyectar una actitud feliz. Estaba completamente sobre todo por el momento. Sólo quería estar sola.

La sonrisa de Stear vaciló, y miró a Riley.

―Oye, adelántate. Te alcanzaré en un segundo.

Riley me lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cafetería, dejándonos a mí y a Stear solos en el corredor. Por la forma en que Stear me estaba estudiando, estaba claro que se había dado cuenta que algo me estaba molestando.

―No te ves muy bien ―comentó, confirmando mis pensamientos. Me encogí de hombros, mirando hacia el suelo, así no empezaría a llorar como la triste y patética persona que era.

―No ha sido una gran semana. En realidad, ha sido una semana bastante de mierda. Realmente sólo quiero que esta semana se acabe. -Los ojos color avellana de Stear eran compasivos, mientras me miraban.

―Sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte si alguna vez tienes que descargarte sobre algo. -Suspiré.

―Lo sé. Sólo que no me queda energía. No quiero hacer nada. Apenas si me pude levantar esta mañana.

―¿Es tu ex de nuevo? -No pude dejar de reírme de eso.

―¿Sabes qué? Ese idiota apenas ha pasado por mi cabeza en toda la semana.

Y esa era la verdad. Archie era apenas registrado por mi radar. Quiero decir, sí, pensaba en él de vez en cuando, pero su traición ya no me devastaba tanto como lo había hecho hacía unas pocas semanas. Stear me dio una sonrisa.

―Te dije que te despertarías un día y Archie no significaría nada para ti.

―Sí, dijiste eso. ―Asentí con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido. Lo que Stear no sabía era que ahora Albert era el que estaba en mi mente, a pesar de que no quería que estuviera.

―Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie ―dijo Stear, jugando con su aro del labio―. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, soy tu chico.

―Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí. Definitivamente, voy a buscarte si necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

―Te tomo la palabra ―dijo Stear, y luego miró hacia la cafetería―. Mejor me pongo en marcha. Mis amigos me están esperando. Nos vemos, Candy.

―Sí, nos vemos ―repetí mientras lo observaba caminar hacia la ruidosa cafetería.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, continué a paso lento hacia la biblioteca.

En un momento en que Susana actuaba tan raro, era bueno saber que tenía alguien como Stear como amigo. Mantenía un perfil bajo, pero me gustaba eso de él. No le importaba lo que pensaran otras personas de él.

El tono de mensajes sonó en mi teléfono, y lo saqué de mi bolsillo para encontrar un mensaje de texto de Lana.

_**Perdón por llamar a Albert a nuestra mesa... no se sentó con nosotras, así que puedes volver **_

Apreciaba el mensaje, pero todavía no estaba ansiosa por volver a la cafetería.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre todo.

_**Está bien. Voy a la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo que hacer. **_

Mi definición de "trabajo" era hacer algo de investigación sobre mi ensayo de inglés mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en Albert.

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Me sentí como una especie de acosador cuando seguí a Candy fuera de la escuela y por la calle donde siempre estacionaba su coche.

No me malinterpreten, no estaba tratando de ser un acosador, pero la única manera que podría estar a solas para poder hablar con ella era si lo hacía fuera de la escuela.

Hoy en el almuerzo, se había escapado al verme. No podía culparla. La había tratado horriblemente el domingo y si no podía soportar mirarme a los ojos, era comprensible. Aun así, me había dolido cuando se había escapado de esa manera. Quiero decir, yo no me habría sentado con ellas de todos modos, pero el hecho de que no pudiera soportarme durante más de un segundo fue demasiado para mí. Nos habíamos llenado el uno al otro con tanta diversión y risas, y ahora apenas podíamos estar cerca del otro.

Tuve que decirle una mentira terrible para mantenerla lejos de mí, pero no quería que las cosas fueran difíciles entre nosotros. Todavía quería ser capaz de hablar con ella y acercarme sin tener que preguntarme si huiría de mí.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte para cuando alcancé a Candy. Ella acababa de llegar a su coche cuando me estiré y la agarré por el codo. Candy se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos con alarma. Cuando vio que era yo, su boca se curvó con disgusto y arrancó el codo de mi alcance.

―¿Qué quieres? ―exigió.

Los dos estábamos empapándonos mientras la lluvia golpeaba a nuestro alrededor, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle demasiado. Probablemente porque estábamos demasiado molestos con el otro.

Di un paso atrás para que no se sintiera tan abrumada, y pasé una mano por mi cabello mojado con frustración. Toda esta situación me frustraba completamente. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas no tuvieran que ser así, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

―No quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros... ―Mi voz se apagó, estaba confundido en cuanto a qué decir―. Quiero que todavía seamos capaces de hablarnos y um... pasar tiempo juntos. -Había hostilidad en los ojos de Candy mientras me miraba.

―Eso no es posible. No después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. No quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Es algo que no puedo hacer.

De repente, Candy me recordó a la chica que había sido el primer día que la había conocido. Se estaba cerrando a sí misma de todos de nuevo, cerrando a sí misma de mí. Se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que yo no quería que se convirtiera.

Incapaz de contenerme, di un paso hacia ella.

―Candy, escúchame. Realmente siento lo que te dije el domingo. Te expusiste y te rechacé completamente. No puedo decirte lo mal que me hace sentir. No quiero hacerlo, pero...

Dejé de hablar. Ya había dicho demasiado. La estaba dejando entrar de nuevo en lugar de permanecer lejos como me había dicho que lo haría. Poseía tan poco autocontrol que ni siquiera podía mantenerme lejos de Candy durante cuatro días.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Candy mientras me miraba con asombro.

―No estoy loca...

―¿Qué? - Una ferocidad creció en sus ojos, y dio un paso más cerca.

―No estoy loca. No imaginé nada. Sí te importo. Tu rechazo no tiene nada que ver conmigo, sino que tiene que ver contigo.

Su conclusión me aterrorizó, porque tenía razón. Tenía todo que ver conmigo. No podríamos estar cerca por mí, y yo odiaba eso. Odiaba desearla tanto y no poder tenerla. Odiaba que tuviera que alejarla, porque era el último que quería hacer.

―Esto fue un error ―dije en voz baja―. No debería haber intentado hablar contigo.

―Albert, no te vayas. ―La voz de Candy estaba llena de una desesperación silenciosa que me lastimaba―. Dime cuál es el problema. Tal vez podamos resolverlo juntos.

Candy era demasiado buena para mí. El hecho de que su frío exterior se hubiera derrumbado a los pocos segundos por preocupación por mí, hizo ese punto aún más claro. No importaba lo que yo hiciera, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien como ella. Yo era egoísta, ella era desinteresada. Encontraría a alguien mejor que yo, pero yo nunca lo haría.

―Me tengo que ir ―dije con voz ronca.

Empecé a darme vuelta, pero esta vez fue Candy quien agarró mi brazo. Y, porque yo era muy débil y egoísta, me paré en seco. Su toque fue suficiente como para enviar un choque a través de todo mi cuerpo. La sorpresa nos conectó de alguna manera, creando una especie de vínculo que ninguno de los dos podía romper.

―Candy, por favor ―dije, apretando los ojos y deseando no haberla seguido hasta el coche. Realmente no había pensado bien las cosas.

―No sé por qué estás haciendo esto. De hecho, ni siquiera tienes que decirme por qué lo estás haciendo ―dijo Candy, soltándome―. Sólo deja de negar que esto no es real, Albert, cuando ambos sabemos que lo es.

Apreté mis labios, mi boca estaba tensa. Diablos, todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que alejarme de ella. Tenía que llegar lo más lejos de Candy como fuera humanamente posible.

―Deberías irte. Está lloviendo ―dije, porque no podía pensar en nada más que decir―. Te vas a enfermar si te quedas fuera más tiempo.

Esta vez estaba decidido a irme, porque si me quedaba más tiempo sabía que no iba a ser capaz de permanecer lejos de Candy.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Albert sabía tan bien como yo que no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro, y ahora que sabía la verdad, que él tenía sentimientos reales por mí, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Teníamos una conexión real, que trasciende lo físico. Por eso, tanto como me había herido, también había sido difícil de creer cuando Albert dijo que sus sentimientos hacia mí se basaron en la lujuria y nada más. Las cosas que me había dicho la noche del sábado, cuando había estado borracha, no eran cosas que dices a alguien que deseas, eran cosas que dices a alguien que realmente cuidas.

Tan confundida como me sentía en estos momentos, no había un sentido de claridad en mi cabeza. Un pensamiento empezaba a aclararse. No iba a renunciar. Cuando un hombre como Albert entra en tu vida, no lo dejas ir. Iba a aferrarme a él hasta que confesara lo que realmente sentía por mí.

Lo admito, no sabía tanto sobre él como me hubiera gustado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sabía nada de él. Había visto lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba mal con él y estaba tratando de ocultarlo, y había sin duda algo más que hacer con él.

Iba a hacer que me dijera cómo se sentía y, con el tiempo, me gustaría llegar al fondo del misterio que era Albert Andrew. Iba a mostrarle al chico, que me había enseñado a dejar ir y probar cosas nuevas, lo mucho que me había cambiado en unas pocas semanas. Iba a enseñarle de una manera que fuera inesperada y que iba a hacerle confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí.

―Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Hace mucho frío! ―Me gritó cuando me aparté de él.

Sin hacerle caso, tomé un par de pasos a la derecha y salte en un pequeño charco. El agua salpicó a mi alrededor e inmediatamente empapo mis botines. Hice un giro y quedé en dirección a Albert. Caminaba hacia mí, viéndose confundido.

―¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Levanté mis brazos y di vueltas hasta que me sentí mareada. El movimiento me hizo perder el equilibrio, pero por alguna razón sabía que Albert me atraparía, y lo hizo.

Caí en sus brazos fuertemente, mi cabeza golpeando su pecho firme.

Por un segundo temí que se alejara de mí, pero cuando no lo hizo, levanté la cabeza para echarle un vistazo. Había arrugas en la frente que quería borrar y sus labios tenían gotas de lluvia que quería besar.

―Candy, ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

Ahí es cuando lo supe a ciencia cierta. Sabía que Albert Andrew se preocupaba por mí. Si no lo hiciera, no estaría aquí, sosteniéndome como si fuera suya. Su rechazo tenía que ver con algo completamente distinto, pero no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Tal vez era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir conmigo en este momento, pero era obvio que tenía sentimientos por mí.

―No hay nada mal en mí ―le dije, alejándome y dando un paso atrás para poder estudiarlo―. Tú eres el que dijo que hay que probar cosas nuevas.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿Entonces, estás tratando de coger una pulmonía?

Negué con la cabeza y di la vuelta de nuevo, gotas de agua volando a mi alrededor.

―Estoy bailando bajo la lluvia.

Cerré los ojos y seguí dando vueltas en círculos sin importarme si me veía como una idiota. Termine de preocuparme por lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Lo único que importaba era este momento y disfrutar la mayor parte de ello, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, o que iba a suceder.

No podía cambiar lo que había admitido a Albert y no podía predecir el futuro. Lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar el presente y dejar que las cosas pasaran. Incluso si eso significaba avergonzarme a mí misma. Incluso si eso significaba no tener a Albert.

―Candy. ―La voz de Albert fue baja en mi oído y me estremecí, no de la lluvia, sino de todo lo que esa sola palabra transmitía.

La pronunciación de mi nombre me dijo que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran profundos, más profundos de lo que quería admitir, y que no podía dejar de sentir por más fuerte que tratara de negarlo.

Los musculosos brazos de Albert se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y me inmovilizaron. Me dio la vuelta para que quedara de frente a él, mientras la lluvia continuaba golpeando sobre nosotros. Todo alrededor se enfrió, el aire, la lluvia, la ropa, pero nuestros cuerpos emanaban un calor que ardía en el centro de mi pecho.

Dejé escapar un grito cuando sentí que me elevaba del suelo. Sin soltarme, Albert me levantó hasta que estuvimos a la misma altura. Me sentía impotente, pero segura en sus brazos.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando comenzó torpemente a saltar de un lado a otro, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por lo ridículo que se debía ver. El rechazo de nuestros estados de ánimo sombríos había desaparecido, el rechazo de Albert olvidado y ahora estaban la Candy y Albert optimistas, que siempre estábamos alrededor del otro. Sacábamos los lados felices de cada uno como nadie más podría.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le pregunté con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Albert brillaban mientras hacía un giro extraño.

―_Esta _es la forma de bailar bajo la lluvia. -Otra risa se me escapó.

―Tenemos que vernos tontos bailando sin música.

―Tenemos la música. ―Albert ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera escuchando algo―. La lluvia es nuestra música.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras y miré de un lado a otro, mirando la lluvia caer al suelo a nuestro alrededor. La lluvia era hermosa pero realmente no veía cómo podría ser nuestra música. Todavía parecía tonto.

―Cierra los ojos ―me susurró al oído.

Hice lo que me dijo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra el suelo. Era irregular, pero, al mismo tiempo, relajante. Repiqueteaba fuera de tiempo, y mientras, Albert continuaba girándonos, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón. La lluvia era nuestra música.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo bailamos porque era un baile interminable, pero finalmente Albert vaciló y gentilmente me puso sobre mis pies.

La lluvia cesó a un golpeteo suave cuando Albert retrocedió hasta el coche, una persistente sonrisa en su rostro triste. Su expresión era neutra mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, muchos segundos pasaron antes de que tuviera el coraje para enfrentarme a él.

―Me mentiste. ―Caminé hacia él y me detuve unos centímetros delante de él.

Albert no enfrentaba mi mirada, sus ojos estaban viendo a todas partes, menos a mí.

―No sé lo que quieres decir.

―Lo que acabas de hacer ―dije, dando un paso hacia él―, no es algo que una persona hace por otra cuando solo quiere entrar en sus pantalones. Sientes algo por mí que no es lujuria. ¿Por qué negarlo?

Su expresión era de dolor mientras sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en mí.

―No puedo hablar de esto ahora.

Empezó a alejarse, pero me aferre a su brazo. La piel estaba fría por la lluvia, y me estremecí.

―No, quiero hablar de esto ahora. No te vas hasta que me digas cómo te sientes acerca de mí. - Albert gruñó y se alejó de mí, con los ojos brillando con molestia.

―No puedes hacer que me quede aquí contigo.

―¡Deja de evitarme! ―lloré, agarrándome a él de nuevo por lo que se vio obligado a dar la vuelta―. Sé que quieres estar cerca de mí, pero algo te detiene. Mantén tus secretos, no me importa, pero al menos dime _realmente _cómo te sientes para que no sienta que me estoy volviendo loca.

Hizo una pausa, con la cara mostrando la batalla interna que se libraba en su interior. Finalmente, asintió.

―Bien, tengo sentimientos por ti. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

―En realidad no ―dije, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho―. Yo... yo quiero estar contigo... No quiero que juguemos juegos el uno con el otro.

Nunca había sido tan directa con nadie antes, pero tener que lidiar con la decepción de Archie me había cambiado. Era más fuerte ahora, y estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería. Y quería a Albert.

―Es por eso que es mejor si no estamos juntos ―dijo Albert, presionando sus ojos cerrados.

―Tú no crees eso. ―Me acerqué a él―. Sabes, puedo sentir que no debemos estar lejos el uno del otro. Los dos estábamos tan cerrados a todos los demás, pero de alguna manera nos abrimos el uno al otro. Eso no fue casualidad, estaba destinado a suceder.

Albert abrió los ojos, y el zafiro en ellos era penetrante. Se dirigió hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, y eso es toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Agarrando una parte de su camisa mojada, lo jalé el resto del camino hacia mí.

Nuestras manos estaban por todas partes del otro, las mías vagaban por su cuerpo, y las suyas en mi cabello cuando nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso que era paralizante. Perdí todo sentido de que estaba en la escuela cuando mis rodillas se doblaron, pero Albert me levanto y sentí que mi espalda golpeó el frío, metal mojado.

Me estremecí en el capó de mi coche, pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

En cambio, me centré en la forma en que los labios de Albert se sentían contra los míos, cada beso era aplastante, lleno de pasión e intensidad, que me dejaban sin aliento. Apenas nos detuvimos por aire, ninguno de nosotros dispuestos a dar tregua por mucho tiempo.

Albert me deslizó hacia arriba sobre el capó del coche, y terminé con mis piernas alrededor de él, tirando de él tan cerca que no quedaba espacio entre nosotros. Él me había negado durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera el aire iba a interponerse en nuestro camino.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, el aliento se convirtió en uno y el mismo, nuestros cuerpos mojados se deslizaban entre sí y, a pesar del frío y la lluvia, me sentí como si estuviera ardiendo y derritiéndome en su contra.

Cuando finalmente nos las arreglamos para alejarnos del otro, nuestros cuerpos agitados por falta de aire, la determinación en los ojos de Albert fue suficiente para convencerme de que esta vez no iba a dejar que me fuera tan fácilmente.

Y no había manera de que fuera a dejarlo ir tampoco.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

-¿Albert, dónde estabas? ―preguntó mamá tan pronto como entré en la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Había estado esperando algo para poder colarme en mi habitación sin que nadie lo notara, pero el sonido de la puerta delantera cerrándose obviamente había revelado mi llegada.

Sabía que estaba en un montón de problemas. Todavía estaba castigado y se suponía que debía volver a casa inmediatamente después de la escuela, pero se me hizo tarde. No pretendía permanecer fuera tanto tiempo y había querido estar en casa antes de que alguien notara que estaba ausente, pero el tiempo con Candy había pasado volando y había perdido la noción.

Una vez que los labios de Candy se habían reunido con los míos, todo el sentido común me había abandonado. Mi resistencia a querer estar con ella se había disuelto de forma rápida y había cedido mucho más rápido de lo que pretendía.

Estar con ella era como ninguna otra cosa. Me hacía sonreír, reír y sacaba una parte de mí que pensaba que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Cuando ella me había enfrentado así, no había manera de que pudiera seguir mintiéndole. Fue muy difícil y finalmente había cedido a mi egoísmo. Lo que ocurrió como resultado de esa decisión era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar.

Cuando paso tiempo con Candy, me olvido de todos los problemas que tengo que enfrentar en casa. Candy es profunda, reflexiva y sincera, que era mucho más de lo que podía decir de mi propia madre.

No me entiendas mal. Mamá tenía mis mejores intereses en el corazón, pero eso no la hace una buena persona. No, las buenas personas eran como Candy, no como mi mamá.

Estaba seguro de que mi madre se preocupaba por mí, pero no me entendía. Ella sabía de mi situación y lo que me estaba pasando, pero siempre encontraba alguna manera de culparme por cosas que ya no parecían particularmente importantes para mí.

No había ninguna posibilidad de escapar a mi habitación, así que a regañadientes me obligué a entrar en la cocina, donde mamá y Rose estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina. Mamá estaba hojeando una revista de telenovela diurna, mientras que Rose pintaba sus uñas de color naranja feo. La mandíbula de mamá cayó abierta cuando tomó una buena mirada en mí.

―¿Qué te pasó? ¡Esta es la segunda vez en esta semana que has llegado a casa empapado!

―Está lloviendo ―le dije con un encogimiento de hombros―. Por supuesto que voy a mojarme. ―Rose rió disimuladamente, porque sabía que estaba a punto de meterme en problemas, y volvió a la pintura de sus uñas con una mueca en su cara.

―¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! ¡Específicamente te dije que estabas castigado, pero aun así saliste! ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó mamá con incredulidad―. ¿Y con quién estabas? ¿Oí un auto detenerse afuera? ¿Quién te trajo?

Trató de no dar importancia a su pregunta, como si no le importara quién me había dejado en casa.

―Era solo una chica de la escuela. Ella me estaba mostrando los alrededor del pueblo. No es gran cosa.

El rostro de mamá se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en rojo con cada palabra que decía. En realidad, parecía que se estaba expandiendo con ira.

―¿NO ES GRAN COSA? He estado muy preocupada por ti las últimas dos horas. Te he estado llamando y enviándote mensajes y no obtuve respuesta, pero me estás diciendo que ¡no es gran cosa! ¡Cuando te llamo, espero que respondas! Cuando te envió mensajes, espero que respondas. Y cuando te digo que estás castigado entonces te quedas en casa, no andas por los alrededor de un pueblo extraño con una chica que acabas de conocer.

―Sólo una prostituta saldría por horas con un hombre que apenas conoce ―comentó Rose, levantando la vista de su importante tarea de pintar uñas―. Ammy dijo que la mayoría de las chicas de pueblo pequeño son gentuza.

Blanca furia caliente explotó dentro de mi cabeza y golpeé mi puño contra la pared, haciendo a mamá y a Rose saltar.

―¡No te ATREVAS a llamar a Candy una zorra! Y Ammy es de un pueblo pequeño, ¿entonces que hace eso a ella? - La boca de Rose formó una mueca de desprecio.

―Oh, así que estabas con esa chica Candy, ¿eh? Te dije que ella era fácil...

―¡Rose, cállate la boca, en serio!

―¡Albert, ya es suficiente! ―gritó mamá, saltando a la defensa de Rose como de costumbre―. Sólo porque estás pasando un momento difícil no significa que puedes decirle lo que quieras a tu hermana. Ella sólo está tratando de darte un consejo, que es lo que estoy tratando de hacer también. ¿Por qué es eso tan difícil para ti entender?

―¿Y por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que quiero salir y explorar este pueblo? ―le exigí.

―¡Estoy tratando de protegerte, Albert! ―gritó mamá, poniéndose de pie.

―¿Está segura de eso? Porque desde mi punto de vista, es seguro que se ve como si estuvieras tratando de controlarme ―escupí.

El rostro de mamá se torció dolorosamente.

―Ya he terminado con esta conversación contigo. Sabes cuáles son las reglas y necesitas seguirlas.

El agotamiento se hundió en mí y suspire. No tenía sentido discutir con ella. Mamá nunca ve las cosas a mi manera, no entendía lo que yo estaba pasando. Además, odiaba gritar y nunca llegar a ninguna parte. Ellas simplemente nunca iban a ver las cosas a mi manera, mientras siguieran pensando que tenían siempre la razón. Terminé con esto.

―¿Has terminado? ―le pregunté, girando para irme―. Tengo que hacer mi tarea.

―¿Por qué te molestas? ―preguntó Rose―. Eso no va a llevarte a ninguna parte.

Ignorando su comentario, empecé a ir por el pasillo a la habitación cuando una sensación de malestar se retorció en la boca de mi estómago. La sensación de malestar se intensificó hasta que tomo el control y sabía que no podía aguantar por más tiempo.

Medio corriendo, medio tambaleante al baño, ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta detrás de mí cuando la sensación de malestar se levantó en mi garganta y vomité todo en el lavabo. Mis manos agarraron el borde del lavabo con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría caerse y ardientes lágrimas escocían mis ojos.

Renunciar a Candy me enfermaba.

Luchar con mi familia me enfermaba. Me daban nauseas. Estaba harto y cansado de todas las mentiras, el encubrimiento y el engaño, pero yo era egoísta y un cobarde. Era egoísta por querer una vida normal. Era un cobarde por huir de Nueva York.

Con mano temblorosa, me acerqué y abrí el grifo y me lavé la sensación repulsiva en la boca antes de salpicar mi cara con agua varias veces.

Por último, levanté la vista para mirarme en el espejo. Era como si hubiera una máscara retorcida cubriéndome. Me veía igual que lo hacía todos los días, pero mi piel estaba pálida, mi cara estaba un poco demacrada y el azul de mis ojos era de un color triste y melancólico, faltos de vida y calor y emoción.

Un movimiento detrás de mí llamó mi atención, y en el reflejo del espejo vi que mi madre estaba de pie en la puerta mirándome, una expresión triste en su cara.

Me enderecé y estaba a punto de decirle que estaba bien cuando cerré mi boca. No estaba bien. No había estado bien en mucho tiempo. Estar con Candy me hacía olvidar mis problemas temporalmente, pero tan pronto como me dejaba, los recordaba otra vez.

Sin una palabra más, mamá entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Me senté en el borde de la bañera mientras ella removía en el gabinete, en busca de algo. Enterrando la cabeza en mis manos, me pregunté cuándo había perdido tal control de mi vida.

Deseaba que mi vida no estuviera cayendo a pedazos, que pudiera ser libre de hacer lo que quería hacer y ser lo que quería ser, pero los deseos sólo se hacen realidad en los sueños y mi vida no era más que una pesadilla.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

―Mis padres quieren que vengas a cenar mañana en la noche ―le dije a Albert tan pronto como se acercó a mi casillero el lunes en la mañana.

―¿Estoy suponiendo que les dijiste de nosotros? ―Él se inclinó contra el casillero a mi lado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El movimiento hizo que los músculos de sus brazos se abultaran y por un segundo olvidé de qué estábamos hablando.

Me dije a mí misma que me dejara de eso porque estaba actuando como una tonta, mareada, colegiala. Está bien, así que era una colegiala pero no quería ser una de esas chicas cuyas vidas giraban alrededor de sus novios. Al menos, estaba bastante segura de que Albert era mi novio.

―Les digo todo ―dije, cerrando mi casillero.

Fue un alivio encontrar mi casillero libre de grafitis esta mañana. Supongo que Albert en verdad había asustado a quién fuera que había estado destrozándolo.

Por un segundo, estaba contenta mientras miraba en los calmantes ojos azules de Albert. Esto era lo más feliz que había estado en un largo tiempo. Todo se sentía bien, de la forma en que debería ser. Albert había sido esa última pieza que faltaba del rompecabezas de mi vida y ahora que lo había encontrado, todo simplemente encajaba. Una sonrisa jugaba alrededor de la boca de Lincoln.

―¿Les dijiste cómo me atacaste en mi auto la noche del sábado?

―¡Hey! ―dije, golpeándolo en su brazo―. ¡No te _ataqué_! Estaba siendo, uh, amigable.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras me tiraba en sus brazos, levantándome fuera de mis pies y aplastando sus labios contra los míos. Si no hubiéramos estado en la escuela, probablemente habría tratado de sacar su playera. De hecho, sacar su playera sonaba como una tremenda buena idea, así que agarré el final de ella y deslicé mi mano por debajo hasta que sentí la firmeza de los músculos de su estómago. Agradecidamente, Albert tenía más auto control que yo, porque se rió y me colocó de regreso sobre mis pies.

―Me doy cuenta que soy probablemente el chico más sexy que has conocido nunca, pero no puedes sacar mis ropas hasta que me compres de cenar, Caramelo.

Coloqué una mano en mi mejilla y jadeé, fingiendo ofensa.

―¡Cómo se atreve, Sr. Andrew! Soy una dama y nunca me pondría a mí misma en una situación comprometedora con un hombre que no es mi prometido.

Riendo de mi acento sureño muy exagerado, Albert sacudió su cabeza y besó mi frente.

―¿Qué hacía antes de que entraras en mi vida?

―¿Ver mala televisión real?

―Sí, _The Real Housewives _es definitivamente mi favorito ―dijo bastante serio.

Con una risa, me di la vuelta para estudiar su cara, determinada a memorizar cada centímetro de ella. Su tez bronceada ―aunque mucho más pálida de lo normal― estaba complementada con sus derechos, blancos dientes y esas espesas, oscuras pestañas que enmarcaban los ojos del más hermoso matiz de azul que nunca había visto.

La apariencia de Albert era sólo un agregado extra, porque él era mucho más de lo que su apariencia le daba crédito. Era dulce, divertido, amable, bondadoso, y me amaba. Bueno, al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Él seguro que actuaba así. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba al menos cincuenta por ciento enamorada de él.

No estaba segura de qué había hecho para merecer un chico tan increíble como él, pero decidí justo aquí y ahora que no iba a dejarlo ir. Nunca. Me quedaría con él por tanto como él me soportara. Me quedaría con él por siempre si pudiera.

―¡Candy! ¡Albert! ―La familiar voz de mi mejor amiga llamó mi atención y me di la vuelta, con los brazos de Albert todavía alrededor de mí.

Mientras me giraba, la llegada de mis tres mejores amigas no fue la única cosa que llamó mi atención. Archie estaba de pie contra la pared opuesta, desenmascarada furia clara en su cara. Esa mirada congeló mi interior, pero los brazos de Albert a mi alrededor eran tranquilizadores, así que mordí la ansiedad que se estaba construyendo dentro de mí. Archie ya no me importaba más. Lo superé para bien.

Las bocas de Annie y Susana cayeron abiertas mientras miraban entre Albert y yo, incapaces de esconder su incredulidad.

―¡Oh mi Dios! ―chilló Annie―. ¡Oh mi Dios, no puede ser!

―¡Tú y Albert están saliendo! ―dijo Susana, su sonrisa temblando―. ¡Eso es taaaaan lindo!

Si los estudiantes llenando el pasillo no nos habían notado a Albert y a mí antes, definitivamente lo hacían ahora. Muchos estaban comiéndonos con los ojos y en verdad quería hundirme a través del suelo y desaparecer. Gracias a Dios, Paty estaba en su usual calma y nos dio una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

―Hey, Candy, Albert, ¿cómo estuvo su fin de semana?

Albert fue el que respondió mientras los cinco comenzábamos a dirigirnos por el corredor a nuestras clases. Vislumbré a Archie a través de la multitud y, para mi sorpresa, encontré que Rose se había acercado a él y estaba destellándole coquetas sonrisas y charlando mientras él continuaba mirándome.

Todo el día, esa mirada en la cara de Archie me molestó. No pude decirles a Paty, Annie o Susana acerca de esto porque Albert se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo y no quería que se molestara porque estaba hablando de mi ex novio.

* * *

Para el momento en que llegué al trabajo, todos los pensamientos sobre Archie fueron olvidados mientras estuve distraída por la máquina de helado rota. Después de seguir todas las instrucciones del manual y declararla sin arreglo, hice una llamada a Belle, incluso aunque era su día libre, y le dije de mi desgracia de la máquina de helado. Belle me aseguró que tendría a alguien viniendo a arreglarla a la mañana siguiente, y finalmente me tambaleé dentro de la cocina, completamente exhausta incluso aunque eran sólo las siete en punto.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Stear, mientras colapsaba en una silla cercana.

―Sólo cansada ―dije, frotando mis sienes en un esfuerzo de parar la migraña que podía sentir dirigiendo mi camino. Stear bajó la freidora que había tenido en su mano y caminó hacia mí.

―¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? -Negué con la cabeza.

―No, estoy bien. Mi mamá por lo general tiene comida para mí cuando llego a casa.

-Él levantó sus manos en rendición.

―Aw, caramba. No hay manera de que pueda competir con la cocina de tu mamá.

―Ella es una cocinera bastante increíble ―estuve de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Stear puso una silla y se sentó al otro lado de mí, sus ojos color avellana un poco amplios.

―Así que, um, me estaba preguntando si te gusta la música y eso.

Era una pregunta extraña considerando que justo habíamos estado hablando de mi mamá.

―Sí, supongo que me gusta ―dije con un encogimiento de hombros―. ¿Por qué?

Stear sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y me lo tendió, sus dedos temblando un poco. Desdoblé el papel y vi que era un volante. "SKEPTIC COIL" estaba escrito en grandes, letras en negritas, y había una imagen en blanco y negro de Stear, Luca y Riley Adamson. El volante me informó que estaban actuando en el bar local, Benny's.

Levanté la mirada a él con sorpresa.

―Oh, wow, ¿tienen un concierto en el pueblo? ¡Eso es impresionante! -Stear se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

―Elisa lo organizó para nosotros. Ella conocía a un chico que conocía a un chico que conoce a Benny, así que se las arregló para conseguirnos un concierto ahí. Van a pagarnos y todo.

―Wow, eso es genial. ―La idea de la ex animadora Elisa Leagan organizando una presentación para una banda de rock era bizarra, pero considerando que estaba saliendo con Luca Byron nada realmente me sorprendía ya.

―¿Así que, vendrás? ―preguntó Stear en serio, inclinándose hacia adelante. Una sonrisa se esparció a través de mi cara y miré abajo al volante otra vez.

―¡Por supuesto que vendré! El viernes a las ocho, ¿huh? Tendré que conseguir a alguien para cubrir mi turno, pero debería estar bien. ¿Está bien si traigo a un amigo?

Me imaginé que desde que Albert y yo estábamos saliendo ahora, podíamos hacer de esto nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja. Albert estaba siempre diciéndome que probara cosas nuevas así que esto sería algo divertido que podríamos hacer juntos.

Nunca había estado en Benny's antes, incluso aunque era el único bar en el pueblo que permitía por debajo de los dieciocho siempre y cuando estuvieran supervisados por un adulto. Ésa era la regla de todos modos, pero ellos eran bastante poco estrictos acerca de eso.

Los bares no era en realidad mi cosa pero sabía por la otra gente que había estado ahí que normalmente tocaba música country o rock tradicional que deleitaba al público. Sería interesante ver una banda de punk rock golpeando el escenario.

―Trae tanta gente como quieras ―dijo Stear amablemente, una sonrisa persistiendo en sus labios. Él se inclinó un poco más cerca, sus ojos pegados en los míos. La expresión en su cara era tan seria, tan intensa que no podía llegar a entender lo que posiblemente estaba en su mente.

Sintiéndome confundida, rápidamente me puse de pie, metiendo el volante en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros justo cuando la puerta de la cocina osciló abierta. Laura asomó la cabeza y sus ojos me encontraron. Había una mirada de emoción en su cara.

―Candy, te necesito. ¡Tenemos un cliente y nunca adivinarás quién es! Oh, y esa estúpida campana se cayó de la puerta. Tienes que atarla de vuelta.

Genial. Nunca había un momento de descanso en este lugar. Si no era la maldita máquina de helado, era la campana.

―Estaré ahí en un segundo ―grité, girando de vuelta a donde Stear estaba todavía sentado, su cara brillando roja―. Gracias por invitarme a tu concierto. ¡Definitivamente estaré ahí!

Stear simplemente asintió y miró al suelo, y lo dejé con sus pensamientos. Cuando salí al frente y escaneé el restaurante, mi humor empeoró cuando vi al cliente.

Archie estaba aquí, sentado en la cabina de la esquina justo como había hecho la última vez que entró. Una vez más, estaba solo. Ahora, la emoción de Laura tenía sentido. Desafortunadamente, su presencia tenía el efecto opuesto en mí.

En serio, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿No había algún otro lugar donde pudiera ir y comer? Era algo por sentado que no trabajaba por lo general los lunes, pero parecía como que él de algún modo sabía que estaría trabajando hoy y vino.

La última cosa que quería hacer era ir hacia ahí y hablarle como a un cliente valioso, pero Belle estaba siempre diciéndome que no importa cuán rudo o desagradable fuera el cliente, nosotros teníamos que ser cálidos y hospitalarios. Apretando mis dientes, caminé hacia la mesa de Archie. Él levantó la mirada hacia mí y me dio una media sonrisa.

―Hey, Candy.

Pestañeé. ¿En serio? ¿Se iba a sentar aquí e intercambiar formalidades conmigo? ¿Iba a actuar como que todo estaba bien y que no me había engañado y consecuentemente roto mi corazón en un millón de pequeños pedazos?

―Hola ―dije con una sonrisa forzada―. ¿Hamburguesa de queso, sin pepinillos, papas fritas, y una malteada de chocolate?

Archie asintió, ausentemente jugando con la servilleta en la mesa. Él abrió su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero me giré y caminé de regreso al mostrador donde Laura estaba mirándonos con avidez.

―¿Puedes llevar esta orden a Stear? ―pregunté, anotándolo en mi libreta y rasgando la página―. Voy a arreglar esa estúpida campana.

―¿Qué está haciendo aquí otra vez? ―siseó Laura, sabiendo muy bien que no me gustaba hablar de mi relación con Archie.

Por alguna razón, más probablemente porque Albert era un deportista, las personas tenían una rara fascinación con querer conocer los detalles de nuestra relación. Generalmente me puse abajo y era una persona privada así que no estaba a punto de divulgar todo a una junior que esparciría el rumor como herpes.

Encogí mis hombros.

―Siempre y cuando coma y se vaya rápido, no me importa lo que hace.

Tratando mi mejor esfuerzo de ignorar la obvia presencia de Archie, caminé hacia la puerta y recogí la campana que había caído al suelo. Belle había usado un sistema bastante básico donde un poco de cuerda se tensaría y empujaría la campana lo cual la haría sonar. La campana había caído de la cuerda, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era atarla otra vez.

De pie sobre las puntas de mis pies, traté de alcanzar el poco de cuerda perdida que estaba colgando sobre mí, justo fuera de alcance. Este era un ejemplo de mi estatura siendo un dolor. Tendría que conseguir una silla para alcanzar la maldita cuerda.

Mientras me daba la vuelta, golpeé justo en un pecho duro, casi golpeando el aire fuera de mí. Firmes manos me agarraron alrededor de la cintura y me estabilizaron. Ese pecho y esas manos eran dolorosamente familiares. Ellos, por supuesto, pertenecían a Archie.

―¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? ―preguntó, su voz baja y ronca. Sacudí mi cabeza tercamente, rehusándome a dejarlo ayudarme.

―No, sólo necesito una silla y…

―Enana ―dijo Archie, usando el apodo por el que me había llamado desde que éramos jóvenes. Parecía demasiado más simpático entonces. Ahora, sólo sonaba como una burla―. ¿Cuál es el punto en conseguir una silla cuando estoy de pie justo aquí? Puedo hacerlo por ti.

Antes de que pudiera discutir de vuelta, Archie había tomado la campana fuera de mi mano y estaba ya volviéndola a atar a la cuerda. Cuando terminó, inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

―¿Es como la quieres? -Asentí, y murmuré:

―Gracias.

―Candy. ―Archie dio unos pasos más cerca de mí, y me quedé paralizada en el lugar como una idiota porque, bueno, era una completa idiota.

¿Por qué diablos no me estaba moviendo? ¿Por qué sus palabras tenían un efecto inmovilizante en mí? No quería ser afectada por él; no quería ser nada por él. Sólo quería que me dejara en paz.

―Candy ―respiró, bajando su cabeza―. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―¿Qué? ―espeté.

Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas mientras mordía su labio inferior. Él sólo conseguía esa mirada cuando algo estaba molestándolo. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver la forma el color se hacía más oscuro en sus ojos. Odiaba estar así de cerca de él.

―¿Estás saliendo con ese chico nuevo? Parecían cercanos esta mañana. ―Me miró expectante, sosteniendo su aliento mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

―Su nombre es Albert ―me las arreglé para decir sin golpearlo en la cara―. Y, sí, él es mi novio. No es que eso sea para nada tu asunto.

Comencé a caminar pasándolo, pero me detuvo con una mano. Cuando le disparé una mirada, él dejó salir una respiración irritada.

―No me gusta él, Candy. No es bueno para ti. No sabes nada de él. Él de hecho tuvo los nervios de decirme qué hacer.

Me sorprendió saber que Albert le había hablado a Archie sin mi conocimiento. Quiero decir, él era libre de hablar a quién quisiera, pero fue inesperado descubrir que se había acercado a mi ex novio y le advirtió que se alejara de mí. Mi curiosidad estaba picada.

―¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

―Él me amenazó, me dijo que me alejara de ti y que no sabía de lo que era capaz. ¿Quién se cree que es de todos modos? Ha estado en el pueblo por qué, dos minutos y ¡piensa que puede decirme qué hacer! ―La cara de Archie se estaba volviendo de un feo matiz de púrpura-rojo por toda la enemistad que se estaba levantando dentro de él.

Mientras lo estudiaba, no pude evitarlo pero me reí. Era tan difícil de creer que había estado una vez completamente enamorada de este incompetente, inseguro, arrogante imbécil. Siempre pensé lo mejor de Archie, incluso cuando su lado malo había salido. Siempre me quedé con él y lo soporté. Y lo amaba, pero él no era merecedor de mi amor.

Me incliné hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron a centímetros.

―Creo que Albert tiene un excelente juicio de carácter. Y sucede que estoy de acuerdo con él… necesitas alejarte de mí.

Algo destelló en los ojos de Archie y agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los míos. El beso fue muy corto, porque me tiré lejos de él y lo golpeé en la cara tan duro como mi pequeño puño pudo conseguir. Archie gruñó y dio un paso atrás, jurando en voz alta.

―¿De qué diablos fue eso, Candy? ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que te amo y que te quiero de regreso!

Mi puño estaba palpitando con dolor, pero estaba siendo entumecido por mi creciente ira la cual corría a través de mí como un encendido látigo.

―Y si no fue ya obvio por mi puño en tu cara, estoy tratando de decirte que no estoy interesada. Además, te vi succionando la cara de esa chica tonta de Penthill en la fiesta de campo. Dudo que estés tan enamorado de mí y todavía estés durmiendo con ella.

Los ojos de Archie eran desesperados, suplicantes.

―Candy, hablo en serio. Te quiero de vuelta. Cometí un estúpido error. Hemos tenido algo entre nosotros por años. Eso no sólo se va a ir porque algún idiota vino al pueblo. Eres mi chica. -Luchando con la tentación de golpearlo otra vez, lo miré hacia abajo.

―No soy tu chica. No te pertenezco. Tomo mis propias decisiones y en este momento estoy eligiendo no patearte en la ingle. ¡Sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión!

―Vamos, Candy, no seas así ―dijo, agarrándome por los hombros.

―¡Consigue el infierno lejos de mí! ―espeté, empujándolo tan duro como pude.

Archie no se movió muy lejos, pero debe haber sentido que estaba siendo mortalmente seria acerca de patearlo en la ingle porque dio un paso atrás por si acaso.

―Estás cometiendo un enorme error ―dijo, girándose para irse cuando no dije nada más.

Su espalda estaba hacia mí y estaba a medio camino fuera de la puerta antes de que respondiera:

―El más grande error que alguna vez cometí fue salir contigo.

Por la manera en que se estremeció, cuando pensó que lo golpearía otra vez, supe que me había escuchado fuerte y claro.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 24**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

-¿En serio estás parado allí preguntándome si puedes salir… ―preguntó mamá con incredulidad mientras hojeaba los canales de TV―. ¿Después de que te castigué y de todos modos escapaste? -Suspiré y me apoyé contra la pared. No me rendiría sin luchar.

―Mira, mamá, lo siento por escaparme el otro día, pero esta noche es muy importante. Los padres de Candy me invitaron a cenar. -Mamá frunció los labios y detuvo su lectura de los canales de televisión para mirarme.

―Y es importante para mí que te quedes en casa esta noche.

―¿Por qué? ―le pregunté, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho―. ¿Qué podría hacer en casa?

―No me gusta esa chica ―dice mamá con el ceño fruncido.

―Candy es perfectamente una buena chica. Ni siquiera la conoces así que, ¿cómo puedes juzgarla?

―Una madre siempre sabe, Albert. ―Mamá pareció molestarse por estar cuestionando su juicio―. Digamos que es un instinto, si quieres. Sólo puedo decir que ella significa problemas.

Una vez más, mi mamá estaba juzgando a alguien sin saber nada de ella antes. Candy era lo más cercano a la perfección que podía conseguir, pero incluso eso no era lo suficientemente bueno para mi mamá. ¿Había algo lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

―Bueno, estás equivocada ―le respondí―. Ella es la adecuada para mí. Es exactamente lo que necesito. -Mamá arqueó una ceja perfectamente depilada.

―¿Y ella sabe de ti? ¿Qué pensó cuando le dijiste?

―No se lo he dicho ―murmuré―. Pero lo haré pronto.

―¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres? ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar cuando se entere de que has estado mintiéndole todo este tiempo? No va a querer estar con un chico como tú, Albert. Es cruel encadenarla de esa forma a ti.

―Yo... no he estado mintiendo ―le dije con los dientes apretados.

Un dolor sordo comenzó en mi pecho y agarró mi corazón, deseando que el dolor se fuera. Amargas lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, pero traté de mantenerlas a raya mientras miraba a mi madre. Me negué a dejar que me viera llorar. Me negué a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Mamá se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar la TV.

―Llámalo como quieras, Albert, pero todavía no me gusta. Y no me gusta ella. -Tragué el nudo que se había levantado en mi garganta.

―¡Por lo menos reúnete con ella primero! ¡Por lo menos llega a conocerla!

Mamá no me miró más, pero la vi tensarse. Por último, suspiró.

―Está bien. Dile que venga a cenar el viernes por la noche. Bien podría tratar de averiguar por qué estás tan enamorado de ella.

Un pensamiento bailó en el fondo de mi mente, algo que era importante. Por último, se me ocurrió.

―Pero el viernes es cuando...

―Yo sé lo que sucede el viernes ―dijo, luciendo apagada―. Pueden encontrarse con ella también.

Yo no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera una gran idea, pero no quería entrar en otra discusión con mi madre, así que me limité a asentir.

―Gracias por darle una oportunidad ―le dije, el dolor en mi pecho muriendo―. Entonces, ¿puedo ir allí para la cena? Está a sólo cinco minutos y te llamaré si necesito algo. -Mamá suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

―Haz lo que quieras, Albert. Nunca me escuchas de todos modos.

Dudé en la puerta, no quería dejar nada pendiente con mi mamá. Tan alienado como me sentía en esta familia, seguía siendo mi familia y había hecho mucho por mí. Créeme, yo no era ingrato, sólo estaba frustrado.

―Mamá ―le dije, tratando de atormentar mi cerebro por algo que pudiera decir para calmarla. Miró en mi dirección y levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta―. Gracias por todo. No creo que te lo diga lo suficiente. -La frente de mamá se arrugó y apretó sus labios, su expresión se ablandó.

―Está bien, cariño.

Ella rápidamente se volvió para mirar la TV, pero me di cuenta que no estaba viendo realmente las imágenes parpadeantes en la pantalla. Su mente estaba obviamente en mí, su hijo inútil que no pudo ser salvado.

Suspirando, regresé a mi habitación para llamar a Candy y preguntarle si me recogía. Su casa estaba a sólo dos cuadras y media de distancia, pero no me sentía

genial y no quería pedirle a mi mamá que me llevara ya que ya estaba de mal humor.

Candy estaba fuera de mi casa quince minutos más tarde, y me metí en su coche, aliviado de estar lejos de mi familia, aunque fuera por un par de horas. Su presencia me ahoga, me asfixia de una manera que hace que sea difícil respirar. Mi mente era más clara cuando estaba lejos de ellos.

Candy me sonrió cálidamente y me apretó la mano, antes de conducir por la calle y hacia su casa.

―No te ves bien. ¿Estás nervioso? ―preguntó.

En realidad no estaba nervioso en absoluto. Candy siempre decía lo geniales que eran sus padres y estaba ansioso por ver cómo eran en comparación con los míos.

―No, no me siento demasiado genial pero voy a estar bien ―le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No quería preocuparla, no cuando no tenía de qué todavía―. En realidad, quería preguntarte una cosa.

―Claro, ¿qué es? ―preguntó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza para hacerme saber que estaba prestando atención.

―Mi mamá quiere que vengas a cenar el viernes por la noche. Sólo algo rápido, nada especial.

―¿A qué hora? ―preguntó sin dudarlo.

―Es probable que a las seis. ¿Está bien contigo? -Su respuesta fue morder su labio inferior.

―Tú eres la que parece nerviosa ahora ―dije, con tono ligero. Candy giró a su calle y se detuvo en el camino de entrada. Una vez que se detuvo, se volvió hacia mí.

―Es sólo que iba a pedirte que salieras conmigo el viernes por la noche. Este tipo, Stear, que es con el que trabajo, está en una banda y toca en un bar en la ciudad. Como que ya le prometí que iría, pero conocer a tu familia es más importante, así que no me importa cancelarlo.

¡Maldita sea! Ojalá hubiera esperado hasta que Candy me hubiera dicho esto antes de que la invitara a cenar. Prefiero comer caracoles que llevarla a mi casa para conocer a mi familia.

―Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo. ¿A qué hora toca esta banda?

―A las ocho.

―Hay un montón de tiempo para hacer las dos cosas. Te preocupas demasiado. ―Le di una sonrisa burlona y le planté un beso en su cuello desnudo―. ¿Tal vez hay algo que pueda hacer para solucionarlo?

Candy se estremeció contra mí, y sus grandes ojos verdes me miraron con curiosidad, con un toque de nerviosismo.

―Mmm... eso suena bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Tirando de ella hacia mí, me la puse en mi regazo con facilidad. Inmediatamente me acordé de la noche en que había estado borracha y se había subido encima de mí. Yo había estado renuente a hacer cualquier cosa con ella, pero ahora no estaba borracha y no iba a pelear con mis sentimientos por ella. Sólo se vive una vez, ¿no?

―Acabo de tener una sensación de déjà vu ―dijo Candy, con una sonrisa jugando en su linda boca―. ¿Hemos hecho esto antes? -La besé, sonriendo contra su boca.

―Mmm... Creo que sí. ¿Deberíamos intentar una posición diferente esta vez?

Candy me golpeó en el brazo, pero se reía mientras lo hacía. Sus pequeñas manos estaban enrolladas en torno a mi cuello y estaba tan cerca que podía ver donde se mezclaban el verde más claro en sus ojos con los tonos más oscuros.

Estábamos tan felices, tan perdidos en este momento que no me atreví a decirle la verdad. ¿Un par de días más realmente cambiarán algo? ¿Valía la pena arruinar todo esto sólo por decirle algo que ni siquiera era su problema? No, no lo hacía.

Esperaría hasta que hubiera conocido a mi familia. Esperaría hasta el fin de semana para decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Mis labios encontraron su camino hacia su nuca, donde sabía que era más sensible. Se apretó contra mí, sus manos suaves encontrando su camino por debajo de mi camisa y los tensos músculos de mi estómago. Aspiré su aroma limpio, fresco, mi boca persistente en su piel. No pude conseguir suficiente de ella. Era el alivio a mi dolor, que lavaba todos mis problemas.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta del coche y Candy surgió de mi regazo y de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, respirando con dificultad. Su rostro se estaba pintando rápidamente de un color rojo oscuro mientras miraba más allá de mí y fuera de la ventana. Volviendo en el asiento, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho cuando vi a un hombre mayor de pie fuera del coche, mirándonos. Fue fácil hacer la conexión de que este era el Sr. White.

Rayos. Ser atrapados por el papá de mi novia no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

Me apresuré a abotonar mi camisa, notando que dos de los botones se habían roto. Maldita sea. Justo lo que necesitaba cuando quería hacer una buena primera impresión a los padres de Candy. Ahora iban a pensar que ni siquiera poseo una buena camisa.

Candy saltó del coche, y su padre se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera salir también. Me deslicé por la puerta y me quedé allí torpemente, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Alguien por favor, sálveme del momento más embarazoso de mi vida.

El Sr. White me miró, con expresión severa. Desde luego, no iba a ceder a hablar conmigo primero, y yo estaba demasiado nervioso para formar palabras. Mis palmas estaban sudando. El Sr. White tenía una excelente cara de poker.

―¡Papá! ―dijo Candy brillantemente. Nunca había estado más agradecido de escuchar el sonido de su voz―. Él es Albert. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Su expresión todavía era seria, el Sr. White me miró de arriba abajo. Para ser justos, acababa de atraparme besuqueándome con su hija, así que no podía culparlo si quisiera arrancarme la garganta. Hace unos minutos, no me habría preocupado por ir a la casa de los White para la cena, pero ahora estaba aterrorizado.

―Sí, lo recuerdo ―dijo White, haciendo una pausa para estudiarme de nuevo―. Él es el chico con el cual estaba interesando en reunirme hasta hace dos minutos cuando lo sorprendí desflorando a mi hija.

¿Desflorando? ¿Hablaba en serio el Sr. White? No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su extraña observación, así que me quedé allí como una estatua, acumulando mi cerebro para no decir algo estúpido. Candy resopló y agarró a su padre por el codo.

―Papá, ya nadie dice "desflorar". Este no es el siglo XIX y no eres Jane Austen.

Su padre dejó a Candy conducirlo hacia la puerta principal.

―Oh, maldición. Acabas de destrozar mis sueños de llegar a ser una verdadera dama.

―Papá, Albert va a pensar que eres un travesti ahora. ―Candy me miró por encima del hombro, su rostro se iluminó por los comentarios de su padre―. Vamos, Albert, no dejes que te asuste. Tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pero juro que realmente está bromeando.

El Sr. White ya estaba en la puerta con Candy cuando empecé a caminar detrás de ellos.

―Nadie va a estar riendo cuando saque mi escopeta. -Candy puso los ojos en blanco mientras abría la puerta.

―Papá, ni siquiera posees una escopeta, eres abogado. Deja de tratar de intimidar a Albert.

Le di al Sr. White una rápida mirada una vez más. Era un par de centímetros más alto que Candy, pero todavía se alzaba sobre él como un coloso. Su altura no me intimidaba, era más bien el hecho de que acababa de sorprenderme besando a su hija lo que me estaba molestando. Si mi madre nos hubiera atrapado a mí y a Candy en una situación comprometedora como esta, no habría empezado contando chistes, eso es seguro. Rompiendo cráneos más que eso. Se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, el Sr. White me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara.

―Es un placer conocerte, Albert. Espero que te guste la lasaña porque es el brebaje con el que mi esposa ha decidido atormentarnos esta noche.

―Uhh... es un placer conocerlo también, señor ―fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras le daba la mano. ¿Estaba hablando en serio o estaba todavía bromeando? No estaba acostumbrado en mi familia a hacer bromas de la manera que el padre de Candy lo hacía, así que no sabía si debía o no tomarlo en serio.

―¿Qué fue eso, querido? ―Una mujer, que se parecía mucho a Candy, caminó por el pasillo hacia donde nos metimos todos juntos por la puerta principal―. ¿Qué es lo que dices de mi lasaña?

―Le estaba diciendo a Albert lo buena cocinera que eres. ―El Sr. White encontró mis ojos y me dio un guiñó. Encontrando el valor para hablar, finalmente, di un paso adelante y le tendí la mano.

―Es un placer conocerla, señora White. Gracias por invitarme a cenar.

La señora White tomó mi mano y la estrechó con suavidad.

―Es un placer conocerte, también. No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, sin embargo. Llámame Susanne.

―Pero a mí tienes que llamarme Sr. White ―dijo el Sr. White con una advertencia en sus ojos―. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos movemos a la cocina para que podamos emboscar, quiero decir, hablar más con Albert allí?

La señora White disparó a su marido una mirada de incredulidad, pero nos condujo a todos a la cocina, donde algo olía increíble. Mi boca inmediatamente comenzó a hacerse agua. No había tenido mucho apetito últimamente, pero lo que la señora White estaba cocinando estaba haciendo gruñir mi estómago.

Candy y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina mientras que el señor y la señora White se apoyaron en el mostrador para mirarnos. Traté de no dejar que su penetrante vista me pusiera nervioso, pero en realidad tenía las manos sudorosas de toda la ansiedad que se acumulaba dentro de mí.

―Bueno, mi hija sin duda tiene un gran gusto por los chicos ―dijo la señora White―. Es obvio que lo sacó de mí.

Yo no sabía qué decir a eso. Sonaba como un cumplido, por lo que le di una sonrisa incómoda.

―Mamá, deja de coquetear con mi novio ―dijo Candy poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Es demasiado joven para ti. -El Sr. White sacó unos platos de un armario y me miró.

―Cuidado, Albert. Mi esposa es un puma saliendo de casa.

Whoa, ¿qué demonios? ¿Estaban hablando en serio? Miré a Candy que se echó a reír al ver la expresión en mi cara.

―Creo que estamos incomodando a Albert, chicos. Tal vez deberíamos darle al humor un descanso. -Yo no quería verme grosero, así que negué con la cabeza.

―No, está bien, de verdad. No estoy acostumbrado a la forma en que hacen bromas entre ustedes. Es agradable. Quiero decir, ver la forma en que bromean.

―¿Tus padres no se hacen bromas entre ellos? ―preguntó Candy. Su pregunta era completamente inocente, pero aun así alcanzó un punto débil. Mi familia no era como su familia. Mi pecho se tensó mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

―Um, no, en realidad no. Lo mantenemos para nosotros mismos.

El Sr. White se acercó con los platos y comenzó a poner la mesa.

―Eso es... desafortunado.

Estaba de espaldas a mí mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a Candy. Algo pasó entre ellos en esa mirada que no pude distinguir ya que no podía ver su rostro. La expresión de Candy se convirtió en melancolía y sus ojos eran simpáticos cuando se encontraron con los míos. Incómodo por la preocupación en su mirada, miré a la señora White quien me miraba muy seria. Rayos. No ella también. Obviamente los White pensaron que era un completo caso de caridad.

―¿Sabes que te faltan dos botones en tu camisa? ―preguntó la señora White. Oh, mierda. Sentí que me ardía la cara mientras miraba cualquier cosa menos a los padres de Candy. Tanto para hacer una gran impresión, que ya pensaban que algo estaba mal conmigo cuando hablé de mi familia, como para que ahora la señora White probablemente pensara que no podía permitirme el lujo de ropa.

―Mamá, ¡eres una pervertida! ―gritó Candy, cubriéndose la frente con una mano.

―No hay nada malo en mirar el pecho musculoso de Albert ―dijo la Sra. White, dando a Candy un guiño.

Candy fingió asco ante eso, y me sorprendió encontrarme a mí mismo riendo. El señor y la señora White definitivamente tenían un extraño sentido del humor, pero no había malicia detrás de todo lo que decían.

―Tú no eres la única que piensa que Albert tiene un pecho muy musculoso ―dijo el Sr. White, caminando hacia su esposa y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura―. Nuestra querida hija fue quien rompió los botones. -Las cejas de la señora White se dispararon.

―¡No me digas! ¿Por qué diablos haría Candy eso...? ―La realización cayó en su cara, mientras sus ojos se movían entre Candy y yo―. _Oh. _Ahora lo entiendo. Se estaban poniendo extraños en el coche antes de que fueras por ellos.

Vergüenza rodó sobre mí en oleadas. Grandes. Ahora la señora White sabía todo sobre Candy y yo en una sesión de besos. Esta noche no iba exactamente según lo planeado. ¿Cómo iba a vivir con "botones desaparecidos"? Candy gimió y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

―Mamá, ¿podrías no decir nunca más "ponerse extraños"? Los Padres normales no dicen cosas como esas.

―Lo normal es aburrido ―dijo la señora White dando a Candy una sonrisa burlona antes de darse la vuelta e inclinarse para abrir el horno.

El olor más sorprendente llenó el aire, una mezcla de carne, tomate y especias.

Mi boca se hizo agua y mi estómago rugió en respuesta al olor de la lasaña. Nunca había querido tanto comer algo en toda mi vida.

Después de ponerse un par de guantes de cocina, la señora White sacó el plato para hornear y lo llevó a la mesa. Esperó a que su marido pusiera una rejilla en el centro de la mesa antes de colocar el plato sobre ella. Tomé la lasaña con avidez en los ojos. Todo lo que podía ver eran capas de láminas de pasta y un montón de queso derretido. Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo y la señora White rió con una risa cálida. El tipo de risa que era profunda, rica y genuina.

―Espero que tengas hambre ―dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después de que ella nos hubo servido a todos porciones generosas de lasaña, miré alrededor de la mesa en la familia White, con una sonrisa fácil en mi cara.

Nunca me había sentido más en casa.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 25**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Albert se estaba llevando bastante bien con mis padres.

Demasiado bien, de hecho. Tan bien, que no podía alejarlo de ellos. Después del segundo juego de Póker, me las arregle para finalmente alejarlo de mis padres con la promesa de que no estaríamos _"haciendo bebés". _

Cuando entramos en mi habitación y cerré la puerta, Albert se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa irónica, sus ojos azules tan radiantes que parecía que estaban brillando. En realidad, toda su cara tenía un brillo en ella. Esta noche, él estaba radiando inconfundible alegría.

―Tus padres no se contienen, ¿cierto? - Con una sonrisa, tomé su mano y lo guié a mi cama.

―Solo agradece que mi papá realmente no fue y compró una escopeta para que pudiera actuar el papel del enloquecido padre sobreprotector.

―Creo que él podría actuar el papel bastante bien. ―Albert se rió al acostarse en mi cama, tirando de mí junto a él―. Tus padres son bastante asombrosos. -Acostumbrada a elogios para mis padres, simplemente asentí.

―Soy muy afortunada. Sé eso. ―Incliné mi cabeza hasta que pude ver la barbilla y labios de Albert―. Tú eres bastante asombroso.

Inhalé su fresca esencia e internamente estaba desvaneciéndome cuando él envolvió un musculoso brazo alrededor de mí. Acaricié su lado y, por una vez, solo deje que las cosas fueran. Sin arrepentimientos. Sin asustarme. Sin sobre pensar. Sin reservas. Sin decir bromas tontas.

Solo éramos nosotros. Éramos todo lo que necesitábamos que el otro fuera.

Acostados ahí tranquilos por varios minutos, finalmente decidí que quería preguntarle a Albert algo que había estado molestándome desde ayer.

―Archie me dijo que le advertiste que se mantuviera alejado de mí.

Albert se alejó de mí y se sentó, apoyándose contra el marco de mi cama. Había una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad grabada en su cara.

―Lo que me sorprende es que hablara contigo incluso _después _de que le advirtiera que se mantuviera lejos de ti. - Uniéndome a él. Alce una ceja.

―Entonces, ¿no lo estas negando? - Albert sacudió su cabeza.

―No voy a mentir; sí le dije que se mantuviera lejos de ti. No me gusta la forma en que te mira, como si le pertenecieras. Y cuando le pregunté acerca de tu casillero siendo vandalizado, él aseguro que no tenía nada que ver en eso. No creo que no sepa nada acerca de quién estaba haciéndolo. Sé que no debí advertirle, pero él solo me molesta.

―Sé que no debí golpearlo en la cara, pero como que me molesta también. -Albert me miro como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

―Tú… _¿lo golpeaste? _¿Qué paso?

―Él me beso.

Los ojos de Albert se entrecerraron y el azul en ellos que normalmente encontraba calmante, se volvió un peligroso azul oscuro.

―Odio sonar como un celoso, posesivo, novio sobreprotector, pero quiero patear su trasero. Sin embargo, considerando que tienes tendencias violentas, supongo que no tendré que hacerlo ya.

―¡Oye! ¡_No _tengo tendencias violentas! Fue una reacción natural. - Había una entonación en la voz de Albert al hablar.

―Exactamente. Es natural para ti reaccionar violentamente.

―¡Eres tan molesto! ―exclame empujándolo. Albert alzo sus manos rindiéndose.

―Por favor no me lastimes. Prometo no llamarte violenta. Solo no me lastimes, por favor.

Agarrando una almohada junto a mí con ambas manos, golpeé a Albert a lo largo de su pecho con tanta, o tan poca fuerza que tenía. Parpadeo hacia mí porque, bueno, obviamente una almohada de plumas no tenía efecto en él. Luchó por la almohada fuera de mis manos con poco esfuerzo y la sostuvo sobre mí como si fuera una espada colgando sobre mi cabeza.

―Estas pidiéndolo, Dulcería ―advirtió, sus ojos brillando.

―Oh, estoy tan asustada ―me burlé, preparándome para mi inevitable destino.

La expresión de Albert cayó y su cara se volvió seria. Sin advertencia, dejo caer la almohada antes de que sus dedos encontraran su camino a mis costillas y comenzara hacerme cosquillas con seriedad.

Tengo vergüenza de admitirlo, pero comencé a patearlo como una niña de dos años lanzando una rabieta y riéndome como una psicópata cada oportunidad que tenía. Mis risas no eran bonitas tampoco. Resoplé. Mucho. Como un cerdo en celo.

Mis costillas finalmente tuvieron algo de alivio cuando Albert se detuvo para mirarme con diversión. Probablemente pensando que ningún humano pudiera hacer un sonido como ese. Usé el momentáneo descanso para patearlo. Perdió su equilibrio, me sujetó, y terminó tirando de mí abajo con él. Aterrizamos en el piso con un único, ruidoso golpe seco, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída.

―Ow, mi espalda. ―Hizo una mueca de dolor―. ¿Por qué es que siempre estas tratando de aprovecharte de mí, Caramelo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió completamente con un golpe. Rodé lejos de Albert para encontrar a mi papá parado en la entrada sosteniendo un bate de béisbol sobre su hombro como si estuviera a punto de aporrear a alguien con él.

―Papá, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con eso? ―pregunté, rápidamente me moví a una posición sentada. Junto a mí, Albert estaba haciendo lo mismo. No habíamos estado haciendo nada inapropiado, pero de alguna forma esperaba que luciéramos como la imagen de inocencia igualmente.

Papá miro entre ambos.

―Escuché ruidos sobrenaturales viniendo de tu habitación y ya que no tengo una escopeta, tomé la siguiente mejor cosa.

―Solo estábamos jugando ―dije rodando mis ojos. Papá alzo una ceja.

―¿Jugando? ¿Es eso código para…?

―¡Paaapá! ―Mortificada me puse de pie rápidamente―. ¿Podemos _por favor _tener algo de privacidad? -Con un suspiro, papá bajo el bate de béisbol.

―Bien, pero nada de asuntos raros de ti, Albert.

―Sí, señor ―Albert dijo poniéndose de pie junto a mí.

Luciendo satisfecho, papá cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Albert y a mí en un silencio incómodo. Finalmente, Albert envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y tiro de mí cerca, su respiración hizo cosquillas en mi oreja.

―Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

* * *

No necesito mirar en un espejo para saber que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ya sabes, ¿el tipo de sonrisa que tienes al recuperar un recuerdo particularmente gracioso? En este caso, estaba pensando cuando Albert y yo pasamos la noche juntos, acostados en la cama y hablando de todo y de nada.

Me habló de la vez que él y su hermana tenían ocho y trataban de determinar si los gemelos eran realmente telepáticos con la ciencia de las M & M's, pegamento, y una tabla de skate para poner a prueba su teoría. Nunca me había reído tanto en la conclusión, cuando Albert terminó con las pompas de sus pantalones súper pegados a la patineta, y una bolsa de M & M's colgando sobre su cabeza fuera de su alcance.

A su vez, yo le hablé de la vez en que Annie, Susana, Paty y yo teníamos siete años y pretendimos que Annie era nuestra muñeca Barbie de tamaño natural. La vestimos con un traje de hada y de princesa y luego, cuando nos fuimos a cepillarle el cabello, el peine se quedó atrapado en sus gruesos cabellos. Ese día no terminó bien. Paty, Susana y yo nos terminamos el tiempo, y Annie acabó con muchos menos cabellos.

Se había sentido tan natural contarle Albert sobre todos mis tontos recuerdos de la infancia y luego hacer que me contara los suyos. Me encantó que a pesar de que nos habíamos quedado en la cama todo el tiempo, Albert y yo no habíamos hecho nada más que besarnos. Él ni siquiera había insinuado querer hacer algo más que besarme. La mayoría de los chicos no eran así. Nos metíamos a una cama y sólo querían una cosa. Albert no era así y tengo la suerte de tenerlo en mi vida.

―¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa de queso de telenovela?

La voz de Annie me sorprendió, y volví la cabeza para encontrarla mirándome con incredulidad.

Cerrando mi armario, agarré mis libros de historia contra mi pecho y me encogí de hombros.

―Me gustan los miércoles. Me hacen sonreír.

―Hmm... déjame pensar. ¿Por qué encuentras los miércoles por la mañana tan atractivos? ―Annie dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en su barbilla, con expresión pensativa―. Oh, ¡eso es! Tenemos primero inglés, y tú y tu novio llegarán para hacerse ojitos el uno al otro mientras se esconden en el fondo como un pinchazo que consiguen nada.

―¿Cómo _un _qué? -Annie me miró con expresión dudosa.

―¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron cómo se hacen los bebés?

La empujé con el hombro y ella se rió, mientras ambas entrábamos a clase juntas. Los asientos estaban empezando a llenarse cuando nuestro maestro finalmente entró. Annie se volvió hacia mí con ojos curiosos.

―¿Dónde está el príncipe? ¿No debería estar aquí?

―Tal vez llegará tarde ―le dije sacando mi teléfono de mi bolso y comprobando la hora. Ya eran las 8:05.

Normalmente, Albert se reunía conmigo en mi armario cada mañana, pero me había distraído con Annie sin darme cuenta de que él no había aparecido. Cuando la Srita. Flick no me prestó atención, le mandé un texto a Albert, manteniendo el teléfono fuera de la vista debajo de mi escritorio.

_**¿Dónde estás? Inglés ya comenzó **_

Me quedé mirando la pantalla durante un minuto, pensando que me contestaría, pero no obtuve respuesta. Annie con impaciencia golpeó los dedos sobre la mesa esperando a que le dijera lo que estaba pasando.

Me encogí de hombros ante ella para hacerle saber que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Albert. Existía la posibilidad de que estuviera enfermo y que no hubiera podido llegar, pero pensé que por lo menos me habría enviado un mensaje para decirme que no vendría hoy. No era propio de él mantenerme fuera del circuito así.

No fue hasta que estaba saliendo de inglés y Annie me dejó para ir a saludar a Connor, que Albert finalmente envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_**-No me siento demasiado bien. No iré a la escuela hasta el lunes. ¿Qué sucede? **_

_**-Simplemente no me siento bien. **_

_**-¿Eso significa que cenar y el concierto están fuera? **_

_**-Debería estar bien para el viernes. **_

_**-Bien, genial. Que te sientas mejor. :) **_

En realidad, no presté atención a dónde iba, dirigiéndome directamente a alguien bastante sólido.

―Lo siento ―le espeté alzando los ojos para disfrutar de los dos metros, del musculoso hombre de pie delante de mí. Me encontré con una mandíbula cincelada, ojos marrones, y cabello castaño.

Por supuesto tenía que encontrarme con Archie. O tal vez había corrido contra mí a propósito.

Empecé a caminar a su alrededor, pero él extendió un brazo para detenerme. En el pasado, me habría acurrucado contra su brazo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora, sólo quería darle un golpe de karate. Es decir, si realmente supiera karate.

―Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? ―La voz de Archie era aleccionadora, y me volví hacia él con curiosidad.

Sus ojos eran una mezcla de emociones, ninguna que me pudiera molestar en descifrar. Había terminado con sus juegos infantiles, realizados con la forma en que jugaba con mis emociones, como si fuera un maldito yo-yo humano.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le espeté―. Tengo que llegar a mi siguiente clase. -Archie suspiró y presionó sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz.

―He estado actuando como un completo idiota últimamente. No debería haber dicho todo eso de tu novio, ni haberte besado. Estuve totalmente fuera de lugar.

Me quedé mirándolo, esperando el remate del chiste. No había visto este lado de Archie durante mucho tiempo, no desde que habíamos sido más jóvenes y la popularidad no había sido tan importante para él. Era el Archie del que había estado enamorada, por el que haría cualquier cosa. Al nuevo Archie no le importaba nada, excepto acostarse con chicas y actuar como un idiota.

―Correeeecto. ―Quise rodar los ojos, pero decidí no hacerlo. Alguien tenía que ser la madura en esta situación―. ¿Qué pasa con la parte en la que plantaste los labios en esa mujerzuela de Penthill High? Digo "_labios plantados" _en términos generales, porque estoy segura de que le plantaste mucho más que eso.

Una parte de mí, esa pequeña parte que había amado y cuidado de Archie, estaba furiosa, pero no quería que Archie pensara que sus acciones todavía me importaban. Bueno, algunas de ellas me importaban, pero, ¿cuál era el punto de trabajar esos temas que conformaban una inconforme, amargada parte de mí?

Era más feliz de lo que había sido en una semana. Tenía a Albert, tenía a mis amigas y tenía a mis padres, así que, ¿por qué necesitaría a Archie? ¿Por qué lo dejaría regresar a mi vida, para que lo más probable sea que me decepcione otra vez? Estaba harta de ser usada y abusada. No era de su propiedad y desde luego no correría de nuevo a él sólo porque por fin había trabajado hasta tener el sentido de disculparse conmigo.

―Kimberley no es una mujerzuela. ―Fue notable que pudiera decir eso con cara seria―. No fue más que... alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Las cosas con ella se acabaron.

―Oh, ¿así que ella tiene nombre? Me impresiona que pudieras separarte de ella el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

No era mi enojo saliendo a la superficie otra vez. No quería hacer esto aquí en el pasillo de la escuela con él, pero estaba tan malditamente enojada que no podía contener toda esa rabia reprimida que había guardado durante las últimas semanas.

Empecé a caminar a su alrededor, pero esta vez Archie me agarró por el brazo y me empujó contra la pared. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él, y la parte estúpida de mí que todavía se preocupaba por él, cedió. Quise pisarlo en el pie y correr por el pasillo lejos de él, pero su mirada era tan seria que tuvo un efecto inmovilizante sobre mí.

―Candy, ¿cuándo te volviste tan mezquina? ―Apartó un mechón de mi cabello suelto y exhaló―. Escúchame, enana. Las cosas con ella se terminaron. Cometí un estúpido error, que es algo que nunca debería haber hecho. Tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado toda mi vida. Con la que me casaré algún día.

Mis cejas se alzaron con ese repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Puse las manos sobre el pecho firme de Archie y le empujé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Había una furia desenfrenada que serpenteaba su camino a través de mi cuerpo y las palabras de Archie habían sido el catalizador para ello.

―¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Te casarás conmigo algún día? ¿En qué planeta se supone que alguna vez te perdone, y mucho menos me case contigo? - El dolor brilló en sus ojos.

―Candy, escucha...

―No, escúchame tú. ―Clavé mi dedo con fuerza en el centro de su pecho―. Nosotros terminamos. No hay nada entre nosotros. Estuve enamorada de ti durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Nunca pensé en otros chicos mientras estuviste en mi vida. Te amé tan condenadamente tanto, Archie. Hubo un tiempo en que de verdad creí que me casaría contigo, pero ese tiempo pasó de largo. Ya no estás en mi vida, Albert sí. Lidia con eso.

Las fosas nasales de Archie se ensancharon y entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

―Sabes, Candy, no soy el tipo de persona que le pide a una chica estar conmigo. No tengo problemas para conseguir a cualquier chica que quiera. ―Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien había notado nuestro intercambio―. Si quieres estar con ese perdedor, entonces esa es tu elección. Pero cuando lo arruine, ni siquiera pienses en arrastrarte de nuevo hacia mí.

Era ridículo que Archie realmente pensara que alguna vez volvería con él. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y observé su apariencia, la expresión arrogante en su cara me golpeó más por lo patético que era en realidad.

―Albert nunca haría nada para lastimarme. No tengo que preocuparme por no sentirme digna de él como lo hice contigo, porque él nunca me hace sentir que soy cualquier cosa menos que su igual.

―Crees que tienes una pequeña vida tan perfecta, ¿verdad? ―Archie escupió, su voz se llenó de malicia mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su rostro―. Crees que tienes amigas tan perfectas, ¿eh?

De repente me sentí pequeña, como si Archie fácilmente pudiera alcanzarme y aplastarme con su puño. Él sabía algo que yo no y le encantaba sostener lo que fuera por encima de mi cabeza.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―le pregunté, a pesar de tener miedo de lo que me diría. El labio de Archie se volvió una mueca de desprecio.

―Crees que Susana es una gran amiga, ¿no? Bueno, apuesto a que no te dijo que estuvimos acostándonos desde secundaria.

Un bulto ardiente se metió en el centro de mi garganta y mis siguientes palabras salieron como si me estuviera ahogando.

―Mientes.

―No tengo que mentir sobre nada ―dijo Archie en voz baja―. Y después de que tú y yo empezamos a salir, ella se lanzó hacia mí. Lo hicimos de nuevo, Candy. Me la tiré tan fuerte que gritó mi nombre.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―grité empujándolo lejos de mí con toda la fuerza que poseía―. ¡Susana nunca haría eso!

―Oh, cariño, lo hizo. Me lo hizo duro. Y Annie supo todo.

Me quedé de piedra. Me quedé sin palabras. No podía formar palabras.

―Una cosa más. ―Archie se acercó más―. Susana fue la que escribió la mierda en tu armario―. Con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro, Archie se alejó por el pasillo.

Aún recuperándome de sus palabras, me tambaleé pesadamente contra la pared, con la cabeza con una mezcla de emociones confusas. Susana nunca me haría eso. Era mi mejor amiga. Me quería. Aechie tenía que estar mintiendo. Estaba haciendo esto para molestarme. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Era un idiota mentiroso.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta había estado conteniendo. Archie me hacía sentir muy tensa y nerviosa. Nunca había sido tan feliz de ver cómo se alejaba de mí.

Cuando me volví, vi que Rose me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Me sonrió mientras pasaba y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío por mi espalda.

No tenía la energía para preocuparme de miradas sarcásticas de Rose. Tenía que hablar con Susana en ese momento y llegar al fondo de lo que Archie me había dicho de ella. Me decía a mí misma que no podía ser cierto, pero quería oír las palabras de la boca de mi mejor amiga.

Le envié a Susana un mensaje rápido de texto diciéndole que no fuera a su siguiente clase. Sabía que ella y Annie tenían drama con el Sr. Sewell y no era demasiado estricto. En cuanto salí del edificio y entré en el bloque D, donde estaba la sala de teatro, mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Susana diciéndome que ella y Annie estaban esperándome afuera de su salón de clases.

Tomando una respiración profunda para someter la molestia que se filtraba por mí, giré la esquina y encontré a Susana y Annie de pie donde ella dijo que estarían.

―¿Qué pasa, Candy? ―preguntó Susana cuando me vio.

―¿Te acostaste con Archie? ―le pregunté, yendo directamente al grano. Susana se tambaleó hacia atrás, con los ojos como dardos hacia Annie.

―¿Q-qué? -Su reacción fue toda la confirmación que necesité, pero quería oírla admitirlo.

―¿Te acostaste con Archie?

―Yo... ―Susana se enderezó, entrecerrando los ojos―. Sí, lo hice. Él me deseaba.

Asentí, tratando de no dejar que todo el dolor se mostrara en mi cara. Susana había estado actuando extraña hacia mí desde hace algún tiempo, pero no había pensado mucho en eso. Su felicidad por Albert y yo me había forzado a hacerlo. Ella había dejado de preocuparse por mí por un tiempo.

―No te sientes mal por eso, ¿verdad?

Susana negó y se vio un poco sorprendida por mi franqueza.

―En realidad no. Quiero decir, si él te hubiera deseado mucho, entonces no se habría acostado conmigo.

―Archie me dijo que tú fuiste la que escribiste las cosas en mi casillero. ―Era obvio que lo había hecho, y yo sólo me molestaba en tocar el tema porque quería saber la razón―. ¿Por qué harías algo así?

Susana se encogió de hombros como si no le importara si perdía mi amistad o no.

―Cuando empecé a pasar más tiempo con Archie, me di cuenta de que quería ser parte de su grupo. Archie y Ammy pensaron que sería divertido escribir mierda en tu casillero, así que lo hice.

―Susana, te quería como a una hermana. Crecimos juntas. ―Había desesperación en mi voz mientras hablaba―. No tenías que hacer eso para tratar de ser popular.

La expresión en la cara de Susana se volvió fría y sus facciones se volvieron duras.

―No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué deberías tener fácil acceso a su grupo simplemente saliendo con un deportista? No entiendo lo que estos chicos ven en ti. Primero Archie y ahora Albert. ¿Qué tienes de especial? ¿Qué te hace hacer que te deseen tanto?

―Para empezar, no abro las piernas como una zorra de dos dólares. ―Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

―Lo que sea ―Susana escupió, sus ojos de color marrón claro se habían vuelto extrañamente oscuros―. No necesito ser amiga de alguien como tú. Ammy tenía razón cuando dijo que eras una perdedora.

Susana se empujó más allá de mí y se dirigió a la sala de teatro dejando a Annie de pie afuera conmigo.

La ira se apoderaba de mí y no había terminado con mis enfrentamientos todavía. Me volví hacia Annie quien se presionó contra la pared viéndose culpable como el infierno.

―Tú lo supiste todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? ―exigí. Annie pareció realmente devastada.

―Te juro que no sabía que había destrozado tu armario.

―Pero sabías que se acostaba con Archie. ―Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

La culpabilidad plagó las facciones de Annie mientras asintió.

―Lo hice, pero déjame explicarte... -Levanté una mano para hacerla callar.

―No necesitas explicarme nada. Lo entiendo todo perfectamente.

Sin mirar hacia atrás a mi traicionera mejor amiga, salí del edificio donde mi vida se había venido abajo alrededor de mí.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Mis ojos recorrieron a Candy mientras estaba en mi puerta.

Se veía hermosa de una manera sencilla que sólo ella podía ser. Su cabello rubio y sedoso estaba en una cola y rizos sueltos enmarcaban su cara. Llevaba un vestido blanco que abrazaba su cintura y se ensanchaba en sus caderas.

Por un segundo, pensé en llevarla a mi habitación y sacarle el vestido, pero eso no era posible. No cuando tenía a otros invitados en mi casa, que ella desconocía.

―Te ves... increíble ―dije poniéndola en mis brazos y plantando un beso rápido en sus labios.

Ella se alejó, decepción e incertidumbre mostraban sus rasgos.

―Oh, um... gracias. Lo compré esta tarde porque mi armario apesta. ¿Es demasiado sofisticado para cenar? Traté de escoger algo que iría para el bar, también. Quiero decir, no estoy segura si pasaría porque nunca he...

Y allí iba, mi corredora serial. Riendo, le di otro beso para callarla.

―Caramelo, te ves genial. Deja de estresarte por eso.

Parecía estar molestándola algo más que su elección de ropa pero lo deje ir cuando me dio una sonrisa artificial.

―Te ves mejor. ¿Todavía estás enfermo?

Tendría que preguntarle más tarde lo que le estaba molestando. Por ahora, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme. Me encogí de hombros.

―Estoy bien.

―Entonces, ¿me vas a invitar a entrar?

―Yo... ―Vacilé con mi mano en el pomo de la puerta mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de decirle lo que estaba pasando―. Pero tengo que decirte algo primero. Uh, la cosa es... tenemos compañía. Mis, uh... amigos de Nueva York me están visitando.

-Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa.

―Oh. Nunca mencionaste nada acerca de tener a tus amigos encima.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello, seguro que había una mirada tímida en mi cara ahora.

―Honestamente, me olvidé por completo. No sé qué está mal conmigo.

De acuerdo, esa era una mentira. Sabía lo que estaba mal, pero no sabía cómo iba a decírselo a Candy. Estando en la puerta, definitivamente no era el momento para tirarle una bomba. La charla que quería tener con ella tendría que esperar para otro momento. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me miró con una mirada divertida.

―Dices eso un montón. ¿Está todo bien? -Asentí, no muy seguro de si querría escuchar el verdadero problema.

―Todo está bien. Te preocupas demasiado, como una segunda madre molesta.

-La boca de Candy se abrió y me golpeó el brazo.

―¡No soy como una madre!

Mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

―Ah, ahí va mi pequeña cohete de bolsillo, más violenta que nunca.

Indignación apareció en la cara de Candy y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la levanté en mis brazos y la presioné contra mí.

Mis músculos de la espalda se tensaron por su peso a pesar de que Candy no pesaba mucho. Como mis músculos siguieron doliendo, la bajé rápidamente y traté de parecer imperturbable. La fatiga se propagó a través de mi cuerpo y asentó en mis huesos. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era dormir, pero tenía que lidiar con la cena y el bar y fingir que todo estaba bien, que yo estaba bien.

Pero no estaba bien. Algo estaba muy mal y odiaba tener que esperar un poco más para decirle la verdad a Candy. Hasta entonces, tenía que mantener la calma.

Candy golpeó mi pecho con sus pequeños puños.

―¡Eso no es justo! No puedo agarrarte fácilmente y girarte para terminar un desacuerdo. -No podía dejar de sonreír.

―¿Fue un desacuerdo? ¿Eso es un eufemismo para tus arrebatos de violencia incontrolable?

Candy estaba a punto de darme una palmada en el brazo de nuevo, pero la agarré antes de que pudiera asestar un golpe. En cambio, la atraje hacia mí y presioné mi frente contra la de ella. Sus ojos eran cálidos mientras me bebía, y yo no podía evitar estar triste por lo mucho que la amaba. Candy se había convertido en mi todo.

Esa mirada de cachorro en su rostro estaba pidiendo que la besara así que me incliné y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de alejarme. Un poco más y no sería capaz de controlarme. La decepción era evidente en los ojos de Candy pero no se quejó.

―Vamos ―le dije tomándola de la mano y la llevé dentro―. Permíteme presentarte a mi familia y amigos.

Sabía que esto era algo que tenía que hacer y no había que retrasarlo. Una presentación apropiada con mi familia había estado llegando por un rato tiempo.

Todos estaban en la cocina, así que fuimos directo allí. Mamá y papá estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina con Derek, Rick y Sammy. Rose había acorralado a Neil en la mesada y le estaba dando lo que supuse que era una sonrisa _"seductora"_. Ella había tenido una cosa por él durante años y no había un indicio de que siquiera estuviera interesado en ella en lo más mínimo.

―Oigan todos ―dije agarrando la mano de Candy mientras estábamos en la puerta―, esta es mi novia, Candy White.

La conversación en la sala se detuvo y todos se volvieron al mismo tiempo para mirar en nuestra dirección. Mis amigos boquiabiertos por nosotros y noté que Sammy pateó a Derek bajo la mesa. Maldición, esto era extraño.

Considerando que nadie decía nada, llevé Candy más adentro en la cocina, queriendo sacar del camino al resto de las presentaciones.

―Candy, estos son mis padres. Conociste a mi padre en el restaurante. ―Hice un gesto hacia la mesa de la cocina―. Y ya conoces a mi hermana, Rose.

Candy sonrió y dio un paso adelante, con la mano extendida.

―Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. y Sra. Andrew. Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar.

Ni mi madre ni mi padre se pusieron de pie, pero los dos extendieron las manos y estrecharon la mano de Candy. Aparte de eso, no la reconocieron de cualquier otra forma. No transmitían la calidez y la hospitalidad de la manera en que los padres de Candy hacían.

Que empiece la mala educación.

Mamá parecía especialmente enojada, pero le dio a Candy una sonrisa con los labios fruncidos.

―Es un placer conocer finalmente a la novia evasiva de Albert.

Candy no pareció inmutarse por la declaración directa de mamá.

―He estado muy ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo, pero me alegro que por fin pudimos hacer tiempo para cenar juntos.

―Sin duda tuviste un montón de tiempo para ver a Albert. ―El tono de mamá era acusatorio y Candy vaciló, mirándome con incertidumbre.

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apreté su mano, pero dentro de mí la ira hervía rápidamente. Mamá no tenía derecho a darle a Candy una doble degradación como esa.

Candy no había hecho nada mal; ella no iba a dejar su manera de ser cortés, pero mamá no podía pasar por alto lo que fuera que tenía contra Candy. Bueno, esa fue su pérdida. Nunca sabría lo dulce, amable y cariñosa que era Candy, cómo podía iluminar todo tu día con algo tan simple como una sonrisa.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rose. ―El tono de Candy era dudoso cuando se volvió hacia mi hermana.

Rose consideró a Candy con ojos brillantes, su expresión agria.

―Es tan bueno verte, también. ―Su voz estaba mezclada con sarcasmo―. En realidad, te vi el otro día en el vestíbulo. Iba a venir y decir hola, pero parecías _preocupada_.

Miré a Candy para tratar de averiguar lo que Rose quería decir con eso, pero Candy estaba mirando al suelo. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y se veía muy incómoda.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela, mientras yo no estaba allí? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para hacer que se cierre de esa manera? Cuando Candy no respondió, Rose se burló de ella.

―No te culpo por no notarme, sin embargo. Archie Cornwell puede ser bastante distractor. Parecía que tenían mucho de qué hablar a juzgar por lo cerca e íntimos que eran. Tan lindo.

No sonaba como si ella pensara que era lindo en absoluto. Dejé caer la mano de Candy para mirarla. Ella no dijo nada, pero vi la forma en que estaba firmemente evitando mis ojos. Rose, obviamente, no estaba haciendo esto.

Se sentía como si tuviera un bulto alojado en mi garganta, y quería preguntarle a Candy sobre lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia, pero ahora no era el momento para eso.

―Estos son mis amigos de Nueva York ―le dije cambiando rápidamente el tema―. Derek Woods, Rick Simmons, Samantha Grey y Neil Lawson. ―Los señalé a cada uno y todos ellos saludaron a Candy.

Ahora que Candy finalmente tuvo tiempo para centrarme en mis amigos mejor, me di cuenta de que estaba un poco sorprendida por sus apariencias. Con un vistazo a Statlen High mis amigos hubieran encajado en los _"populares" _con los deportistas y las porristas.

Sammy, era en realidad una animadora, alta y morena, con el cabello largo y rubio, y ojos azules brillantes. Rick, Neil, Derek, y yo habíamos estado en el equipo de fútbol juntos. Rick y yo éramos tan parecidos que nos podrían confundir fácilmente como hermanos. Compartimos el mismo tono de cabello rubio, aunque el de él era más largo, y nuestros ojos azules eran casi idénticos. Neil, con su cabello castaño desgreñado, tenía un look de surfista, mientras que Derek era grande y ancho de hombros, con una mata de cabello rubio casi blanco.

En mi antigua escuela secundaria en Nueva York éramos el grupo _"popular" _de los niños. Rose, que siempre estaba desesperada por atención, me molestaba por ello. Honestamente, ser popular no fue todo lo que fue hecho para ser. Mis amigos y yo habíamos sido imbéciles.

Derek y yo registrábamos a todas los las chicas que habíamos enganchado o con las que dormimos. Sammy estaba empeñada en ser la _"Queen Bee" _de nuestra escuela. Rick hizo alarde de su dinero y su nombre para meternos en clubs. Neil era el único que había sido más gentil que el resto de nosotros. Él era popular, pero no se preocupaba tanto por ello. Las cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo.

Las cosas siempre cambian.

Lo que me pasó en nuestro primer año nos había cambiado a todos nosotros de alguna manera. Ser popular ya no me importaba. En lo más mínimo. Prefería la soledad. Me dio tiempo para pensar acerca de la vida, sobre las cosas que me habían definido como persona hasta este punto en mi vida.

Mis amigos habían sido afectados por ello también. Habían cambiado un poco, pero podía ver que la distancia de mí los había más o menos devuelto a sus antiguos yo.

Tal vez eso era algo bueno. No los estaba manteniendo nunca más. Podrían continuar sus vidas, vivir rápido, ser estúpidos, jugar duro. Esa es la forma en que deberían ser.

Los únicos que no habían cambiado eran mi propia familia. Papá todavía se escondía detrás de mamá como si fuera la sombra de una persona, con miedo de tomar sus propias decisiones o expresar sus pensamientos. Mamá todavía se aferraba a su fanatismo, su frialdad y su negativa a permitir entrar a nadie. Rose todavía no sentía el peso de lo que estaba pasando. Me resentía por alejar la atención de ella, porque nos trasladamos a una pequeña ciudad. Nunca me perdonaría por eso.

―Es bueno conocerte finalmente, Candy ―dijo Sammy con una sonrisa―. Albert habló sin parar sobre ti hoy.

―Sí, como que eres la chica más inteligente de la escuela ―dijo Derek―. Y lo bonita y buena…

Candy finalmente se relajó y esbozó una sonrisa.

―Albert tiene este modo de sólo enumerar mis buenas cualidades y dejando fuera convenientemente lo malo.

Noté a mi madre fruncir el ceño mientras empujaba la silla de la mesa y se levantaba.

―¿Qué les gustaría comer? Statlen no es nada como Nueva York, así que no esperen muchas opciones de delivery.

Mis amigos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. No sabían mucho acerca de este pequeño pueblo, así que dudaba que tuvieran alguna idea.

―El único lugar que ofrece delivery es la pizzería ―dijo Candy.

―Pizza suena muy bien ―le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

―Ugh, ¿qué es eso en tu hombro? ―preguntó mi madre de pronto, señalando a Candy.

Candy parecía visiblemente confundida cuando miró donde mi madre estaba señalando. Miré a mi alrededor, justo a tiempo para ver a Candy sacarse alguna pelusa de su hombro.

―Es sólo un poco de pelo ―dijo Candy con una risa nerviosa―. Tengo un perro.

―Los animales son repugnantes ―dijo mamá con un estremecimiento mientras alcanzaba el teléfono.

―Me encantan los perros ―dije en defensa de Candy.

―A mí también ―dijo Samantha con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Qué perro tienes, Candy?

Sintiéndome aliviado de que Sammy había saltado y salvado la situación de estropearse, eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación con esa sonrisa tensa en mi cara mientras Candy y Sammy hablaban.

Estaba tenso por el encuentro de Candy con mis padres y Rose, pero al menos Candy parecía haberse recuperado y estaba ahora de nuevo en su habitual buen carácter. Iba a preguntarle sobre Archie más tarde cuando tuviéramos una oportunidad de estar solos. Tal vez eso era lo que la había estado molestando anteriormente.

Candy ya le había dicho a Archie que se mantuviera alejado de ella y no había manera de tuviera sentimientos románticos hacia él. Las cosas entre ellos habían terminado y claramente Archie estaba teniendo un momento difícil en aceptarlo. Sabía el tipo de chico que era. Yo solía ser de ese tipo una vez, al pensar que las chicas debían hacer lo imposible para estar conmigo, que podía tratarlas como quería, que podía tener a quien quería.

Archie era la misma persona que había sido en Nueva York. No podía manejar el rechazo de Candy, pero era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar. Candy era mi novia; no era propiedad de Archie.

No le pertenecía a él.

A veces sabía que no me pertenecía tampoco, pero eso era algo a lo que tenía que hacerle frente otro día.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 27**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Benny´s era exactamente como me lo había imaginado. Apestaba a alcohol, a sudor y al interior de la boca de un adicto al cigarrillo, la mayoría de los clientes eran borrachos lascivos y había chicas vestidas con ropa corta y provocativa de pie junto al improvisado escenario.

Inmediatamente me sentí como un renacuajo fuera del agua. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?

Claro, le dije a Stear que saldría y lo apoyaría, pero una chica como yo no pertenecía a un lugar como este. Yo pertenecía a la sección de novelas de Barnes & Noble5*, o por lo menos, en Amazon buscando las últimas ofertas de libros.

A pesar de estar acompañada de Albert, sus cuatro amigos y su hermana, no me sentía segura en el pequeño grupo. Estaba fuera de lugar en mi propia ciudad, mientras que los seis extranjeros se reían y bromeaban como si fueran habituales en Benny´s. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Si Staer no fuera tan buen amigo, me habría largado de este lugar apestoso sin pensarlo dos veces. La amistad de Stear y la mano firme de Albert sobre mi espalda eran las únicas dos cosas que aún me mantenían aquí.

―Así que, ¿tú eres amiga del baterista? ―me preguntó Samantha por encima del ruido.

Una desconocida canción country estaba llegando a su fin mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa pequeña que los siete estábamos ocupando, sus ojos brillaban con interés. Sus ojos no eran los únicos que brillaban con interés. La mayoría de los hombres en el bar estaban mirando a Samantha como si fuera lo mejor que había entrado aquí. No podía culparlos. Por Dios, Samantha era hermosa. Cuando la había visto por primera vez en casa de Albert, de inmediato me sentí insegura por lo impresionante que era; largo cabello rubio dorado caía en ondas sueltas alrededor de sus hombros, ojos penetrantes, y una sonrisa que daban ganas de conocerla.

Estaba claro que ella y Albert eran cercanos y eso me hacía preguntarme si no habría habido alguna vez algo más entre ellos. Era un tonto pensamiento infantil, pero aun así me preguntaba al respecto. Llámenlo curiosidad femenina.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella.

―Sí, Stear trabaja conmigo en el restaurante. Su banda tocó fuera del estado y tuvo una gran reacción, por lo que nuestra ciudad es más tolerante con ellos ahora. Incluso tienen _groupies_.

―Ugh, ¿trabajas en un restaurante? ―preguntó Rick, haciendo una mueca mientras me miraba de la misma forma que podría apreciar a una cucaracha muerta.

Obviamente, él sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena para su amigo.

Rick se parecía tanto a Albert que en un principio había pensado que estaban relacionados. En el auto, Albert me había asegurado que Rick no era su secreto hermano ilegítimo. Sin embargo, el parecido entre ambos era asombroso.

Ambos eran altos, de hombros anchos, musculosos, tenían los ojos azules y cabello rubio. Incluso tenían la misma nariz recta y firme mandíbula. La única diferencia que pude encontrar era sus sonrisas. Cuando Rick sonrió, fue entonces cuando todas las similitudes desaparecieron para mí. Su sonrisa era petulante, como si creyera que era mejor que los demás y tuviéramos la suerte de poder respirar el mismo aire que él. La sonrisa de Albert me hacía sentir cálida y pegajosa en el interior, como si hubiera inhalado demasiado caramelo toffee.

Cuando sonreía, se sentía como que estaba destinado solamente para mí, como si fuera casa.

―Entonces un restaurante, ¿eh? ―preguntó Samantha, con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba entre Albert y yo―. ¿Es ahí donde conociste a Albert?

Dudé por su tono de voz. Había sido todo sonrisas hasta ahora, pero estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con mi relación con Albert. Al igual que su madre, que tan obviamente no lo estaba.

Mi corazón se hundió como una piedra. Si Samantha y Añbert alguna vez habían salido entonces explicaría la mirada que me estaba dando en estos momentos. Samantha era probablemente una ex despechada. Tal vez había venido a visitar a Albert con la esperanza de reavivar su relación, pero me había metido en el camino. Probablemente me veía como una aburrida y desaliñada, chica normal. Apuesto a que se preguntaba por qué alguien como Albert estaba conmigo cuando podía estar con ella. Llámenme tonta, pero a veces me pregunto lo mismo.

―Nos conocimos en la escuela ―dijo Albert, casualmente poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro―. Ya te lo había dicho, Sammy.

Samantha disparó una mirada al brazo de Albert. Su boca formó una línea apretada y se encogió de hombros.

―Lo siento, debo haberlo olvidado. Has salido con muchas chicas, Albert. Es difícil seguir la pista de todas ellas.

Oh, vaya. ¿Qué rayos?

Albert se tensó a mi lado, y me di cuenta de que su comentario había alcanzado un punto débil en él. Era evidente que no había esperado que su mejor amiga trajera a colación su historial de salidas de esa manera. Era extraño que ella hubiera sacado el tema en absoluto. Era como si estuviera tratando de sacarme, tratando de entrar en mi cabeza y hacerme sentir como si fuera sólo una de las muchas chicas con las que Albert había salido.

Me mordí el labio inferior y mi pecho se llenó de ansiedad. Ya me sentía como una mierda después de conocer a los padres de Albert y ya odiaba que Rose le hubiera dicho a Albert sobre mi encuentro con Archie. Era algo que preferiría haberle dicho en privado. La forma que Rose lo había dicho había hecho parecer como si hubiera algo más pasando con Archie y conmigo de lo que realmente había.

Y ahora, la mejor amiga de Albert, y posiblemente ex novia, estaba actuando como si no quisiera que yo estuviera con Albert. No sabía cuánto más de esto podría manejar.

Un incómodo silencio se impuso y nadie dijo nada. Rose estaba demasiado ocupada coqueteando sobre Neil, que parecía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que aquí. Neil era un chico atractivo y tenía un look surfista. Podía ver por qué Rose estaba interesada en él, pero no podía ver cómo ella no se daba cuenta de que él no estaba interesado en absoluto. Realmente, Neil sólo parecía que era demasiado bueno para decirle que lo dejara en paz.

―Mierda ―dijo Derek de pronto, mirando más allá de mí y entre la multitud―. Mira _esa _chica.

No me molesté en darme la vuelta. No tenía interés en quien fuera que Derek se estaba comiendo con los ojos. Él no me había dicho mucho y me di cuenta de que era porque sentía que no pertenecía a su grupo. Él había sido moldeado a partir de la misma sustancia que lo habían sido Archie y sus amigos. Lo único que les importaba era dormir con chicas, jugar al fútbol y salir de fiesta. Derek parecía ser igual, y me preocupaba que Albert tuviera un amigo así. Eso me hacía preguntarme cómo había sido antes de que hubiera venido a Statlen. Definitivamente no era el mismo, eso estaba claro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de imaginarme cómo había sido su antigua vida en la ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Alguna vez le había dado a una chica como yo la hora del día? ¿Alguna vez había salido con alguien como yo?

Estudié el perfil de Albert, mientras que todas estas preguntas nadaban en mi cabeza. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan observador, tan retirado.

Si alguna vez había sido tan sociable como Derek o desagradable como Rick, había sido hace mucho tiempo. Algo le había pasado que lo había cambiado. Era algo que tenía que ver con la razón por la cual inicialmente me había dicho que me mantuviera alejada de él. Era algo enorme.

No sabía cómo me hacía sentir eso, saber que mi novio estaba manteniendo un secreto de mí. Supongo que todo el mundo tenía sus secretos, algo que estaba arraigado tan profundamente que no se sentía como un secreto, sino que se había convertido en una forma de vida.

Así era como Albert era ahora. Su secreto se había convertido en una parte de su vida. Algo que estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar de todo el mundo que se había vuelto tan fácil como respirar.

―¿Me están tomando el pelo? ―preguntó Rose, su tono lleno de incredulidad―. Esa es Elisa Leagan. Es una perdedora total. Eso es lo que dijo Ammy.

Era irónico que Susana hubiera dicho más o menos lo mismo de mí. Ammy era una lavadora de cerebros en serie.

La mención del nombre de Elisa me hizo dar la vuelta y buscar en la multitud en busca de signos de la pelirroja de piernas largas. Era fácil de encontrar, ya que, al igual que Samantha y yo, ella se veía completamente fuera de lugar en este bar.

Elisa llamó mi atención, saludó con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra mesa.

―Es bueno ver que puedes pensar por ti misma, Rose ―dijo Albert con un tono de desaprobación.

―¿La conoces, Candy? ―Rick me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin duda preguntándose cómo conocía a alguien que lucía así, mientras yo lucía así.

―Era la mejor amiga de mi ex ―dije, simplemente.

Su anterior desprecio hacia mí por lo de trabajar en un restaurante me había llevado por el camino equivocado y no estaba dispuesta a entrar en una conversación profunda con él.

―Bueno, quien quiera que sea, ella se va a casa conmigo esta noche ―dijo Derek, dándole a Elisa la misma mirada que todos los hombres en el bar le habían estado dando momentos antes a Samantha.

―Realmente lo dudo ―dije sin darle importancia, con total naturalidad―. Ella está saliendo con el cantante de _Skeptic Coil_.

―Oh, mierda ―gruñó Derek, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento de Elisa hasta que finalmente llegó a nuestra mesa.

―Hola, Candy. ―Elisa estaba flanqueada por Yuki Kishida y Kendall Olsen quienes eran animadoras. A ambas chicas les brillaban los ojos mientras apreciaban a los chicos sentados en la mesa. Si Yuki y Kendall eran tristemente célebres por algo, era por ser locas por los chicos.

―Hola ―dije con una sonrisa―. Hay una multitud decente aquí en esta noche. Los muchachos deben estar emocionados. -Elisa asintió.

―De hecho, tienen groupies ahora. Es tan extraño que hace un mes nadie sabía quién diablos eran.

―La fama es como un largo camino serpenteante. Sigues persiguiéndolo, pero siempre está fuera de nuestro alcance ―dijo Derek, con el rostro mortalmente serio.

Si él estaba tratando de ser profundo, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Fue uno de los fracasos más épicos que jamás había tenido la desgracia de ver. De hecho me sentí avergonzada por él. Obviamente, no iba a dejar que un pequeño obstáculo como el que Elisa tuviera novio le impidiera lanzarse sobre ella.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír del patético intento de Derek por ser profundo y significativo. El rostro de Derek se volvió de un rojo intenso, pero se las arregló para darle a Elisa una sonrisa seductora. Elisa se lo quedó mirando con expresión perpleja.

―Um, bien entonces. ―Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y Albert y frunció los labios cuando vio la manera en que su brazo se apoyaba en mi hombro.

Nos miró a ambos sorprendida y me inquietó, porque Elisa y yo nunca habíamos tenido problemas en el pasado. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así al vernos juntos? ¿Me veía tan completamente fuera de su altura para que Elisa se preguntara por qué Albert estaba conmigo?

―No creo que nos hayamos visto antes ―exclamó Yuki, con sus ojos firmemente plantados sobre Neil. Pasó su largo y sedoso cabello por encima del hombro con coquetería―. Soy Yuki.

―Neil ―dijo Neil con una inclinación de cabeza, viéndose aburrido. Era extraño que no tuviera ni el más mínimo interés en toda la atención que las chicas le daban. Estaba bastante segura de que si Annie hubiera estado aquí habría querido lamer toda su piel.

Albert presentó el resto de sus amigos y por suerte no tuvimos que aguantar a Rose y a Yuki luchar por ganarse a Neil por más tiempo, ya que _Skeptic Coil _subió al escenario y un silencio cayó sobre el bar.

Stear se sentó detrás de la batería, y Riley sostuvo su guitarra como si fuera un arma. Los chicos parecían más que dispuestos a actuar, para mostrar al pueblo que se había burlado de ellos, lo increíbles que eran realmente.

Luca Byron, el último en tomar su posición, podía dominar un escenario como nadie más. Incluso yo estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando lo vi empujar los largos mechones de su cabello castaño fuera de su cara. Vestía jeans negros y una camisa ajustada negra que tenía _Skeptic Coil _impreso en la parte delantera en una fuente roja ardiente. La camiseta le quedaba bien, mostrando su magra masa muscular y los tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos. Vi a las _groupies _junto al escenario mirando hacia él con adoración, lo que era realmente bastante divertido. Los ojos de Luca barrieron la multitud frente a él hasta que cayeron en Elisa que aún estaba junto a nuestra mesa. Parecía más tranquilo de alguna manera y se inclinó hacia el micrófono para hablar.

―Esta primera canción es para mi chica, Ely. Es algo que me gusta llamar _Ojos Del Cielo_.

_Skeptic Coil _se lanzó a su primera canción, para el placer de las chillonas _groupies _que trataban de apoderarse de la parte inferior de los pantalones vaqueros de Luca cada vez que él se acercaba al borde del escenario.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas y dejé que mis oídos se adaptaran a la música. Definitivamente no era mi tipo de música, pero Luca tenía una muy buena voz que era agradable a los oídos.

―No tienes oportunidad en el infierno ―dijo Samantha en voz alta a Derek que todavía estaba ojeando a Elisa como si fuera algo bueno para comer.

Derek frunció el ceño hacia el escenario en el que Luca estaba completamente absorto en la canción que estaba cantando. Samantha tenía razón. Derek no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Elisa mientras Luca estuviera todavía en el cuadro. Luca era una rareza, al igual que Albert.

Volví la cabeza para ver la atención de Albert centrada en el escenario, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía al ritmo de la música.

A pesar de la aversión de Derek a Luca, el resto de los amigos de Albert parecían estar disfrutando de la música. Eso era una ventaja, supongo. Echaba de menos tener a mis amigas aquí conmigo, pero Paty no estaba interesada en ir a un bar, y no había manera de que fuera a perdonar a Annie y Susana por lo que habían hecho conmigo. Especialmente a Susana. Después de un par de canciones más, me di cuenta que _Skeptic Coil _estaba a punto de terminar. Habían estado tocando durante casi treinta minutos.

―Esta última canción ―dijo Luca, el sudor brillaba en su frente―, fue escrita por nuestro baterista, Stear. ―Mis oídos se animaron al oír el nombre de Stear y me moví hacia adelante en mi asiento, ansiosa por escuchar el tipo de canción dulce y sensible que Stear había escrito―. Va para alguien especial aquí esta noche ―dijo Luca, con un tono misterioso―. Se llama _Falling for You_.

Cuando la música empezó a subir, me di cuenta de que iba a ser un poco más lenta que las otras canciones que habían tocado. Era típico de Stear surgir con algo que fuera relajante y romántico.

_._

_Aférrate en mí, no me dejes ir_

_Ha tomado demasiado tiempo saber_

_Quién soy, lo que quiero_

_Pero sé que comienza contigo_

_Despierto, dormido_

_Tú eres la única que busco_

_Lo sé, estoy seguro_

_Que tú haces que mis rodillas se pongan débiles_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de_

_ti_

_Así que no dejes que me vaya_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_

_Y no sé cómo voy a dejarte ir_

_._

Albert bajó la mirada hacia mí, con los ojos ardiendo. Se sentía como si la canción de Stear describiera perfectamente la forma en que Albert y yo nos sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Me apoyé en el pecho de Albert y aspiré su aroma almizclado mientras su agarre en mí se apretaba. Éramos dos personas que no habían querido enamorarse, pero de alguna manera nos habíamos encontrado el uno al otro. Como si estuviera destinado a pasar, como si estuviéramos exactamente donde se suponía que debíamos estar en este momento.

_._

_Los días se desvanecen_

_Y todavía no puedo expresar_

_Los sentimientos que no puedo mostrar_

_Pero no puedo dejarlos ir_

_Si te encuentras cayendo_

_Yo estoy aquí para levantarte_

_Soy tu hombro para que te apoyes_

_Y nunca voy a renunciar a ti_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de_

_ti_

_Así que no dejes que me vaya_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de_

_ti_

_Y no sé cómo voy a dejarte ir_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_

_Así que no dejes que me vaya_

_Porque estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_

_Y no sé cómo voy a dejarte ir_

_._

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Elisa moverse en mi dirección. Al levantar la vista, la vi viéndonos a Albert y a mí. Su expresión no era tan dura como lo había sido antes, tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, que me confundía horriblemente.

―Estaré de vuelta pronto ―me susurró Albert al oído, enredando sus dedos a través de mi cabello mientras hablaba.

―Está bien, seguro ―dije, preguntándome a dónde iba.

Él me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego asintió con la cabeza a Samantha, que se puso de pie para unirse a él. Mientras observaba a los dos salir del bar, no pude evitar sentir que había algo importante que me estaba perdiendo.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 28**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

El aire me dio escalofríos cuando Sammy y yo salimos fuera del bar, abrazándonos cada uno a sí mismo mientras intentábamos mantener el calor.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, tan diferentes a como serían en la ciudad de Nueva York a esta hora en una noche de viernes. Estarían llenas de gente, demasiado absortas en su propia vida para preocuparse por la de nadie más.

Era curioso que hubiera querido escapar de esa vida y venir aquí para esconderme. Ahora que estaba realmente aquí, me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al pensar que podía aislarme en este pueblo. La gente de aquí era más ruidosa, más curiosa, más interesada en lo que estaba pasando en tu vida. Encontraría más aislamiento en el Times Square de lo que jamás encontraría aquí.

Claro, era muchísimo más tranquilo aquí, pero la gente y las relaciones era lo que yo había tratado de dejar atrás en Nueva York. Y había fallado miserablemente.

―¿Cómo estás, Bert? ―preguntó Sammy, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras me estudiaba. Me estaba dando la misma mirada que todo el mundo allá en casa me había dado. Era una mezcla de compasión y alivio. Compasión por mí. Alivio de que no estuvieran en mi posición. Me encogí de hombros, raspando el suelo con mi zapato.

―Estoy bien.

―Hmm ―dijo Sammy, con los ojos todavía con la misma mirada, mirada que reservaba sólo para mí―. ¿Estás feliz aquí? ¿Es lo que esperabas que fuera?

―A veces ―le dije, frotando un lado de mi cabeza con un dedo―. Es lindo aquí, tranquilo, pero la paz me da mucho tiempo para pensar. A veces echo de menos el ruido de la gran ciudad.

―A veces la gran ciudad también te echa de menos. ―La voz de Sammy se rompió un poco y miró hacia otro lado como si fuera a recomponerse antes de seguir hablando―. ¿Sabe Candy sobre lo que está pasando contigo? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Nueva York?

Tomé una respiración profunda y negué con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos. No quería ver la verdad en ellos. No estaba preparado para enfrentarme a lo que Sammy iba a decirme. Sabía lo que se había estado gestando en la superficie toda la noche mientras nos veía a Candy y a mí juntos. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, ya anticipaba lo que iba a venir.

―¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ―preguntó, alzando la voz con cada palabra―. ¿Has perdido todo el sentido común? ¿_Cómo _puedes no decirle lo que pasa contigo? ¿Cómo puedes mirarla a los ojos y actuar como si todo estuviera bien?

Suspiré y hundí la cabeza en mis manos. Maldición. Maldito pedazo de mierda.

Sammy fue implacable.

―¡Maldita sea, Bert! ¡Te quiero, lo sabes, pero lo que estás haciendo está mal! ¡No puedes darle falsas esperanzas así! No puedes darle esperanza. Necesitas decirle la verdad. Ella merece eso al menos. Merece saber la verdad.

Cuando por fin reuní el coraje para mirar a mi mejor amiga, la encontré mirándome fijamente con una expresión triste en su rostro. Al menos su ira se había calmado en su mayor parte. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, pero era un maldito cobarde que no podía decirle a la chica que amaba lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderla, miedo de que ella me odiara por ocultarle esto, miedo de que nunca quisiera volver a verme. Y era egoísta, también. Porque no quería perderla. Nunca.

―Ven aquí. ―Extendí mis brazos y Sammy entró en ellos. Aplastándola contra mi pecho, apoyé mi barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza―. Tienes razón. Tienes razón en todo. Te prometo que se lo diré. Le diré todo esta noche. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sammy asintió y me miró. Tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas y había más brotando de esos hermosos ojos.

―Te amo, Albert. Te amo tanto. Sólo quiero que sepas eso. -Inhalando su dulce perfume, planté un beso en su frente.

―Yo también te amo, Samantha. Siempre lo haré.

* * *

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al bar después de que las lágrimas de Sammy se hubieran secado. Ella se aferró a mi mano como si tuviera miedo de soltarme, como si soltarme me haría esfumar para siempre.

Se sentía bien estar tan cerca de ella. Ella era como un pedacito de la ciudad de Nueva York aquí en Statlen. Su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes me trajeron recuerdos de las horas que pasábamos deambulando sin rumbo en la ciudad, siempre descubriendo algo nuevo.

_Skeptic Coil _había terminado su presentación y me di cuenta de que los chicos de la banda estaban junto a nuestra mesa, con sus groupies dando vueltas detrás de ellos.

―Albert ―dijo Candy, agitando su mano cuando me vio―. Ellos son Stear, Riley y Luca, de la banda. ―Cada uno de ellos asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo en respuesta, estudiando a cada uno a su vez.

El cantante, Luca, tenía un brazo alrededor de Elisa. De cerca tuve una mejor vista de todos los tatuajes que se entrelazaban en sus brazos. Siempre había querido hacerme un tatuaje, pero odiaba las agujas, así que era algo a lo que nunca me sometería.

―¿Cómo lo hicimos, Ely? ―preguntó Luca, sonriendo hacia ella. Los ojos de Elisa brillaban mientras lo miraba.

―Estuvieron increíbles. Ni siquiera tuve que usar tapones para los oídos esta vez.

Hacían una pareja interesante, el rockero punk y la hermosa pelirroja. Probablemente eran una anomalía en este pequeño pueblo. ¿Candy y yo sobresalíamos así? ¿Se preguntarían todos por qué una chica inteligente y divertida como Candy estaba con un chico del tipo deportista como yo? El tipo Riley, que tenía rayas azules recorriéndole el cabello, volvió a mirar.

―Espera, ¿qué? ¿Usas _tapones para los oídos _cuando actuamos?

Elisa le guiñó un ojo mientras todos se reían. Riley murmuró algo entre dientes y volvió a mirar a una chica pelirroja de pie a unos metros de él. Ella le rodó los ojos antes de separarlo del resto del grupo.

―Gracias por invitarnos ―le dije a Stear mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de Candy desde atrás. Ella se apoyó en mi pecho y sentí que se relajaba―. Estuvieron geniales.

De Stear lo que más se destacaba era el aro del labio con el que estaba jugando mientras echaba un vistazo con incertidumbre entre Candy y yo.

―Uh... gracias. Tocaremos aquí de nuevo el próximo mes. Deberían venir a vernos.

Le echó una mirada a Elisa, y noté que ella sacudió un poco la cabeza. Volvió sus ojos hacia Candy y me sonrió.

―No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

―Alrededor de dos semanas ―dijo Candy, con voz suave―. Lo mantuvimos bastante discreto.

Ella torció el cuello para sonreír hacia mí, y noté que Stear apartaba la mirada de nosotros con el ceño fruncido. De repente me di cuenta lo que estaba pasando aquí. Stear había invitado a Candy para que viniera a ver a su banda tocar porque le gustaba. Esa canción que había escrito estaba dedicada a Candy; se trataba de enamorarse de ella. Elisa estaba haciendo estas preguntas para Stear, para hacerle saber que Candy no estaba soltera.

Realmente me sentí mal por Stear por pensar equivocadamente que Candy estaba soltera. No era su culpa que le gustara. Candy era una chica bastante fácil de gustar y pasar tiempo con ella en el trabajo había hecho que obviamente se enamorara de ella. Candy, a su manera ingenua, no se dio cuenta lo que Stear sentía por ella.

A veces había chicas a las que les verías cinco chicos peleando por ellas, pero no podías entender por qué esa chica era tan especial. Como el caso de Elisa. No me malinterpreten, estoy seguro de que ella tenía sus buenas cualidades, pero tipos como Derek y Rick se enamoraban de ella por la forma en que lucía.

Con Candy no era así en absoluto. Ella no era poco atractiva ni de casualidad, era hermosa a su manera, pero en comparación con alguien como Sammy o Elisa, probablemente no se daba cuenta de que era tan hermosa como ellas.

Lo que nos atrajo a Stear, Archie y a mí, era la personalidad de Candy. Candy era una chica de sustancia. Pensaba por sí misma, se mantenía firme y realmente se preocupaba por la gente. Eso es lo que la hacía tan atractiva, el hecho de que era poco afectada por el juego de la popularidad. Tenía la capacidad de hacerte reír y burlarse de sí misma. Eso es lo que la hacía diferente, es por eso que se destacaba.

No queriendo regodearme en la cara de Stear por más tiempo, solté a Candy y me volví a mis amigos.

―Quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Candy antes de que se haga demasiado tarde. ¿Recuerdan el camino de regreso a mi casa? -Se miraron unos a otros y Sammy asintió.

―Recuerdo el camino de regreso, no te preocupes.

―Está bien, los veo allí.

―Hasta luego, amigo. ―Derek parecía sombrío, probablemente porque no había marcado con Elisa o cualquier otra chica aún.

―Podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más ―agregó Rick.

Sabía que eso significaba que iban a tratar que Neil, quien tenía una identificación falsa, consiguiera un poco de alcohol, mientras encontraban un par de chicas para conectar.

Sammy me dio una mirada significativa mientras Candy y yo pasamos por delante que sabía lo que significaba. Ella quería que le dijera a Candy la verdad esta noche.

Nos dijimos adiós y luego Candy y yo salimos a la calle fría. Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella hasta que abrió el coche y entramos, consiguiendo algo de alivio del intenso frío.

Candy estaba callada cuando arrancó el coche y salió del estacionamiento. No dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo conduciendo y yo estaba agradecido por el silencio. Me daba tiempo para averiguar cómo iba a contarle todo.

Había muchas cosas en mi mente y había mucho que quería contarle a Candy, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacerlo. Aun así, tenía que suceder y esta noche era tan buena como cualquier otra.

Me volví para mirar a Candy y vi que su frente estaba arrugada y que tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes mientras examinaba el camino por delante. Nunca la había visto tan alterada o distraída antes. No desde que la había conocido por primera vez, pero después de haber atravesado sus defensas, ella siempre había sido cálida y feliz. Ahora, parecía que no quería hacer nada más que ponerse a llorar.

Finalmente, Candy se detuvo a un costado de la carretera. No tenía idea de dónde estábamos. En la oscuridad, todos los árboles parecían iguales para mí. Eso no quería decir que sabría dónde estábamos si hubiera sido de día. De cualquier manera, era un chico perdido en un pueblo solitario.

―Te he echado mucho de menos esta semana ―dijo Candy, mirándome con los ojos brillosos.

Mierda. Estaba llorando. Desabrochándome el cinturón de seguridad, estiré la mano y la tomé en brazos.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Fue verdad lo que dijo Rose? ¿Archie te molestó en la escuela? -Candy respiró hondo y asintió.

―É-Él me contó sobre él y Susana.

Mi corazón se encogió. ¿Él y Susana? ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Susana hizo algo con ese imbécil?

―Cuéntamelo todo.

Y lo hizo, todo el tiempo llorando mientras su corazón se rompía por la traición de su mejor amiga. Me contó cómo había enfrentado a Susana, quien no había negado nada y cómo ella había lucido aliviada de que Candy finalmente sabía la verdad. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que Susana había sido quien había vandalizado el casillero de Candy. La chica era una basura si podía elegir tan fácilmente a un chico por encima de su mejor amiga.

Susana había evitado a Candy por el resto de la semana, mientras que Annie y Paty se habían puesto del lado de Candy. Comprensiblemente, Candy estaba molesta con Annie por no decirle lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas, pero Annie era tenaz y se negaba a renunciar a su amistad.

―Annie dijo que Susana quería ser quien me dijera ―dijo Candy despacio, con las mirada baja―. Pero siento que ya no puedo confiar en ella. ¿Eso me hace una perra?

―En algún momento de nuestra conversación puse a Candy sobre mi regazo, en un esfuerzo por consolarla y ahora estaba sentada acurrucada contra mi pecho, jugando distraídamente con la tela de mi camisa con un dedo.

―No eres una perra ―le aseguré, presionando mis labios contra su cabello suave―. Es normal sentirse así, ser desconfiada de ella. Pero piensa en cómo Annie habría estado sintiéndose también. Estaba atrapada en medio de sus mejores amigas con un conocimiento que iba a destruirlas a ambas. Así que le dio a Susana la oportunidad de confesar, pero Susana nunca lo hizo porque para entonces ya habías atrapado a Archie besándose con otra persona. Así que Annie nunca te dijo, y Susana probablemente no vio ninguna razón para hacerlo ya que habías roto con Archie.

―Sólo porque rompí con Archie no significa que esté bien lo que Susana me hizo. ―El tono de Candy era frío, todo rastro de calor había desaparecido―. Los amigos no hacen eso a los demás. Siempre hemos sido la una para la otra... ¿por qué me haría esto? ―La voz de Candy se rompió y me di cuenta de que el frío era realmente una fachada para encubrir que estaba devastada. La agarré con más fuerza por la cintura, acercándola más a mí, queriendo arreglar todo por ella.

―No, Susana nunca debió haberte hecho eso, pero no te sientas mal. La mierda sucede, Candy. La _vida _pasa. Si nos quedáramos sentados tratando de averiguar por qué suceden las cosas entonces no llegaríamos a ninguna parte. A veces es mejor aceptar lo que sucede y seguir adelante. Darle a la vida el dedo medio y decirle "Vete a la mierda. No voy a ceder a tus juegos". ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? ―Candy me miró fijamente, con los ojos ilegibles, enmascarados por la oscuridad.

―¿Vete a la mierda? ¿No voy a ceder a tus juegos? ―Su voz era tímida, sus palabras más como una pregunta. Asentí con la cabeza, una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara.

―Sí, pero un poco más fuerte, Caramelo, o sino nadie te escuchará. Eres una mujer independiente, inteligente, segura y no dejes que nadie te diga qué hacer. Así que grítalo. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No voy a ceder a tus juegos!

Me aparté de Candy y abrí la puerta del coche, dejando que el aire frío entrara. Cuidadosamente, salí del coche, llevándola conmigo. Una vez que estuvimos fuera, la puse de pie.

―Vamos, dale un intento. Grítalo al mundo.

Candy parecía insegura mientras miraba alrededor como para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí. Luego se aclaró la garganta.

―¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No voy a ceder a tus juegos! -Parecía avergonzada cuando se volvió hacia mí y me reí.

―Buen intento, pero eso no va a asustar ni a un ratón. Cierra los ojos. -Hizo de inmediato lo que le dije.

―Bueno. Ahora, siéntelo aquí. ―Me acerqué y puse una mano en el centro de su pecho―. Siente toda la ira, la frustración, la mentira, la mierda acumulándose aquí.

Candy estaba tranquila, su rostro labrado con numerosas emociones mientras se concentraba en lo que le estaba diciendo que hiciera. Podía decir que realmente estaba sintiendo todo el dolor que había pasado las últimas semanas.

―Ahora siéntelo haciendo su camino hacia arriba. Quiere dejarte, así que vas a dejarlo. Siente el burbujeo en la superficie, en la garganta, en tu mente, en cada parte de ti. ―Ella estaba inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración, esperando la liberación―. Déjalo salir todo. Grita con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No voy a ceder a tus juegos!

―¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡NO VOY A CEDER A TUS JUEGOS! ―Toda la tensión desapareció del rostro de Candy mientras desataba su estrés y emociones en el espacio vacío a su alrededor―. ¡No vas a adueñarte de mí nunca más! ¡Nunca voy a ceder! ―Su voz rebotó en la oscuridad, sin caer en oídos de nadie, excepto los nuestros.

Candy respiraba con dificultad, con la cara asumiendo una expresión más neutral mientras se desplomaba contra el capó del coche y se inclinaba hacia adelante, aferrándose a las rodillas. Me di cuenta que estaba funcionando, que se había puesto al cien por ciento al gritar sus frustraciones.

Dejé que se deleitara en la paz que seguía a tal arrebato. Yo había pasado por todo esto antes, gritando desde la azotea de nuestro apartamento de Nueva York. Se había sentido como si estuviera gritándole al mundo, diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda y me dejara en paz. Siempre me sentía mejor después y sabía Candy también lo haría.

Xandy me miró como si me hubiera sentido pensar en ella. Parecía mucho más relajada mientras me sonreía, y mi corazón latió más rápido a medida que nos mirábamos el uno al otro en la oscuridad.

―Sabías que iba a funcionar ―afirmó.

―Lo sabía.

―Lo has hecho antes.

―Lo he hecho. ―Asentí, aunque sus palabras fueron más una afirmación que una pregunta―. Muchas veces.

―¿Por qué?

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el cabello que había crecido un poco desde que había llegado aquí por primera vez.

―Un montón de razones. -Candy dio un paso más cerca, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

―¿Alguna que vayas a compartir conmigo?

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta. Sabía que esta noche era la noche para hacerlo, pero no había terminado todavía. Todavía tenía tiempo para decírselo.

―Tal vez más tarde. ―Ella asintió en respuesta, pareciendo bien con el hecho de que estaba bordeando un problema importante. Había algo más importante en su mente, podía ver eso ahora, ardiendo en sus ojos. Candy se acercó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Dudó, pero luego pareció reunir su coraje mientras me estudiaba.

―Te amo, Albert. He querido decírtelo desde hace un tiempo, pero estoy contenta de haber esperado hasta este momento para hacerlo.

Mierda. Candy me amaba. Ella me _amaba_.

Me sentí sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido diez tramos de escaleras sin parar. No se estaba compadeciendo de mí, no estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

Realmente me amaba. Me amaba por quien era yo realmente, no por lo que me había convertido.

―Albert ―apuntó Candy, luciendo un poco asustada―. Dime algo.

Recuperando mis sentidos, di un paso hacia adelante, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Envolví mis manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Candy y la levanté sobre el capó del auto. Los ojos de Candy registraron sorpresa ante mi espontaneidad, pero no protestaron.

―Te amo, Candy White ―le dije, porque eso es todo lo que necesitaba ser dicho, antes de aplastar mi boca contra la suya.

Candy envolvió sus piernas a mi alrededor y me llevó más cerca hasta que nuestros cuerpos se sentían como si fueran uno solo. Respiramos el mismo aire cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y luego nos continuamos besando.

La misma piel de gallina apareció en nuestros brazos cuando llevé a Candy al asiento trasero de su auto. La misma ansiedad y aprensión que yo sentía brillaba en sus ojos cuando la puse con cuidado en el asiento.

Entonces, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, la pared que había construido tan cuidadosamente alrededor de mi mente y mi corazón se derrumbó. Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Terminando de ponerle freno a cómo me sentía. Ya no trataba de reprimir lo que realmente quería hacer.

En ese momento, me sentí como el chico de diecisiete años que era realmente. Libre de mis problemas, libre de lo que me estaba deteniendo. Libre de ser yo mismo. En ese momento, era libre para estar con Candy como yo quería estar con ella.

No se necesitaban palabras. Los dos sabíamos exactamente lo que queríamos. Podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Candy mientras me quitaba la camisa y la tiraba a un lado. Sus ojos bebían de mi torso de una manera que hizo que mi cara se calentara y yo estaba secretamente agradecido por los años de entrenamiento de fútbol por la mañana y por la tarde que había soportado para lucir de esta manera.

Me incliné y planté besos a lo largo de su clavícula antes de encontrar sus labios de nuevo y acariciar su boca con mi lengua. Ella acarició mi lengua con la suya y empezó a recorrer mis músculos del estómago con su mano.

Entonces, sin esperar más, subí su vestido sacándoselo por la cabeza y lo tiré a un lado. El último obstáculo que quedaba entre nosotros se había ido.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**.**_

_**Bien niñas...en este capítulo, por fin sabremos qué es lo que esconde Albert. Así que ya no habrá más incógnitas, ni desesperos. Solo espero, jajaja, que no me quieran matar, linchar o llevar a la hoguera, por fa! Las quiero un chorro, jajaja. Ahí les va...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Miré a Albert con asombro mientras él observaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo como si estuviera tratando de memorizarlo.

Finalmente estaba pasando. Albert y yo por fin íbamos a entregarnos el uno al otro en toda forma.

No digo que no hubiera pensado en este momento por mucho tiempo. Estuvo en el fondo de mi mente desde que habíamos empezamos a salir, pero Albert nunca había hecho un movimiento, nunca trató de llevarme a la cama.

Lo respetaba mucho más por eso. Hacía de este momento algo muy especial. Nuestro tiempo juntos, todos esos pequeños momentos nos habían traído a este lugar. Estábamos más cerca ahora de lo que habíamos estado nunca.

Y lo amaba. Lo amaba por enseñarme a reír de nuevo y no detenerse en lo malo, por seguir adelante cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, por abrazar las vicisitudes que la vida me regaló.

No había duda en mi mente, Albert Andrew era el amor de mi vida. Podía sentirlo del mismo modo que sentía el sol en mi rostro cada mañana.

La idea había estado creciendo desde hacía semanas. Ahora era una certeza. Ahora era real. Ahora confiaba en esto para crecer y vivir. Y esa era la razón por la que este momento se sentía tan bien.

Ni siquiera estaba avergonzada por estar desnuda frente a él. No parecía importar. Lo que sea que veía en mí, quería que lo viera. Estaba completamente a gusto y cómoda con él como nunca lo había estado con nadie más.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando Albert tocó mi vientre con los labios. Se dispararon hormigueos en lugares que nunca había imaginado. Me encantaba lo desenfrenado que estaba esta noche; la pasión ardía claramente en sus ojos. Pasión por mí.

El corazón me saltó hasta la garganta cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Nunca pensé que alguien me miraría de esta forma. Me encantó que no estuviera conteniéndose como siempre lo hacía.

Sin previo aviso, Albert me empujó hacia atrás y por un momento me quedé confundida hasta que vi que estaba luchando para sacarse los pantalones en este espacio tan reducido.

Riendo, me acerqué para ayudarlo. Cuando me imaginé estar con él por primera vez nunca pensé que sería en el asiento trasero de mi coche.

Después de quitarse los pantalones, pasamos largos minutos conociendo el cuerpo del otro, aprendiendo lo que nos gustaba. Mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo demorándome en los músculos de sus brazos mientras los labios de Albert buscaban ávidamente cualquier parte de mi piel a la que pudiera llegar.

Cada beso que Albert plantó me llenó de deseo. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sus jugueteos. Sus besos estaban tan llenos de hambre y pasión como si no se saciara. Nadie me había besado así antes, como si su vida dependiera de besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Fue suave, con un toque de cruda lujuria. Fue esa crudeza la que hizo las cosas intensas para mí, me hizo temblar mientras me lamía el cuello y dejé escapar un suave gemido cuando su boca se movió hasta el hueco de mi garganta.

Le enterré los dedos en la espalda mientras lo atraía más cerca. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, traté de expresar todo en esa única mirada.

Lo quería y lo quería ahora.

Albert esbozó una lenta sonrisa que deslizó temblores por mi cuerpo. Supo exactamente lo que significaba mi mirada.

Se levantó y se estiró buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Un condón.

Mientras Albert desgarraba el paquete para abrirlo, cerré los ojos. Esto realmente iba a suceder. Nos había costado mucho confiar el uno en el otro, pero por fin estábamos listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando las manos de Albert agarraron mis caderas, arqueé la espalda deseando acercarlo a mí otra vez. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me empujaron hacia abajo antes de unirnos profundamente.

Si me preguntas cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en el asiento trasero de mi coche no podría decirte. La única cosa que podía decir con certeza era que el corazón de Albert había latido de forma errática durante todo el tiempo como si estar cerca de mí hiciera que su corazón se comportara anormalmente.

Todavía estábamos en el asiento de atrás y yo estaba acostada encima de él. No parecía estar preocupado por mi peso y eso era bueno. No es que fuera pesada ni nada, simplemente no quería que estuviera incómodo.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó alisando el cabello de mi cara―, no fue mi intención que sucediera aquí pero en el momento en que comencé no pude parar...

Su voz se apagó mientras bajaba la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado de que hubiéramos tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez.

― Está bien ―le dije―. Estoy bien. Esto fue... increíble.

Ahora yo era la que me estaba sintiendo avergonzada. No estaba segura de lo que se suponía que tenía que decir después de tener relaciones.

¿Estrechar su mano y agradecerle su tiempo? ¿Quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada? ¿Hacer comentarios sobre el acto en sí?

Con Archie solo lo habíamos hecho una vez y se había marchado rápidamente después, así que no tuve que preocuparme por hacer plática. Pero Albert no era ese tipo de hombre. Era el tipo de persona que se quedaba y te sostenía cerca, que plantaba besos suaves en tu boca y te preguntaba si estabas bien.

Me sonrió frotándome la espalda.

―Está bien que me digas cualquier cosa. Lo sabes.

Asentí distraídamente disfrutando de los tensos músculos del estómago sobre los que estaba reclinada. Por Dios, Albert estaba _bien_. Estaba bien en tantos aspectos que me tomaría mucho tiempo escribir una lista. Era magnífico en un nivel físico, pero no era eso solamente lo que lo hacía tan especial.

Era la forma en que su personalidad me atraía. Era como si hubiera venido aquí solo por mí, como si estuviéramos destinados a conocernos y sanarnos el uno al otro. Era amable, generoso y cariñoso, todo lo que había dicho me conmovía de una manera que no podía explicar.

Si hubiera sido la persona más fea del planeta aún me hubiera enamorado, porque era precioso en su interior, de una forma muy poco común. Me senté suspirando profundamente. Mis pensamientos estaban dispersos y estaba tratando de serenarme antes de hablar. Divagaba, como era mi costumbre.

―Um… tengo dificultad para concentrarme en un solo pensamiento. ―Me mordí el labio y me volví para mirarlo cuando se movió para reclinarse contra el asiento. Me observó con ojos curiosos.

―Vamos, dime lo que está pasando por esa bonita cabeza tuya.

Me mareé. Sinceramente me dejó asombrada escucharlo decir que yo era bonita. Cuando terminé de actuar como una niña que acaba de llegar a la pubertad me mojé los labios y me las arreglé para encontrar la voz. Levanté la mirada con indecisión, sintiéndome ansiosa.

―Me estoy enamorando de ti de una manera que nunca imaginé. No sé lo que pase después, no sé si este sentimiento va a durar, pero estoy descubriendo que no quiero que termine.

Albert se quedó en silencio con el cuerpo rígido. No miró hacia mí sino hacia adelante al asiento con ojos ciegos. Un músculo brincaba furiosamente en su mandíbula y nunca lo había visto tan tenso. Su falta de respuesta me produjo escalofríos, en realidad sentí el temor serpenteando por todo el cuerpo.

―¿Albert? ―le pregunté con miedo de escuchar lo que diría a continuación.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarme con la cara inexpresiva y unos ojos muertos que nunca le había visto. Eso sinceramente me aterrorizó.

―Nada dura para siempre Candy ―dijo en voz baja―, ni tú ni yo ni nadie. Nada es permanente. Todo cambia.

El temor se apoderó de mí y me golpeó el corazón. Me estaba resultando difícil respirar, pensar con claridad. Esas no eran las palabras de alguien optimista y enamorado, eran las palabras de alguien que se había dado por vencido y había perdido toda esperanza. Era tan diferente al Albert que había llegado a conocer y a amar.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―me las arreglé para decir con voz ahogada―. ¿Que no vamos a durar?

Era difícil de creer que el dulce y espontáneo Albert ahora estuviera mirándome como si hubiera algo malo en mí. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Acabábamos de compartir uno de los momentos más íntimos que dos personas pueden compartir. Me había enseñado a dejar de lado las cosas que me molestaban, a gritar mis frustraciones al mundo y seguir adelante. ¿Estaba tratando de deshacerse de mí?

―Dejé que esto fuera demasiado lejos. Nunca debí hacer _esto _contigo. ―Hizo un gesto entre los dos como para enfatizar su punto―. Te lo dije una vez en el lago, no soy bueno para ti. Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada, pero no escuchaste. Ahora es demasiado tarde. El daño ya está hecho y no puedo deshacerlo. ¡No puedo hacer ni una maldita cosa!

Golpeó el asiento delante de él, hirviendo de rabia. Su pecho estaba agitado por lo que fuera que estaba manteniendo embotellado. No sabía si estaba enojado consigo mismo o conmigo, por decir que me estaba enamorando de él.

―No quieres decir eso ―le dije en estado de semi-shock―. Me dijiste que me amabas.

El rostro de Albert estaba retorcido en una máscara de dolor y pesar.

―Te amo más de lo que te imaginas, pero esto nunca debería haber pasado entre nosotros. Fue un error.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada. Los ojos me ardían y tenía el pecho tan adolorido como si me hubiera golpeado contra una pared de ladrillos. Era la misma sensación que había experimentado cuando encontré a Archie besando a esa zorra de Penthill High. El dolor me golpeó en oleadas. Era agobiante.

Seguía cometiendo los mismos errores; seguía tropezándome sin pensar en las consecuencias porque esperaba que alguien me quisiera tanto como yo lo amaba. ¿Era mucho pedir ser amado incondicionalmente por alguien? ¿Era tan difícil para una chica normal como yo, aburrida y que le gustaban los libros, encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar conmigo por mí?

No había aprendido nada de mi desastrosa relación con Archie. Todavía era ingenua y tonta. Seguía pensando que a lo mejor encontraría a alguien que me amara de la forma en que los personajes de mis libros lo hacían. Ese tipo de amor incondicional y sin exigencias. Épico. Que te mueve el piso. El tipo de amor que te mantiene en alerta y a la vez hace que pierdas el sentido.

Pensé que tenía eso con Albert.

Pensé que teníamos la clase de amor que duraría para siempre. Pero estaba equivocada. Estaba alucinando. Estuve en un mundo de fantasía donde no pude ver la verdad hasta que me golpeó en la cara. Por mucho que estuviera dolida por dentro, no quería darle la satisfacción de verme llorar. Le diría que se fuera al infierno y luego conduciría a casa y lloraría hasta dormirme.

Sintiéndome asfixiada abrí la puerta y salí con las piernas temblorosas. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y sabía que Albert me había seguido. Poco a poco me volví hacia él y lo encontré mirándome con la cara devastada. Me imaginé que me veía muy similar a él. Tomando una respiración profunda, traté de mantener la calma.

―Me voy a casa ahora. Estoy segura de que puedes lograr que Samantha te recoja ya que ella parece querer estar contigo. ¡Apuesto a que a tu madre le encantaría que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos y por eso me odia tanto!

Girando los talones me dirigí a la puerta del conductor, pero fui obligada a detenerme cuando Albert envolvió un brazo musculoso alrededor de mi cintura y me dio la vuelta para encararlo.

―¡Déjame ir! ―grité tratando de escapar de su control. Sonaba patética y estaba actuando como una niña en plena rabieta, pero quería estar lejos para poder llorar en paz.

―Basta Caramelo. ―Su frente se arrugó mientras esperaba a que me calmara y actuara según mi edad―. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa con Samantha y conmigo? - Dejé de luchar y le clavé lo que esperé fuera una mirada acerada.

―No actúes como si no lo supieras. Es evidente que algo pasó entre ustedes dos en Nueva York. Me di cuenta por la forma en que me miró como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti o algo así. Es la forma en que tu mamá me mira.

-Albert suspiró y suavizó su agarre. Sus manos subieron hasta mis hombros mientras su mirada azul me perforaba.

―Ya te dije que mi madre es superficial y muy crítica. Es triste que a pesar de la basura por la que pasa la familia nunca vaya a cambiar. Con ella, todo es la misma porquería una y otra vez.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada para tranquilizarme, estaba herida por el comportamiento de su madre pero no era eso lo que quería oír. Quería saber de él

y Samantha. Quería saber si había algo entre ellos. Quería saber por qué nos miraba a Albert y a mí como si no debiéramos estar juntos.

―Bien, tu madre es superficial y crítica pero, ¿qué pasa con Samantha? ¿Por qué me mira como si me odiara?

―No quería hacer esto aquí, no así, pero el destino tiene algo más guardado para nosotros. ―Suspiró presionando los dedos sobre la frente como si sus pensamientos lo abrumaran―. Samantha no te odia en lo más mínimo. En todo caso está más enojada conmigo de lo que te imaginas. Piensa que estoy jugando contigo, que voy a arruinar tu vida.

Él se detuvo estudiándome como para medir mi reacción. Pero yo no estaba segura de qué sentir o pensar. Mi mente estaba tan fría e insensible como un cubo de hielo. Todavía no entendía a dónde iba con esto, lo que estaba tratando de decir.

―¿Estás jugando conmigo?

―No, no lo estoy ―negó rotundo―, pero no quería que las cosas se volvieran tan serias entre nosotros. Esto nunca debió haber sucedido. Vine aquí para escapar de las relaciones no para hacer otras nuevas. Y definitivamente no para enamorarme.

Mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras. Él me amaba. Lo había dicho más de una vez, sin embargo, todavía no tenía ningún sentido.

―Pero estás diciendo que esto es un error, que enamorarte de mí fue un error.

Los ojos de Albert reflejaban conflicto mientras asentía.

―Enamorarme de ti fue un error, pero el mejor error que he cometido nunca.

―Entonces, ¿por qué piensa Samantha que vas a arruinar mi vida?

―Porque lo estoy haciendo ―soltó―. Voy a arruinar tu vida tan completamente que no sabrás ni qué te golpeó. A Samantha no le gusta vernos juntos, no porque quiera estar conmigo, sino porque sabe que no hay manera de que nuestra relación funcione. Es algo que no puede durar.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté poniendo las manos en las caderas―. ¿Por qué no puede durar nuestra relación si nos amamos el uno al otro? Entonces…

Albert sacudía la cabeza con el rostro pálido.

―No puede durar porque hay algo que no te he dicho Candy. Algo que se volvió más difícil y más duro mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos.

Con el corazón paralizado y el temor creciendo en la boca del estómago pregunté:

―¿Qué es?

Albert cerró los ojos como si lo estuvieran torturando. El dolor era crudo, tan real que prácticamente podía sentirlo irradiando de su cuerpo y encrespándose a mi alrededor.

―Candy, no me queda mucho tiempo. ―Abrió los ojos quemándome con una mirada de impotencia que rasgó mi interior en dos―. Me estoy muriendo.

:

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 30**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Finalmente había liberado la verdad que había estado ocultando a Candy todo este tiempo y me quité el peso que había estado ahogándome. Pero ahora estaba dicho. Candy sabía la verdad y no había vuelta atrás. Traté de mantener la voz estable.

―Fui diagnosticado con cáncer de estómago hace un año y medio. En el momento en que los doctores lo descubrieron y comenzaron la quimio, ya era demasiado tarde. El cáncer ya se había esparcido. La única cosa que la quimio estaba haciendo era retrasando lo inevitable así que me rehusé a hacerme más tratamientos. Había tenido efectos secundarios que terminaron en la pérdida del cabello. Solamente estaba esperando morir.

Candy tragó y me miró con ojos vidriosos. Asintió para animarme a continuar.

―Es por eso que vine aquí. No podía soportar la forma en que mis amigos me miraban, como si fuera un hombre muerto, como si no hubiera esperanza para mí. Mudarme a Statlen me dio una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo incluso si era solo por un corto espacio de tiempo. Quería estar lejos de las personas que me conocían. Nunca planeé conocerte o encontrar a alguien como tú. Me diste esperanza… ―Mi voz se fue apagando mientras lágrimas amargas me picaban en los ojos.

Maldición. No iba a llorar. No había llorado aún. No iba a llorar cuando le estaba diciendo a la chica que amaba que no podía estar con ella mucho más tiempo. Iba a mantenerme en control. Iba a…

Un sollozo se retorció en mi cuerpo y me estremecí cuando el peso de todo me golpeó de repente.

No importaba cuánto esfuerzo hiciera pretendiendo que todo estaba bien, no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Un día, muy pronto, iba a perderlo todo. Un día me iría. No sería más "yo". Solo sería un vago recuerdo. Alguien para ser recordado.

Candy se movió y me envolvió en sus brazos. Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y dejé que los sollozos me arrasaran al dejar salir finalmente todo el dolor de mi sistema. Candy lloró junto a mí, su pequeña figura estremeciéndose contra la mía hasta que nuestros sollozos, nuestro dolor y nuestra impotencia fueron uno y lo mismo.

Acarició mi espalda, solo ese pequeño gesto me hizo sentir como si pudiera aliviar mis más profundos y oscuros miedos. Como si pudiera decirle absolutamente cualquier cosa.

―Quise decírtelo antes ―dije finalmente, mi voz áspera por tanto llanto―, pero continúe postergándolo. Nunca había un momento correcto para hacerlo. Estaba tan asustado Candy, tan asustado cuando me iba a la cama cada noche, asustado de no despertar al día siguiente para verte.

El agarre de Candy se apretó y sus uñas se enterraron en mi camiseta. Sin embargo no me importaba. El ligero dolor era una buena distracción del dolor que estaba quemándome por dentro.

―Cada día al despertar, despertaba solo. No podía hablar contigo. No podía decirte la verdad. Debes odiarme por hacernos esto. Debes _odiarme _absolutamente.

Candy sacudió su cabeza.

―Nunca podría odiarte. Te amo. Entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste. Al principio no me dijiste porque no me conocías bien. Y después no podías decírmelo porque me conocías demasiado bien.

Asentí, asombrado de que esta chica que no había sido parte de mi vida hasta hacía dos meses me entendiera tan bien. Me entendía mejor que mi familia y amigos. Cada vez que hablaba, era como si me estuviera hablando yo mismo, como si echara un vistazo a mi alma y entendiera todo que pasaba ahí dentro.

―Te amo ―susurré aplastándola contra mí lo más que pude para inhalar la dulce esencia que siempre flotaba alrededor de ella―. Te amo y no quiero que este momento termine nunca.

Candy levantó la cabeza, sus labios temblaban.

―Debe haber algo, lo que sea, que los doctores puedan hacer por ti. Si intentas quimio o radiación otra vez tal vez haya una oportunidad. ―Sonaba tan desesperada, agarrándose de cualquier cosa, tratando de convencerse de que había una manera de que me quedara con ella más tiempo.

Sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

―No Candy, no hay nada que puedan hacer por mí. El cáncer se extendió demasiado. Los doctores me dijeron que tenía un año de vida. Bueno, mi año se ha terminado. Se terminó hace meses. Estoy viviendo tiempo prestado, pero ese tiempo pronto se va acabar. Puedo sentir la muerte trepando sobre mí. Puedo sentirla cuando me acuesto en la cama cada noche. Se posa sobre mí como una nube inalcanzable, pero sé que está ahí. No voy a ponerme quimio o radiación nunca más. De cualquier manera voy a morir. Solo estaría retrasando algo que es inevitable.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior y me miró con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

―Pero tus padres no pueden estar de acuerdo con eso. Son tus tutores legales. Pueden obligarte a hacer esos tratamientos. De hecho, ¡voy hablar con ellos y a obligarlos! ―Sus labios temblaron otra vez mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

―No. Escúchame ―dije con la voz extrañamente calmada―, ellos sí me obligaron a tener los tratamientos al principio, pero cuando los doctores estuvieron seguros de que el cáncer era terminal me negué. Les dije a mis padres que huiría si me obligaban a continuar la quimioterapia. Esta fue mi decisión Candy. Esa es una de las razones por las que mi madre esta tan amargada conmigo. No puede entender por qué estoy dándole la bienvenida a mi muerte. No puede entender por qué estoy embaucándote cuando no hay esperanza para nosotros.

El entendimiento cayó sobre el rostro de Candy y alejó la mirada.

―¿Y por qué estás dándole la bienvenida a la muerte? Si ya te habías dado por vencido, ¿por qué te involucraste conmigo?

―Hice las paces con mi destino. Estoy listo para conocer a mi creador o lo que sea que venga después. No estoy seguro. ―Parpadeé alejando las lágrimas mientras la miraba―. En cuanto a ti, supongo que no quería dejarte. He sido egoísta. Me intrigas. Quería verte sonreír, verte reír. No una de esas sonrisas que son completamente falsas, quería ver una sonrisa real. Sé lo que es ponerte una máscara cada día pretendiendo que todo está bien cuando no lo está. No quería que fueras así. Pero no creí que me enamoraría de ti. Créeme cuando digo que nunca quise lastimarte.

―Bueno, eso lo explica ―dijo en voz baja―. Explica por qué no conduces, los cambios de humor, tu falta de apetito, tu dolor de pecho, como te quedas sin aliento con un poco de cansancio físico, por qué te mantienes un poco apartado y por qué esperaste tanto para hacer algo conmigo.

Me quedé en silencio mientras enlistaba esas cosas. Candy definitivamente notó mucho más de lo que pensé.

Un silencio se extendió entre nosotros mientras las palabras de Candy colgaban en el aire. Ella necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que acababa de decirle y yo necesitaba tiempo para averiguar cómo iba a hacer para dejarla. Eso era algo en lo que teníamos que llegar a un acuerdo. Traté de negarlo, pero ahora que la verdad estaba dicha, no podía evitarlo más. Tenía que aprender a dejar ir a Candy.

―Esto no se siente real. ―Rompió el silencio levantando los ojos para mirarme. Su mano sujetó mi brazo como si me fuera a desaparecer en el aire―. Nada de esto se siente real. Se siente como un mal sueño. Sigo esperando despertar pero no está funcionando.

―Así me sentí la primera vez que me enteré. Se hace más fácil si tratas de no pensar demasiado.

―Realmente no sé qué decir. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ―Candy tenía esa mirada en sus ojos. La mirada que todos los que conocían el cáncer me dedicaban. Era una mirada de lástima. Y me molestaba. Di un paso atrás y apunté a su rostro.

―Puedes comenzar por cambiar esa maldita mirada. No necesito que sientas lástima por mí. Tuve suficiente de eso ya.

Una de las razones por las que había sido tan fácil pasar el tiempo con Candy era porque no sabía lo de mi enfermedad y nunca me miraba así, como si fuera una causa perdida. Realmente podía ser yo mismo con ella, pero ahora eso iba a cambiar. Era la única cosa que no quería cambiar. No quería ser un caso de caridad para nadie.

Los ojos de Candy se ampliaron

―¡Lo siento! No quise…

―Y puedes dejar de disculparte también. No necesitas andar de puntitas como si tuviera sentimientos delicados o alguna mierda así. No quiero ser tratado diferente. Si estás enojada conmigo y quieres gritarme entonces grítame. ¡Si quieres darme una cachetada entonces hazlo por amor de Dios!

Las palabras apenas salieron de mi boca y Candy levantó una mano y me golpeó la cara. Tropecé hacia atrás, no por la fuerza sino porque no lo estaba esperando en absoluto. La miré con el corazón acelerado.

―¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? -Candy me miró con una sonrisa irónica jugando sobre la boca.

―_Eso _fue por no decirme la verdad sobre ti. -La miré con la boca abierta

―¡No puedo creer que me dieras una cachetada!

Candy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

―Sabes que no puedo controlar mis tendencias violentas mucho tiempo. Además, tú eres el que me dijo que debería ser más espontánea.

Mi boca se convirtió en una línea delgada, dejando que la seriedad retornara a mi rostro.

―Vas arrepentirte de haberlo hecho Caramelo. -Ella colocó ambas manos en las caderas y ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Qué vas hacer acerca de esto _William_?

―Esto. ―Me lancé hacia adelante y la sujeté por la cintura para alzarla sobre mi hombro. El peso adicional causó que mi estómago punzara de dolor, pero no estuve cargándola mucho más.

Candy me golpeó la espalda con sus pequeños puños, apenas causando que me estremeciera:

―¡Albert Andrew, bájame!

―Seguro que lo haré ―dije antes de lanzarla para que aterrizara suavemente en el asiento trasero del auto.

.

* * *

.

Candy me dejó en casa una hora después con la promesa de llamarme a la mañana siguiente. Queríamos quedarnos más tiempo fuera pero ya pasaba de la media noche y mi mamá había llamado y enviado mensajes varias veces exigiendo que regresara a casa inmediatamente. Probablemente era lo mejor de cualquier manera. Era una noche fría y el frío del otoño se filtraba en nuestros cuerpos como una niebla fría.

Además, podía notar que Candy necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para digerir todo lo que le había dicho. Tenía una mirada vidriosa en los ojos cada vez que

había un silencio y podría asegurar que estaba pensando seriamente lo que le dije. La mierda conmigo era fuerte de manejar para cualquiera, pero amaba lo fuerte que podía ser Candy. Realmente mantuvo la compostura y la admiraba por eso.

Me preguntó si podía hablar con sus padres acerca de lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Le dije que estaba bien mientras que no le dijera a nadie más, ni a una de sus amigas. Entendía que necesitara hablar con alguien además de mí. Era parte del proceso de aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando entré en la sala de estar, mamá estaba sentada mirando algunos infomerciales nocturnos de mierda en la televisión. Giró la cabeza ante el sonido de mis pasos y apagó la televisión antes de pararse para encontrarme.

― ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ―me reprochó― ¡Tus amigos llegaron a casa hace horas y tú ni siquiera estabas con ellos! ¿Cuál fue el punto de perder su tiempo y hacerlos venir aquí si no ibas a pasar el tiempo con ellos?

Estaba en silencio mientras ella me gritaba, no queriendo enojarla más. Pero probablemente era tarde para eso también. Siempre terminaba haciéndola enojar de cualquier manera.

―Te dije que solo podías estar fuera dos horas. ―Lucía furiosa al colocarse el cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja―. Mira la ho…

―Le dije todo a Candy ―le contesté bajando la cabeza. Mamá se detuvo, el rostro ilegible como un lienzo en blanco.

―¿Y qué dijo?

―Va a estar conmigo.

La escuché suspirar y levanté la cabeza para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

―Esa chica no tiene sentido común ¿verdad?

Se me disparó la rabia, pero la empujé y traté de mantener la voz estable al dirigirme a ella.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Quiero decir que está provocándose salir lastimada. Debería mantenerse alejada y eso pondría fin a todas estas tonterías.

Apreté los dientes. Lo que realmente quería era golpear la pared con el puño.

―No son tonterías mamá. Estamos enamorados. Ella se preocupa por mí.

―Ay por favor, no seas ridículo cariño ―se mofó―, tienes diecisiete. No sabes nada de amor. Esto es solamente una fase por la que todos los adolescentes pasan.

―Solo porque tenga diecisiete mis sentimientos no son menos válidos que los de alguien que tiene cincuenta ―respondí―. ¡Lo que Candy y yo tenemos es real y es más de lo que puedo decir de ti y de papá!

―¡Como te atreves! ―Los ojos de mamá se entrecerraron hasta parecer rendijas―.

Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¡te atreves hablarme así! -Tomé un profundo aliento tranquilizador.

―Mamá, aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Dejar tu trabajo y nuestro hogar no fue fácil. Cuidarme y verme morir no es fácil. Estoy agradecido por lo que has tenido que sacrificar por mí, pero no me digas que mis sentimientos por Candy son parte de alguna fase. No actúes como si todo entre tú y papá estuviera bien cuando no lo está.

―¡Lo que pasa entre tu padre y yo no es asunto tuyo! ―Mamá estaba lívida, el aire a su alrededor parecía crujir con electricidad―. Hemos tenido problemas, pero estamos trabajando con ellos…

―Un problema ―resoplé―, es cuando a él ya no se le para, no cuando tú duermes con otro tipo.

_¡Slap! _

Su mano llegó y me golpeó la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Me punzaba por la fuerza del golpe y me toqué la mejilla dolorida. Mamá se alejó de mí, su pecho subía y bajaba mirándose la mano. Lucía en shock, sin creer lo que había hecho.

―Albert, lo s-siento… no sé lo que me pasó. ―Los ojos llenos de asombro y la cara sonrojada. Quiso llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Rápidamente di un paso atrás con las manos al frente para evitar que se acercara más.

―Está bien mamá. En realidad fue bastante refrescante. Esto es lo más real que te he visto hacer en mucho tiempo.

Sin otra palabra me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación. Había terminado completamente con mi mamá y su negativa a aceptar la manera en que trataba a mi papá. Si así es como quería las cosas, entonces era su problema.

De cualquier forma, yo no estaría aquí mucho más tiempo.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 31**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Mamá y papá acababan de dirigirse a la cama cuando entré en la cocina y me hundí en una silla en la mesa.

Sugar inmediatamente saltó para saludarme y olfatear mis zapatos antes de colisionar a mis pies y rodar sobre su espalda. Sabiendo lo que quería, me incliné y distraídamente rasqué su vientre mientras ella se quedaba quieta, paralizada por la frotada de vientre. Papá dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y despeinaba mi cabello:

―Pensamos en quedarnos despiertos y esperarte sólo en caso de que vinieras a casa borracha otra vez.

Continué mirando el suelo y no respondí. Gotas de agua cayendo sobre Sugar, y miré alrededor para ver de dónde estaban viniendo. Me tomó unos pocos segundos más para darme cuenta que las gotas de agua estaban viniendo de mí. Estaba llorando por segunda vez esa noche.

―Candy, ¿qué está mal? ―Todo rastro de humor se fue de la voz de papá y sentí una insinuación de preocupación en su voz.

―Cariño, ¿Albert y tú terminaron? ―preguntó mamá, moviéndose a mi lado y colocando una mano en mi espalda.

―¿La cena con sus padres no fue bien? ―preguntó papá―. ¿Fue la banda de tu amigo así de mala?

Seguía sin levantar la mirada, pero un sollozo sacudió a través de mi cuerpo y no pude detenerme de temblar.

―Candy, nena, ¿qué te pasó? ―Papá me tiró fuera de la silla y sobre el suelo.

Me acurruqué contra él y continué dejando a las lágrimas caer libres. Había llorado cuando estaba con Albert, pero había mantenido la mayoría de mi tristeza atrás. No había querido hacerlo sentir peor acerca de su situación de lo que ya lo hacía, así que había suprimido todo mi dolor. Pero ahora no podía contenerlo por más tiempo. Todas mis emociones estaban peleando por romper libres.

―Sólo déjala sacarlo de su sistema ―dijo mamá gentilmente mientras sentía su brazo envolver alrededor de mí también.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos los tres sentados en el suelo de la cocina, sosteniéndonos unos a otros como si el mundo fuera a terminar, pero mis padres no me dejaron ir hasta que mi llanto amainó. Cinco, diez, tal vez incluso veinte minutos pasaron.

Cuando no pensé que pudiera llorar más, levanté la cabeza y miré a los ojos de papá. Él encontró mi mirada con preocupación y me sentí mal por poner a mis padres a través de esto y hacerlos preocuparse.

―Estoy bien ahora ―dije, enjugando mis lágrimas con el reverso de mi mano.

―Ven y siéntate a la mesa ―dijo mamá, su tono suave―. Te conseguiré un vaso de agua.

Papá me guió de regreso a la silla y plantó un beso en mi frente y entonces se separó para mirarme.

Apreté los puños tan fuerte que mis nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos. Estaba agradecida cuando mamá me tendió el vaso de agua y lo bebí con gratitud. Mi garganta estaba tan seca de todo el llanto.

Mamá y papá se sentaron a la mesa frente a mí y simplemente miraron y esperaron. Tenían tanta paciencia y todo el tiempo en el mundo para mí. Se sentarían aquí toda la noche si eso es lo que me tomaba decirles lo que estaba mal. Pero, ¿cómo exactamente iba a decirles? Apenas tenía envuelta mi cabeza alrededor de todo. Tal vez me haría bien hablar de eso. Tal vez me sentiría mejor.

―Ni siquiera sé cómo decir esto. ―Mi voz era baja mientras buscaba por palabras―. Albert me dijo algo acerca de sí mismo que es tan increíble que sea verdad. Nadie imaginaría algo así, pero supongo que estoy teniendo un tiempo difícil creyéndolo. Creo que no quiero creerlo.

―¿Qué es, cariño? ―preguntó mamá, estirándose a través de la mesa para sostener mi mano.

Bajé mi mirada.

―Albert está muriendo. Tiene cáncer.

Un silencio anonadado me encontró y mis padres no dijeron nada por varios minutos. No los culpaba. Yo todavía no estaba segura de si quería arrastrarme a la cama y llorar, o gritar mis pulmones fuera. Había una sensación enfermiza en la boca de mi estómago, como si quisiera vomitar pero no pudiera obligarme a hacerlo.

No estaba preparada para manejar algo así. No había libros de guía con instrucciones paso a paso y diagramas que te dijeran cómo tratar con momentos en la vida así. Era una de esas cosas que tenías que averiguar por ti mismo, pero yo todavía no averiguaba nada de esto. Mamá se movió alrededor en su asiento.

―¿Estás segura de que el cáncer no es tratable? Hay quimio. -Sacudí la cabeza.

―Albert me dijo que el cáncer se esparce demasiado rápido. Dejó la terapia de radiación y quimioterapia hace meses. Los doctores le dieron un año de vida… ―Me ahogué en las últimas palabras y me cubrí la cara mientras lágrimas frescas caían de mis ojos.

Dos sillas rasgaron contra el suelo y mis padres se levantaron y caminaron hacia mi lado de la mesa. Envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo temblando y me sostuvieron.

―Yo… yo no sé… qué… hacer. C-cómo… actuar alrededor de él. ―Mi voz estaba temblando justo tan mal como yo.

―¿Sabes cómo Albert quiere que actúes alrededor de él? ―preguntó papá, suavizando mi cabello.

―Él quiere que lo trate exactamente de la misma forma en que lo hice antes de que averiguara acerca de… su enfermedad. ―Era demasiado difícil decir "cáncer" así que evitaba decirlo―. Pero no sé cómo hacer eso. Cada vez que lo veo, todo lo que pienso es en lo mucho que está sufriendo y cómo no estará alrededor por mucho tiempo.

Mamá colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza.

―Si eso es lo que Albert quiere, si así es como quiere ser tratado, entonces necesitas respetar sus deseos. Puede no ser fácil para él ir a través de esto. Es tan joven, tan maravilloso y tiene toda una vida por delante que nunca será capaz de experimentar. Tienes que apoyar su decisión y estar ahí para él.

Asentí, sin palabras. Mamá tenía razón, por supuesto. No importa lo que sucediera, apoyaría a Albert y me quedaría por él. Me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba. No lo miraría con simpatía; lo miraría con amor. Eso es lo que merecía. Merecía el mundo y merecía la vida, pero si esas cosas no eran posibles para él entonces intentaría estar ahí para él de cualquier forma que me necesitara.

―Es sólo tan difícil mirarlo ―dije finalmente.

―Lo sé, cariño ―dijo papá, apretando mi hombro―. Pero la vida no está destinada a ser fácil. Las cosas que son difíciles de pasar son las cosas que más nos hacen fuertes. Esto te hará más fuerte. Tan difícil como es, pasarás a través de esto porque eres tan fuerte ya. Tu fuerza te cargará a través del dolor.

* * *

Albert había querido reunirse el domingo antes de la escuela, así que lo recogí y fuimos al lago porque el lago se había convertido en "nuestro lugar" y nuestro lugar para ir cuando sea que queríamos estar en algún lugar tranquilo.

Sus amigos se habían ido a Nueva York esta mañana temprano y Albert no quería pegarse alrededor de su casa vacía con su mamá.

Mientras nos acostábamos en el largo césped, sólo tomando el sol en la belleza y silencio que nos rodeaba, Albert se giró hacia mí y se levantó sobre un codo.

Miré hacia él, tragando el bulto que se me había formado ante la vista de él, y le di una sonrisa forzada.

―¿Qué está en tu mente?

Albert encogió un hombro y miró lejos, sus ojos escaneando el lago y entonces el espeso bosque rodeándolo.

―Estoy sólo pensando en lo mucho que me gusta aquí. Es tan pacifico… nunca quiero irme.

El bulto forzó su camino a mi garganta otra vez y pestañeé de regreso las lágrimas. Albert quería que actuara como si nada estuviera mal con él y tan difícil como era, tenía que hacerlo. Podía entender que no quería estar triste y deprimido por su enfermedad, pero me tomó un rato procesas las cosas y dejarlas ir.

No podía pensar en nada que decir a eso, así que simplemente alcancé a través del césped y sostuve su mano. Lo que realmente quería era hablar de su enfermedad, pero sabía que era un tema que él tenía tiempo exhausto y probablemente no quería volver a visitar conmigo.

Albert suspiró.

―Vamos, escúpelo ya, Caramelo. ¿Qué te está molestando? Puedes esconder detrás de tus sonrisas falsas y los prolongados silencios, pero sé cuándo algo está en tu mente. Puedo prácticamente escuchara tu cerebro trabajando por todo el camino hasta aquí.

Su voz me asustó, y sentí mi cara calentarse. Albert me conocía tan malditamente bien. Podía nunca mantener mis sentimientos escondidos de él. Arranqué una rama de césped y comencé a girarla entre mis dedos, preguntándome dónde empezar.

―Um, supongo que quiero saber cómo reaccionaron tus amigos cuando averiguaron. Cómo es tu salud… cómo te sientes. Cómo es el trato con tus padres y tu hermana. Quiero decir, entiendo completamente si no quieres hablar de esas cosas por razones personales o um, tú sabes, porque no me conoces lo suficientemente bien o…

―Caramelo, deja de divagar. ―Albert se sentó derecho y agarró mis manos. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, una dolorida expresión en su rostro―. Te conozco muy bien y quiero compartir todo contigo, pero necesitas ralentizar. Hacerme una pregunta a la vez o las olvidaré todas.

―Oh, está bien ―dije, mordiendo mi labio mientras un torrente de vergüenza me golpeaba. Respiré hondo y cuando me sentí más compuesta, le hice mi primera pregunta―. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás en mucho dolor?

Una sombra pasó por la cara de Albert, y comencé a arrepentirme de preguntarle tan obvia pregunta. Bueno, duh. Por supuesto que estaba con dolor. Era una completa imbécil.

―Era más fácil tratar con ello en la etapa inicial. ―Albert miró directamente a mis ojos mientras hablaba, su mirada firme―. Pero el dolor se puso peor y peor mientras los días pasaban. Estoy con muy fuertes analgésicos, pero no siempre ayuda. Hay malos días y mejores días, pero se pone cada vez peor. ¿Siguiente pregunta?

Humedezco mis labios, luchando por formar palabras. Albert era tan directo y tan compuesto con sus respuestas que lucía como una tonta inepta en comparación. Mi compostura estaba toda en el lugar.

―Uh, ¿por qué tus padres y Rose son tan distantes hacia ti? Si estuviera en tu posición, sé que mis padres moverían Cielo y Tierra por mí.

―Mis padres han movido Cielo y Tierra por mí. Quería una nueva vida, lejos del ruido de Nueva York, y ellos desarraigaron sus vidas para darme lo que quería. Eso es por lo que Rose está tan enojada conmigo. Ella odia que nos hiciera mudarnos a un pequeño pueblo en nuestro año senior lejos de sus amigos y su estúpida popularidad. Mis padres me resienten por rehusarme a los tratamientos y por conseguir agallas después de que enfermé.

Me incliné hacia adelante, mi interés picado.

―¿Agallas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Albert miró lejos y pasó una mano a través de su cabello. Él era el que lucía avergonzado ahora.

―Conociste a mis amigos; debes haber conseguido alguna idea de cómo era antes de todo esto.

Asentí, pero no dije nada. Sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando y, sí, el pensamiento había cruzado por mi mente unas cuantas veces desde que los conocí. Samantha parecía ser una Abeja Reina, y Rick, Derek y Neil eran todos deportistas. ¿Así que, qué hacía eso a Albert?

―Estoy avergonzado de admitir que fui exactamente como Archie antes de que esto me pasara. Era un jugador y era un completo idiota. Me burlaba de cualquiera que pensaba que era un perdedor. Era un tipo horrible, me habrías odiado. ―Me dio una sonrisa vacilante―. Cambié después de que enfermé, sin embargo. Comencé a pensar más en la vida y por qué esto me había sucedido a mí. Finalmente vine a términos con toda la horrible mierda que había hecho a la otra gente. Este era mi mal karma por la manera en que traté a otros y por la forma en que me quedé sin hacer nada y dejé que las cosas sólo pasaran.

―Hey, no vuelves a decir eso nunca ―dije, fijándolo con una firme mirada―. No mereces nada de esto. Ni una sola cosa. No desearía esto ni a mi peor enemigo. Sé que eres una buena persona. Puedo sentirlo cuando estoy contigo. Es lo que me gusta de ti. No importa quién solías ser. Importa quién eres ahora.

Albert sonrió a eso y le dio a mi mano un apretón antes de continuar.

―Bueno, después de que enfermé tuve agallas. Comencé a enfrentarme a mamá y su porquería. Incluso después de todo lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca cambió. Todavía es de mente estrecha y juzgadora y no creo que nunca cambie. He sabido desde hace un tiempo que está durmiendo con el mejor amigo de papá.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante esta información, pero no lo interrumpí.

―Terminé con su hipocresía y la forma en que actuaba como si pudiera no equivocarse, así que le dije a mi papá lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Y, ¿sabes lo que hizo él? Ni una maldita cosa. Él no se enojó, no se fue; sólo se sentó ahí y no hizo nada. Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso?

Albert vaciló y presionó sus ojos cerrados. Froté su brazo para confortarlo, pero sabía que nada podía realmente hacerlo sentir mejor, esto venía de su familia. Su relación era áspera con ellos y probablemente siempre lo sería.

Abrió sus ojos y me dio una sonrisa tensa.

―¿Qué más quieres saber?

―Acerca de tus amigos. ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando lo averiguaron? ―pregunté sin vacilar.

―Creo que golpeó más duro a Samantha y Neil. Derek y Rick estaban disgustados con eso pero ahogaron sus problemas con alcohol y sexo. No les gusta hablar de sentimientos o tema sensibles. Como todos los demás, bueno, comenzaron a mirarme diferente. Odiaba las miradas, los susurros, las miradas que la gente me daba. Algunas personas eran simpáticas y otros actuaban como si lo merecía. Oh, y mi novia me botó.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

―¿Tu novia? ―Albert nunca había hablado de sus ex mucho, así que no tenía idea de que había estado saliendo cuando enfermó. Él asintió, pero no pareció molesto por eso.

―Sí, me botó porque ya no estaba teniendo sexo con ella.

―¡Tú no estabas bien! ―grité, apuñando mis puños―. ¿Cómo puede ella hacerte eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Todo lo que le importaba era ser popular, así que comenzó a salir con alguien más. Tratamos de ser amigos por un tiempo, pero no funcionó. Estaba de mal humor y aburrido y ella quería estar lejos de todo eso.

―Que perra. ―Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerme y puse las manos sobre mi boca y lo miré con ojos abiertos―. Lo siento, ¡no debería haber dicho eso! No la conozco, pero no parece una buena persona.

―No lo es, pero no puedo dar una maldita cosa por ella ya ―dijo Albert, tirándome en sus brazos y rozando sus labios contra mi frente―. Ahora que te tengo a ti, nada de esa mezquindad parece importar más. Tú adormeces algo del dolor que siento. Tú eres mi suministro personal de morfina.

Estallé en risas a eso.

―Wow, eso fue tan cursi, fue dulce.

Albert se unió, su risa profunda, la cual puso a mi estómago a retorcerse.

―Sí, ¿eso fue muy malo, huh? Pero en serio, necesito decirte algo.

Asentí para dejarle saber que estaba escuchando. Él agarró mi mano más fuerte mientras comenzaba a hablar.

―A veces hay un solo momento que cambia tu vida para siempre. Después de ese momento nada se siente igual ya. Tratas de volver a tu rutina normal, pero algo es diferente, algo ha cambiado. Finalmente, te das cuenta que todo es igual que siempre. La única cosa diferente eres tú. Candy, tú eres ese momento… y me cambiaste. Por siempre.

Mi corazón se hinchó por sus palabras y sentí lágrimas picar en mis ojos incluso aunque me había prometido que intentaría no llorar frente a Albert más. Cuando Albert vio el líquido caer de mi cara, me abrazó más fuerte. A pesar de la tristeza que colgaba en el aire, este era un momento para recordar, sosteniéndolo así. Esos momentos en la vida eran breves… eran preciosos. Planté un firme beso en sus labios antes de alejarme.

―Tengo una pregunta más.

―Tú siempre tienes preguntas.

―Sí, pero esta es importante.

Él se quedó en silencio, esperando que continuara.

―¿Tienes una lista de deseos o hay algo que realmente quieras hacer antes de que tú…? ―Me detuve, pero entendió lo que quise decir.

Albert miró fuera a la distancia, un músculo trabajando en su mandíbula.

―Desearía haber hecho más en mi vida. Ayudar más personas, conseguir volver de algún modo. No he hecho nada significante en mi vida.

Agarré su mano en la mía, haciéndolo mirarme.

―No digas eso. Tu vida vale algo. Vale mucho. Has ayudado más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Él sonrió, pero todavía lucía triste. Entonces algo en sus ojos destelló, como una mecha siendo encendida y se sentó más derecho.

―Hay una cosa que realmente me gustaría hacer. Mamá va a odiarlo sin embargo.

La idea solo hizo a su sonrisa crecer.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Niñas lindas, quisiera poder responder a sus reviews después del capítulo pasado tan intenso. Pero el tiempo me permite solo actualizar, son las 5:39 p.m, y tengo que salir a las 6:00. Les mando saludos!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 32**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Paty nos miró como si estuviéramos realmente locos mientras estábamos parados fuera del gran edificio, esperando a la mamá de Candy.

―¿Están seguros sobre esto? ―pregunto ella, torciendo un mechón de su cabello negro alrededor de un dedo―. Quiero decir, si los padres de Albert no están bien con eso entonces quizá no es tan buena idea.

―Relájate, Paty ―dijo, Candy ágilmente―, mis padres están bien con eso si lo padres de Albert no lo están. ―Ella convenientemente dejó fuera la parte donde ambos sabíamos que mis padres no estarían bien con eso.

Paty suspiro y volvió a jugar con su largo cabello.

―Espero que tu mamá llegue aquí pronto. Mi papá se va a asustar si no llego a casa en una hora.

―No te preocupes, lo estarás ―dijo Candy, y chillo―: ¡Está aquí!

Candy corrió hacia el coche que se estaba estacionando junto a nosotros y espero a que su mamá saliera. Las dos caminaron hacia Paty y yo, mientras tanto la Sra. White sonreía tristemente en mi dirección.

La Sra. White le dio a Paty un rápido abrazo y después, para mi sorpresa, me dio uno también. Cuando retrocedió, lucía un poco triste.

―Entonces, cuál es el plan de acción, ¿chiquillos?

―Entramos, conseguimos lo que Albert quiere y salimos de ahí ―le dijo Candy.

La Sra. White asintió.

―Bien. Buen plan.

Los cuatro fuimos dentro, Paty liderando al frente, y nos encontramos a un chico que lucía alrededor de nuestra edad. Estaba sentado detrás del mostrador viéndose aburrido mientras jugaba con su teléfono.

Alzó la mirada, esa expresión aburrida aún en su cara hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Paty. De repente, todo su comportamiento cambió y se sentó más derecho. Estaba sonriendo para el momento que lo alcanzamos.

― ¡Paty! ¡No esperaba verte aquí hoy! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Paty le dio una sonrisa que tendría a la mayoría de los chicos de rodillas. No había nada seductor acerca de la manera en que estaba actuando, estaba siendo genuinamente linda, pero los chicos probablemente caerían sobre sí mismos basados en su apariencia. Justo como lo estaba este chico.

―Hola, Wilson. Mis amigos quieren adoptar un perro. ¿Te importa si les muestro alrededor? ―Ella asintió hacia Candy y hacía mí―. ¿Y serías capaz de darnos algunas cosas gratis? Collar, tazón, correa, ¿esa clase de cosas?

Incluso al estar parados ahí, podía escuchar los sonidos de los perros ladrando, aullando y quejándose como si hubieran escuchado nuestra llegada. Ya estaba comenzando a sentirme mal por los pobres animales que se quedaban atrapados aquí sin un hogar a donde ir.

Wilson asintió como si no pudiera creer que Paty le hubiera pedido un favor. Estoy bastante seguro que le habría ofrecido lamer el suelo si ella se lo pedía con una sonrisa.

Observé a Paty para ver si notaba su reacción, pero ya se había girado hacia nosotros y parecía ignorante del efecto que estaba teniendo en el pobre chico.

―Síganme ―dijo Paty, haciendo señas a Candy y a mí. Le dio al chico un rápido asentimiento―. Gracias, Wilson.

―D-de nada. ―Su mirada permaneció en Paty quien no lo notó.

Mientras seguíamos a Paty a través de una puerta, incliné la cabeza más cerca a la de Candy.

―¿Sabe Paty el efecto que tiene sobre los chicos? -Candy sacudió la cabeza.

―En absoluto. Su padre es muy estricto así que no tiene permitido salir en citas, pero incluso si pudiera no creo que se daría cuenta.

― ¿No tiene permitido salir en citas? ―repetí con incredulidad.

―Nop. ¿Pero sabes que es incluso más extraño? Su hermano mayor tiene una novia y su hermana menor si tiene permitido tener un novio. Sólo ella no.

Observé a Paty caminando frente a nosotros, preguntándome cuál era su asunto.

―Eso es realmente extraño.

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, Paty se giró hacia nosotros e hizo señas para que entráramos a través de otra puerta. Esta era de metal con barras verticales alineándola. Más allá había una fila sin fin de jaulas de alambre.

El ruido de los perros era más fuerte ahora y un sentimiento de lastima se esparció dentro de mi pecho y se asentó ahí, haciéndome sentir incómodo.

―¿Hay una raza particular que estabas buscando adoptar? ―preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros―. ¿Y querían un macho o una hembra?

La idea nunca había cruzado mi mente. Como que pensé que sólo sabría cuál perro estaba destinado a ser mío. Como si estuviera esperando por mí.

―Realmente no tengo una preferencia ―dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Paty lucía pensativa.

―Bueno, en ese caso debería mencionar que algunos perros serán dormidos en un par de días. Sólo se mantienen por dos semanas debido al volumen de animales callejeros que vienen aquí.

―Eso es tan triste ―dijo Candy, sujetando mi brazo.

Era triste, pero era justo la manera en que las cosas funcionaban. Nada duraba para siempre. Un día, todo tenía que llegar a su fin. Algo pasó a través de la cara de Paty por unos segundos, pero entonces mordió su labio y se alejó.

―Les mostraré los perros urgentes primero si ninguno de ellos es lo que estaban buscando entonces siéntanse libres de elegir un perro diferente. De cualquier manera, todos necesitan ir a buenos hogares.

Asentí, y seguimos a Paty dentro de una gran habitación que tenía piso y paredes de concreto gris. El entorno era bastante deprimente y solo bajo más mi espíritu.

El ladrido se hizo más fuerte con cada paso que tomábamos. La mayoría de los perros saltaban contra sus prisiones de metal para saludarnos. Algunos ladrando para tener nuestra atención, y unos pocos simplemente yacían ahí y miraban cuando pasábamos; quizá porque ya habían visto tantas personas ir y venir.

―Aquí estamos ―dijo Paty, deteniéndose por las jaulas al final y revisando cada sujetapapeles pegado fuera de cada jaula―. Estos tres están programados para ser dormidos el martes.

Miré a los tres perros, frunciendo el ceño. Había un Husky Siberiano blanco con ojos de diferente color, un Chihuahua bronceado y un perro pequeño café con patas cortas.

El Husky Siberiano estaba haciendo el sonido más fuerte que había escuchado en mi vida. Era hermoso, solo no para mí. El Chihuahua estaba ladrando y saltando contra la jaula. Definitivamente no era lo que estaba buscando.

―¿Qué raza es este? ―pregunté, apuntando al perro café. Paty revisó el sujeta papeles.

―Es un cruce de Corgi y Staffy. Ha estado aquí por un tiempo. Lo encontramos en el lago cerca del viejo puente.

―El lago, ¿eh?

Me agaché para estudiarlo, sonriendo por la manera que su cola se movía adelante y atrás mientras me miraba. De repente, dejó escapar una tos.

― ¿Está enfermo? ―pregunté a Paty, quien comenzó a reírse.

―No, no, así es como ladra. Está perfectamente saludable ―me aseguro. Candy se agacho junto a mí.

-Él luce bastante amigable.

―¿Entonces no pertenece a nadie en el pueblo? ―me pregunte―. ¿No sería fácil encontrar de quién es el perro ya que todos conocen a todos alrededor aquí?

―Eso es verdad ―dijo Paty―, pero él podría haber vagado desde otro pueblo. O quizás el dueño quiso perderlo. Encontramos a muchos perros abandonados atados a algo, especialmente en el bosque.

―Eso es horrible ―dijo Candy, levantándose―. No puedo creer que las personas hagan cosas así.

―Es por eso que es tan duro trabajar aquí ―dijo Paty, un toque de tristeza en su tono.

― ¿Y tu nuevo trabajo en la comunidad no es duro? ―pregunto Candy―. Tienes que contarme acerca de él. Deberíamos darle a Albert algo de tiempo para elegir qué perro quiere, de todos modos.

―Seguro, solo déjame saber cuándo hayas tomado una decisión ―me dijo Paty.

Asentí y observé a las chicas volver a la puerta de rejilla de metal antes de volver al perro frente a mí. El Husky blanco estaba saltando aún contra la jaula, y le di una media sonrisa.

―Lo siento, amigo, desearía poder salvarte, desearía poder salvarlos a todos, pero sólo puedo elegir a uno. ―El perro café se movió como si estuviera seguro que él sería el elegido― ¿Qué piensas? ¿Nos vamos a llevar bien tú y yo?

Se meneo hacia mí. Parecía que estaba diciendo que _sí_. Él se acercó.

―Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, chico.

Me miró con esos grandes ojos suyos, una sonrisa se deslizó en mi cara. Parecía amistoso y relajado, definitivamente lo que estaba buscando.

Me levanté y caminé hacia Paty y Candy quienes estaban tan metidas en su conversación que no me notaron.

―… Susana está siendo muy necia acerca de eso. Dijo que no es su culpa que tu novio la quisiera. Francamente, he terminado con ella. No tiene derecho de tratarte de esa manera.

Candy se veía preocupada mientras consideraba a su mejor amiga.

―No creo que la perdone nunca, pero si tú y Annie aún quieren ser amigas de ella entonces no puedo detenerlas. Todas nos hemos conocido desde el jardín de niños; no espero que ustedes dos dejen eso. -Paty estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

―No seas ridícula, Candy. Susana tomó esa decisión por nosotras. Cuando te traicionó, nos traicionó a todas. Annie le dio la oportunidad de confesar y no la tomó. Déjala que tenga sus aspiraciones de convertirse en la próxima Ammy Logan. Veremos si la lleva a algún lugar.

A pesar de que Candy dijo que no podía detener a Paty y Annie de seguir siendo amigas de Susana, podía decir que estaba aliviada que ellas hubieran tomado su lado. Era bueno que tuviera el apoyo de sus amigas. Lo necesitaría incluso más una vez que me hubiera ido.

―Paty ―dije, odiando interrumpir el momento entre las dos amigas―, he elegido un perro.

Las dos amigas se giraron hacia mí con expresiones igualmente sorprendidas en sus caras.

―¿Cuál elegiste? ―preguntó Paty al seguirme ella y Candy de vuelta pasando los perros.

―Este pequeño chico ―dije, deteniéndome por la jaula con el cruce de Corgi y Staffy.

Candy se inclinó para estudiar al perro que había elegido.

―Aww, ¡Albert! ¡Es tan lindo! ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

Miré de vuelta al pequeño meneándose hacia mí, contento de que tenía una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Elegir un nombre para él no fue una decisión tan difícil de tomar.

―Chance.

―Saca esa cosa fuera de mi casa ―dijo mamá, su cara volviéndose roja con cada respiro que daba.

―Esa cosa se llama perro y no me lo voy a llevar de vuelta. ―Mi tono era firme al mirarla. Mamá parecía expandirse con enojo.

―Albert, te estoy advirtiendo. Quiero que se vaya. Ahora.

―No.

Junto a mí, Chance había dejado de menearse como si pudiera sentir que algo no estaba bien. Era eso o los gritos de mamá lo estaban molestando.

―No vamos a cuidar de él después de que tú… tú… expires.

Mis cejas se elevaron.

―¿Expire? no soy una botella de leche, mamá. Puedes decir "morir", ¿sabes? Y no tienes que preocuparte sobre cuidar de Chance después de que muera. Candy va a tomarlo, y sus padres están bien con eso.

Los ojos de mamá se movieron hacia Candy, que estaba de pie detrás de mí, y su boca se torció.

―¿Entonces así es como conseguiste el perro? ¿Los padres de Candy lo consiguieron para ti? -Asentí.

―Su mamá lo hizo, sí. Llenó el papeleo y dijo que lo cuidarán si ustedes no querían.

―¡Entonces dáselo a ella y que lo tomen ahora mismo porque como el infierno que él no se va a quedar aquí! ―dijo mamá bruscamente.

Candy se presionó contra mí y podía sentir cuán tensa estaba. Yo estaba igual de tenso, y mi mano estaba tensa al sostener la correa de Chance.

―Chance no se va a ir a ningún lado. Lo voy a conservar, mamá.

Mamá abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que lo hiciera, papá caminó hacia delante de donde había estado silenciosamente observando la discusión desarrollarse.

―Déjalo conservar el perro, Maggie ―dijo él, colocando una mano en el hombro de mamá―. Si eso es lo que quiere y lo hace feliz entonces déjalo tenerlo. Candy lo puede tomar cuando Albert no esté aquí ya y nos mudemos de vuelta a Nueva York.

Podía notar que mamá quería discutir, pero en su lugar giró los furiosos ojos hacia mí.

―Bien. Puedes conservarlo, pero no se va a quedar aquí. Déjalo afuera ―apuntó a la puerta para enfatizar su punto.

Lanzando a papá una mirada agradecida, Candy y yo nos giramos y volvimos de vuelta afuera. Chance siguiendo detrás de nosotros en sus gordas, pequeñas patas.

―Eso fue loco ―dijo Candy, dejando salir un largo suspiro una vez que habíamos rodeado el lado de la casa―. Afortunadamente tu padre intervino.

―Sí, lo sé. Normalmente no es así.

No había esperado que papá me defendiera en absoluto. Nunca tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a mamá, así que fue bastante asombroso verlo en desacuerdo con ella por una vez. Especialmente cuando era tan importante para mi tener la compañía de Chance.

―Bueno, ya que tienes que mantener a Chance fuera, te dejaré tener la perrera de Sugar. El nunca la usa porque está adentro el noventa y nuevo por ciento del tiempo. Y tenemos un montón de juguetes y cosas, así que traeré eso también. Volveré en una hora.

Candy se giró para irse, pero la alcancé y sujeté su muñeca. Me enfrentó, sus ojos amplios y cuestionando.

―Gracias ―dije con voz ronca―. No tienes idea lo que esto significa para mí. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti o tu mamá.

―Lo que sea por ti ―dijo ella suavemente, plantando un beso en mis labios, y caminando de vuelta a su auto.

La miré conducir alejándose, un nudo formándose en mi garganta.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 33**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

-Es tan entretenido ver la forma en que te miran las chicas ―le digo a Albert.

Entrabamos a la escuela el lunes por la mañana, haciendo caso omiso de la manera como la gente nos miraba. Probablemente se preguntaban qué hacía un tipo como Albert con alguien como yo. Aunque eso en realidad no me molestaba. Lincoln y yo estábamos seguros de nuestra relación y no nos importaba lo que dijeran otras personas sobre nosotros.

Con él, me sentía como si estuviera en mi mejor momento, sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran de mí. En unas pocas semanas habíamos formado una conexión que era tan fuerte como si nos conociéramos desde hace años. Albert me hizo ver la belleza en las cosas más pequeñas y me hizo caminar fuera de la caja.

Había hecho mi vida más fácil, pero muy pronto tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Encontrar la manera de pasar la gran brecha que dejaría atrás. Traté de empujar el horrible pensamiento a un lado como dijo Albert.

―Tal vez te están mirando a ti. ―Me dio una sonrisa.

Volví la cabeza para examinar a las chicas más cercanas y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Había algo extraño en la forma en que esas chicas estaban mirando a Albert. No lo estaban mirando, sino que lo observaban con los ojos muy abiertos. Y no eran sólo las chicas. Los chicos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

¿Qué rayos...?

Miré a Albert para ver si lo había notado y así debía de ser por la forma en que su sonrisa fue desapareciendo rápidamente, sabía que él podía verlo también.

―¿Qué está pasando? ―le pregunté, agarrándole del brazo cuando una ráfaga de susurros nos siguió por el pasillo.

Paty y Annie estaban junto a mi casillero, sus rostros graves. Incluso antes de que hubiésemos llegado, Lincoln se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Él sólo dijo dos palabras, pero tenían un efecto tan profundo en mí que se sentía como si mi corazón hubiera sido sumergido en un balde de agua helada.

―Ellos lo saben.

Mis amigas empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros, disparando miradas de lástima y tristeza. No les hice caso por el momento, mi atención plena estaba en lo que Lincoln había dicho.

―¿Ellos saben _qué_?

El rostro de Albert se puso pálido.

―Ellos saben de mí. Esta es la manera en que todos me miraban en mi vieja escuela, cuando se enteraron. ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien más?

Negué con la cabeza.

―Sólo mis padres lo saben y no se lo dije a nadie.

Paty y Annie se detuvieron frente a nosotros. Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros con torpeza hasta que Paty finalmente habló.

―Albert, hay un rumor en la escuela acerca de ti.

―Algo horrible ―agregó Annie.

Mi corazón se ahogó. No. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo lo podían saber todos? ¿Quién podría haberles dicho? Albert no estaba en condiciones para hacer frente a esto. No tenía importancia cómo había salido. Ambos habíamos mantenido la boca cerrada al respecto. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a mis amigos porque no era mi secreto y porque Albert me había pedido que no lo contara. ¿Quién querría hacerle algo tan desagradable?

No pasó mucho tiempo para resolver eso tampoco, porque en ese momento Archie y Ammy daban la vuelta a la esquina y se acercaban a nosotros. Estaban flanqueados por varios de sus amigos y para mi sorpresa, me encontré a Rose caminando junto Archie, su brazo unido a él.

No puede ser. No había manera en el infierno que Rose saliese con ese tipo de los bajos fondos. Se hizo el silencio en el pasillo, y Albert se erizó a mi lado cuando los "chicos populares" se detuvieron a unos metros de nosotros.

―¡Ponte lo más lejos posible de mi hermana! ―Albert fue el primero en hablar, con los hombros rígidos de toda la ira que estaba conteniendo.

El labio de Archie se curvo.

―¿Qué más te da, chico nuevo? Corre el rumor de que no estarás alrededor por mucho más tiempo de todos modos. Quizás una vez que haya terminado con tu hermana, pueda coger a tu novia también. Va a estar sola después de tu muerte.

Varios estudiantes dejaron escapar fuertes jadeos, incluyendo Annie que estaba de pie detrás de mí. Rose me lanzó una mirada asesina, que no hice caso. Ella era lo último que me importaba.

Tuve que dar crédito a Albert. Ni se inmuto. En cambio, se mantuvo estoico enfrentando a Archie, no mostraba ni un gramo de miedo en su rostro al ser confrontado por uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Tal vez era porque había estado en la cima de la cadena alimentaria en su última escuela. Tal vez había ganado cierto tipo de confianza de estar en esa posición que nunca le abandonó.

Fuera lo que fuese, podía ver la expresión petulante de Archie deslizarse un poco al no conseguir ninguna reacción por parte de Albert. Había esperado quebrar a Albert. Quería una pelea que esta vez fuera de sangre.

Y todo por mi culpa. Porque lo había rechazado. Porque había cambiado y estaba feliz. De todas las chicas entre las que podía haber escogido, había elegido a Rose porque sabía que molestaría más a Albert. Qué imbécil.

―Estoy muy contenta de haber estado lejos del chico nuevo ―susurró Ammy―: Dios sabe qué otras enfermedades esté llevando alrededor.

Hubo un coro de "ooohs". Quería golpear a Ammy en su pequeño rostro arrogante y extraer los cabellos de su cabeza.

Sus razones para provocar a Albert eran más simples. Él había rechazado sus avances y estaba enojada. Cuando había pateado a Elisa fuera del grupo, Archie había estado de su lado y había abandonado a una de sus amigas más cercanas. Esta era su manera de devolverle el favor.

Una vez más, Albert no respondió. En cambio, fijó sus ojos en su hermana gemela, mirándola desesperado.

―Rose, aléjate de él. Es escoria de la tierra.

A través de la multitud, vi de pie a Elisa y a Stear uno al lado del otro, ambos inmóviles. No sabía por cuánto tiempo habían estado allí, pero era obvio que habían oído todo. No estaba segura de lo que sentía Stear al saber la verdad acerca de Albert.

La expresión de Archie se ensombreció.

―No me digas qué hacer, hermanito. Archie es un gran tipo. Es triste que no puedas ver eso.

―Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien toma algo que te pertenece ―dijo Archie con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Candy no te pertenece ―dijo Albert, apretando los dientes―. Y Rose no me pertenece. Odio verla con un pedazo de mierda como tú.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, Albert! ―Rose echaba humo, gesticulando con las manos―. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, así que deja de actuar como si lo hiciese. ¡No uses tu enfermedad como excusa para obtener toda la atención!

―Debe ser realmente patético si tu hermana no te puede soportar ―comento Ammy con una sonrisa malvada.

Precisamente cuando Rose y Ammy terminaron de hablar, mis ojos se encontraron con Elisa. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y me hizo un gesto significativo. Ese pequeño gesto hizo que todo cobrase sentido en el mundo, e inmediatamente supe lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Elisa y yo nos movimos juntas hacia donde estaban Rose y Ammy como si lo hubiéramos ensayado. No sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero sabía que Elisa cubriría mi espalda.

Di un paso hacia Rose y Elisa se acercó a Ammy. Entonces, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, elevamos nuestras manos en perfecta sincronización y golpeamos a las chicas en la cara. Por un segundo, nadie se movió. Entonces se desató el infierno.

―¡No te atrevas a hablar a tu hermano así! ¡Me importa muy poco sobre Archie y tú! ¡Los dos se merecen el uno al otro!

Rose me devolvió la mirada, con la boca abierta.

―Me moría por hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo ―dijo Elisa, su voz fresca y mucho más tranquila que la mía―. Robaste a mi mejor amigo y drogaste a mi novio, pero tienes el descaro de ir por ahí y llamar a otras personas patéticas. ¿Quién es la zorra que busca atención, de verdad? ¿Quién tiene que apuñalar y atornillar por la espalda a otras personas para salir adelante en la vida?

Elisa levantó la mano otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera aterrizarle un golpe más, Stear y Luca, que había aparecido de la nada, saltaron hacia adelante y la agarraron. Ella no trató de luchar contra ellos, sólo se relajó, ya que la arrastraron lejos de Ammy.

Elisa insultaba ahora a Elisa, diciéndole cosas que hacían que mis oídos se marchitasen y quemasen, palabras que yo nunca repetiría. Algunos chicos la habían agarrado, pero su expresión era venenosa, se veía tan mortal como un silbido de víbora.

Rose saltó sobre mí y me agarró por el cabello, pero fue arrancada rápidamente de encima por alguien mucho más fuerte que nosotras dos. Mi cabeza estaba en llamas mientras Albert me envolvía en sus brazos, y cuando miré a mi alrededor vi que Archie era el que me había quitado a Rose de encima. Ahora estaba empujándola lejos y ella lo miraba fijamente, pareciendo confundida.

―¡Ella me pegó! ―exclamó Rose―. ¡Déjame con ella! ¡Le voy a romper la cara! -

Archie le dirigió una mirada fulminante como si fuera un pedazo de mierda.

―No harás tal cosa. Has servido a mi propósito, que era poner celosa a Candy. Obviamente, no funcionó porque nunca habrá nada en ti que pueda provocarle celos. Así que lárgate. Ya he terminado contigo.

―P-pero pensé que teníamos algo especial, Archie. Me dijiste que te preocupabas por mí ―sollozaba Rose, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

―Te habría dicho que eras la chica más hermosa del mundo si eso me ayudaba a traer de vuelta a Candy ―se burló Candy―. ¡Fuera de aquí, Rose!

Albert me soltó y dio un paso adelante.

―Vete a la mierda, hijo de perra. ―Entonces todo lo que escuché fue un crujido repugnante, como un hueso rompiéndose por la mitad.

El grupo de estudiantes fue echándose hacia delante y surgieron varios flashes cuando la gente sacó su teléfono y comenzaron a tomar fotos. Archie se alejó de Albert, con la mano apretada contra su nariz mientras la sangre brotaba de debajo de su mano.

Mi estómago se agitaba con la sangre derramada en el suelo, y tuve que darles la espalda, porque ver sangrando a Archie me hizo poner enferma. Fue entonces cuando vi a tres maestros abriéndose paso entre la multitud, tratando de llegar a los estudiantes que estaban causando la perturbación.

Mi estómago se sacudió cuando me di cuenta que yo era uno de los estudiantes que habían causado la perturbación. Una estudiante aburrida, ratón de biblioteca, recta, Candy White, abofeteando gente y quedando atrapada en medio de una rivalidad que era tan ridícula como Bella mordiendo a Edward.

Supongo que no era tan aburrida ya.

**OoO**

Era un milagro que hubieran logrado meter a los siete dentro de la pequeña oficina del director Lawson.

Rose y Ammy estaban sentadas en las sillas frente al director Lawson, Albert, Elisa y yo estábamos aplastados contra una esquina, mientras que Archie, la nariz vendada y sin sangrar, ocupaba la esquina frente a nosotros. A pesar de que Stear no había participado en la lucha para nada, estaba de pie en medio de Archie y Albert, como un amortiguador.

Éramos el grupo más improbable de personas que podrían estar reunidas en una habitación a la vez.

Ammy y Elisa eran ex mejores amigas. Elisa y Archie eran ex mejores amigos. Albert y Rose eran hermanos. Archie era mi ex-novio. Rose y Archie tenían una especie de noviazgo, aunque supongo que había terminado. ¿Y Stear? Bueno, parecía ser la única persona normal de todos nosotros, sin embargo, tenía piercings.

¡Qué espectáculo de chiflados!

―Stear, ¿podrías explicarme qué ha pasado? ―preguntó el director Lawson, con cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con los demás.

Todos nos volvimos al unísono para mirar a Stear, sorprendidos de que fuera él, el que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de explicar los hechos. Stear no parecía abrumado cuando Ammy y Rose lo miraron, él simplemente se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba.

―Rose le dijo a Archie que Albert estaba enfermo. Archie tomó a Ammy y Rose con él para darle en la cara a Albert. Ellos se burlaban de él, y Candy se quebró. Elisa abofeteó a Ammy y Candy abofeteó aRose. Luego Archie hizo un comentario despectivo sobre Rose, así que Albert le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

No podía dejar de admirar a Stear mientras hablaba. Él no tenía ningún prejuicio contra nadie, sino que había declarado los hechos tal y como habían sucedido sin añadir o quitar nada innecesario. ¿Por eso estaba aquí con nosotros? ¿Iba alrededor de la escuela recogiendo información de todo el mundo? Ammy miró enojada a Stear cuando terminó de hablar. Pasó su hermoso cabello sobre su hombro y fijo su mirada de desprecio en Stear.

―Lo siento, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Stear ni se inmutó. La mayoría de la gente habría huido gritando de Flammy.

―El director es mi tío.

La boca de Ammy se abrió en sorpresa y murmuró algo en voz baja, pero no dijo nada más cuando el director Lawson miró a Elisa.

―Elisa, estuviste en problemas hace dos meses por acosar a otra estudiante. Te advertí que si te metías en problemas daría lugar como consecuencia tu suspensión en la escuela. No pareces tener ninguna razón para involucrarte en esta lucha, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Elisa se apartó su cabello pelirrojo por encima de su hombro.

―Porque estoy harta de que Ammy actué como si ella hiciera funcionar esta escuela, y estoy harta de la forma en que Archie actúa como su perro faldero y trata a todos como si fueran nada.

―No soy su perro faldero ―gritó Archie.

―Por supuesto que no. ―Elisa rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. Ammy frunció los labios como si estuviera chupando un limón y miró a Elisa de arriba abajo.

―No puedo evitar que estés celosa de mí. Quiero decir, he robado a tu único mejor amigo, el chico que querías hasta hace poco y tu lugar en el equipo de porristas. No se puede evitar que quieras ser como yo. Todo el mundo quiere ser yo.

Como para demostrar aún más su argumento, sus ojos parpadearon a Rose, que la miraba con esa mirada repugnante de adoración en su rostro.

Elisa disparó a Ammy una sonrisa tensa.

―Supongo que debo darte las gracias por robarme mi vida. En primer lugar, es un gran cumplido que te guste tomar todo lo que era mío. La imitación es la mejor clase de adulación, o eso dicen. Y, en segundo lugar, el no ser tu amiga es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Finalmente me encontré a mí misma de nuevo, encontré a Luca otra vez.

La expresión de suficiencia en el rostro de Ammy se desvaneció ante esas palabras. Las ex mejores amigas se miraban lanzándose dagas la una a la otra, y sentí correr escalofríos por mi espalda simplemente observándolas. Era como el choque de dos abejas reinas.

―Chicas, cálmense ―interrumpió el director Lawson―: Elisa, eso no es suficiente motivo. No tengo más remedio que suspenderte por una semana. Flammy, Rose y Archie estarán durante dos tardes en detención. Candy, estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Eres una de las mejores y más brillantes estudiantes en tu año, pero te has arrastrado a su nivel. ―Hizo un gesto en dirección a Ammy y Elisa.

Tragué saliva. Mi estómago estaba lleno de nudos y me di cuenta de la gravedad de mis acciones. Podría haber herido a Rose. Podría haber conseguido que alguien más saliese herido. Nunca había actuado de una manera tan irresponsable en mi vida. Era una completa idiota.

―Dos días de suspensión ―dijo el director Lawson.

Suspendida. Estaba suspendida. Ni siquiera una advertencia. Ni siquiera una detención. Me habían suspendido por completo. Mis padres me iban a matar.

Nadie dijo nada. Supongo que no quería empeorar aún más la situación.

―Todo el mundo de vuelta a sus clases. ―El director Lawson miró a Albert, con una expresión indescifrable―. Albert, quédate. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 34**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ALBERT**

**.**

―¿No vas a volver a la escuela? ―demandó mi madre―. ¡Apenas duraste dos meses allí! ¿Es por eso que pierdes nuestro tiempo y tuvimos que mudarnos aquí? ¿Así podías ir a la escuela por unas pocas semanas?

Mamá estaba respirando con dificultad, con su cara enrojecida, mientras me agredía verbalmente con preguntas que no quería responder. Mi padre tenía una mano en su hombro como si creyera que la calmaría.

―El director pensó que era lo mejor que hacer, ya que he estado perdiendo tantos días de escuela. No voy a mentir; me siento peor y peor cada día. Los analgésicos ya no funcionan, mamá. El dolor está encontrando su camino a través de las grietas. Siempre estoy cansado; lo único que quiero hacer es dormir.

El silencio me enfrentó. Finalmente, mamá volvió sus ojos sentenciosos hacia Candy; que estaba junto a mí.

―Rose me contó todo sobre lo que pasó hoy en la escuela. ¡_Cómo _te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija! Presentaría cargos contra ti, si tu ciudad rústica siquiera tiene aplicaciones de ley.

Candy parecía como si no pudiera decidir si quería llorar o huir. Agarró el borde de su chaqueta, retorciendo la tela en sus manos. Sus ojos fueron hacia Rose que estaba junto a mi mamá.

―Rose, lo siento tanto. No debería haberte golpeado. No sé qué se apoderó de mí. Lo juro, no suelo ser así…

Rose la observó con desprecio, se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado, negándose a reconocer la disculpa de Candy.

―Te advertí sobre ella. ―Mi madre se comportaba como si Candy no hubiera hablado en absoluto―. Te dije que esta chica era un problema. Como de costumbre, no me escuchaste. Siempre piensas que sabes mejor, ¿no? ¡Mira lo que le hizo a tu hermana! Bueno, no voy a aceptarlo, Albert. La quiero fuera de mi casa y no quiero que la vuelvas a ver.

Las náuseas se apoderaron de mí al escuchar sus palabras. Ella no me podía prohibir ver Candy aunque lo intentara. Candy era mi todo. Era la única cosa que deseaba cuando lo único que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo era la muerte. No iba a renunciar a ella por nada.

―No puedes evitar que la vea ―dije, con los puños apretados a los costados.

―Bueno, ¡voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! ―Fijó su mirada en Candy―. ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Y ni siquiera pienses ver a mi hijo a escondidas esta noche o llamaré a la policía!

Candy lloriqueó y la escuché salir corriendo, la puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ella. Ignorando los gritos de protesta de mi madre, corrí tras ella.

Candy acababa de entrar en su coche cuando la alcancé. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara cuando arrancó. Mi corazón se rompió al verla así. Todo esto era culpa de Rose, pero mamá culpó a Candy cuando era Rose la que había empezado todo este lío. Apenas parecía justo que Candy debía ser echada de mi casa porque mi madre tenía algo en contra de ella. Candy bajó la ventanilla cuando me vio.

―¡Lo siento tanto! No quería meterte en problemas o cualquier cosa de eso pasara. Nunca debí haberle pegado a tu hermana; no estoy del todo segura por qué no pude sólo ignorar lo que dijo. Entonces nada de esto habría pasado…

―Shhh. ―La silencié, presionando un dedo en sus labios―. Deja de divagar y relájate. No te culpo por nada de esto. Rose no tenía por qué decirles sobre mi enfermedad. Ella ha sido nada más que horrible para mí desde hace años y nada ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado, pero ella nunca lo hará. Cuando me haya ido, seguirá viviendo su miserable existencia, fingiendo ser agradable e inocente cuando todo lo que tiene son celos en su corazón.

―Pero… ―Candy trató de hablar pero la volví a silenciar.

―¿No te dije que pararas, Caramelo? ―Tracé sus labios con mi dedo―. Escúchame, nunca podremos hacerle comprender a mi madre. Ella también pone sus propios términos. Deja que sea de la forma que quiere ser. No puedo cambiar eso, tampoco como me siento por ti.

Candy suspiró y se dejó caer hacia delante, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante.

―Odio toda esta lucha.

―A veces hay cosas que valen la pena luchar. ―Me incliné más cerca hasta que Candy volvió su cabeza para mirarme; nuestros ojos se conectaron. Continuamos mirándonos el uno con el otro hasta que las mejillas de Candy se sonrosaron y alejó la mirada.

―Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu mamá venga aquí con una escopeta y haga estallar mi cabeza.

―Te veré pronto ―dije, inclinándome en la ventana para darle un beso en los labios―. Disfruta tu suspensión.

Candy me apartó de un empujón, con sus labios fruncidos.

―Eres un imbécil.

Riendo, di un paso atrás, cuando comenzó a salir de la calzada.

―¡Un imbécil que te ama!

Sé que me oyó porque la vi rodar sus ojos justo antes de que retrocediera y se fuera. Me alegré de que al menos me las hubiera arreglado para distraerla de sus lágrimas. Lo último que quería era verla llorar por mi familia.

Una vez que el coche se perdió de vista, me dirigí hacia el interior, ignorando a mi madre, que seguía gritando acerca de Candy, y entré en mi habitación. Agarrando un par de hojas de papel y un lápiz, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a escribir furiosamente. Había tantas cosas que tenía que decir, tantos pensamientos que quería compartir que no podría escribir lo suficientemente rápido. Mi letra era desprolija, pero no quería escribir a máquina. Escribir esto lo hacía mucho más personal, y quería que significara mucho para la persona que lo iba a recibir.

Una vez que terminé, miré las palabras de nuevo, asegurándome de que describí mis sentimientos lo mejor que pude. No tenía mucho de escritor y hablar de sentimientos no era mi fuerte, pero creo que me las arreglé para decir todo lo que quería decir.

Encontré un sobre en el cajón de arriba, doblé cuidadosamente las dos páginas de la carta y las deslicé dentro. Mis ojos estaban pesados en el momento en que dejé mi habitación en busca de mi padre. Salir era lo último que quería hacer. Todo lo que realmente quería hacer era caer sobre mi cama y dormir a través del dolor que se retorcía como un cable de alta tensión dentro de mi pecho. Pero esto era importante. Una parte de mí me decía que no podía esperar, que había que hacerlo ahora. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Finalmente encontré a mi papá en su habitación leyendo el periódico. Ahora que mamá había dejado de gritar, supongo que podría concentrarse mejor.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero di un golpecito de todos modos para llamar su atención. Mi padre levantó la vista, pareciendo sorprendido de encontrarme de pie allí, y dobló el periódico.

―Albert, ¿qué ocurre?

Pasé nerviosamente de un pie a otro, temiendo su respuesta.

―Uh… ¿me podrías llevar a la ciudad? Sólo serán unos minutos. Hay algo que tengo que darle a alguien.

―No sé si es una buena idea… ―Parecía inseguro mientras sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha―. Tu madre no está muy contenta con lo que pasó hoy.

―Podríamos decirle que vamos a conseguir algo de comer. ―Mi tono se fue desplazando hacia la desesperación―. Por favor, papá. Realmente tengo que hacer esto.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y luego empezó a asentir.

―De acuerdo, te voy a llevar, pero tenemos que estar de vuelta en una hora. No quiero crear problemas con tu madre. Ve a esperar afuera y le diré que estamos saliendo para buscar algo que comer.

Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, regresé por el camino que había llegado y pasé por la sala, donde mamá y Rose estaban viendo la televisión. Distraídas por los sonidos de la televisión, no se dieron cuenta que pasé por delante de ellas y salí de la casa.

Ya que papá probablemente iba a tardar unos minutos, me acerqué a la parte trasera de la casa donde Chance fue atado. Él estaba acostado, pareciendo triste, pero tan pronto como me vio, sus orejas se levantaron y se sentó, moviéndose con entusiasmo.

Había una aguda punzada de dolor en mi costado cuando me agaché para acariciarlo, pero lo ignoré.

―Hey, pequeño ―dije, mientras se sentaba con calma―. Lo siento porque no hemos sido capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero quiero que sepas algo, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te hubiera elegido, no ibas a lograrlo. Ibas a ir a dormir durante mucho tiempo. No quiero eso para ti. No voy a tener la oportunidad de vivir, pero puedes hacer toda la vida por mí, ¿sí? Vas a ir a vivir con Candy y ella es una gran chica. Significa mucho para mí, así que hazme un favor... cuídala por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Chance se movió y me miró como si entendiera todo lo que le había transmitido. Le di una palmadita final antes de que el dolor llegara a mis pies.

Mientras caminaba hacia el coche, pensé en cuánto había cambiado mi padre desde el año pasado. Seguía siendo tranquilo, reservado, pero fue tomando poco a poco confianza y pensaba por sí mismo. Eso es todo lo que quería para él, que tomara

sus propias decisiones sin ninguna influencia de mamá. Era una persona completamente diferente sin ella y eso me gustó.

A veces las relaciones te hacen débil. Esas relaciones venenosas eran de las que había que alejarse. Cuando le conté a papá sobre la aventura de mamá con su mejor amigo; quería que rompiera su relación tóxica con ella. Sé que probablemente sonaba horrible, diciendo que quería que mis padres se separaran, pero ambos estarían mejor sin el otro. Mamá lo había engañado por una razón, tal vez porque algo faltaba en la relación con mi padre. Después de veinte años si mamá estaba dispuesta a tirar todo por un tipo que probablemente ni siquiera había llamado el día siguiente, entonces papá definitivamente merecía a alguien mejor. Necesitaba a alguien que le fuera fiel por lo menos.

La puerta se abrió y papá salió, con el rostro en blanco, como de costumbre. Una vez que llegamos al coche, no dijo nada hasta que nos acercábamos a la ciudad.

―¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente?

―_White & Associates_.

Mi padre pareció sorprendido por esto.

―¿Qué es eso, una firma de abogados? ―asentí.

―El padre de Candy trabaja allí. Tengo que hablar con él.

―Bueno, necesitas decirme por dónde ir.

Eso es lo que me encantaba de papá. No se entrometía en los asuntos de nadie como mamá lo hacía. Además, si preguntaba por qué quería ver al padre de Candy, no estaba muy seguro de que le diría la verdad. Estaba tan cerca de mi corazón y yo estaba tan lejos de mi familia que mantenía mi vida personal para mí.

Cuando no tienes una buena relación con alguien, sin importar lo mucho que se quejen de que no les cuentas nada, no hay manera de que te gustaría compartir aspectos de tu vida con ellos.

Todavía recordaba el camino que Candy había tomado cuando había conducido al despacho de su padre y me enseñó, así que dirigí a mi papá de la misma manera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera el lugar que estaba buscando.

_White & Associates _era un pequeño edificio gris, con su nombre en letras negras. Se destacaba de los otros edificios, ya que parecía que había sido pintado recientemente. A su izquierda había una gran compañía de bienes raíces y a la derecha una farmacia que parecía que había estado por décadas, basado en el exterior en mal estado.

Mi padre se detuvo justo delante de la firma de abogados, pero no apagó el motor.

―Que no te tome demasiado tiempo. Tu madre no estaba muy contenta con que salieras conmigo. Le dije que íbamos a la cafetería, así que pedí un poco de comida. Voy a ir a recogerla, mientras te espero.

―Si, seguro ―dije, y luego le di una pequeña sonrisa―. Gracias por hacer esto, papá. Significa mucho para mí.

Papá golpeteó sus dedos en el volante, pareciendo incómodo. No teníamos la mejor relación y rara vez compartía mis sentimientos con él.

―Está bien, hijo.

Sin decir nada más, me bajé del coche y vi a papá irse. Hubo una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi lado izquierdo mientras abría la puerta del despacho de abogados y entré. Mis piernas temblaban y tenía un nudo en el pecho. Por lo general, estos síntomas eran normales y el dolor era leve por la medicación, pero esta vez algo era diferente.

Con el corazón latiendo rápido, miré la recepción desierta mientras trataba de ponerme bajo control. Candy me había dicho que su madre era la recepcionista aquí, pero ya que su madre había ido a la escuela hoy después de la pelea, tenía sentido que no hubiera regresado a trabajar. Dios, esperaba que Candy no estuviera en muchos problemas.

―¿Puedo ayudarte?

La voz era familiar, y miré a mi alrededor para ver al Sr. White saliendo de una puerta lateral y apresurándose hacia mí.

―Buenas tardes, señor ―le dije en mi tono más cortés, extendiendo la mano para que la sacudiera.

El Sr. White me devolvió el apretón de manos y me observó con preocupación en sus ojos.

―¿Está todo bien? Te ves muy pálido.

Una gota de sudor rodó por mi cara cuando asentí.

―Sí, señor, estoy bien. Sólo vine a hablar con usted rápidamente.

―Claro ―dijo con una inclinación de cabeza―. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina?

Dirigió el camino a través de la puerta lateral por la que acababa de salir y una vez que estábamos en el interior, me indicó que tomara asiento mientras se sentaba detrás de la gran mesa que estaba llena de carpetas. Una vez que nos acomodamos, el Sr. White se reclinó en su silla con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

―Me enteré de lo que pasó en la escuela hoy. No puedo decir que estoy impresionado de que mi hija le haya dado una bofetada a alguien.

La manera en que el Sr. White me miraba era desconcertante. Tenía una gran cara de póquer y no podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Era este el aspecto que usaba cuando estaba interrogando a alguien lo que le hacía derramar todos sus más profundos y oscuros secretos? Me moví en el asiento, y el movimiento me hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Otra gota de sudor me corrió por la cara, y un calor frío se extendió a través de mi cuerpo. Eso definitivamente no era normal. No debería tener frío y sudar.

―Ella no... hizo nada malo. Fue mi hermana a la que golpeó, después de todo. En todo caso, debería estar enojado... pero no lo estoy. ―Mi garganta estaba tensa y se estaba volviendo difícil hablar. Afortunadamente, el Sr. White no se había dado cuenta.

―Es diferente desde que te conoció. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que siento por eso.

―… Lo siento ―me ahogué, agarrando los brazos de la silla con los dedos temblorosos.

Una lenta sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

―Por lo menos no la dejaste embarazada.

Se estaba haciendo más difícil mantenerse en una sola corriente de pensamiento. Todo estaba borroso. Tenía que darle al Sr. White la carta y salir de aquí. Metí la mano en el bolsillo, saqué el sobre y lo coloqué sobre el escritorio. Ese sólo movimiento me hizo llorar de dolor y caí de rodillas.

―¡Albert!

Mi cabeza golpeó el suelo.

Una silla se echó atrás, se oyeron pasos apresurados, y la cara del Sr. White estuvo a la vista.

―¡Albert, espera! Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Sentí que empezaba a alejarse y rápidamente agarré su brazo. Había un zumbido en mi cabeza que crecía más y más fuerte. Era una lucha permanecer consciente, aferrarme a la vida.

―Espere. ―La oscuridad inundó mi visión, cerrando el mundo exterior. Dejé de luchar y cerré los ojos. La voz que hablaba era débil y distante―. Dele a Candy... la carta cuando me haya... ido...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Debo confesar que al estar editando, tenía el corazón en un hilo. Ya solo faltan 5 capítulos para que termine.**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han hecho el favor de dejarme. Gracias por permitirme saber lo que sienten con la historia, sé que, como me han dicho, ha removido sentimientos; la mayoría dolorosos y quiero que sepan que mi corazón está con ustedes. Hasta ahora yo no he pasado por nada igual, gracias a Dios, pero desde hace unos años, he sufrido con un sin fin de enfermedades raras, me han dejado varias veces en cama. Una lesión en la columna vertebral, me hundió en una depre fuertísima. Y hasta la fecha, sigo luchando con enfermedades raras, jajajaja, se oye gracioso y hay veces que yo misma me rio de ello; pero es horrible estar enferma a cada rato. Y actualmente, entre otras cosas, hasta un problema hormonal.**

**Y odio cuando alguien me dice con lastima: "Ayyyy, pobrecita". Se me revuelve el estomago. Creo que por eso me identifiqué, en cierta forma con esta historia.**

**Y bueno, después de casi darles mi historia clínica, jajajaja, las dejo.**

**Como les dije, las quiero y prepárense porque en los siguientes capís, necesitaremos una caja de pañuelos.**

**De nuevo gracias y...hasta la próxima.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 35**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Pánico, como nunca había experimentado antes, tomó todo de mi interior y me estranguló hasta que sentí que me iba a desmayar.

Algo estaba mal con Albert. Algo estaba muy mal con él.

Papá no me había dado ningún detalle por teléfono, sólo me dijo que fuera al hospital lo más rápido que pueda. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para conducir así que mamá iba conmigo. Su apoyo significa mucho para mí y no creo que hubiera logrado llegar al auto sin ella.

Tomó mi mano mientras conducía por las calles familiares que llevaban al hospital. Una vez que se detuvo en un lugar del estacionamiento, salté del auto y prácticamente corrí hacia la sala de emergencias. Mamá estaba unos pasos detrás de mí cuando llegué al mostrador de recepción.

―¿Puedo ayudarle? ―me preguntó la señora con voz aburrida. Quería sacudirla, decirle que tome esto con un poco más de seriedad, pero por suerte mamá hablaba por nosotras.

―Sí, estamos en busca de Albe ...

―¡Candy, Susanne!

Al sonido de la voz de papá, las dos dimos vuelta. Se había levantado de uno de los numerosos asientos a la izquierda del mostrador de recepción, y ahora se dirigía hacia nosotras. Estaba pálido y su rostro estaba libre de esa sonrisa fácil que siempre llevaba.

Mi corazón se hundió hasta el suelo. Si papá estaba así, entonces algo había salido mal. Me preparé para lo peor. Yo sabía lo que significaba lo peor.

―¡Papá! ―Corrí a sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho, con miedo a mirar sus ojos y ver la verdad en ellos―. ¿Es... es... Está bien?

―No lo sé, cariño. Sus padres y su hermana están con él. No me han dicho lo que está pasando. ―El tono de papá era grave y me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado.

Le pregunté lo que realmente necesitaba saber, lo que había temido durante todo el camino hacia aquí.

―¿Él... sigue vivo?

Papá me besó en la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para sostenerme con el brazo extendido. Tenía los ojos sin vida mientras asentía.

―Sí, cariño, todavía respiraba cuando llegó aquí. Es un chico fuerte, él luchará.

A pesar de que papá dijo eso, sabía que él sólo lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor. Había oído el mismo tono resignado en su voz una vez antes, cuando mi vieja perra, Ebony, había envejecido y estaba teniendo problemas para caminar. Papá me había dicho que estaría bien, pero al día siguiente regresé a casa para encontrarla muerta en su jaula. Había crecido sabiendo que papá había mentido para no herir mis sentimientos, pero ahora que yo era más grande no podía lograr eso en mí.

―Dime la verdad, papá ―le dije con fiereza―. Ya no soy una niña. Merezco saber lo que está pasando.

Papá suspiró.

―No se ve bien para él. Se desmayó en mi oficina y no reaccionó en el camino hacia aquí.

―¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ―Giré fuera su mano y miré a mamá―. Él tiene que estar bien, ¡él tiene que hacerlo! ―Ninguno de mis padres dijo nada cuando me llevaron a la sala de espera y me guiaron a un asiento. Su silencio me estaba asustando aún más.

¿Por qué no estaban tratando de tranquilizarme diciendo que todo iba a estar bien? Que Albert sería capaz de salir de la sala de emergencia al final de la noche con una sonrisa en su rostro, retándome por estar preocupada por él.

_Porque_, dijo una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, _estarían mintiendo si dijeran eso. _

Mi peor temor se confirmó cuando mi mamá se agachó sobre una rodilla delante de mí. Mirándola a los ojos era como mirar un reflejo mío. Los mismos ojos castaños me miraban, mezclados con preocupación. ¿Era la misma mirada que había en mis ojos? ¿Estaba reflejando lo que vio en mí?

―Candy. ―Empezó, juntando las dos manos entre las suyas―. Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos aquí para ti. Nos preocupamos mucho por Albert. Sólo podemos esperar y rezar para que esté con nosotros durante un poco más de tiempo.

Apreté los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas todavía buscaban su salida.

―Odio pensar en la cantidad de dolor por el que está pasando. Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. No quiero que le pase nada. Me lo imaginé pidiéndome ir al baile con él y vistiéndose con un traje y comprando un ramillete. ¿Y si no lo hace...?

Mamá rozó con sus dedos mi cara y enjugó las lágrimas.

―Entonces serás la chica fuerte que yo sé que eres. Vas a seguir viviendo tu vida, porque eso es lo que Albert quiere que hagas.

Asentí, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. Albert quiere que yo siga adelante y que encuentre la felicidad. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿Cómo iba a dejar ir a

alguien que había tenido tal impacto en mi vida y me afectó tan profundamente? Albert me había enseñado cómo vivir y cómo ver la belleza en las cosas pequeñas. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante sin el muchacho que me había enseñado todas esas cosas?

―Quiero verlo ―dije finalmente, abrí los ojos―. Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien.

Hubo un movimiento de mi lado mientras papá se puso de pie.

―Voy a preguntar a la recepcionista y ver lo que puede hacer. ―Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mostrador de recepción y le habló a la señora en voz baja. Los miré con ansiedad, torciendo el dobladillo de mi jersey hasta que unos hilos comenzaron a aflojarse. Mamá suavemente quitó mis manos de mi jersey y se puso de pie también.

―¿Quieres algo de comer o beber de la máquina expendedora?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, seguí viendo mientras papá regresaba, el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

―La recepcionista nos dijo que va a enviar a alguien para hablar con nosotros. No te muevas, cariño.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, los tres nos sentamos en los asientos de plástico incómodos y esperamos. Mientras tanto, me distraje al ver a las personas que entraban en la sala de emergencias.

Un joven cojeando sobre un pie mientras se apoyaba en una bella dama. Luego hubo un bebé que lloraba, quien era tan ruidoso que sus gritos invadieron mis pensamientos y dejé de preocuparme por Lincoln por los cinco minutos que el llanto llenó la sala de emergencias.

Por último, una figura familiar salió de las puertas dobles que conducían a las distintas salas en el interior, y se acercó a nosotros. Era el señor Andrew. Rodamos a nuestros pies y nos encontramos con el Sr. Andrew a medio camino en la sala de espera.

―¿Está bien? ―exigí.

El Sr. Andrew parecía cansado cuando miró hacia mí y luego se centró en mis padres.

―Está consciente, pero no es muy coherente debido a todos los medicamentos que le han dado. Los médicos dijeron que no puede abandonar el hospital esta noche.

―¿Va a estar bien? ―le pregunté.

―No estoy seguro. Este es el peor estado en que le he visto en mucho tiempo.

―¿Puedo verlo?

Hizo una pausa y miró a un lugar un poco más allá de mi cabeza, sus labios retorciéndose.

―Aprecio todo lo que ustedes han hecho por nuestro hijo, pero en este momento mi esposa no quiere que Albert tenga ningún visitante.

Esto obviamente fue una especie de broma de mal gusto.

―Él es mi novio ―le dije, porque eso es lo único que podía pensar para decir y sonaba como un argumento bastante razonable para mí.

El Sr. Andrew parecía tenso y sus ojos se posaron en mi padre.

―Como he dicho, agradezco todo lo que han hecho, pero mi esposa cree que es mejor que Albert se dé tiempo para descansar.

―Eso es pura mierda.

―Candy. ―Mi madre se quedó sin aliento―. ¡Cuida tu lenguaje!

―Eso es realmente jodido ―lo modifiqué, y le clavé una mirada acerada―. ¿De qué se trata realmente, señor Andrew? ¿Realmente Albert no puede tener visitas o yo no tengo permitido verlo?

El Sr. Andrew parecía incómodo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

―Tienes que entender que mi esposa aún está molesta por el incidente que tuvo lugar en la escuela. Ella cree que Albert hará una rápida recuperación sin tu influencia.

Algo que Albert había dicho previamente sobre su padre volvió a mí.

―¿Y qué cree usted, señor Andrew?

Parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta.

―¿Cómo dices?

―¿Qué cree? ―repetí, colocando ambas manos en mis caderas―. ¿Cree usted que no debería estar autorizada a ver a Albert?

―Yo... ―Vaciló, claramente sin saber qué decir―. Yo... apoyo la decisión de mi esposa.

Quería golpear el puño contra la pared. Tenía ganas de llorar tan fuerte como el bebé había hecho pero mantuve la compostura.

―Vamos, eso es ridículo.

Papá dijo con su voz de abogado:

―Mi hija no es una amenaza para su hijo. Sólo quiere verlo para asegurarse de que está bien, y sé que es algo que Albert querría también.

Los ojos del señor Andrew recorrieron la sala de espera, parecía incómodo con nuestra insistencia.

―Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Mi esposa ha dejado claro que Candy no tiene permitido ver a Albert.

OoO

―¡Eso es una locura! ―dijo Annie mientras se paseaba por la habitación, haciendo un gesto con las manos en señal de frustración―. ¿Cómo pueden no dejarte entrar a ver a tu propio novio?

Annie y Paty habían llegado después de la escuela al día siguiente para comprobar cómo estaba y ver si había oído algo más sobre Albert. A pesar de mi resistencia inicial a abrirme a Annie, habíamos hablado de nuestros problemas y la había perdonado.

Tanto Annie como Paty estaban igual de molestas por la situación en que estaba.

No había manera de que la señora Andrew me podía prohibir ver a Albert. Papá había llamado al hospital, tratando de ver si me dejaban entrar en la habitación de Albert, pero hasta ahora no había tenido suerte.

Yo estaba tratando de hacer frente a este obstáculo lo mejor que podía. Realmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en mis sentimientos cuando lo único que podía pensar era en Albert. Me sentí físicamente enferma sólo de imaginarlo tendido en la cama del hospital. Debía estar pasando por mucho dolor y yo ni siquiera podía estar allí para él cuando más me necesitaba.

Me sentía como un fracaso.

―Candy abofeteó a Rose ―dijo Paty con su voz suave desde donde estaba sentada en el borde de la cama―. No me puedo imaginar a la madre de Albert demasiado feliz por eso.

Annie le lanzó una mirada fulminante y Paty levantó rápidamente sus manos en defensa.

―No estoy diciendo que Candy merece esto, sólo estoy diciendo que su madre retiene ese rencor en su contra.

―¡Uf! ―exclamé, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos―. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más que sentarme todo el día. Me he estado volviendo loca preguntándome cómo está Albert. No me gusta jugar el juego de la espera. Y si le pasa algo y yo no lo veo antes... antes... él... ―Mi garganta se cerró y no pude obtener la siguiente palabra.

Era difícil de imaginar mi mundo sin Albert en él. Él era una parte tan grande de mi vida y yo iba a luchar para llegar a un acuerdo con la manera en que mi mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo.

Se sentía estúpido incluso pensar en Archie, pero hace unas semanas que había pensado que eso era lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona. No podía estar más equivocada. Archie engañándome era como un hormiguero pequeño, insignificante, débil, y lo que Albert estaba pasando era como un ciclón enorme, poderoso y destructivo.

El Ciclón de Albert había hecho volar a la hormiga de Archie.

―Eres una buena persona, Candy ―dijo Paty, tirando de mí con un abrazo de lado para que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro―. Tendrás tu oportunidad de verlo. Él preguntará por ti, y su madre no podrá hacer nada al respecto. Eres la persona más importante en su vida en este momento y todo el mundo sabe eso.

Sus palabras fueron reconfortantes y los absorbí por completo, queriendo creer que todo iba a estar bien. Tuve que seguir creyendo. Tenía que tener esperanza.

―Vamos, tienes que dejar de pensar en esto. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa ―dijo Annie, sentándose en la cama junto a mí―. ¡Oh! Susana preguntó a Paty por ti hoy.

Levanté una ceja, pero no dije nada.

―Bueno, preguntó por las dos, pero Annie como que fue más allá de ella ―dijo Paty.

―Se lo merece ―dijo Annie, indignada, balanceándose en la cama mientras golpeaba las palmas de sus manos sobre ella―. Ella obviamente está preguntando porque quiere todos los rumores sobre lo que está pasando con Albert.

Paty se mordió el labio inferior, viéndose incierta.

―No sé... realmente parecía estar preocupada por Candy.

―Oh, Paty ―dijo Annie, tumbada en la cama―. Tu bondad será tu muerte algún día.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Annie abrió la boca y luego se sentó de golpe, apretó sus manos sobre su boca.

―Hadie, ¡lo siento! ¡Eso fue muy tonto! ¡Yo no quería decir la palabra con "M"! ¡Honestamente, ni siquiera pensé!

―Está bien. ―Me encogí de hombros, sacudiéndome el comentario. Sabía que no lo había dicho con toda intención. Esa era su forma.

Annie estaba parloteando sin saber muy bien a dónde su boca iba a llevarla. No podría estar enojada con ella por ser ella misma.

―No estoy segura de cómo me siento acerca de Susana ―admití, poniendo un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos―. No creo que tenga ninguna habitación libre en mi interior para sentir algo por ella.

No podía estar más lejos de mis pensamientos. Y eso era la verdad. Mi mentirosa, que me había puñaleado por la espalda, infiel ex-mejor amiga no era una de mis preocupaciones. Sólo lo era Albert.

―Ah, y Stear preguntó por ti también ―agregó Paty, cuando estuvo segura de que realmente no había estado molesta por el comentario "muerte" de Annie―. Quería saber cómo estabas. Le dije que estabas tratando con todo lo mejor que podías, y me dijo que podemos contar con él si necesitábamos algo.

No pude evitar sonreír ante la mención de Stear. Era alguien que podía hablar sin preocuparse de ser juzgado. Era alguien en quien podía confiar.

―Realmente me gusta. Él es un gran tipo ―dije con aire ausente.

Annie y Paty miraron hacia mí y me dieron un vistazo rápido. Luego Annie se aclaró la garganta más que obviamente.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté, preguntándome lo que mis amigas pensaban entre sí el extraño carraspeo de Annie.

―Nada ―dijeron ambas al unísono.

Estaba sin duda más que un poco curiosa por lo que mis amigas estaban guardando de mí, pero lo dejé pasar. No parecía importante en este momento. No cuando tenía que pensar en Albert.

Tenía que verlo. Tenía que verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y entonces estaba llorando otra vez, y mis mejores amigas me envolvieron en sus brazos y trataron de calmarme con palabras de consuelo. Fue muy agradable tenerlas aquí para apoyarme. Fue bueno poder decirles cómo me sentía.

―Lo último que le dije fue que era un imbécil ―sollozaba―. ¿Y si esa es la última cosa que le digo?

Paty me acarició el cabello de una manera maternal.

―Candy, va a estar bien. Obtendrás la oportunidad de verlo. Todo saldrá bien.

Mientras me acurrucaba en ella, esperaba que Paty estuviera en lo cierto. Tenía la esperanza de que mi oportunidad de ver a Albert llegara.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos por su apoyo y hermosas palabras de aliento hacia su servidora. Créanme que aunque obviamente ; en algunos casos, no nos conocemos, en cada review, dejan un poquito de su personalidad, y así he aprendido a conocerlas mejor. Por eso les digo: Gracias por su tiempo( como me dice mi amiga Patty Castillo!)**

**Gracias a: sayuri1707, CandyFan72( Te mando mil besos nena)Angdl, Guest, ínez, Clau Ardley, verito, Rose Grandchester, MiluxD, Patty Castillo(Gracias a ti, por dedicar un tiempito para leerme) Elluz, AnaEdith( A las que estamos enfermas no nos queda de otra más que ver hacia el futuro con ánimo) Yuukychan, mi Faby Andley( amiga, con la ayuda de Dios saldremos adelante)Chiquita Andrew, paola odalis(gracias por tus lindas palabras, créeme cuando te digo que me hiciste llorar), Paloma, Karina(Ahora sí, me hicieron sentir afortunada, gracias por tus deseos, estoy igual de segura que eres una persona increíble)marymey, mi Gatita Andrew, y Florcita.**

**Las quiero mil! **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 36**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALBERT**

**.**

Mis párpados pesaban cuando traté de abrir los ojos. Se sentía como si algo sólido se hubiera puesto en ellos y estaba tirando un peso hacia abajo.

Todo a mi alrededor eran voces y sonidos indistinguibles. Un extraño olor estéril invadió mi nariz mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Hubo un pitido constante que sonaba extrañamente familiar. Había escuchado ese sonido antes muchas veces. Era un sonido que pertenecía a un lugar que odiaba ir. Mis entrañas se convirtieron en hielo cuando mi cerebro finalmente puso las piezas juntas.

Estaba en el maldito hospital. Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Todo estaba borroso al principio, pero finalmente pude distinguir las formas de algunos objetos en la habitación. Había una silla al pie de la cama que estaba ocupada por alguien que no podía distinguir por el momento. Tratar de sentarse era difícil, así que a regañadientes seguí allí. Mi movimiento debe de haber despertado a la persona en la silla, ya que se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

―Albert, estás despierto ―dijo mi padre, sonando aliviado.

Traté de hablar, pero tenía la garganta seca, así que simplemente asentí una vez al reconocer que lo había oído.

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―B-bien... ―Eso fue una mentira completa. Me sentía como una mierda absoluta.

Mi estómago me dolía en lugares que nunca había sabido que existían y mis movimientos eran lentos y tardíos. Me tomó unos segundos para seguir adelante con una sola acción. Yo era inútil.

―... Agua... ―dije con voz ronca. Mi propia voz sonaba extraña y ajena a mí. No sueno como yo. Mi tono era débil, suave y áspero.

―Sí, espera. Te traeré un vaso. Déjame ayudarte a sentarte primero.

El dolor atravesó mi cuerpo mientras papá ponía sus manos debajo de mí y me cambió un poco. A pesar del dolor que me aterrorizaba, mi cuerpo se sentía débil y sin vida. Apoyó unas almohadas detrás de mí y luego se alejó para conseguir el agua.

―Aquí ―dijo, sosteniendo el vaso para mí.

Inclinándome hacia adelante, tomé un buen trago del vaso mientras mi papá esperaba hasta que mi garganta no estaba tan seca. Me recosté en las almohadas, viendo mi alrededor por segunda vez. Estaba enganchado a la máquina que pitaba, que vigilaba mi ritmo cardíaco. Había tubos y vías intravenosas que iban desde una bolsa de fluidos hacia mí. Me sentí como si fuera mitad hombre, mitad máquina. Finalmente, miré a mi padre otra vez.

―Es bueno verte alerta, hijo.

¿Alerta? Estaba seguro que no me sentía alerta. Apenas vivo era mejor.

―¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí ...? ―Todavía no me sonaba como a mí mismo. Sonaba como un eco-débil, lejano y débil.

―Dos días ―dijo papá.

_¡Mierda! _Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la oficina del Sr. White y sentirme mareado y con náuseas. Había ido

a darle la carta para Candy, porque él era el único en quien confiaba para dársela cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

―¿Candy ha... venido por aquí? ―Tuve que hacer una pausa entre las palabras, ya que cada vez que trataba de hablar había una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Me dolía el pecho con cada respiración, también. Estaba perdiendo y el cáncer estaba ganando.

―No, no lo ha hecho.

Me concentré en el rostro de mi padre y le di una mirada de _"¿Qué mierda?" _Eso no era posible. Conocía a Candy, y yo sabía que nunca me abandonaría cuando yo la necesitaba más, así que, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

―¿Por qué?

Papá dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

―Tu madre no quería que ella te viera.

―¿Qué? ―Me atraganté.

―Ella no creía que fuera una buena idea, así que le dijo a Candy que no podía verte.

Estaba enojado. Quería gritar y desahogar mi rabia, pero, obviamente, el medicamento suprime la parte de mis emociones. Me dirigí a papá con una voz perfectamente tranquila.

―¿Y qué... has dicho?

―Nada.

―¿Cuándo... va a hacerle frente? ¿Cuándo... vas a pensar por ti mismo...?

Papá se quedó en silencio. Me sentí mal por decirle estas cosas, pero alguien tenía que decirle. Incluso si ese alguien era su hijo de diecisiete años de edad.

―¿Dónde está mamá? Quiero... hablar con ella.

―Ella fue a casa a descansar un poco, pero voy a llamarla para que regrese. Déjame buscar una enfermera primero. Me dijeron que les avisara si despertaras.

¿Si despertara? ¿Así que no esperaban que me recuperara?

No dije nada, sobre todo porque estaba tratando de conservar mi energía para mi pelea con mi madre, papá suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Tomé esa oportunidad para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Estaba en una sala con tres camas. La de mi lado y la que está directamente frente a mí estaban vacías, pero la cama en la esquina tenía las cortinas corridas alrededor buscando privacidad.

Las paredes eran de un color blanco pálido y los suelos de un blanco tan brillante que dolía mirarlos durante demasiado tiempo.

La oscuridad era sólida más allá de la ventana, así que sabía que era bastante tarde, de noche.

Oí los zapatos chasqueando en el suelo de baldosas y una enfermera entró en la habitación vestida con su bata y con un portapapeles. Me dio una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

―Hola, Albert, soy Jean. Sólo quería ver cómo te sentías.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Estoy bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

―Es bueno escuchar eso. Ahora, estoy aquí para ajustar tu medicación para el dolor. El médico ya hizo sus rondas cuando estabas dormido, así que va a comprobarlo por la mañana. Así que en una escala del uno al diez, siendo diez el más alto, ¿podrías por favor decirme tu nivel de dolor?

―Nueve y medio. ―Hubiera dicho diez, pero no quiero sonar como un completo cobarde.

Jean hizo una nota en su portapapeles.

―¿Y estás sintiendo una ligera molestia o el dolor es insoportable?

―Es como... un centenar de agujas calientes punzando en el pecho, pero... desde el interior.

Ella frunció el ceño y tomó nota también de esto en su portapapeles.

―Pareces sin aliento. ¿Tienes dificultad para respirar?

―Duele... respirar.

―Está bien, Albert, lo que voy a hacer es darte un poco de morfina para adormecer un poco el dolor. Vas a tener que decirme cómo te sientes después. Ya vuelvo.

Jean salió de la habitación de nuevo y me acomodé en las almohadas y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba ver a Candy. Tenía que verla ahora.

Lo que no le había dicho a la enfermera era lo difícil que había sido centrarme en ella cuando había estado hablando. No le había dicho que se había sentido como si mi conciencia se desvanecía. Guardé todo para mí mismo, porque me di cuenta de que no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba tratando muy duro para aguantar hasta que Candy llegue aquí, ¿pero qué tal si le tomaba demasiado tiempo? ¿Qué pasa si mi mamá no concedía mi deseo final? ¿Qué pasa si no tengo la oportunidad de decir adiós a Candy?

El sonido de clic repiqueteando de los tacones en el suelo se acercó y abrí los ojos mientras Jean volvía a entrar en la habitación con una jeringa y el portapapeles.

―Ahora, sólo relájate ―dijo con la misma sonrisa fácil que de pronto parecía familiar.

Había visto esa misma sonrisa en otro lugar. Jean coloca en el portapapeles en la mesa de noche antes de volver a la intravenosa con la jeringa en la mano. No pasó nada durante un tiempo, pero luego sentí una sensación de ardor conocida mientras la morfina entraba en mi vena. La sensación duró sólo un momento antes de que una calma descendiera sobre mí. Mis músculos se relajaron y el dolor en el estómago era más tenue de lo que había sido antes.

Jean tomó el portapapeles y señaló algo en él. Cuando terminó se quedó allí de pie, vacilando como si quisiera decir algo.

―Mi hijo va a la escuela contigo ―dijo finalmente―. Puede que lo conozcas. Su nombre es Alistear.

Devanándome el cerebro, empecé a mover la cabeza cuando no podía poner una cara al nombre. Era nuevo después de todo y no conocía a muchos de los estudiantes por su nombre base.

―Oh, sus amigos le llaman Stear. Es posible que lo conozcan por ese nombre ―dijo―. Sólo lo mencioné porque me estaba preguntando por ti.

Stear, el que trabaja con Candy. Stear, el que está enamorado de Candy. El mismo Stear en el que Candy había encontrado a un amigo y su confidente.

―Sí ―dije―. Lo conozco. Buen Chico.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se veía como cualquier madre orgullosa haría.

―Eso es lo que dijo de ti.

Un pensamiento me golpeó y bajé la mirada hacia el portapapeles de Jean.

―¿Tiene usted... un papel libre?

Ella me miró con curiosidad.

―¿Quieres escribir una nota a alguien?

―Sí.

Jean hojeó los papeles en su portapapeles, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Finalmente se detuvo, sacó un pedazo de papel y lo adjuntó al portapapeles antes de entregar toda la cosa para mí junto con un bolígrafo.

Sabía lo que quería decir, pero era sólo una cuestión si podría escribirlo o no. Eran cinco simples palabras, pero eran difíciles de escribir. No se trataba sólo de que mi mano era inestable, sino que también el escribir esas cinco palabras haría que todo fuese real.

Admitiría a mí mismo que mi tiempo había terminado, pude sentirlo en mis huesos.

Mi cuerpo me estaba dando todas las señales. Me decía que estaba cansado de esta vida y que era hora de que me dejara ir.

Escribir esa nota fue la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Tuve que dejarla ir. Tenía que escribir esta nota para que supiera que estaba bien seguir adelante y vivir su vida.

Cuando terminé, saqué la página libre del portapapeles y la doblé por la mitad antes de entregar todo a Jean. Entonces le entregué la nota.

―¿Quieres que se la dé a alguien? ―preguntó ella.

―Stear.

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa, pero no cuestionó mis motivos.

―Está bien, se la daré cuando llegue a casa.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No... Désela... después de... mi muerte...

Mi voz se apagó mientras mis ojos se pusieron pesados de nuevo, y no podía luchar contra la oscuridad por más tiempo. Las palabras que había escrito sin fondo en mi cabeza y pude escuchar a una mujer que me hablaba en un tono urgente, pero lo único que veía eran las palabras que nadaban alrededor en mi cabeza.

Las palabras que habían sido tan necesarias para que él supiera.

_No renuncies a ella. _

OoO

Fue una sorpresa, incluso para mí, cuando me desperté.

Al principio todo estaba fuera de foco, pero por fin mis ojos cansados se fijaron en tres figuras sentadas al lado de mi cama. Mi padre había regresado y había traído a mamá y Rose junto con él.

―Albert ―exclamó mamá, poniéndose de pie―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás despierto!

No le respondí al principio. Me sentí mucho más débil que la última vez que había despertado, así que me limité a los tres miembros de mi pequeña familia mientras nuestros años juntos pasaron por mi cabeza.

Rose y yo habíamos crecido juntos. Era mi hermana gemela y había sido mi primer amigo. Habíamos estado tan cerca creciendo, pero luego nos distanciamos más. La vida de Rose se había convertido todo sobre chismes y puñaladas por la espalda. La brecha entre nosotros se había puesto tan mal que ella había traicionado mi confianza a un hombre sólo para que pudiera ser popular.

Mamá siempre había favorecido a Rose por encima de mí por alguna razón. Yo era el que siempre estaba haciendo algo mal a sus ojos. Mamá, que era crítica, controladora, y hablaba acerca de la gente a sus espaldas, siempre se escondía detrás de su sonrisa falsa y palabras venenosas. Siempre supe que había más en su comportamiento y por qué era así, pero no tenía tiempo suficiente para conocer a mi propia madre. Ese solo pensamiento me entristece.

Luego estaba papá. Se guardó a sí mismo y se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos. Tenía que dejar de ser un soporte. Tenía que alejarse de mamá. Necesitaba su libertad. Por debajo de ese comportamiento tímido era un buen hombre, yo sólo lo sabía. Sólo necesitaba la persona adecuada para sacarlo. Tenía que empezar a pensar por sí mismo.

―Él está balbuceando... ―dijo mamá, su tono aterrorizado.

Ese fue miedo real. Esto era tan real como nunca la había visto desde que me había abofeteado. Había algo que tenía que preguntarle, pero no podía recordar lo que era. Me había parecido importante... pero, tal vez no había sido tan importante como lo pensaba.

Mi mente vagaba y cerré mis ojos, porque era más fácil que luchar para mantenerlos abiertos. Me di la vuelta y dejé que mi mente divagara.

Había un lago, y un perro, y un campo de hierba y la lluvia. Había una sonrisa sin rostro, una voz llena de risas y sonrisas. Hubo una mano, suave contra la mía, y los ojos verdes que nadaban en los oscuros recovecos de mi mente. Mis pensamientos se superponen, no tengo estructura para ellos, pero estaba tratando desesperadamente de aferrarme a algo.

Hubo una ficha de rompecabezas de mi vida que faltaba, que no había reconstruido todavía. No podía irme hasta darme cuenta.

A continuación, un rostro, tan bello que hizo que mi interior gritara, consumió mis pensamientos confusos. Un nombre enrollado en la punta de mi lengua.

―Candy...

Hubo un silencio, y luego…

―¿Qué dijo? ―Era la voz de mi madre.

―Está pidiendo a Candy ―dijo Rose.

―Bueno, ¡eso es ridículo! ―Mamá parecía indignada―. Ella no es de la familia. No tiene ninguna razón para estar aquí.

Sus voces sonaban tan débiles y distantes, pero no estaba seguro de que estaban en la misma habitación que yo. ¿Dónde estaba Candy? Quería ver a Candy. Tenía que verla y tenerla cerca de mí. Luché para formar palabras, para decirle a mamá que Candy tenía que estar aquí, pero no salió nada.

―Ella ya está en camino ―dijo papá―. La llamé cuando salí de hospital por ti. Ella estará aquí pronto.

―¿Qué? ―gritó mamá―. Pensé que había dejado en claro que...

―¡Nuestro hijo se está muriendo, Maggie! ―dijo papá, alzando la voz―. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No puedes controlarlo más! ¡Él quiere ver a Candy y, bueno, voy a ser condenado si no consigue su último deseo!

Mamá por fin habló.

―¡Nunca me han hablado de esa manera en mi vida, Howard! ¿Cómo te atreves...?

―No te preocupes, Maggie, nunca tendrás que oírme hablarte de esa forma nunca más, porque no voy a mudarme a Nueva York contigo.

―¿QUÉ?

―Baja la voz ―dijo papá con calma―. Podemos hablar de esto más adelante.

―Esto es demasiado para mí para hacer frente en estos momentos. Nuestro hijo está enfermo y lo único que puedes pensar es en ti mismo ―dijo mamá después de un largo silencio―. Necesito tiempo para pensar, me voy a tomar algo de aire fresco.

―Voy contigo ―dijo Rose.

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en la sala mientras se iban. Hubo un escalofrío difuso a través de mi pecho ahora que me di la vuelta para enfrentar a mi padre otra vez, tratando de mantener el calor. Debe haber notado que temblaba, porque sentí que la manta me cubría.

―Sé que no he sido el mejor padre para ti ―la voz de papá estaba cerca de mi oreja―. Pero quiero que sepas cuánto te amo. Voy a tratar de cambiar eso para Rose. Veo lo egoísta que cada vez es y no quiero ese tipo de vida para ella. Gracias por mostrarme lo que tengo que hacer para cambiar. Tenía la mano en mi cabello, despeinándolo, antes de que la apartara.

―Candy está aquí.

Me revolví, forzando los ojos abiertos. Tenía que verla una última vez antes de que me fuera. Tenía que verla una última vez antes de dejar esta vida atrás.

Se estaba acercando y la vi con los ojos entrecerrados. El ver a Candy fue como si un estallido de luz me hubiese golpeado con toda su fuerza. Era difícil explicar lo que me hizo, pero mis pensamientos estaban corriendo demasiado rápido como para que mi mente comprendiera. Mi corazón estaba saltando y saltando en su estado frágil. Cada parte de mí estaba llamándola, esperando a que se acercara a mí, necesitando de ella. Mi interior gritaba de alegría cuando tomó mi mano y mis

ojos se esforzaron por abrir el resto del camino para que pudiera finalmente mirarla.

Ella no sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Estaba llorando a lágrima viva por mí. Pero todavía era tan hermosa y mi corazón la amaba por la persona que era. No podía decirle que iba a estar bien, no podía decirle nada. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más que sólo encontrarme aquí indefenso.

―Candy... ―murmuré, con la esperanza de que solo eso pudiera transmitirle cómo me sentía.

Tenía la esperanza de que entendiera lo mucho que había cambiado mi corta vida en estas cortas semanas. Tenía la esperanza de que supiera lo mucho que significaba para mí y que no quería dejarla. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera sentir lo mucho que la amaba.

Entonces cerré los ojos, una calma descendiendo sobre mí con el conocimiento de que Candy es la última persona que vería.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	38. Chapter 38

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 37**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

Para el momento en que había llegado a la cama de Albert ya estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

El Sr. Andrew le dio a mi hombro un fuerte apretón y dejó la habitación para darme un poco de privacidad. Aprecié que había convencido a su esposa y me permitió venir y ver a Albert.

Ahora que estaba aquí, no sabía qué hacer. Parece que no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Debería sostener su mano o abrazarlo o algo, pero no podía obligarme a hacer nada más que mirar.

Albert ya lucía tan diferente en sólo un par de días. Su piel estaba pálida, había una sombra de rojo alrededor de sus ojos, y su aspecto era demacrado. Apenas se asemejaba al Albert que siempre tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

Mi primer instinto fue huir y dejar la habitación, pero planté mis pies firmemente sobre el suelo y traté de mantenerme fuerte. Era demasiado difícil verlo así. Era difícil creer cuán rápidamente su condición había empeorado.

Mi corazón saltó un latido cuando Albert comenzó a abrir sus ojos. El azul en ellos era justo tan llamativo como siempre, pero vacíos de algún modo. Fue como si estuviera mirándome pero no realmente viéndome.

Acercándome, me incliné para estudiarlo justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban otra vez. Estaba tomando cortas respiraciones y parecía luchar con cada una.

―Candy ―pronunció mal.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través de mi cara ante el sonido de mi nombre mientras tomé su mano. No estaba segura de cuán consciente era de lo que estaba pasando, pero me alegré de que me hubiera reconocido.

―Lo siento por tomarme tanto tiempo para venir a verte ―digo, acariciando su mano y estudiando sus rasgos demacrados―. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no voy a ninguna parte.

Un fantasma de una sonrisa movió sus rasgos y esperaba que eso fuera porque me había escuchado y me entendió.

Hubo un tirón en mi mano y miré abajo con sorpresa para ver que Albert estaba tirando de mí. Estaba susurrando algo, pero no podía escucharlo claramente.

Mi frente se arrugó. _¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? _

Tiró de mi mano otra vez, un suave tirón que le faltaba energía. Entonces rodó sobre su costado y lo miré perpleja, porque todavía estaba sosteniéndome. Había un pequeño espacio a su lado y lo miré, comprensión floreciendo en mí.

Quería que me acostara a su lado.

Bueno, esto iba a ser complicado.

Las camas de hospital eran pequeñas y sería un poco apretado para ambos, pero si eso es lo que quería entonces no se lo negaría. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que parecía que quería. Era difícil estar segura.

Con cuidado de no mover los tubos que lo conectaban a la máquina a su lado, me subí en la cama y me acurruqué a su lado. Se dio la vuelta otra vez y colocó su brazo sobre mí. Así que supongo que estaba en lo correcto asumiendo que quería que me acostara con él después de todo.

Alargué la mano para rozar su cabello, que había crecido mucho, fuera de su cara. Odiaba verlo tan vulnerable, pero estaba esperando y rezando para que estuviera

bien y que saliera de aquí. Quería tan desesperadamente que estuviera bien, para caminar a la escuela juntos en unos pocos días y reírnos de lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, había una parte de mí que estaba diciéndome que eso no iba a pasar. No en la condición en que estaba ahora. Quería perforar esa parte de mí y decirle que me dejara a mí y mi optimismo solos.

―Te amo ―susurré―. Y quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré esto ir. Siempre mantendré las cosas que me enseñaste. Estando contigo en este momento, estoy incluso enamorándome más. Si mi amor pudiera salvarte, vivirías para siempre.

Pensé que se movería con mis palabras, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento para reconocer que me había escuchado. La tristeza me recorrió como una ola aplastante y apreté mi agarre en su mano mientras me acurrucaba más cerca.

Su cuerpo estaba helado, y a pesar del frío clima, sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con su temperatura corporal. Él estaba frío porque su vida estaba abandonándolo.

Pero no quería pensar más en eso. Quería disfrutar este momento con él. Quería recordar cada detalle de su cara. Quería memorizar exactamente como se sentía su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mi único arrepentimiento era que no había venido aquí antes, que no había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con él. El Sr. Andrew me había dicho que Albert había estado hablando bien cuando estuvo consciente por primera vez. Odiaba que no hubiera estado aquí para verlo. Odiaba que su madre me hubiera mantenido lejos de él. Nunca la perdonaría por eso.

Pero ahora estaba aquí, y eso es todo lo que importaba, sólo estar aquí con él, teniendo una oportunidad para pasar estos preciosos momentos con él. Siendo capaz de sostener su mano y estudiar su cara y apreciar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Eso es lo único que importaba ahora.

En este momento, sosteniendo a Albert tan cerca, sólo dejé a las cosas ser de la manera en que debían ser, sabiendo que justo aquí era a donde pertenecía. Albert y yo no teníamos una relación complicada; era simple, honesta y pura; el tipo de pureza que sólo dos personas que han expuesto todo el uno al otro pueden

compartir. No hubo decepción en nuestro amor, no había nada que lamentar. Cada momento que habíamos pasado juntos había estado lleno de felicidad, nuestro amor estaba floreciendo antes de que hubiésemos sabido lo que nos había golpeado.

No podía culparlo por estar haciéndonos esto. No era su culpa. Él no merecía lo que le estaba pasando; no merecía nada de esto. Merecía tener una larga vida, ir a la universidad, viajar, cometer errores, casarse y tener hijos. Merecía estar sano. Merecía lo básico que todos los demás tomaban por sentado… vida.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció cuando noté que Albert estaba quieto todavía. No pasaba aire por su boca. Su cara estaba blanca y sus ojos no se movían debajo de sus párpados. Mi interior se convirtió en hielo, como si hubiera tragado un balde de agua congelada.

El chico que había traído tanta calidez a mi vida estaba ahora acostado a mi lado, frío, pesado, sin vida y muerto.

De repente, un lamento estalló de algún lugar alrededor de mí, un sonido tan desgarrador que nunca había escuchado nada como eso antes. Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que el sonido provenía de mí y con eso vino otra comprensión… que había perdido a Albert para siempre...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Enamorándose de Candy**_

_**Capítulo 38**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CANDY**

**.**

No había muchas personas en el funeral de Albert.

Él no había sido cercano a muchas personas, entonces no me sorprendió encontrar que la mayor parte de las sillas de césped instaladas sobre la tierra del cementerio estuvieran vacías. Sus amigos y familia habían volado desde Nueva York y había algunas personas de la escuela, pero aparte de eso, el funeral de Albert era un asunto tranquilo.

Albert iba a ser enterrado bajo un gran roble rojo sobre una colina sin muchas tumbas circundantes. Él hubiera querido estar por su cuenta de esa manera.

El estilo del funeral era simple. Largos tallos de lirios se asentaban en altos jarrones, de cristal alrededor de su ataúd, con una gran corona floral. Incluso el tiempo era apropiado, el cielo era un color gris oscuro y nublado, amenazándonos con la posibilidad de lluvia.

Todos estaban vestidos en ropa negra de luto. Yo llevaba una falda negra hasta la rodilla y un suéter negro. Mamá lo había elegido para mí, pensando que era lo apropiado por la ocasión.

De repente me recordaron la época cuando Albert había comentado mi hábito de llevar suéteres y había afirmado que los llevaba para ocultarme. Aquel día parecía tan lejano que era fácil pensar que me lo había imaginado.

Cuando era evidente que nadie más llegaría, el servicio comenzó. Una oración fue dicha antes de que un violinista comenzara a tocar una baja, y afligida melodía. Esta era muy apropiada para la ocasión y pude escuchar muchos sollozos entre el pequeño grupo.

Stear estaba sentado a mi lado derecho. Sostenía mi mano, mirando hacia adelante mientras observaba al violinista. Nunca le había pedido a Stear que me apoyara; él simplemente había tomado ese papel. Había estado allí para mí en los días después de la muerte de Albert, realmente no hablando, sino solamente compartiendo los densos silencios conmigo. Había sido extraño al principio, pero ahora estaba agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado.

Paty estaba a mi izquierda, lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras la música seguía tocando, asentándose en nuestros corazones, haciéndolos pesados. Annie, quien se sentaba al lado de Paty, estaba inusitadamente solemne mientras miraba hacia abajo a la hierba. Susana estaba muy lejos de mí por lo que yo estaba agradecida. No había hablado mucho con ella y nuestra relación aún era difícil. Todavía no estaba lista para perdonarla.

Había otros chicos de la escuela: Elisa, Luca, Yuki y Kendalle sentados un par de filas atrás. Los Andrew sentados en la fila delantera con los amigos de Albert y la familia de Nueva York. Mis propios padres sentados en la fila detrás de mí…

Papá de vez en cuando colocaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre mi hombro. No estaba segura de qué me tranquilizaba, pero era reconfortante sin embargo.

La familia de Albert de forma deliberada me ignoraba. No esperaba menos.

Su madre estaba enfadada de que Albert hubiera pasado sus últimos momentos conmigo y ella ni siquiera me quería en el funeral. Sus amigos me habían dado asentimientos de reconocimiento, pero estábamos demasiado consumidos por nuestra pena para hacer algo más.

Cuando la música se desvaneció, invitaron a la familia de Albert a hablar.

El Sr. Andrew habló de la época cuando Albert había dado su primera patada en el fútbol cuando tenía cuatro años. Sabía desde entonces que su hijo iba a crecer y hacerse un jugador profesional de fútbol. El Sr. Andrew rápidamente se ahogó y no

pudo seguir su discurso. Uno de los miembros de su familia lo dirigió a su asiento mientras él lloraba incontrolablemente.

La Sra. Andrew había anotado su discurso y lo leía de una manera ensayada. Habló de lo mucho que amaba a Albert y cómo había pasado su vida haciendo lo mejor que podía para él. Lloró hacia el final de su discurso, pero no me tocó de la manera que el discurso del Sr. Andrew lo hizo.

Rose fue la última en hablar. Llevaba un vestido negro corto y ceñido que parecía sumamente inapropiado para llevar al funeral de su hermano. Me disgustaba la manera en que seguía lanzando miradas seductoras a Neil a lo largo de su discurso.

Habló acerca de cuán cercanos ella y Albert eran, cuánto se amaban entre sí y como ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Yo hubiera querido reírme en aquel momento, pero me mantuve bajo control. Rose no lloró en absoluto; simplemente tomó asiento al lado de su madre una vez que terminó.

El ministro tomó el podio otra vez y me dio una mirada significativa. Me senté erguida. Esa era mi señal.

Los Andrew no me habían pedido hacer un discurso probablemente por órdenes de la Sra. Andrew, pero el hermano del papá de Stear era el ministro responsable del servicio y Stear había movido algunos hilos de modo que tuviera la oportunidad de decir mi parte.

Seriamente, Stear era como el alto servicio secreto de Statlen o algo así.

Él parecía conocer a todos.

El tío de Stear aclaró su garganta.

―Por lo general, en este momento del servicio me gusta invitar a personas que conocían al difunto para venir y decir algunas palabras. ¿Hay alguien al que le gustaría decir algunas palabras sobre Albert Andrew?

A mi lado, Stear le dio un rápido apretón a mi mano antes de soltarla.

Mis palmas estaban sudorosas cuando me levanté y me acerqué al podio. Estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba. No había escrito un discurso o pensado en lo que diría. Solamente sabía que las palabras vendrían a mí una vez que estuviera allí.

Caminé alrededor del ataúd de Albert, cuidando de no mirarlo, y tomé mi lugar en el podio.

La Sra. Andrew echaba humo mientras yo miraba a la multitud, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Ella estaba hablándole al ministro en tono alto, pero yo acallé el sonido de su voz.

Mi pecho estaba dolorido y suspiré profundamente, esperando aliviar un poco el dolor. El viento agitaba las hojas del roble rojo bajo el cual estaba parada y este sonaba casi como si alguien susurrara en mi oído.

―Si Albert estuviera hoy aquí, nos diría a todos que dejáramos de llorar. ―Tomé otra respiración tranquilizante―. Nos diría que nos quitáramos nuestros zapatos y sintiéramos la hierba bajo nuestros pies. Era un chico simple con ideas locas sobre la vida. Si él estuviera aquí, sé que me preguntaría por qué demonios estoy vistiendo este morboso suéter negro. Entonces, por Albert, adiós suéter negro.

Retrocedí, agarré el dobladillo de mi suéter y lo quité por encima de mi cabeza.

Después, jalé hacia abajo mi falda y salí de ella.

Hubo jadeos audibles cuando todos quedaron asombrados de mí estando de pie allí en un frío día de noviembre llevando unos pantalones cortos de dril y una camiseta roja.

Lanzando el vestido al suelo, reasumí mi antigua posición delante del micrófono, una sonrisa perezosa sobre mi rostro.

―Albert me enseñó cómo vivir realmente. Me enseñó a encontrar la belleza en las cosas a mi alrededor. Cuando me conoció, yo era la quejosa chica trastornada que odiaba a los chicos. Él me desafió, me fastidió, pero en última instancia, me cambió. Soy una mejor persona por haberlo conocido.

Samantha estaba llorando incontrolablemente en la fila delantera mientras Neil envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella para calmarla.

―Albert querría que nosotros celebráramos su vida, no lo lloráramos. Él no se preocupaba por las apariencias. No se preocupaba por las puñaladas por la espalda o trampas o mentiras. ―Hice una pausa para mirar a la Sra. Andrew y a Rose―. Él no tenía tiempo para gente así. A él no le importaba un comino. ¿Si él estuviera aquí, saben lo que habría dicho? Vete a la mierda. No cederé a tus juegos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y luego de repente se desató el infierno.

―¡Sácala de aquí! ―chilló la Sra. Andrew―. ¡Ella no puede estar parada allí y arruinar el entierro de mi hijo así! ¡Voy a hacer que la detengan!

Incluso mientras la Sra. Andrew tenía su crisis, otro sonido encontró mis oídos.

Aplausos.

Los amigos de Albert se habían levantado y aplaudían moderadamente al tiempo, y antes de que me diera cuenta mis amigos se levantaron y hacían lo mismo.

La Sra. Andrew dio la vuelta, su boca colgando abierta, cuando casi todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Lágrimas escocían mis ojos cuando comencé a aplaudir también.

Los aplausos no eran para mí. Eran para Albert. Esto era en su memoria. Esto era para celebrar su vida. Era para celebrar la vida de un chico que nunca olvidaría.

Esto era lo que Albert habría querido, para que su entierro fuera memorable. Para que fuera real. Para que su madre mostrara sus verdaderos colores. Esto es lo que yo le había dado.

Agarrando mi ropa descartada, las lancé sobre mi hombro y caminé alrededor del ataúd, cuidándome para no clavar la mirada en el cristal. No quería que mi último recuerdo de Albert sea él tendido en una caja de madera; quería que mi último recuerdo de él sea sonriente, optimista, y vivo.

No había nada más para mí aquí. No me quedaría para el entierro.

Salí de allí sin mirar hacia atrás mientras los aplausos me siguieron. Sostuve mi cabeza en alto mientras caminaba por la colina y lejos de la reunión.

Para el tiempo que había llegado a mi coche, había comenzado a llover, y eché un vistazo hacia arriba y me quedé mirando el cielo oscuro. Estuve de pie allí, disfrutando de la sensación de la lluvia cuando esta golpeó mi piel, y pensando en todos l os momentos en que Albert y yo habíamos compartido la lluvia juntos. Cuando un sentimiento amargo se elevó en mi garganta, abrí la puerta de mi coche y entré, esperando que en cualquier parte donde Albert estuviera, lo hubiera hecho sentir orgulloso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una semana después del entierro me senté en mi habitación jugando con los dos botones que había encontrado en mi auto. Habían sido los botones de Albert de cuando nos habíamos estado besuqueando en mi auto y yo por casualidad los había roto. En realidad podría sonreír ante el recuerdo ahora, en lugar de estremecerme como si tuviera un dolor de muelas.

Chance y Sugar estaban dormidos a mis pies después de que los había llevado a dar un paseo antes. Había sido divertido observar a Chance tratando de mantener el ritmo con Sugar y conmigo con sus rechonchas, pequeñas piernas.

Él era un gran perro y ya estaba un poco enamorada de él.

Los Andrew habían rechazado mantener a Chance, y el Sr. Andrew lo había conducido aquí con sus cosas al día siguiente del funeral de Albert. También me contó que la Sra. Andrew y Rose se estaban mudando de regreso a Nueva York a fines de mes, pero que él iba a quedarse en Statlen.

El Sr. Andrew entonces me había dado un abrazo torpe y me había agradecido por estar allí para Albert, antes de entrar en su auto y conducir.

Tenía la sensación de que no era la última vez que vería al Sr. Andrew pero me alegré por no tener que ver a la Sra. Andrew o Rose otra vez. Con toda honestidad, no estaría triste de ver a esas dos irse, por lo menos dejarían atrás a Albert. Podría visitar su tumba cada vez que quisiera.

La verdad era que había visto a Albert algunas veces esta semana. Podía jurar que él había estado parado enfrente de mi casa el otro día, pero cuando corrí hacia fuera para comprobarlo no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando había entrado a trabajar al restaurante ayer, él había estado sentado en una mesa de la esquina mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Pero tan pronto como parpadeé para asegurarme de que no veía cosas, él se había ido.

Lo vi en la calle, lo vi en el lago y lo vi tendido a mi lado en la cama. Estaba por todas partes y en ninguna parte al mismo tiempo. Se había convertido en parte de mi vida y me acordaba de él todos los días. Se había incrustado en mis recuerdos y nunca me abandonaría.

Sentía un dolor en mi pecho constantemente, como si alguien hubiera tomado un cuchillo sin filo y estuviera punzándome repetidamente. Todo el dolor se construía dentro, sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Mis padres me habían dicho que me tomaría un tiempo sanar e iban a conseguirme asesoramiento, pero no estaba segura si me ayudaría.

La única persona que podría ayudarme no estaba más en este mundo.

Era difícil imaginar ser incapaz de conducir a la casa de Albert para verlo o incluso solo llamarlo o enviarle un mensaje porque estaba aburrida. Así que muchas veces esta semana había descolgado el teléfono para llamarlo, solo para darme cuenta que él no estaba aquí para contestar su teléfono nunca más.

Era difícil adaptarse a una vida sin él pero sabía que querría que yo siguiera adelante y que encontrara la felicidad otra vez.

Un golpe en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y rápidamente abrí el cajón superior y puse los botones dentro.

Suugar y Chance se levantaron y corrieron a la puerta, meneando sus colas con impaciencia.

―Entre.

El sonido de mi propia voz me asustó. Sonaba como una cosa muerta, sin emoción, sin inflexión, nada en mi tono.

La puerta se abrió y papá se asomó, sus ojos capturando la condición descuidada de mi habitación. Yo era una maniática del orden por naturaleza, por lo que probablemente fue un shock para él encontrar mi habitación en completo desorden.

Estaba agradecida de que no hiciera ningún comentario sobre esto cuando dio un paso dentro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Chance y Sugar saltaron alrededor de sus pies y se arrodilló para acariciarlos antes de caminar hacia mí.

―¿Está todo bien contigo, cariño? ―preguntó, jugueteando con una hoja de papel que estaba en su mano.

Me encogí de hombros, porque esa era toda la energía que tenía para hacerlo. No podía mentirle y decirle que estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. No estaba segura si alguna vez estaría bien, pero era algo que nunca confiaría a mis padres. No quería que se preocuparan por mí más de lo que ya estaban.

Papá aclaró su garganta y me ofreció la hoja de papel.

Lo miré con sorpresa y la tomé de él, comprendiendo que este en realidad era un sobre no una hoja de papel.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Esperaba por el momento correcto para dártelo. Albert llegó a la oficina hace dos semanas y me dijo que te diera esto después de que él… ―Papá se interrumpió, sus hombros rígidos, y su expresión incómoda. Aclaró su garganta otra vez―. Te dejaré sola, pero ven y encuéntrame si necesitas hablar.

Incluso antes de que estuviera fuera de la puerta, estaba rasgando el sobre cerrado y sacaba dos páginas con la letra desordenada de Albert sobre él. Solamente la vista de sus garabatos de pollo hicieron a mi corazón saltar y rebotar como si estuviera vivo otra vez.

Agarrando el sobre contra mi pecho, ávidamente leí cada palabra como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Un nudo caliente se había acuñado dentro de mi garganta y las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y se esparcían en las páginas. Las aparté y seguí leyendo. No me detuve hasta que había terminado, y luego volví a leer.

Una vez que terminé, me tumbé sobre mi cama y cerré mis ojos, sosteniendo la carta en mi pecho mientras cada palabra se grabó en mi cerebro.

La carta era hermosa. Me dio esperanza. Me hizo sonreír. Resumía perfectamente nuestra relación y me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber para que me dure una vida. Este era el recuerdo más perfecto de Albert que tenía.

Él me había dado algo hermoso para recordarlo. Lo amaría por esto mientras viviera.

Amaría a Albert mientras viviera.

Amarlo era como dar un salto a lo desconocido pero sabiendo que de alguna manera encontrarías tu camino.

Perderlo fue como si una densa oscuridad me hubiera consumido, dejando nada más que un dolor sombrío a su paso. Olvidarlo era imposible, esto era algo que nunca sería capaz de hacer.

Amaría a Albert Andrew mientras respirara, porque él me había amado hasta su último aliento.


	40. Chapter 40

_**EPÍLOGO**_

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**O-o-O**

_**.**_

_**Candy: **_

_**Me prometiste que no llorarías, pero sé que lo harás. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Lo sé porque eres la más amable, bondadosa, más considerada persona que nunca he conocido. **_

_**Estaba tan perdido, tan confundido, tan agotado con el mundo hasta que te conocí. Nada me importaba hasta el día que entraste en mi vida y me mostraste que aún quedaba belleza en la Tierra. Que aún había algo para mirar hacia adelante incluso si no me quedaba mucho tiempo. **_

_**¿Cómo puedo resumir las últimas semanas en una página? ¿Cómo puedo poner en palabras el tiempo que pasamos juntos? Las miradas robadas, la manera en que tu mano se siente en la mía, la forma en que sonríes, y la forma en que me amas. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz vivo durante mis últimos momentos en este mundo. **_

_**Nuestro amor es corto, es breve, pero es real. **_

_**Nuestro tiempo juntos cae a través de mis dedos como arena. Trato de agarrarlo, pero eventualmente me dejará. **_

_**Tendré que dejarte, Candy. Un día, muy pronto, no estaré más para conseguir escucharte divagar o escuchar una de tus referencias literarias o sentir tus labios contra los míos. No sé cuándo ese día vendrá, pero sé que será pronto. **_

_**Cuando ese día llegue, no te quiero cerca de cerrarte. Quiero que crezcas de los recuerdos que compartimos. Quiero que me recuerdes y sonrías. **_

_**Siempre me he preguntado qué viene después de la vida y la muerte. ¿Aún te recordaré? ¿Aún te conoceré? ¿Dejaré de existir? No estoy seguro de lo que viene después, Candy. **_

_**La única cosa de lo que estoy seguro es la incertidumbre. **_

_**No veas nuestro tiempo juntos como algo para lamentar. Velo como una manera para vivir. Aprecia cada segundo que tienes. Mantén a los que te aman cerca de ti. Canta, incluso cuando no conozcas las palabras de la canción. Sonríe cuando el sol brille en tu cara, baila en la lluvia. Mira con asombro a las olas que agitan la superficie de nuestro lago. **_

_**La vida está hecha de olas. Somos dos olas que colisionaron y ahora estamos desvaneciéndonos, yendo por nuestros caminos separados. **_

_**Si alguna vez me es dada una oportunidad de mantener algo, siempre mantendré mis recuerdos de ti. **_

_**Aprende de lo que tuvimos, Caramelo. Vive de lo que tuvimos. **_

_**Siempre tuyo, **_

_**Albert.**_

_**O-o-O**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**"Ponme como sello sobre tu corazón, como sello sobre tu brazo; porque el amor es tan fuerte como la muerte, la insistencia en la devoción exclusiva es tan inexorable como el Seol. Sus llamaradas son las llamaradas de un fuego, la llama de Jah. Las muchas **__**aguas mismas no pueden extinguir el amor, ni pueden los ríos mismos arrollarlo... (El Cantar de los Cantares 8:6, 7a)**_

* * *

**Dios! Estoy sin aliento, y tengo una opresión en el pecho. No pensé que me pudiera afectar mientras editaba, pero ya vi que no es así. Me quedo con un buen sabor de boca. A pesar de lo triste de la historia.**

**Perdón si les hice recordar malos momentos, tristes y dolorosos. No fue mi intensión, solo quería compartir esta linda historia, y... no sé, creo que esa enfermedad es un tema difícil. Pero espero de corazón que puedan disculparme.**

**Mis sinceras disculpas a las chicas que me pidieron un final feliz, y no lo hice. Les cuento que, después de leer la novela, me debatí, literalmente días; ante la posibilidad de adaptarla y luego, por cambiar el final. Así que mi decisión, fue la de dejar la historia tal y como estaba. Siento que no le falta, ni le sobra nada.**

**Por otro lado, este texto bíblico, me gusta mucho y creo que tiene mucho que ver con los sentimientos reflejados en la historia. Si me permiten, quisiera contarles la historia de este libro y quien dijo estas palabras, no me extenderé, lo prometo.**

**-El rey Salomón de Jerúsalen fue el escritor de esta canción. El motivo de su escritura fue singular. El gran rey Salomón, magnífico en sabiduría, poderoso en autoridad y deslumbrante en el esplandor de su riqueza material, que provocó la admiración hasta de la reina de Seba, no pudo impresionar a una simple campesina de la cual se enamoró. Por lo tanto, el libro podría llamarse adecuadamente: La canción del amor frustrado de Salomón.**

**El drama se desarrolla cerca de Sumen(Sulem), donde Salomón a acampado con su séquito de corte. Expresa un tema conmovedor: el amor de una joven campesina de la aldes de Sumen a su compañero pastor. Sí, a pesar de los ofrecimientos de Salomón, la sulamita amaba y su joven pastor y no se dejó seducir. Lo rechazó, categóricamente, y finalmente Salomón, la deja ir.**

**El rey Salomón puede quedarse con sus riquezas. Ella está satisfecha con su única viña, porque ama a uno que es exclusivamente amado por ella. Ella fue la que pronunció las palabras supracitadas, en su caso este amor era tan fuerte como la muerte.-**

**Aunque el libro es algo más que una simple historia de amor mal correspondido, muestra la fidelidad y lealtad que puede existir en los seres humanos que de verdad aman a su pareja. **

**Creo que por eso me pareció apropiado para terminar la historia. **

**Y para despedirme de ustedes con el corazón en la mano, agradeciéndoles por su apoyo, palabras y demás.**

**Por otro lado, quiero comentarles que este libro pertenece a una saga, la serie "With me" de Komal Kant.**

**El primero se llama: "Impossible". Y trata de Ashton Summers(Elisa en la adap), y como de estar en la cima de la popularidad, tiene una caída libre en su escala social, como habrán notado en esta historia. Pero además relata como ella y Luca, quienes eran amigos seis años atrás, ahora se empiezan a unir. El resultado...ya lo saben.**

**El segundo libro: Falling for Hadie. La historia que nos ocupó. En mi humilde opinión, este es el mejor libro de la serie. Bueno, habrá que leer el último.**

**El tercero: Wrong side of town. Relata la historia de Estella Markson(Paty) y como su mundo, que está de cabeza, por su triste situación familiar, conoce a un pandillero, a quien la vida no lo a tratado mejor. Es la historia de como se enamoran a pesar de todo. En ella se puede ver, solo un poquito, como Hadie(Candy) está viviendo su etapa de duelo. Pero si quieren leerlo, no esperen demasiado, ya que la historia trata de su amiga.**

**El cuarto:"First Chances. Este libro cuenta la historia de Eddie Cavallari(Stear). Todavía no lo he conseguido, así que habrá que esperar a ver si la escritora decide seguir con la pareja, Hadie-Eddie(Candy-Stear)...**

**No me despido, si Dios lo permite, seguiré dando lata, jajaja. Espero que me sigan soportando.**

**Yo feliz de leer sus palabras...por eso ya saben...**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
